After the Storm
by tjbaby
Summary: Vampire Edward affects Jasper's human life in such a way that he has to decide - life or love? An insight into a world of obsessive love and betrayal, where lines are crossed for friendship and honour; and madness is only one small step away. *COMPLETE*
1. Shadows that Lie

**Title: After the Storm**

Chapter One - Shadows that Lie_  
_

Pairings: Jasper/Edward, Jasper/OCs

Disclaimer: This story mine. Characters of Twilight and associated - not mine. Don't sue. Unless you really want the kids.

Author's note: Dark Edward, possibly dark Jasper, M-rated for violence and other graphic content and use of crude language.

I want to thank each and everyone of the wonderful people who have helped me take this story from a 500 word piece that I wrote one WC, to this fully fleshed out piece that tells Jasper and Edward's story. My muses are incredibly happy as am I. This will be a multi-chapter fic. Many thanks to my wonderful betas and helpers, especially my heartfelt thanks to my main woman **rhenea5018 **for her beta skills, her many hours labouring over plot flow and continuity with me and for constantly reassuring me, and cracking the whip when it was needed. Love you honey!

VanpireNZ - whom without the pushing and prodding to extend this out from my WC, it would have never been written, let alone published here.

And thanks to KuroiBlackNightingale for her grammar, punctuation skills and patience at rereading, and rechecking, and to gypsy_sue, VanpireNZ and vampisthenewblack for their support, editing and reading skills!

* * *

_"It's the night that makes the dawning. _

_It's the depths that make the heights. _

_It's the roots that make the branches. _

_It's the darkness that gives birth to Light. _

A large lake with still dark waters harbours small boats laying low in the eerie calm. Moonlight flows over a majestic house with silent wings, resplendent in the white light. Its many windows are dark and foreboding and there is an air of emptiness about it. A house that hints of once being white, now grey with time; large empty rooms stand quiet except for the faint echo of the family that left it long ago. The recent storm has passed over leaving a chilling mist, hanging like a miasma outside the clouded windows.

Through the mist, the solitary figure of a man stands outside on the grass, hands pushed down into his pockets. He stares intently into a room on the lower floor of the house where a dim light shines pathetically against the dark shadow of night.

Silence. The room is absent of sound, save for the deep breathing of the blond-haired figure reclining in his armchair. Solitary light peers out from beneath ashes in the hearth. The embers have burned low and the dark and the cold sidles in, eager to chase out both light and warmth from the room. The man slips in with it. Faint traces of grey wispy smoke float languorously, idly, up the draw of the chimney, carried by draughts that have crept in beneath the door. His blond hair mussed, Jasper stirs fitfully as he sleeps in his chair; the corpse of a woman lying on the couch nearby.

A quietly enraged voice breaks the stillness in the room, pulling Jasper from his fitful dozing.

"Why did you do it? Why would you force me when I specifically asked you to wait? To wait until I was ready, when I was certain that I would be able to stop?"

Previously drowsy and dazed with exhaustion, Jasper becomes startlingly alert, adrenaline coursing through his veins at the sudden appearance of this stranger. He forces himself to stay motionless in his seat, listening intently. The man's voice is tinged with an edge of sadness, but holds an undercurrent of seething anger as he scathingly delivers his words. "I could not live without you! Why would you not see that?!"

The words are not directed at Jasper.

At once curious, Jasper slowly turns his head to search for the deliverer of this blistering articulation. His breath hitches as he sees a familiar figure, their back turned to him. He quickly slams his eyes shut, feigning sleep, attempting to keep his breathing slow and regular. The reason for his panic: - it is the creature of the night - only a foot away.

Jasper attempts to see from beneath his lashes. All at once, he is excited, nervous and fearful. Standing over the nearby corpse is the dark angel, the vampire, within his reach. Jasper's heart is racing rapidly and he hears the creature speaking, the man's low voice breaking, pain apparent as he talks to the dead woman.

"Isabella... _Bella_... I wanted you to live a long and healthy life with me." The man starts to pace. "I know that I did not want to doom you to this life, but _eventually _I would have turned you. Why would you not wait? Why was it so important to you to not be older? Is a lifetime of eternal indeterminate age not enough? Did you fear your coming of age so much that you had to force it?" He paces faster and his movements become agitated.

"_NO!_"

The word explodes from him, causing Jasper to flinch in surprise and shock at both the volume and venom. The man's pacing draws him closer and closer to Jasper and Jasper finds himself wishing that he was smaller than his six foot frame so he could hide in the scant cover his armchair offered. "No, no, no! You... you could not, could you? You could not wait. You could not, no, _would _not abide by the idea that you would be physically older than me. _ME!_ Despite my having a century on you already!"

Quickly, Jasper mentally calculates the age difference. In pure astonishment and reverence he openly gazes at the man. _He is over a hundred years old._ Jasper stares at the luminous pale skin in avid wonder. He has never been this close to one... although he has always yearned to. Jasper wants to touch him, to talk to him, to confirm his existence. The man's voice drops to a more normal tone, but Jasper can hear the aggravation and anger in his intonation.

"I am forever frozen at my age, but you cannot grasp that your measly one year difference in age is in actual fact ninety years my junior!" The words rush forth from the young pale man. A torrent of hurtful words expressing the infuriation of his hurt and vexation at her manipulation, his anger and frustration at her lies; the deep timbre of his voice echoing in the darkened room as he stands before her, his fists clenched at his side.

All is still as the vampire's seething sounds heavily in the room. Passing of time is marked only by shadows that rise and fall as clouds continue to move across the sky, covering and uncovering the moon casting its ghostly light through the windows.

Speech breaks the silence like glass shattering on a marble floor.

"Human! I know you are awake. Do not denigrate yourself or me by continuing your pretence."

Jasper sits frozen, his breath caught in his throat. He knows not what to do. His heart pumps in his chest furiously and the thrumming of his blood pounds in his ears as the malevolent glare shifts to him, and Jasper, transfixed, remains in his chair. His thoughts run rampant, wondering if this is the end for him, but the deep crimson eyes clear and the baleful glare changes as he focuses on Jasper. The man snorts in derision, "Ridiculous! You should really continue to breathe. If you pass out, who knows what I might do to you while you are unconscious."

Warily, Jasper shifts in his seat, eyeing the man cautiously. Jasper carefully draws in breath, assessing at the same time the distance between he and the door. "Do not make me _hunt _you, human! Two steps and I _would_ catch you." The man's emphasis on the word 'hunt' sends a shiver down Jasper's back.

"Who are you?" Jasper breathes. "_What _are you?" He needs to have it confirmed.

The man eyes him carefully. "You know what I am. You _saw _what I am." Nodding weakly, Jasper could only stare at him, hope briefly flaring at the man's words. The man turns away, walking to the window and when he speaks, his voice is low, the inflection reserved.

"As for who I am... my name is Edward Cullen and I have come for the body of the woman." The man turns back to the corpse of the once beautiful woman. "She is, _was _Isabella Swan - my fiancée... and it is my fault she is dead."

* * *

Moonlight shines through tall, thin windows onto the hurried figure of Jasper as he walks through the foyer. A platter of food in his arms, his distracted demeanour suggests he is lost in thought. He stops abruptly as a seemingly disembodied voice softly queries from the shadows, "By what name do you wish to be addressed?"

In a hidden alcove, Edward leans against the wall, his stance suggesting that he has been gazing out into the misty night. He is relaxed; one hand in his pocket and his countenance is calm and natural, a far cry from his earlier disquieting behaviour. His eyes gaze perceptively at Jasper, admiring and observing the tall, lanky figure hell-bent on providing his guests with all the comforts the South has to offer. Initially it had seemed to Edward that Jasper would be the type to scurry about, like a humpbacked henchman pandering to his whims, but to Edward's grudging surprise, Jasper is far from obsequious. Edward senses the strength in the young man and he admires Jasper's fearless façade in regards to his presence. Pushing off the wall, Edward walks towards the intriguing young man.

As Jasper turns toward the voice, Edward notices the look of startled fascination upon the young man's face and a hint of mirth pulls at his lips. It's not the first time a man has found him alluring. At first Edward found it to be a bit disturbing, but quickly realized it was quite convenient; a means of coercion during the hunt. Seeing Jasper's reaction, so similar to those he had...hunted, Edward finds himself in an unfamiliar quandary. Instead of subjugating this blond man, Edward wants to placate his fears and earn his acceptance.

"Did I startle you?" Edward asks quietly, stopping in front of the blond man. "I forget that humans do not hear the same way we do."

Edward's eyes search the other man's face. What he is looking for is unclear. The shake of the pale blond man's head creates movement in the air, stirring it and sending a waft of a distinctively mellow, almost palatable scent to Edward's nose. He breathes in the tempting aroma, briefly closing his eyes. As he slowly reopens them, he is faced with the man's startlingly blue eyes fixated upon his face. Edward feels the want to immerse himself in the deep blue pools of the man's eyes and the desire to bathe in the essential goodness he has to offer. He is almost startled when the man's soft Southern voice cuts through the quiet.

"Well, how would you prefer to address me?" the blond man responds, the brashness in his tone causing Edward to raise his brow. Nervously, the man's bluff called, he continues with a more pronounced Southern twang. "Most people call me Major Whitlock, but I reckon you may just call me Jasper."

Edward finally releases his smile, his countenance brightening as he nods. "Well I like Jasper. It's by far a better name than 'Human', I have to say." He adds with a sly grin, "And I think we already know each other quite well wouldn't you agree, _Jasper_? If you disagree, perhaps we could work on that? Get to know each other a little better?" Edward is surprised at his candour.

As Jasper shyly grins back, his hair falling into his eyes, Edward has a sudden desire to feel the man's silky locks floating over his fingertips. Instead, he jams his hands into his pockets to resist giving into the temptation. It wouldn't do, at all, to scare him.

He feels they need to move, and quickly, before he says and does something that he might regret. Edward inclines his head toward the study. "Perhaps we should keep Isabella company and move into the warmth."

Jasper's warm smile as he brushes by Edward causes a disconcertingly familiar feeling to rise in Edward and as he follows the lithe figure of Jasper into the study, his stomach tenses with fear.

* * *

AN: This is my first ever slash I have attempted. Please be very gentle. New chapters will be posted as they become available. I'm hoping for one new chapter a week at this stage. Please read and review. Thanks TJ.


	2. Shades of Guilt

**Title: After the Storm**

Chapter Two – Shades of Guilt

Pairings: Jasper/Edward, Jasper/OCs

Disclaimer: This story mine. Characters of Twilight and associated - not mine. Don't sue. Unless you really want the kids.

Author's note: Dark Edward, possibly dark Jasper, M-rated for violence and other graphic content and use of crude language.

Many thanks to my wonderful betas and helpers, especially my heartfelt thanks to my main woman **rhenea5018 **- you are a saint for putting up with all the changes! Thanks to **KuroiBlackNightingale** for being the grammar nazi and your patience at rereading, and rechecking, and to **gypsysue, VanpireNZ **and **vampisthenewblack** for their support!

* * *

_ "One thing that comes out in myths is that at the bottom of the abyss comes the voice of salvation. The black moment is the moment when the real message of transformation is going to come. At the darkest moment comes the light."-— Joseph Campbell_

It seems to Jasper that the house is more silent than usual. He feels a cold shiver slide down his back and is perturbed by the disquiet he suddenly feels. However, Jasper is not so lost in his thoughts that he is unaware of who and what is in the room with him. He is acutely aware that behind him is Edward, who has been his constant companion for the last few hours. Seated by the corpse of Isabella Swan, the vampire is unwaveringly still and it is this stillness that mesmerises, yet disconcerts, Jasper. He waits, listening to minute creaks and groans from the old house until Edward speaks again.

"I think it's time you tell me something Jasper. After all, I have shared a lot with you over the course of this night." His tone indicates to Jasper that Edward will not tolerate any evasion. "Tell me - how does it make you feel knowing that you harbour evil in your house? Does it not bother you in the slightest having her soulless body in your home? After all, you allow an evil monster into your home. Is that to appease your own tortured soul over your inaction? You watching all, but not acting to save her?" Although the words seem accusatory, Edward's tone is not. His eyes seem to indicate his curiosity as if he could not understand Jasper's reasoning behind bringing Isabella's dead body inside Jasper's home.

Jasper considers many alternatives before discarding them in favour of the truth. Quietly, he replies, "There is evil everywhere. Saying you are an evil monster does not make it so." He pauses to gather his thoughts. Jasper knows you don't have to say it to be an evil monster. His past proves that. Memories loom in his mind's eye and it almost renders him speechless. He takes a deep breath before plunging ahead, "Edward, folk around here would crucify someone like me just for having her in my home, without saying anything. They would stone me, or burn my house down if they were to know of her death and by what hand... they would torch me as I stand if they knew of you and of what you are. I think that is evil in itself. If I were to choose between them and you, I... I..." His voice chokes slightly as he considers the possibility.

Deliberating his following words, he buys some time by taking a generous sip of his drink. Unease floods through him as the implications of knowing that, should he choose this vampire, this creature, over human beings that had helped raise him - the possibilities of 'accidents' that would befall them were endless. They would not have a chance against this vampire should they try to get rid of him. A sudden wave of exaltation sweeps through him at the thought of the town getting its just dues and it is this feeling that causes Jasper the most consternation. Guiltily, Jasper's eyes drop to his drink, as if seeking his absolution for his wayward thoughts within its amber contents.

Those same people were quick enough to implicate him in his parents' accident, but were slow to eradicate the feelings of mistrust to this day. Nonetheless, the possible consequences of his choice vex him somewhat. It would be his inaction that could cause the death of many, and needlessly. He did not want those deaths on his conscience. Already inaction on his part had caused accidents before, resulting in the loss of lives, including Isabella's. Jasper would not forgive himself for his part in Isabella's death.

He takes another breath, easing the tightness in his chest. Pursing his lips tightly as he harnesses the emotions that threaten to overwhelm him, Jasper finally replies, "Between two evils, I will choose the one I have not yet experienced. I think I would choose you."

Moving to stand before Jasper, Edward places a finger under his chin, forcing Jasper to look into his eyes. Flushing under the intense red-eyed scrutiny, Jasper's inner walls start to crumble as his past comes to the forefront of his mind, his face guilt-ridden as intense feelings rise and crash against his walls. He hears Edward sigh before Edward murmurs, "Oh Jasper, at the darkest moment comes the light."

The matter-of-fact way in which Edward says this, combined with the profoundness of the words, tugs at Jasper's soul. With a slight and momentary hesitation, Jasper allows Edward to pull him into an embrace and as Edward holds him gently, Jasper finally allows the tightly-held-in emotions to flow without reserve.

Just as Jasper knew that Edward's torment over his actions resulting in Isabella's death would be forever seared into his memory...Jasper's own inaction of that night would be forever burnt into his own. As he weeps in Edward's arms, crippling guilt flows over him as he recalls the preceding afternoon... when he had passed by and ignored her – Edward's Isabella Swan.

He had been too busy, that rapidly greying afternoon, hurriedly walking along the desolate path that led both to the water's edge and past his home. The bleak sky had already turned charcoal-grey from clouds that roiled sluggishly in it. The atmosphere had been dark and disquieting, lying heavy with the expectation of an impending storm.

'Evil is intent on ruffling a few feathers tonight; the storm over yonder sure is having a party,' he had thought as he gazed at the horizon.

Apprehensively, Jasper had regarded the lightning that splintered across the distant sky. He'd shivered violently against the battering winds that were fighting to wash him out to the waiting water; goose bumps erupting across his skin as the moisture swirling in the air penetrated his thick coat and threatened the thin layer of warmth that lay beneath. He had stridden along the marshy grass, clutching the lapels of his coat desperately around his neck, in a rush to reach his waiting home.

The large empty home stood overlooking the dark lake, but it had held a promise of warmth and shelter as large charcoal-coloured clouds, burdened and weighted, moved laboriously like molasses in the sky; the cover over Jasper's hurrying figure. In the distance, the deep reverberation of thunder had rumbled, the vibrations reaching across the intervening miles as the storm moved its way inexorably towards him.

The winds had gusted all afternoon. Wildly whipping through the trees, they forced limbs to bend back at unnatural angles. Terrible was the noise of the squalling winds, whistling uncontrollably as it built in strength and churned up the waters of the lake; the abandoned boats on the dark surface tossing and turning frighteningly. He had run the final few yards to his home, eager for shelter.

Finally home, Jasper had observed the build up of the imminent storm with growing apprehension from the window in his study. Despite the heat at his back, Jasper had shivered violently. There was a local saying, "The mills of God grind slowly, yet they grind exceedingly small." Loosely translated, it meant, 'it may take a long time, but evil will always be punished.'

And Jasper had sensed the evil approaching...

The dim light had waned rapidly under the advancement of the thunderous clouds. He had cast his critical eyes over the overgrown land that surrounded his beloved lake and his eyes had landed upon her, a girl that stood alone, on the shores of the lake. Others had hurried past, too consumed with their own lives and concerns, like he had been, as she stood waiting for something, tears falling from her eyes trailing prettily down her pale face.

Light, showery rain fell and in spite of himself, Jasper shivered. Had he been the true Southern gentleman, he would have brought her inside, or at least persuaded her not to stand upon the banks whilst the ensuing storm raged around her. She could have sheltered in the warmth of the large study behind him, felt the warmth of the fire at her back. Instead, Jasper had brooded on the disquiet he felt as he absentmindedly swirled the amber liquid in his glass, gazed out the window, lost in thought, as the battle started outside.

Darkness and Light. Thunder and lightning. Good and evil.

Evil, like tendrils of inky blackness that wound out, intending the capture of innocents. Good, like the illuminating shards that pierced the heart of darkness and forced dark-dwelling creatures to shy away - Dark from dark... Light from light... true God from true God....

As Edward comforts him, Jasper in turn grasps Edward to him as the saying comes back to haunt him. Sobbing softly, Jasper whispers, "What else is there, if after tonight punishment is still to come?"

Edward holds him now, as Jasper weeps; for the past, the present and the future; the grieving; the guilt, all consuming, all encompassing. The emotions fill him and overflow, but never completely leave. With one night, the storm had broken over his beloved home, the war had raged in the skies above him, and he had lost. He weeps for his cowardice, his avarice and his pride.

Pulling away from Edward, Jasper wipes his face, heart aggrieved. He looks at the man whose arms have consoled him for the past hour as he let loose the torrent of emotions he has held at bay since his return home.

"I have to go," he whispers brokenly. Edward's eyes are unfathomable as Jasper looks at his face. His chest suddenly tight, his heart heavy, he pulls out of the other man's embrace and quickly walks out of the room.

Undecipherable, Edward's gaze follows Jasper out of the room, watching him intently and Edward's mind is actively whirling. This is better than Edward could have hoped. His acute hearing picks up the sounds of his human as he races up the stairs. "You're mine, Jasper," he purrs, "...just as you have been for the past decade. You've always been mine."

* * *

In his room, Jasper stands clad in only his pants, stress and worry marring his face. Boots lie haphazardly on the floor, indicative of his haste to remove every part of his stained and sodden clothing. He had wanted to divest himself of the guilt and sorrowful feelings and his clothing had been - in his mind - a symbol of that.

Now, he leans himself back against his dresser, frustration apparent in every inch of his lithe being. His arms are taut as his white-knuckled grip tensely clenches the edges of the dresser top, and his bare chest heaves in agitation. His thoughts heavy ever since he collapsed in Edward's arms, Jasper is disconsolate in his ruminations.

Vampires - they exist. His thoughts fluctuate wildly from vampire lore disclosed by one vampire Edward Cullen to his own incomplete and woefully lacking knowledge of vampires.

For many years, Jasper has been fascinated by the story of the vampire. It had been his grandmother, his Baba, who had regaled him with tales from the old country. It was part of what she considered his heritage and over time he had come to realise it was mostly superstition - European knowledge and superstition – nonetheless he had still absorbed it with passion.

Baba always spoke of pale, beautiful beings that could draw a person in with their breath, their glance, their very essence. Vampires, beings that wooed in order to lap at your skin; with ruby lips they'd suckle warm blood out of minuscule cuts they administered. Some had fangs, some utilised sexual advances; whatever method they used, they could and would successfully entice a human to give them their soul.

He had listened avidly on her lap as she regaled him with superstitions and folklore, hoping in his heart of hearts that one day he would be able to meet one of them. When Baba spoke of whole villages who believed that being a vampire might even be a destiny; that some were born with two hearts and when you died, the other heart would awaken and you would be one of them, all he had thought about as a young dreamer was how he would find one.

Baba's fascination had rubbed off. Jasper had spent years tracing lore, superstitions, any story relating to the supposed fictional being. After talking with Edward incessantly for several hours - once he had been reassured that he was not on the menu this evening – Jasper knows he is as enchanted as he ever was with vampire mythology. What Edward had shared with him tonight though is not only modern; it is valid, in the here and now. Some of his preconceptions had been shattered and shown to be misconceptions. Filtering superstitions and folklore from truth, Edward guided him through it all. Denouncing those that were false and spurious, and confirming the truths couched in the stories.

Edward's vampires did not need fangs; Edward's creatures could walk in the light of day; and no amount of wooden stakes, garlic cloves, nor holy water would lay them to rest. Only execution by decapitation, the tearing-off of limbs and burning them to ashes would incapacitate Edward's sort of vampire. Idly, Jasper wondered if there was any other sort. Edward had mentioned only that vampires had different names in different locales. The Strzyga from Slavic regions - his Baba had often mentioned these; Strigoi in Poland; Adze in Ghana and Dhampir from Southeastern Europe, but in essence they were all the same - all like Edward.

'And Jasper likes Edward,' taunts his mind.

Yes, everything about Edward fascinates Jasper: the knowledge, the manner in his delivery, the silent allure; and although Jasper is still partially fearful, he cannot help but feel in awe of, and attracted to, this glorious creature.

Edward Cullen. Vampire.

The phrase sends shivers down his spine and he likens it to the ecstasy of copulation. 'Oh what a turnabout', Jasper's amusement at his predicament is dry.

Earlier, Jasper had precipitated himself into the struggle of his thoughts and in the end, his fascination with everything vampire-related won over his regard for personal safety. Although that conversation with Edward has ceased for now, the past night had been filled with questions, each answer provoking more questions, and Jasper realises that as much as he has learned, it is only part of what Edward had to offer. Now he has found his own vampire, Jasper does not know if he is elated or vexed at this long-awaited find.

'My long-held fascination is going to be my downfall,' he thinks, not missing the trace of irony.

'You finally admit it,' states his mind triumphantly. 'The vampire is not only fascinating but you have a soft spot for him.'

Confronted by his unexpected choice in his personal battle of choosing Edward to humans, he is also sorely troubled by his own expectant thought of requesting Edward to turn him into a vampire.

He leans his head back, staring at the ceiling as he moodily recalls the moment that his feelings turned, his admiration, and attraction for Edward, for what he is, completely overriding his fear and what should be loathing for his diet. The feel of Edward Cullen holding him… He snorts at himself, moderately disgusted. He knows he is not disgusted at the embrace, but rather at his own feelings while in that embrace. That he, Jasper Whitlock, was in need of touching so much that a vampire, a man, could hold him and render his carefully constructed control useless.

'How did I get here?' he wonders, his eyes tracing the cracks in his ceiling. He distractedly makes a mental note to check the origin of those cracks before he returns to his musing.

Baba may have spoken about her knowledge of vampire lore and superstitions, but never in Jasper's recollection had she spoken of their inherent humanness. That upon meeting a vampire, he would be able to relate to their human nature, to understand their feelings; to empathize with Edward's helplessness in his inability to control his nature enough to prevent the demise of another person. Wryly he thought about the reason for his return to his childhood home.

He had been fighting with his attraction to another man. A man called Philip Wilkes. In his mind, it was not right. He had been taught that feeling that way about another man was wrong. Vividly he recalls the moment of pushing Philip against a wall, of pushing his tongue into his mouth, of feeling his erect hardness pushing against his pants at the feel of the Phil's cock under his hand. Moreover, the moment where he had not been able to stop but had continued to push the other man's boundaries as well as his own.

Philip had known of Jasper's later abhorrence for their actions. Not content with feeling his own self-reproach, Jasper had instead heaped a helping of condemnation on the more experienced man. Philip had tried to help, had wanted to help Jasper, but Jasper had denied the man. Jasper would later overcome his own irrational fear, but at that time, he could not and would not appease or assuage the man's guilt. The result being the reason for Jasper's return; Philip Wilkes had plunged to his death in the harbour, incapable of dealing with the events and ensuing regret and remorse between him and Jasper.

Jasper sighs heavily. He has fought the feelings for a long time. He knows that in this society, there is only the right way, society's way and that the correct nature of any male would be to woo and court a woman, with a view to marrying her; not form clandestine relations in a back alley with a person of the same sex. In this state and others, it is not only illegal, but it is viewed as an illness, a deformity of the mind, a depravity and an ultimate sin that will doom you to eternal hell.

Now, much to his horror and bemusement, he has found himself attracted and more to, not only a man, but a vampire. 'Am I that removed from human communication, from human touch that I will accept an inhuman creature's paltry offering of consolation? A vampire for crying out loud,' he cries silently to the ceiling. 'Good grief Jasper, could you perhaps fall into a more obviously doomed relationship?' He snorts, cynicism apparent. 'Oh well at least if you are going to hell, it is with someone who has been there before.'

He is well aware of what Edward is capable of doing. Loudly Jasper exclaims, "I've seen it with my own eyes, for crying out loud! Edward killed his own love, a woman who had the power to attract him and make him want to attain some modicum of control for his hunger and ultimately made him fall in love." Not daring to voice the rest, his mind says it for him, 'And yet, at the crucial moment, even a vampire in love could not refrain from sucking his love dry as the rest of his victims. What hope is there for a mere human, like you?' Jasper's mind mocks him.

With an irritated growl, Jasper angrily shoves off the bureau, rattling it with the force. He shakes his head crossly, annoyed at his idiocy.

'What am I doing?! It is not as if Edward feels a similar attraction. I am the one witness to his fall from grace. He's a vampire. I am nothing but a food source to him. Why would he want me like that?!'

Hearing no answer from the depths of his mind, he crashes his hand against the wall. Wincing at the brief flash of pain, he takes a deep breath and furiously picks up his scattered clothing, piling it into a heap in the corner. He squats down, intending to sort through the articles. 'Fuck,' he swears to himself testily, resting back against his heels, his wrists upon his knees. 'I should have left her body there. It had nothing to do with me. Or I should have told someone about her.' Knowing this is an empty thought, he stands; he would never have told anyone.

'I wouldn't be in this position if I had left well enough alone. I wouldn't have met Edward, been held within his arms, smelled that incredible scent and-' abruptly he stops mid thought as he realises that he is talking himself into feeling something for Edward as opposed to talking himself out of it.

"Good Lord!" Growling in frustration, he paces back and forth across his carpet, running a shaking hand in aggravation through his damp hair. Jasper stops, leaning against the windowsill and looks down upon the moonlit tattered remnants of his mother's garden. His tone wistful as he traces circles upon the glass, he whispers, "What would you have said, Mama? What words of advice would you or Pa have offered?"

Sighing, he knows that he will never hear words of comfort from his folks. They had died, leaving him alone. He had run home, tail between his legs, eager for the comfort and solace he would find in his mother's embrace and for the stoic words of advice from his undemonstrative father. Instead, he had returned to a town filled with speculation and suspicion as he walked his horse into the town square. Only one person would give him information, the news that his folks were gone, that they were missing - the Widow Simmons, their neighbour. She had placed her hand on his upper thigh, halting him in his tracks and he had leaned down to hear her distressing words, but when he heard what she'd had to say, he had been terrified for his family. He had shaken her hand off, wheeled his horse around, anxious to ride hard to his childhood home, but instead he had been restrained, questioned as to his reasons for returning, and under heavy suspicion that he was part of, if not the cause for, their disappearance.

Leaves rustle outside his window and they draw his attention, breaking him out of his silent reverie. He stands slowly, thoughts of his past dissipating as he brings himself back to the present.

Briefly, a flash of sadness crosses his eyes. He misses them immensely. As he thinks about what his mother would have thought of him and Bonnie, he sighs a mournful sigh. Bonnie is the widow Simmons who, up until now, has been the only one who has offered him solaces, much needed sympathy, and had petitioned for his innocence. Bonnie was his entry to the world of man, his first real lover, for he has not allowed himself to count Philip Wilkes as a lover, until now. Bonnie had never wanted to be anything more to him. They had conducted their comings in secret, a clandestine affair. They were unable to conduct a more public affair, choosing instead to be discreet and not draw attention to him, the one whom the town still secretly thought of as the murderer of his family. Now, he could not in good conscience carry on an affair with her, knowing that he feels so strongly about this man, this vampire.

Jasper wants more than Bonnie would ever offer. The feel of someone holding him, caring for him and with her it was always a brief interlude, amusing her until the right new man came along. Edward's hold feels right, and yet Jasper is warring with his own head. 'Is it too good to be true?'

His mother would have liked Edward, but even she would have foisted a large number of eligible young ladies at him, in the hopes he would accept one, and she would have heavily guilt tripped him with her desire to be a grandmother.

Smiling at his whimsy, Jasper blows a silent kiss to his mother's garden in memory. He stands up straight and turns to walk back to the door, intending to walk back downstairs. He pauses and smiles again, this time in melancholy. He knows he and Bonnie will not continue their relationship, not now. He knows that Edward has changed him and he will not be happy being second best. He is the only other person, aside from Bonnie to set foot in this house. In addition, he is not even human.

Standing silently at the door, his hand gripping the knob tightly, Jasper intends to go back downstairs, but he cannot; not yet. His palm braced on the door, he shuts his eyes, head thrown back as his mind feverishly hopes that he is reading Edward correctly and he wonders if Edward will let him go after this is over. 'But you don't want this to be over,' his mind taunts him. He ruefully acknowledges that his mind is correct. Taking a deep breath, he jerks open the door and walks out, his heart on his sleeve. He is hopeful his body, soul, and heart will come out of this unscathed.

One story below from where Jasper stands, Edward has stopped pacing. He stands with his head cocked to one side, frowning as he listens intently to Jasper mentally berating himself. Edward smiles as he hears Jasper thinking about his parents.

'That was our best idea yet,' congratulates the voice in his head. Smirking a little, Edward intones lowly, "Yes, I daresay it was one of our better plans." Ignoring the voice shortly, he concentrates on the thoughts of Jasper. The smile turns into a self-satisfied grin, growing wider as he hears Jasper hoping that he will return his feelings. Elation spreads through his body like wildfire and he pivots on the spot for a moment, celebrating this success. As he hastens to tamp it down, he smugly tells the silent room, "Jasper is mine now. As he should always have been. I will take care of him."

Edward's intentions included being the only source of solace available to Jasper; believing it when he tells himself that he is doing what is best for Jasper, he chooses to ignore the nagging thoughts in his mind. He does not wish to recognize the warning that screams at him.

With his mind set, Edward waits for Jasper to appear. Jasper will not be pleased once he finds out what it is he wishes to do. He pushes that thought further away as he hears Jasper's footfalls at the base of the stairs.

"Jasper?"

Smiling, he approaches the young man. Jasper has finally returned downstairs, but to Edward's annoyance, he is quiet, and refuses to meet Edward's eyes. This avoidance chafes at him.

"Jasper," he repeats himself, his tone enquiring. Jasper sighs deeply before turning to face him. He reaches up and brushes the hair away from the young man's face. His mind sighs, 'So pretty...' Edward thinks back, 'and all ours.'

Aloud he says, "Please stop the recriminations on yourself over Isabella's demise. It's not your fault. It could not be helped. Only she is at fault here, Jasper. I was waiting until I knew I could control myself. You reminded me of that."

"I know Edward, but I can't help feeling that if I had extended my hand out to her, that she would be standing here alive, instead of..."

He notes Jasper's eyes are focused beyond him and he feels an irrational bolt of jealousy flooding his body. 'Stop looking at her,' he thinks angrily. 'Look at me!' Somewhat irritated, Edward pulls the man into a loose embrace, as if offering a small measure of comfort, but he turns them around while he does so, thereby changing Jasper's point of focus. 'There, now he can't look at her,' he thinks pettishly.

He strokes Jasper's hair, feeling the individual strands against his sensitive fingertips."It was her choice, Jasper. She knew what was possible."

Edward feels rather than hears Jasper's deep indrawn breath causing a stir deep within his own self. Desperate for Jasper to stay with him, not to lose him to his distraught thoughts, Edward pulls back. He peers anxiously to look into the deep blue eyes of his human.

"Listen to me Jasper," making his voice insistent, Edward wills the other to listen to his words. "Isabella and I were doomed from the beginning." Even as the words tumble from his lips, Edward cannot help but think it wasn't doomed before he had spied the blond Jasper - that first day Edward visited the Swan residence. Nevertheless, spy Jasper he had, and from that moment any thoughts or feelings he may or may not have had for Bella Swan, had been instantly torched with the sight of the near perfect Jasper Whitlock. It was this thought that forced Edward to concentrate on the man before him.

"Jasper, I have been perfectly honest with you tonight. I have told you everything about Bella and myself." Edward knows worry is filtering through his tone. He is relieved to discover Jasper thinks the concern is about him, and does not suspect otherwise. "She knew what the risks were, why I was holding back, but she pushed me, forced me to the point. It is only unfortunate that you were caught amid the turmoil that she created. It was only supposed to be me that went down with her. Please... do not go down there too. I could... I could not bear it."

He stares searchingly into Jasper's eyes, watching, waiting, and he sees it. The imperceptible clearing of the other man's eyes, the moment when Jasper believes his words and Edward's heart rejoices.

Jasper speaks to him, intensity in his tone, "I will not have you held responsible, Edward. Just as you believe I am not responsible for my inaction, I believe that you are not to blame for your instincts."

He leans forward, closing the distance and his arms feel soft, almost delicate as they wind around Edward's waist. They stand that way for a long while, breathing in the other's scent.

* * *

Leaves whisper sibilantly as they brush against one another, the muculent moistness of the fog roiling sluggishly through the trees, much like the thoughts in Jasper's head. He sips his drink, quiet in his introspection, his mind churning as ponderously as the slow-moving waters of the dark, dank lake he spies, pale in the mist.

Positioned high in the sky, the moon casts a strangely eerie glow as it shines down on the fog-laden ground and he can tell from its position, the lateness of the hour.

There is the occasional splutter of the logs as they burn in the fireplace. Its warmth does not reach him at his window. It is only the burn of alcohol that warms him as he ponders about all of the things he has learnt over the past few hours.

Perturbed somewhat by the direction of his thoughts, Jasper tries to ignore them, but in the back of his head they clamour still as he drains his glass of its contents. He lets the warmth fill his body. As he feels the alcoholic burn in his throat, he is distracted by his curiosity; would this be similar to the burn of wanting to feed on human blood?

"That and then some, Jasper." Jasper turns at the sound of Edward's voice, detecting the low, melodious tone, almost as if he is listening to an instrument keyed just for him. Jasper is somewhat surprised that he had not noticed the pleasant tenor before.

Edward smiles and it occurs to Jasper once again that Edward's smile hints at knowing Jasper's thoughts before he voices them. He shakes his head at this seemingly illogical thought, watching with envy as the vampire rises gracefully to his feet.

"I am an instrument of speed and precision, keyed for my prey." The drawling tone of Edward's voice is almost hypnotic and Jasper finds himself once again entranced by the rhythmic manner of his speech. "My voice, my face, even my scent is designed to enthral you, entice you..."

Jasper barely sees Edward move and gasps in shock, leaning back against the window when Edward is suddenly in front of him. Edward's palms brace against the window frame as he entraps Jasper against the cold glass pane of the window. His cool, sweet breath caresses over Jasper, obviously stimulating and stirring something inside of his prey, as Jasper's heartbeat accelerates. He speaks lowly, his crimson eyes intensely focused on their deep blue counterpart, "...and my speed and strength are designed to kill you."

Still unprepared for how quickly Edward can move, Jasper's heart is in his throat and he gulps audibly. Air is suddenly denied from his lungs as he holds his breath, sensing. Edward leans further forward, his hand dropping from the frame, and Jasper, like a deer in headlights, is rooted to the spot. Throatily, Edward chuckles, leans down and plucks the empty glass from Jasper's rigid grip.

"A vivid display of my talents, yes?" As he pushes off from the wall, he smiles charmingly at Jasper, causing Jasper to buckle at the knees. "I see that still works," Edward purrs, "...regardless of sex."

He walks over to the mahogany cabinet and places the glass down, reaching for one of the decanters that sits there.

"So... Jasper..." With a light splash, Edward pours the liquid into the glass, and glances at Jasper. "I've shown you my talents. Perhaps later...," Confused, Jasper looks at him questioningly. Smugly, Edward leans back against the armoire and cocks his head towards the replenished drink. "Nevermind. More scotch?"

Bemused, Jasper accepts the newly poured drink. Cradling it, his eyes sweep the room, finally coming to rest on the woman. 'No,' he corrects himself, 'not just the woman…Isabella - Edward's almost-wife.' Jasper's curiosity rears once again and he wants to ask...

"Just ask me Jasper."

Jasper had not seen Edward move from where he had been standing and it is with a startled oath that Jasper finds himself suddenly looking at the unpredictable vampire directly before him. Edward reaches forth and brushes Jasper's hair from his face; Edward's touch so cold, so fleeting, but Jasper feels like it is blazing a trail against his skin. He shivers, but knows not if it is from the coldness; or if it is from having Edward's hand upon his skin. Jasper scrutinises his vampire's face even as he questions his own feelings, and he notes Edward's eyes rove over his own face, as if also seeking something.

"Jasper," Edward is softly insistent. "Whatever you ask, it is up to me as to whether I answer or not. Know that I believe that I will deny you nothing."

Jasper swallows, mulling over Edward's somewhat cryptic answer and suspiciously eyeing Edward as if seeking a hidden message in his words. 'What is he saying?' he asks himself. 'He will deny me nothing? Does that mean I can ask of him anything and I shall receive? Will he want something in return? What will he want in return? What would I ask? What could I ask? Would he turn me if I asked?' The thoughts hurtle through his mind at breakneck speed. 'What would it feel like if he bit me? Would I want him to bite me? Do I like that idea a little too much? Should I like that idea a little less?' Jasper suddenly jerks as he finds himself becoming erect at the thought. Attempting to relax his stance, and lessen his engorgement, he swills the liquid in his glass, attempting nonchalance. As the feeling subsides, Jasper grins in relief, his eyes sliding hesitantly to Edward. Again, that piercing gaze washes over Jasper, Edward's eyes crinkling with silent laughter and Jasper feels like Edward is laughing at him. Feeling awkward, Jasper breaks the silence. "You know, you move quickly."

Edward snorts, his eyes lighting up with even more amusement, "Master of the obvious, Jasper? Perhaps that should be your new title."

The words seem to dispel the awkward tension that had descended in the room and Jasper welcomes the change. Jasper aims to keep the convivial air and he leans back on his heels as he grins. "Now, suppose I were to state the obvious, I would have said that your offer of another drink would indicate an attempt to get me intoxicated. Do not think that I have missed the refilling of my glass this evening. Not that I mind necessarily, but I'm curious as to what ends? What would you have in mind were I to become so inebriated…" he pauses, cocking his head at the extraordinary creature before him, but cannot resist adding tongue in cheek, "So tell me…are you…trying to get me drunk?"

"Was that your question?"

Although Edward quirks his brow at Jasper and indicates confusion, Jasper suspects it's feigned. Shifting unconsciously, Jasper's posture mimics Edward's before he answers tauntingly, "It might have been…" To Jasper, it seems Edward is a little disconcerted. Intrigued by Edward's attitude, Jasper presses the point. "Will you deny me?" Jasper finds he has to bite his tongue as the vampire struggles to force blankness onto his face. He laughs inwardly at this side of Edward.

"I take it, it was not."

"I take it you are evading." Jasper accuses as he sips his drink, carefully watching Edward.

"Not evasion. Prudence." Edward turns away, moving toward the sideboard as Jasper moves with him. Leaning against the cabinet, watching as Edward moves to put the decanter in its proper place, Jasper confronts him.

"So you do not deny that you are encouraging me to drink?" He is amused to see Edward's interest in the bottles seems to escalate in an apparent attempt to purchase time to answer.

"Why would I want that?" Edward finally questions in a disinterested tone that does not match his body language. Jasper leans down to seek clarity in Edward's eyes, but is met with evasion once again as Edward's interest in the decanters is once again on display. Jasper chuckles quietly at the suddenly evasive and overly fidgety vampire.

"Perhaps you wish me to be more amenable."

"If I want you amenable, I would have to just look at you, or breathe on you. I wouldn't have to rely on alcoholism."

"No, I would suppose that you wouldn't have to. But you still want me amenable or perhaps the word should be, receptive."

"Now why would I want that?"

Exasperated, Jasper throws Edward a glare while noting that Edward still cannot and does not meet his eyes. Gulping a large swig of his drink, Jasper lets the burn flow down his throat as he leans back and looks across the room. He bites out a little more harshly than he intends, "You tell me. The fine folks down here have a certain way of doing things. I wouldn't want to make a mistake as to your intentions."

"Why don't you tell me what my intentions are?"

"Why won't you tell me? I believe I'm not the one avoiding the question."

The accusation hangs in the air.

As Edward moves away to stand by the long-forgotten corpse, Jasper feels a keen sense of loss, as if Edward's rightful place is next to him. He frowns inwardly at his thoughts, wondering if his expectations are too high.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. However, new chapters will be posted as they become available! I'm still hoping for one new chapter a week at this stage. Please read and review. Thanks TJ.


	3. Mirror, mirror

**Title: After the Storm**

Chapter Three - Mirror, Mirror**  
**

Pairings: Jasper/Edward, Jasper/OCs

Disclaimer: This story mine. Characters of Twilight and associated - not mine. OC characters Jimmy Oaks, Bonnie Simmons - all mine. Don't sue. Unless you really want the kids. All references to Gone with the Wind belong to their respective owners.

Author notes: Dark Edward, possibly dark Jasper, M-rated for violence and other graphic content and use of crude language.

Many thanks to my wonderful betas and helpers, especially again my heartfelt thanks to my main woman **rhenea5018 **- honestly this wouldn't get out without you! Thanks to **KuroiBlackNightingale** for being the grammar nazi, the fixer-upper and not reaching through the screen and slapping me for the lack of verbs and your patience at rereading, and rechecking, and to **gypsysue, VanpireNZ **for their support!

* * *

_And thus I clothe my naked villainy_  
_ With old odd ends, stol'n forth of holy writ;_  
_ And seem a saint, when most I play the devil._  
_ ~ William Shakespeare_

"Come for a walk Jasper." Edward's tone is cajoling and Jasper peers up at the vampire eager to leave the confines of the stifling house. Quickly Jasper leans over to a nearby window and scans the scene outside. The clearing skies beckon, as alluring as the bronze haired man before him. The morning sun is shining through the windows and on the ground, crystal-like spheres of dew sparkle radiantly. The twisted and gnarled branches of the trees that have stood there since before Jasper's birth are as inviting as when he was a youngster, and Jasper swears they are calling him to go climbing in them once again.

He looks up at the smiling vampire. Above him, his hand outstretched, Edward stands, waiting to pull him to his feet. For a moment, caught in the lure of the vampire's magnetism, Jasper freezes in his seat, but he shakes himself free of the thrall as Edward speaks, "The sun rises, the sky is cloudless, and I thought we could walk in your woods. We have spent enough time here brooding on the events of last eve. It is dark and morbid here. Let's go out." His last words sound a trifle whiny to Jasper's ears.

"You sound much like a petulant child."

"I am much like a petulant child. I am forever frozen in youth."

"You're twenty-two."

"Well you are older. That makes me younger."

"Are you not the century old vampire?"

"I'm twenty-two."

"…hundred," Jasper counters.

"Well if I am as you say twenty two hundred, then needless to say I'm wiser, therefore I am right, and I am the twenty two year old petulant child if I want to be," declares Edward.

"Your logic defies reason." Shaking his head, Jasper knows he is unable to deny the creature anything, but he cannot resist asking, "What if I want to stay in?"

"I would strongly encourage you to come with me, but I would completely understand being a frail old human man as you are." Exasperatedly, Edward sighs. "Oh come Jasper. I am all weary from our talks. Come, show me your land. Let us explore all avenues open to us!" Extravagantly extending his arms wide, he spins madly in a circle before stopping and extending his hand once more.

Laughing, Jasper grasps the hand offered and pulls himself out of his seat. He finds himself held still by the hips as the glorious face stares intently at him as if drinking in the sight. Jasper's breath catches.

Over the course of the night they had tentatively explored their boundaries repeatedly, a casual touch here, a lingering glance there. With every lack of boundary found, they pushed the limit a little higher; the glances grew to outright stares, the touches to caresses and still they explore, pushing that little bit further. He holds his breath, waiting for Edward to lean in.

Rather unsurprisingly, Edward bites his lower lip captivatingly before shrugging, "No, I don't think I will kiss you yet... although I think you need kissing... _badly_." A slight hiss sounds in the air as Jasper's hips jerk forward at the strongly stressed words, grazing against Edward.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Edward's hands tighten on Jasper's hips, keeping him caught between his legs. Acutely aware that Edward would be listening to his erratic heartbeat, Jasper flushes in embarrassment. An agonised wait occurs as seconds tick by before Edward opens his eyes once more. A small slow smile graces his lips, causing Jasper's heart to beat even more erratically.

"My apologies Jasper, I was not expecting that reaction from you."

Very softly, Edward looks at his face, then his lips, then back into his eyes and Jasper's heart speeds up again at the mere implication. "Jasper, your heart races just at the very thought."

Without any warning whatsoever, Edward begins to laugh, a rich vibrant sound that echoes in the stillness of the room. Jasper feels somewhat betrayed by his reaction and cannot help but pout as Edward stares intently at him, soft chuckles still emanating from his chest. It seems to Jasper that his heart is somewhat justified in its swift and speedy reactions to Edward's longing glances and innuendoes. The levity that Edward is currently showing has no place in this situation.

"I almost dare not touch my lips to yours in case your heart gives up." Teasingly, Edward adds, "You are an old frail human after all."

Suddenly, he feels the gentle brush of Edward's thumb against his lower lip, and the slight animosity that had been building quickly evaporates under his gentle ministrations.

Fondly, Edward says, "I think that's what's wrong with you, Jasper. You should be kissed, and often, and by someone who knows how."

Jasper catches his breath at his words. His knowledge of vampire and human relations is rudimentary at best. Edward had been much closeted on the pertinent facts and Jasper had not been comfortable enough to ask. 'Is it possible?' he wonders, his heart pounding.

Edward just smiles - that annoyingly knowing smile that Jasper is fast becoming familiar with - and he lets go of Jasper's hips, tugging instead at his hand. "Come on. Let's get out of this stifling room." He pauses, his hand reaching up to cup Jasper's face lightly. "Yes, it's possible," murmurs Edward before dragging Jasper out the door. Jasper lets himself be pulled along, but not without a small, satisfied smile gracing his face.

* * *

Edward eyes Jasper critically as they stand outside in the light of the sun. "You forgot your hat," he criticises. Jasper shrugs, and starts walking, eager to be away from the house. Sensing Edward following him, a smile tugs at his lips and he relishes in the feeling of being both outdoors and with Edward. Jasper had not realised how stifling the house had been.

Stopping at the crest of the hill before the land slopes towards the edge of the lake, he turns his gaze upon the scenery before him. The grey skies of yesterday are replaced with the clear brilliant blue of today, matching Jasper's clearing of spirit. His step is light as he resumes walking, leading them down the path towards the edge of the forest.

The soft shadows of the forest gently cover the two men as they follow the most oft used trail, meandering through the forest of maples, ash and the occasional cypress. Jasper excitedly points out familiar trees to Edward, ones that he used to climb when he was younger, and would be stuck in; twigs that grew into boughs, whipping him out of his saddle as he grew taller. They laugh as he shares these stories, walking along in the dim light through the undergrowth, exploring new or forgotten pathways and they even disturbed a band of jays, causing them to rise with loud, gull-like screams into the air.

Like adolescents of years past, they scramble through the underbrush, climb trees, and jump over fallen logs. They peer at the nests of birds, and lope easily after seemingly tame animals that cross their path. It is an idyllic way to pass time and Jasper wishes it could continue, but all too soon, they near the edge of the forest and a familiar fork in the trail. Indicating with one finger, Edward points towards a trail that Jasper knows leads to the far side of the lake.

"Let's go this way."

"South end of the lake?"

"Why not?"

"Lead the way." Shrugging, Jasper follows Edward through the underbrush, surreptitiously admiring the figure of the man before him.

The sun streams through the tops of the trees and the bronze light that hits a nearby fallen log reminds Jasper of Edward's bronze hair glowing in the firelight during the night.

_He had queried Edward about his stillness of movement and Edward had stared at him in surprise. "Fidgeting is not in the vampire handbook, Jasper."_

_"Why is that?"_

_Edward had moved so fast, Jasper had barely had time to register that Edward was no longer in his seat. However, Jasper did register that Edward was now pushing him against his desk. _

_"Because I would not be able to do this if I couldn't catch my, ah, prey by surprise."_

Jasper laughs, warmed by the memory and glances out of the corner of his eye at the bronze-haired man. Yes, it makes sense - cannot distract the prey by moving at an inopportune time during the hunt.

"I can sense you looking at me. You need to stop that. It's creepy," calls Edward over his shoulder, not stopping his stride.

As they walk, Edward pacing at human speed, Jasper finds himself sneaking glances at the man, thinking back over the past night, the seemingly endless hours of conversation with Edward. Jasper knows his mind has been perusing his memories, lingering on images of Edward's demeanour as they sat talking; Edward's downcast eyes; Edward's quietly clasped hands at waist level; Edward's carefully placed feet spread exactly shoulder width apart.

Things seem to feel different in the light of day. Nervously he wonders if Edward thinks similarly.

"Wool gathering is hazardous to your health Jasper," breathes Edward in his ear, nudging Jasper's shoulder with his own.

Glancing up at the gentle nudge against his shoulder, Jasper quickly sidesteps the tree trunk looming in his path. Edward's laughter rings through the trees and Jasper, mortified at being caught, concentrates on following the trail through the trees in silence.

Cool shadows eventually give way to more and more sunlight as it permeates the canopy. Trees relinquish their hold as the forest runs out and shrubs take over. Eventually they reach the edge of the woods and the south side of the lake. They pause as sunlight glistens off the water, coolly reflecting the landscape in its glassy surface. The open air is a stark contrast to the dim light of the forest and Jasper finds his eyes take some time to adjust. He feels a hand on his elbow and he lets himself be guided by Edward down the copse-lined path toward the edge of the lake.

Jasper just smiles, both his spirit and step light as he walks side by side with Edward.

They stop at the far edge of the lake, looking back towards the house. Uncomfortably aware that his family home has seen better days, Jasper avoids looking at it, and instead concentrates upon the boats in the water. They remind him of Isabella and another memory leaps into his mind.

_"Why did you not kill Bella when you first met her? How is it that you fell in love instead?" Although Jasper had not been comfortable enough to ask about the pertinent details, he had not been able to stop himself from asking. Killing her would have been the expected action, but instead Edward had fallen in love with her._

_To his surprise Edward had quoted the words of Albert Einstein, "Jasper, gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love." With a sigh that had spoken of exasperation, Edward expanded his explanation. "Why did I fall in love? Why do leaves fall from the trees? Why do they grow back fresh? It just happens, Jasper." Edward's voice had been distant. "I have lived for many years, never aging, never dying, and I have borne friends and family disappearing through the years, and the world changing around me. For me, life was fast becoming boredom, dullness, tedium. I suffered from ennui. Through Bella, I was lucky enough to find out that the French had it right: Love makes time pass."_

Something about Edward's answer still disturbs Jasper. He thought it odd that Edward had phrased it the way he had. Should he not have said "because of Bella" and not "through Bella"? He puts it aside to dwell upon later.

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

Jasper turns, a questioning look in his eyes. "Do you sail?" At Edward's raised brow and his quick glance to the small dinghies upon the water, Jasper quickly clarifies. "What I mean is... have you ever been in a boat?"

As Edward gazes searchingly at him, Jasper squirms. He often feels that Edward can read him like a book, as if he can read his thoughts. He wonders if perhaps Edward can. 'Folks can't do that,' he berates himself. 'But wouldn't it be grand if they could,' he grins wickedly, thinking it would be nice if Edward could see or hear his thoughts. In a moment of whimsy, Jasper finds himself thinking of what he would do if Edward could read them and his thoughts diverge down a very elicit path, full of images of fanciful positions with Edward. He suddenly finds himself with his back on the ground and Edward pressed hard against him. Jasper tries to draw in breath, but finds it hard with his own personal Adonis pressed against his body.

"Whoops," drawls Edward lazily in his ear. "I slipped."

Jasper swallows as Edward moves off, sliding against him, falling off to one side.

"So," his voice is husky with undisguised desire, and he clears it loudly. "Have you ever been in a boat?"

"If you are referring to those things out there, they are not boats. More like rafts." At Edward's disgruntled tone, Jasper laughs and rolls to his side, leaning on the crook of his elbow. Content, he stares across the sparkling water. "Fine I won't suggest we go out on those then."

Edward turns his head and looks mischievously at Jasper. "How about a swim instead?"

"A swim?"

"Yes, you know that thing humans do when in the water? Although I have never seen you swim so for all I know you might be more like a floundering fish, fighting and grappling with the water."

"I'll have you know I can swim well."

Edward drags Jasper to his feet. "Show me."

Jasper takes off his shirt and starts to take off his boots, his intent to leave on his pants for swimming, but starts abruptly when he sees Edward taking off the rest of his clothes - all of the rest of his clothes. Holding a forgotten boot in his hand, he stares hard at the shirt that now adorns the ground, almost afraid to raise his eyes, but does so anyway and the reward of Edward's bare chest forces any oxygen left in his lungs to expel with a loud sounding wheeze. Running his eyes down the length of Edward's body, Jasper almost misses the amused look from him, but when his gaze meets the open fastening at the top of Edward's pants, he edges them away in alarm. However, not before the sight of Edward's pants open and hanging loosely at his lean hips burn onto the back of his retinas. Consternation on his face, Jasper rubs his jaw uneasily, wondering what he should do.

A cool hand slides over onto his bare shoulder and he turns to meet the concerned look of the pale vampire, but not before he spies Edward's pants on the ground. Jasper resolutely keeps his wide eyes locked on Edward's face.

"What's wrong Jasper?"

"You're taking off your clothes."

"Yes. It's what you do when you swim naked."

Wincing at the bluntness, Jasper tries to convey his feeling of unease to Edward. He gesticulates wildly with his hands, trying to make the words come out of his mouth, but they refuse. Dropping his eyes in frustration, he snaps them up quickly as he realises with a flush where his eyes strayed.

"Edward," he says his throat tight with rising panic, "I've never been swimming without clothes." It seems to Jasper that Edward does not understand him as a frown graces his face.

"Is that all? You will be all right. I'm here."

Jasper mutters, "Yes, that's what I'm afraid of."

Edward's hand slides gracefully down Jasper's cheek, before gliding along his bottom lip. Smiling briefly, Edward pulls away and jogs to the water's edge. Jasper's nostrils flare and he clenches his jaw at the sight of Edward's firm buttocks shining in the light. He sloughs off his pants; eyes firmly glued to Edward's enticing figure entering the water and with only a slight hesitation on his part, Jasper makes his own way to the water.

The short journey to the water's edge seemed like minutes, but it is only seconds before he joins Edward in the water. Jasper feels unusually reserved and quickly ducks under the water in an effort to rid himself of the bashfulness. Gritting his teeth at both the temperature and the disconcerting feeling of sharing a large body of water with a nude Edward, he resurfaces, flicks his hair off his face, and looks around for the pale being.

Frowning at the lack of sighting, Jasper turns treading water as he searches for the suddenly elusive vampire. "Edward?" he calls questioningly. The only answer is the flutter of wings as a couple of ducks kick off from the water and take to the air.

A growing sense of unease filters through Jasper as he kicks his legs through the water and gently treads it to stay afloat; it's not like Edward to just disappear. Turning his head, this way, and that, he scans frantically for any sign of Edward.

Nothing.

He makes a move to head to shore when Edward springs up out of the water, flinging water over him with a whoosh.

"Tag! You're it," cries Edward exuberantly.

Jasper falls back, and finds himself ducking under the water. He comes back up gasping for air and makes a face at Edward's laughter as he coughs. Ruefully laughing himself, Jasper runs a hand though his sodden hair.

"Tag?" questioning Edward as he sluices water off his face, Jasper blinks owlishly after his inadvertent dunking.

"Yes, tag. Tell me you've played before."

Confused at Edward's words, Jasper opens his hands, indicating his lack of knowledge. "What is tag?"

"It's a game. It's a game that started in Rome. I promise that you aren't Gaius Juliae chasing after Julius Caesar. He died, after all, at the end of that game."

"Again – what?" Jasper does a double take before asking, "He died? What?"

Edward smiles and patiently explains the childish game to him, including the gruesome history and soon the lake fills with the sounds of Edward and Jasper as they cavort through the water in an almost childish way, their enthusiasm filtering through the air. Churning through the water, Jasper tries to catch Edward who is waiting a few yards away. He reaches for him, but in a flash, Edward has dashed away. Disgruntled, Jasper exclaims, "Hey that is unfair!"

The rich sound of Edward's laughter cuts through the air, startling a nearby flock of geese. "All is fair in love and war. Come catch me, Jasper!"

They play for a while, allowing themselves to be free, only the trees and surrounding animals witness to their light-hearted play.

Finally, Jasper pleads exhaustion and climbs out of the water, falling weakly to the grass next to their clothes. He leans on the crook of his elbow as Edward follows him and the sight of water sluicing sleekly off Edward's hard, well-toned body leaves him mesmerised. He bites his lip, holding in a rising moan. His body's reaction is not as quiet and he can feel himself instantly become hard.

He quickly turns to lie upon his stomach, hiding the evidence, but feels the discomfort as his hardened length is pressed down by his weight upon the grass, the leaves feeling spiky against his sensitive flesh.

Desperately, Jasper lowers his head into the cradle of his arms, hoping to dispel this feeling of desire. He thinks about inane things, hoping to rid his mind of the images of Edward with water dripping off him, but it is not helped as he feels Edward falling to the grass beside him. He turns to look surreptitiously at him; naked, leaning back on both of his elbows.

'Dear God Almighty!' he chokes silently in his mind as he slams his lids shut, removing the temptation to move his eyes down the length of his body. Jasper knows Edward is not yet clothed. He shifts uncomfortably, then lies completely still as he feels Edward trailing a finger down his spine and eliciting shivers. The next moment his clothes come crashing on his head.

"Get dressed Jasper! You're shivering!" Edward's sharp bark lessens to a warmer, more gentle tone as he kneels next to Jasper, "My apologies. I do not mean to sound so sharp. I do not want you to get a cold. I know you humans are so susceptible to them. I would hate you to fall ill. Come, get dressed, and then we can rest."

Grateful for this excuse, Jasper quickly gets dressed, turning away from Edward's perusing gaze as he tries to hide his erection. Finally, he manages to get his clothes on and lies back down gingerly upon the grass, finding Edward dressed too.

They stay laying side-by-side as the sun continues to raise high above the treetops, warming the land. The birds trill a welcome song to each other and flit about the slowly warming air. 'The day has really started out brilliantly,' thinks a drowsy Jasper as he hears Edward moving next to him.

"Jasper...?"

"Hm..." Jasper answers sleepily. He could stay here and sleep.

"Why are you not familiar with children's games?"

"My folks never encouraged that sort of thing. Only uncouth children play games that involve racing around like madmen. Why do you ask?" He looks up curiously at Edward leaning back, his neck craned to gaze at the speckled light coming through the canopy of leaves. Jasper waits and after a while, Edward speaks again.

"Would you be willing to play a game with me?"

"Yes." Jasper starts to nod off, his thoughts full of images of Edward.

"Good. It will be fun teaching you games that I like playing." Jasper's mind jerks back quickly to reality as he registers Edward's words. Jasper, busy daydreaming, nearly chokes at Edward's question, swallowing hard as he attempts to stifle his mind from racing with what-ifs. His mind is busy showing him the types of games that Jasper could and would happily encourage Edward to play.

"What kind of game?" squeaks Jasper.

"Hide and seek?"

"That's a child's game."

Lazily, Edward's head turns towards him. "Not the way I play it." Edward's smile is lascivious and Jasper shivers just at the sight of it.

"Rest, Jasper. We have time later to play."

And Jasper finds he is content to lay back, this man's hand resting gently upon his chest and listening to the chorus of birds.

* * *

The brown, ribbon-like path on the westward side of Jasper's house wound and curved, following the gentle rise and fall of the small rounded hills leading to the stables.

Edward's keen eyesight picks up the dark haired figure walking the path, leading a spirited piece of horseflesh out into the open air. Following the young man with his hawk-like vision, Edward takes in the smooth practiced movement as he swings easily into the saddle, rides away through overgrown gardens, lush fertile grass, and out towards fields beyond Jasper's large home.

Jimmy Oaks.

The name earlier gleaned from Jasper's thoughts, Edward considers his next move in the game, wondering where to place Jimmy Oaks. It would not do to alienate Jasper by simply getting rid of the groom himself. Careful cogitation darkens Edward's eyes to a deep crimson, almost black and casually twining a lock of Jasper's hair around his finger, he scrutinises it, seeing the minute detail in the individual strands. Absently he flips and twirls it in his long fingers, twisting it into a semblance of a curl, idly wondering if Jasper can fulfil the task. Perhaps that is too much to ask from Jasper at this point. Changing his mind's course, he settles for a tentative way to rid himself of the other human whilst achieving another milestone with Jasper. Feelings stir within him as he salivates at the very idea. He looks down at Jasper, smiling at the man's soft even breathing, his dark blond lashes brushing against his cheeks as they flutter while he rests. Picturing Jasper's blond locks entwined with the dark hair of the young groomsman, Edward's face takes on a happy countenance. 'Yes, he would be a good first meal for Jasper,' he thinks, satisfied with his choice.

Optimistic, Edward settles back on his elbows, raising his face to the sky. The sun has not reached the shadows in which they lie, but he knows it will soon reach its pinnacle. Awareness of his human's needs prod his mind, reminding him that Jasper will need to eat soon. Sustenance for his human is vital for he does not wish Jasper to fail. He has come too far to cast Jasper aside.

He lazily circles a hand on the man's back. Beneath his hand, he feels the gentle rise and fall of each breath. Feeling a rush of anticipation course through him, he shakes the man gently. "Jasper, we should make our way back."

He hears the refusal first in Jasper's thoughts, then feels the rumble under his palm as Jasper mutters an indistinct objection. Edward's laughter is faint as he shakes him again. Jasper raises his head to glare in mock resentment.

"Why'd you have to do that? I was having such a nice dream."

"You weren't asleep."

"Well, no," Jasper concedes, "but I was enjoying being out here, with you. Now you've gone and spoiled it all."

Edward raised his brow at the unspoken and distinctly thought 'Bastard.' Amusement runs rife through Edward at the grumpy thoughts of his little human pet. Contemplatively, he regards Jasper as he sits up, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hand, much like a child.

This pose triggers something in Edward, causing him to ask, "Tell me Jasper, do you have any close friends?"

He can feel Jasper hesitate. Unashamedly Edward listens to Jasper's thoughts and it confirms for Edward that there is no one that Jasper regards as a close friend. There is a brief pang of sorrow on behalf of Jasper as Edward realises that no-one would really miss Jasper Whitlock, should he disappear.

Edward is thankful for his acute hearing, for when Jasper does reply, his voice is low, "No. I had some, but the incident with my parents… - my friends or those I thought were friends disappeared, or left to join the army. My parents... they were..."

Jasper stops, unable to go on. Edward watches him closely, noting his pale pallor and moves to finish Jasper's sentence.

"They are dead."

"No!" Edward raises both brows at Jasper's outburst and Jasper rushes to finish, "They went missing. They have not been found. The folk around here think we should assume they are dead, but ..."

"... a part of you hopes for them to be alive," Edward finishes for him. He waits for Jasper say it, to admit that he is still holding out hope.

"Yes." The small admission is whispered.

Edward leans back as Jasper moves away from him, giving the other man much-needed space. Impassively he gazes as Jasper stands by the water's edge, staring out at the lake in silence. He hears Jasper's voice, flat with emotion. "I wish they were here, Edward. I'm so alone."

Slowly, Edward stands up, moving to slide his arms around the other man's shoulders. "I'm here Jasper. You aren't alone."

He feels a leap of exultation as Jasper draws a shuddering breath and leans against him. "I'm glad you're here Edward."

They stay that way, both looking out across the silent lake as the sun gradually moves higher into the bright blue sky.

* * *

AN: Yay! Another chapter up - and on time too! Like? Dislike? Please read and review. Thanks TJ.


	4. Lost Art of Keeping a Secret

**Title: After the Storm**

Chapter Four - Lost Art of Keeping a Secret

Pairings: Jasper/Edward, Jasper/OCs

Disclaimer: This story mine. Characters of Twilight and associated - not mine. OC characters Jimmy Oaks, Bonnie Simmons - all mine. Don't sue. Unless you really want the kids.

Author notes: Dark Edward, possibly dark Jasper, M-rated for violence and other graphic content and use of crude language.

Many thanks again to my all wonderful people, especially again my heartfelt thanks to my main woman **rhenea5018 **- honestly I still need you!

Thanks to **KuroiBlackNightingale** for being the grammar nazi, and to **gypsysue, VanpireNZ **for their pre-reading and support!

* * *

_"Forbid us something, and that thing we desire." ~Chaucer_

"Shit!" Jasper swears as his foot catches on an exposed root. Edward grabs his arm, holding him for stability. Carefully guiding him to a fallen log, he bids Jasper to sit before quickly kneeling, examining Jasper's foot.

"It does not seem to be hurt too badly," notes Edward critically after a moment.

"I think I had a heart attack, more than anything." Smiling gratefully, the blond man waits for Edward to finish.

Edward turns the ankle over, scrutinising it for any further damage. "Expect it to bruise. Are you able to walk? Are you in pain?"

"As long as I can ride, it won't matter much to me." Jasper moves to stand and Edward quickly helps him up. Jasper waves him off. "My pride, I think, has suffered more of a hammering. You've just seen me at my most graceless."

Demonstrating by taking a few steps, Jasper cracks a grin at Edward's concerned look. "See, I can walk." He further jokes, "I tripped, but I'm not damaged."

Affectionately shaking his head at the blond man's obstinacy, Edward acknowledges his words with a nod, "You are being deliberately stubborn, Jasper Whitlock, but as you say, you are not broken or at least your foot is not." He puts an arm around Jasper regardless and steers him back towards the path. "Nonetheless, I insist that we make our way back to the house."

Before they had taken more than a few steps, a gentle snort of a horse warns them of someone's approach and they both turn toward the sound. A beautiful palomino comes into view, its golden coat gleaming in the light. Jimmy Oaks, Jasper's stable hand, reins the gelding to a halt. His dark hair is damp against the nape of his neck, and his untucked shirt hangs loosely at his waist.

"'Briand!" exclaims Jasper and he stumbles forward to the horse. Brown eyes gaze down upon the blonde-haired person, but it seems to Edward that Jimmy's adoration goes unnoticed by Jasper. Edward however, notices it – a lot.

"Oh! H'lo, Major Whitlock." The boy's voice is soft and gentle, but, Edward notes, his accent differs greatly to Jasper's.

Jasper, busy nuzzling the beautiful golden horse, lifts his head and gives Jimmy a mock glare. "Jimmy, how many times do I have to tell you, it's Jasper."

Edward raises his brow at the affection he hears in Jasper's voice. Disconcerted at the attention both men pay to one another, he wonders a little anxiously if this is something crucial that he has missed. He pays closer attention to them as they interact, noting every glance, and he frowns when he sees Jimmy moving to dismount.

"Have you hurt yourself Major…Jasper?"

The boy's voice holds concern, but for some reason it sets Edward's teeth on edge. Edward, attempting to keep the hot feeling of jealous emotions in check, unclenches his fits slowly, opening each finger one by one in an effort to keep them reined in.

"Yes, I have. Silly really, but thank you for asking, Jimmy. I was just not watching my footing and tripped over an exposed root. It smarts some, but it'll be fine once I walk it out."

Edward studies the dark haired boy as he leaps down from the saddle, reins still in his worn hands. He glowers as he notices how the lanky build of the young man compliments Jasper's lithe form, as they stand together conversing. Hearing the other man's cheery tones and seeing Jasper's happy smile and the light-hearted laughter that floats in the air, Edward determines he does not like Jimmy Oaks. Furthermore, he also decides that he does not like the way Jimmy Oaks stares at one Jasper Whitlock – _his _Jasper Whitlock. 'He'll definitely have to go,' he states firmly in his head as he observes Jasper talking to the other blond man. His mind set with resolution Edward alters his plans as he gives free rein to his jealousy while the two men continue to talk.

As the groom finally gets back into the saddle and waves to them before riding off, Edward forces a pleasant look onto his face. Briefly, his lips purse in annoyance as Jasper cheerily waves off the other man.

Edward slings an arm over the back of Jasper's shoulders and pulls him close, feeling possessive as Jimmy and the mare ride off. "That's the stable boy?" he questions with a touch of acerbity.

Luckily, it appears Jasper does not notice the tightness of Edward's voice as he volunteers, "Yes, that is Jimmy Oaks, a fine born and bred Southerner."

"Well, if I'd a'known that they bred folk like the two o'ye down here, I'd've got here sooner. 'Cos darn it, I got to get me one of those men." In an effort to lighten his mind, when he speaks Edward facetiously inflects his voice with a strong Southern twang.

"I'd have thought it were obvious you already were chasing one of 'those'?" Winding his arm through the crook of Edward's, Jasper adds, "I might have to get me one too."

A flare of jealousy fires through Edward at Jasper's words and he grits his teeth as he mockingly bites, "I seen it first. Don't think just 'cos you're fine lookin' that you get to call on him first."

Stopping, Jasper moves to hold Edward's face in his hands and huskily whispers, "I was meanin' you, darlin'. I'm wanting… you." Edward's arm lightly locks around Jasper's neck as he fights to rein in his overwhelming jealousy.

The tension is almost palpable as emotions threaten to overflow.

Jasper sniggers in nervousness and continues in jest, "Well, I'm not usually so forward, but you have to understand," he pauses and leans his forehead against Edward's, "I'm an old frail human man and I have to snap you up right quick before someone else does."

They pause, staring at each other before breaking out into raucous laughter, clearing the tension in the air. As tears of mirth stream down the face of his human, the eyes of the vampire hold a calculating gleam, hidden from the blond man and he makes a snap decision. When Jasper calms, Edward curves his lips into a semblance of wondrous amusement before drawing Jasper closer.

"Come, I want to go back this way."

Swinging the other man's arm around his waist and tucking him into his side, they make their way back to the house via the path that leads past the stables. The path curves around the edge of the lake, following the waterline, and up the small hill leading towards the buildings where it forks in two, one way leading to the stables and the other to the main house. They take their time and slowly circle the lake, sharing more stories with one another, not noticing the sun rising high into the sky, then beginning the downward glide into the afternoon.

The sunlight glints off the water's surface as they walk. Edward is grateful for the shadowed path that is speckled with the shade of the trees. His thoughts could not contend with the conflicting bright sunshine.

As they near the stables Edward can detect the lingering scent of another human. He casually mentions this to Jasper, needing to confirm there is only the one human to take care of.

"Oh yes, it's probably Jimmy. He should be there already. He really is quite invaluable. He comes in everyday to help me ride and groom the horses." Edward detects the lilt that is back in Jasper's voice as he talks about Jimmy.

"He seems young."

"Maybe to you. He's the second oldest in his family. He's a good lad. Never comes late, is always around when I need him. He's been a great help when no-one else was willing." He sees Jasper's eyes cloud and Edward quickly changes the subject.

"So why horses?" Edward plays for time.

"Well, my parents bred horses and since they are... gone, I have taken over."

"Horse breeder. Very nice. You are not just an idle man then?"

"I can take care of myself and anyone else that comes along," Jasper retorts in a defensive tone.

Edward tugs on Jasper's hand pulling him to a stop and then pulls him in closer. "I'm glad to hear that," his voice slightly husky and he notes Jasper's shiver as he holds him loosely in the circle of his arms. Edward takes a deep breath, allowing the scent of Jasper to consume him. A burn starts at the back of his throat, gravitates up and into his mouth, pulling and tugging at him to find and feed with the tempting and tantalising smell. He swallows back the venom that is pooling in his mouth.

Want roughening his voice, he asks Jasper, "So what is this about your stable boy? Should I be worried about your roving eye?"

Jasper snorts and gives him a whimsical look, "Well he's not like you."

Edward roars with laughter. "Not like me?" He imbues his voice with an injured tone as he teases, "Therefore, you have drawn comparisons. I take umbrage at that." Mockingly, he asks. "Surely, you have not discarded me so soon?" Needling Jasper further, he queries, "So what is he like? I did not get to speak to him before because you were hoarding him to yourself." Edward drew himself up, mockingly imperious, "I demand at once that you tell me since I could not find out myself."

Peals of merriment escape from Jasper and ring out through the still air. "Fine. I will tell you, but I shall make but one small request before I do so."

"Anything Jasper."

"Please do not act. You are a poor Thespian. Believe me when I tell you this."

The irony of Jasper's little speech causes Edward much amusement. Relaxing his stance, he listens half-heatedly to Jasper as he talks about Jimmy.

The enthusiasm of his human as he launches into the captivating description of the groom does not go unnoticed by Edward. He feels irritation that another human can capture Jasper in a manner Edward prefers to think of as his alone. Casting his arm once more around Jasper's shoulders, Edward lets Jasper guide him towards the stables.

Stopping at the door, he motions for Jasper to go on in, and proceeds to lean casually against the side of the door. There is no sign of Jimmy, as yet. 'Good,' Edward is satisfied that his plan may well work. Nodding as Jasper talks, Edward glances around noting evidence of the stable boy. A jacket slung over a stall door, a pair of boots near the tack room. It seems to Edward that Jimmy spends a great deal of time here.

Waiting with his hands in his pockets, Edward watches from the doorway as Jasper strokes one hand over each of his horses as he passes. He takes in the affection that Jasper has for the equine and feels a small surge of anger and hostility towards the small stable of Arabians.

'No one, nothing can hold his interest beyond me,' he thinks irrationally. 'I need to make sure he has no interest outside of me.'

He does not wish to enter the stables as his presence has already been noted by the equine within and they have become restless in their stalls. The horses can sense his predatory nature and he does not wish to startle them while Jasper is near. His irrational jealousy is, however, at the forefront and he wants to ensure that Jasper is still in his possession.

'Go ahead with the plan then,' Edward's mind whispers to him.

Edward is hesitant, wondering if this may backfire on him, but then he dismisses it. After all, so far it has all been successful. He can hear horse's hooves pounding from a distance, along the path, and knows that Jimmy and his horse will soon come into view.

As Jasper pauses outside the stall of one particularly beautiful Arabian with a glossy brown coat, Edward walks quietly behind him, and presses himself hard against the man's back, trapping Jasper against the stall door.

The horse snorts, sensing the air of a predator and tries to move backward in its small confine. Edward ignores it, leans over, and whispers insinuatingly into Jasper's ear. "You know what would be incredibly beautiful to watch? You and that stable hand of yours. I can barely contain myself at the thought." Pausing, he glides his nose over the silken skin at the man's nape, listening to the shuddering breath and feeling his body tremble. Snickering at Jasper's reactions, Edward further implies, "It's your fault. The way you talk about him; you've thought about it – admit it."

Silky locks flutter enticingly against the side of his face as Jasper nods incoherently. Thrusting one hand in and fisting those golden strands, he pulls back on Jasper's head as he hears the faint sounds of the groom's arrival outside.

"You are a very naughty man Jasper Whitlock," taunts Edward as he brushes his lips over Jasper's lobe, resisting the temptation to take it into his mouth and suckle upon it. "That young boy is only what, nineteen, twenty? Barely out of his teens and you're already thinking about corrupting him. Is that what you do here? Do you imagine him here? You in the throes of sexual ecstasy, heart beating wildly, your beautiful face flushed and his beautiful face starting up at you from between your legs."

Edward listens for the sounds of Jimmy's footsteps entering in the stable and it coincides with Jasper's groan. As the footfalls stop just inside the door and the scent of the other human wafts towards Edward, he teases Jasper some more, knowing what it looks like to Jimmy's eyes.

"What a magnificent sight that would be to behold. You like that don't you?" Jasper's hips grind against Edward's erection and he hisses into Jasper's ear at the feel, and only Edward can feel the eyes of the groom staring, feasting on the sight of them. "You would be incredible, but do you know what would make it more magnificent in my eyes? The thought of you having your hard length licked, and stroked by that nubile young man as you look deep into my eyes while it is happening. That would be incredible. I would love that... very much."

For a moment longer, grinding his groin into the taut flesh moving smoothly against him, Edward holds Jasper in place revelling in the feel of his warm body. A choked cough and the faintly discernible disturbance in the air indicates that Jimmy has gone back outside and in one smooth movement, Edward is several feet away, leaving Jasper gasping incoherently over the stall door.

As Jasper struggles to contain his arousal, Edward voices smoothly, "Jimmy's back Jasper." Smirking at the accusatory glare that Jasper throws his way, and knowing it will further irk Jasper, he adds casually, "You might want to pull yourself together or he might think your pretty flushed face is an invitation."

Giving him a withering look, the blond man gingerly rearranges himself and attempts to smooth his hair into some semblance of order.

The incoherent thoughts of the young man outside are loud to Edward and he wilfully listens, gathering his much needed information. As he thought, Jimmy is fascinated by Jasper and right now is stroking himself to the heated image of Jasper and Edward as he had witnessed. However his thoughts had replaced Edward's figure with his own. 'Interesting,' murmurs his mind.

Edward throws a final heated glance towards Jasper, but stops in surprise. He barely stifles a chuckle at the picture Jasper presents. In his agitation Jasper has run his fingers quickly through his hair, and instead of smoothing it out as intended, the result is a more a tousled, rumpled-just got-out-of-bed mop. 'Not inviting at all,' Edward sarcastically snorts to himself.

Edward peers outside, purposely making a noise and chuckles under his breath when he hears Jimmy stop, mutter a curse and hide behind his horse - a different horse than before. 'Hmm, maybe we have been out a lot longer than I thought,' muses Edward. 'Come along, Jimmy,' he bids silently.

Eyes downcast, Edward surreptitiously watches from beneath his lashes as Jimmy steps through the door once more, pulling up the saddle before his young body, trying to hide his own erection behind the leather. Checking the boy's thoughts, Edward knows that he has not been spotted in his corner. As Jimmy's feet falter to a sudden stop, Edward knows when Jimmy spots Jasper.

The vampire notes the quickening of Jimmy's breathing and his increased heart rate; his breathing becoming labored; the blood pulsing thicker and heavier. It causes venom to pool in Edward's mouth unexpectedly and he swallows hard. What surprises Edward most of all is the dark-haired figure's stance becoming suddenly more primal, almost predatory and Edward feels a desire to feed and quench his sudden thirst. It is an instinct he quickly quashes.

"Major Whitlock…"

The murmur heavy with desire resonates through the air as insinuation thickens the young man's voice, changing it to a rawer, lower, and huskier quality. Even Edward feels a ripple down his spine at the craving apparent in Jimmy's voice. The boy's guileless dark eyes do not attempt to hide their obvious inspection as they draw south in their shameless perusal of Jasper's firm body. Colour seeps into Jasper's face as a result of the boldness and the laconic lift of Edward's brow indicates his surprise at this rather obvious contemplation of his human.

'Oh hell, this is even better than we could imagine,' Edward's mind declares. 'Hook, line and sinker - that's ours!'

Obviously flustered at this change in the young man, Jasper rubs the back of his neck as he awkwardly greets the groom and Edward hastily holds back his uncharacteristic chortles at Jasper's obvious unease.

"Hello again Jimmy. Beautiful day! You're back as we can see. As are we - as you saw. Ah, you surprised us - I mean me - I mean... My ankle's better, obviously. I mean, um, _oh God_! Have you only just finished taking Chateaubriand out?"

Grinning insolently in Jasper's direction Edward cannot help but find enjoyment in Jasper's predicament.

"Molasses," Jimmy states slowly, his eyes still travelling over Jasper's body and Edward is very aware that his thoughts are far from innocent.

"Pardon me?"

"I took out Molasses. He likes the shorter slower rides. I brought 'Briand back a while ago now since, like me, he favours the longer, harder early morning rides... Jasper." The insinuation is clear as Jimmy's gaze snaps up to Jasper's flushed face.

From his position beyond Jasper, Edward knows precisely the moment when Jimmy spots him. The change is immediate. The sudden shift in Jimmy's eyes, an unmistakeable clearing, as Jimmy breaks free from his not-so-innocent thoughts.

Primal and predatory gives way to soft and obsequious as Jimmy realises where he is, and the rough, raspy tones are now slow and languorous as a summer's stream.

The young man's thoughts however are panic-stricken as Jimmy worries about how Jasper and his company may react.

"Ah, I'll head outta your way… Jasper… Major Whitlock...Sir." Jimmy is apologetic and stammers in his agitation. "I'm so sorry Jasper sir, I didn't expect to see you in here today. Not that you can't be here. It's your hay – I – I mean, stables. Shoot, I mean, it's a nice day after that fierce storm last night and I thought you'd be staying out, seein' as you had naked m... - I - I - I mean - company an' all."

Turning away uneasily, he scampers away, lugging the saddle with him into the tack room. The banging sounds that emanate from the room soon after strongly implies a head or other body part is banging against a wall in frustration.

The bewildered eyes of Jasper meet Edward's amused ones and Edward inclines his head enquiringly towards the house, indicating they should leave, but then Jimmy dashes out with a wooden crate full of currying gear, his head down.

Jasper wordlessly nods at Edward and they quietly leave the nervous groom behind. He unbridles the horse and brushes it down as if his life depended on it.

Edward would venture a guess and say that it probably was dependant on it. Another moment of Jimmy staring at Jasper like meat on a stick and Edward knows he would have had to do something. His mind purrs in satisfaction, 'Jimmy could make a fine final _deed _on our little paved road for Jasper's... alteration.'

Hiding his smirk, Edward casually remarks to Jasper, "He saw us together. Please accept my apologies for letting him see us. I know you were uncomfortable when you realised he was there." Jasper nods, but remains silent. His thoughts are full of wonder at Jimmy's actions. Edward pounces on the opportunity.

"Now correct me if I am wrong, but I strongly suspect that boy has a small measure of fondness for you."

Jasper nods vehemently, a large grin breaking through the bemusement upon his face. Edward forces the appropriate emotions forward to mask his true feelings.

"You knew, didn't you?" Edward pretends to be shocked and amazed.

"Well he is rather obvious about it. Today was the first time it's been that awkward though. I have to admit I am a little uncomfortable that he came upon us as he did. Any earlier and that boy would have seen a lot more. He's not usually that, well, obvious. Do you think that seeing us may have nudged him... in that direction?"

"Yes," Edward jokingly leers at Jasper.

Jasper nudges Edward's shoulder playfully, "Can you blame him? I mean I am dastardly good-looking."

Sporting a bemused look, Edward scoffs, "You also have a big head. Any larger and we will need to widen your doors."

"Are you annoyed?" ventures Jasper hesitantly.

Edward smiles as Jasper's insecurities clamour at him. "No, not at all. He has good taste. Although I will hazard a guess that he is still currently watching you walk away with me, admiring your phenomenally amazing backside."

Jasper stops abruptly in the middle of the path. Edward cracks a smile as Jasper attempts to covertly look back at Jimmy.

"Will you stop that?"

Jasper ignores him and tries to peer back over his shoulder. Edward grabs him by the shoulder and firmly turns him towards the house. "Are you insane_, shameless, _or are there darker forces at work here?"

"Are you insanely jealous?"

Edward lies, "No."

"Partly jealous?"

"Should I be?"

"Yes. I'm a catch you know." The jocular tone is loftily said as Jasper pulls away from Edward.

Glancing sideways, he sees the cheeky grin on Jasper's face and he cannot resist his reply of, "Then Jimmy will be lucky to have you."

Shrugging happily, Jasper tucks back into Edward's side and they continue to walk up the path. With his arm casually thrown over Jasper's shoulders, Edward thinks again about the imagery of the two men together. He finds he rather likes the vivid picture. It is lacking only one thing – him. A brief but unmistakably shrewd and calculating look crosses his face. Perhaps he can kill two birds with one stone. Edward takes a deep breath before stating, "Jasper, watching you and Jimmy...that is something I would definitely pay to see."

Jasper quickly straightens, and while he can feel the sharp look directed at him, Edward chooses to ignore it. He listens shamelessly as thoughts whirl around in Jasper's head.

'The seed has been planted,' confirms his mind's voice. 'Indeed,' he purrs.

Edward comes to a halt and turns, placing his hands upon Jasper's shoulders. "I want you to know, I am not mad. I am a touch embarrassed that I lost some control back there and that Jimmy may have seen... _things_. I am perhaps also a tad jealous. You seem to like him and that feeling seems to be - by all indications - reciprocated."

Edward pauses then in a teasing tone he adds, "I do conclude however that _you _are insane." He smiles beatifically before continuing a more serious tone, "Know that I do feel, and that jealousy is high on my list right now, but I am willing to work on tamping that down. I want you to be happy and if the thoughts of a single stable boy makes you happy, then so be it. Now - shall we go in and see about feeding you? I could hear your stomach complaining bitterly back there."

Glancing briefly at the hand Jasper proffers to him, he carefully curls his fingers around Jasper's and sighs contentedly as Jasper lengthens his steps to match his own. As they walk, Edward peers at the sun and is surprised at how late it has become.

* * *

Restless, Jasper paces. Edward is not in the room and he feels strange being in the room alone with Isabella's body. He wonders where Edward has gone. Jasper is curious, but not so curious as to ask. He suspects that he may not like the answer. 'Deliberately oblivious is a good state,' he thinks peremptorily. His ruminations have brought about imagery of Edward feasting as he had the other night and surprising even himself; the thought does not imbibe him with as much distaste as he thought it should.

He wanders around, avoiding the area where Isabella lays. Her body laying there reminds him of Edward and the events of that night and he does not want to reflect on that at this moment in time. Avoidance is his best bet.

He stops at the window gazing out toward the stables.

Today has been a revelation for him. For a long while, Jasper has held a tight rein on his actions and emotions. Knowing that many people around here are waiting and expecting him to slip up, he has been careful in his everyday motions, not wanting to add fuel to the fire.

But today – he let go, just a little bit.

Surprisingly, the notion of being naked with another man does not bring terrifying images as it used to, and he concedes that maybe if he has another chance, and Edward is willing, he might even be comfortable enough to take it to another level. Swimming with a man had never held so much appeal as when he thinks about doing it again with Edward. The water glistening on that lithe figure is quite a magnificent sight and he cannot help but think of what he would like to do if he gets another chance.

However, if his notion is correct, he may not have that opportunity as vampire and human may not allow for copulation, but he is willing to find out. Jasper acknowledges Jimmy is his back up plan if he too is willing.

'Now that was more than a little surprising,' he laughs to himself. Jimmy has certainly grown bolder.

The obvious perusal was unexpected, but not exactly unwelcome. For a long time, he has been holding himself aloof from other people, aside from Bonnie. Now he finds that opening himself up and allowing his natural feelings to flow, he has two, albeit different, admirers. 'The boost to the ego is rather nice,' he reflects.

In the last few hours he has enjoyed swimming with a naked man with whom he also openly flirted and his stable hand had shamelessly perused Jasper's body. None of these things were part of Jasper's usual demeanour, but Edward seemed to be bringing out some inner recklessness in him. Jasper, to his bemusement, thinks that he might like this side of himself. All in all, it had been an enlightening day.

"What are you thinking about?"

Jasper turns. "I didn't hear you come back."

"I had to take care of something. So what were you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing much."

Edward brushes his hair off his face and Jasper feels the inclination to lean into it, so he does. 'I think I like going with my instinct,' he thinks.

"Shall we play that game then?"

Lips curving upwards, Jasper nods, "Let's."

* * *

Jasper can sense the thickness of the dimly lit air, smell the staleness of the atmosphere, and yet all he can concentrate on is the blood thrumming with adrenaline through his veins as he creeps along. His breathing reverberates and Jasper suspects that it is much too loud for the silence of the empty wing. Hurriedly, he moves down the hallway, trying to keep his steps low and muffled by traversing the many rugs placed on the floor. Jasper senses Edward moving around after him. Quickly, he ducks into an empty room and holds his breath, waiting.

Edward is too quick for Jasper to know exactly where he is, but Jasper knows Edward is around, lurking. Jasper's hearing so acutely attuned to any slight noise, a pin could have dropped, and he would have jumped ten feet in the air. Obviously, Jasper's hearing is not as good as Edward's is though.

Tentatively he pokes his head out and looking down the dark windowless corridor, he tries to sense Edward's presence. His ears cannot pick out any movement or any breathing. His eyes, having grown accustomed to the murkiness, cannot see any indication of Edward's presence, but he can still sense he is not far.

Jasper eases back out and presses back, shuffling against the wall. The absence of light is so pervasive, seeming inescapable, it is almost stifling. Shakily he makes his way down towards the northern wing of his home and sanctuary. Jasper's fingers brush against the roughness of the walls, as he slides with his back against it, the pads of his fingertips tingling as they brush against the abrasiveness of the wallpaper. Up here, the air is damp and humid and he finds himself slick with sweat.

As the blackness decreases and dim light begins to penetrate the gloom, he silently curses himself for not recalling that this is the wing where he never draws the curtains. Again, he mentally smacks himself for not remembering that the hall he was currently tiptoeing through led directly to the mezzanine floor that bridged that wing of the house from the rest.

You see, his dilemma is that the mezzanine had tall, narrow windows dotted a few feet apart allowing moonlight to penetrate the interior of the hall, disallowing the obscurity of shade that he requires.

Pausing in the doorway, he takes in the light that floods through the windowpanes, offering scant to little shade. Jasper sighs in resignation. There was no helping it - through the few shadows, he creeps, dodging from shadow to shadow and kneeling or crouching in between. He can feel the softness of the sporadically placed rugs, alternating with the cold marble stone beneath his aching knees and his sweating palms clogged with particles of missed dust and debris. The smell of mustiness rises from some of the rugs as he makes his way over them and he struggles not to sneeze as the released dust tickles his nostrils. A sneeze would give away his location far too easily, though he surmises that it is likely his location is already well known to Edward.

His eyes squinting through the dimness, he makes his way carefully down this empty hall, his breathing shallow and he cringes, fearing the rasping sound is agonisingly loud in the too still air. It is slow going, but he knows he needs to keep as silent as possible. Taking care to step slowly and carefully upon the marble floor, he crouches slightly, placing one foot quietly in front of the other. Apparently, it is not quiet enough. Startlingly, Jasper finds himself hurtling all too quickly down the corridor.

His arms pinned to his sides, he recognises the quick vampiric movements as they literally fly through the hall; Jasper's heavy breathing loud as they rush through the shadows, the harsh sounds of their combined breathing cutting through the stillness. His sudden journey ends between two of the tall windows, far down the corridor. The lack of light there provides concealment from any wandering eye.

Pressing him hard against the wall, restraining his lean frame into the slight alcove is Edward - Edward the aggressor, the agent of malcontent, and the provoker of all of his senses.

The air is suddenly thick with expectation; the humidity in this wing lending its sultry moistness to the already tense, hot atmosphere. Edward moves between Jasper's legs as one forearm tucks under his chin. Edward's cool sweet breath wafts slowly over Jasper as one word spoken from Edward's lips, fires Jasper's senses and leaves him reeling.

"Gotcha."

When he hears Edward breathing in his scent – a mixture Jasper fears speaks of nervous sweat, fear, and adrenaline, with a touch of arousal - Jasper holds his breath as Edward's hips push enticingly against his own, his other hand tightly gripping his wrist.

Dear God, the closeness was heavenly.

Jasper feels every part of Edward's sinewy body pressing hard against his own. Already aroused and with adrenaline coursing through his veins, he is embarrassingly aware that his cock has become achingly hard beneath the meagre cloth that separates them. He feels Edward's eyes pierce his, a slight smile climbing up that agonisingly beautiful face and Jasper feels as if his soul is being sucked out in one long tortuous glance.

The world glazes over as his breathing becomes erratic, like he is swimming through a roomful pool of glutinous water. He hears Edward's cool chuckle in his ear and he notes faintly the differences in their two bodies as they are pressed together.

The cool, calculating breath of Edward is in contrast to his own harsh, erratic, and intensely warm version, the two mixing as they both exhale. Jasper notes somewhat absently that he cannot hear an accompanying thump of Edward's heart to match his own rapidly beating one; and as his fingers run over the hard yet smooth skin of Edward's form, Jasper is heartbreakingly aware of the coarseness of his frail human body.

Small electric currents flow through his body at the touch of Edward's fingers. As they slide up Jasper's bare forearms, causing goose bumps to rise shivering upon his skin, every inch of Jasper's body is singed, as if on fire, as Edward inches his way from his wrist to his elbow, and Jasper can feel Edward's stare boring through him.

As he peers into Edward's eyes, a dark gleam in their depths despite their red colour, Jasper can see Edward's lips curve upward in the most captivating, most lascivious grin. Edward's slim fingers slide over the material of his shirt; threatening to undo what little composure he has left, running deliberately over the curve of his elbow, calmly tracing the line of his triceps, trailing gradually up and over his shoulder to unhurriedly follow the line toward his neck.

Jasper struggles to breathe, gulping at each brush of Edward's hand, breathing heavily at each trace of skin, and pure anticipation building in his chest at every measure of movement. By the time those lithe fingers finally come to rest upon his collarbone, every pore in his body clamours for the feel of Edward - skin upon skin. He can feel Edward's hard length through his pants and Jasper's knees are trembling and weak at the thought of Edward's erect member sliding against his skin and into his body. He opens his eyes when Edward's hand moves and stills at his throat briefly; red eyes fixating on his face, head cocking to one side.

Jasper's own tongue snakes out to the outer edge of his lip in a weak mimicry as he watches Edward's bewitching tongue dipping out to glide beguilingly, becomingly along his upper lip. He desperately wants to follow with his own.

"Jasper," Edward drawls his name out enticingly, sending shivers down Jasper's spine and causing his hips to jerk against Edward's. A low moan eases past Jasper's careless lips and he feels an aching want in the pit of his stomach and between his legs as his cock twitches at the low rasp in Edward's voice. Jasper's imagination starts to run wild, he wants desperately to touch his tongue to Edward's as he imagines Edward's body rocking back against him. His eyes close at the imagery of Edward's cool flesh placed between his open legs, Edward's hardened length throbbing against his.

Edward, his tone taunting, draws out "Jasper...." and Jasper can feel the cool breeze of his breath against his cheek. He groans incoherently as he leans his head back against the wall. The heady scent of pure Edward wafts over him as Jasper stands there in blind incomprehension against Edward's lean body.

Jasper snaps back to the present abruptly as he feels Edward's tongue graze against his lobe.

"You're 'it'." Edward whispers into his ear.

Edward smiles, a self-satisfied smile, as he leans back. "I'll go hide now and you can find me. I'll be waiting." With that Edward traces Jasper's jaw line with his index finger, the smile lingering on Edward's face at the faint rasp of stubble beneath his fingertips before turning and, in a flash, he is gone.

Jasper breathes deeply, cursing in his head. 'Fuck.'

* * *

Thanks for all my lovely reviews! Another chapter is on its way soon. Hopefully you only have a few days to wait for it. TJ


	5. Shadow of the Day

**Title: After the Storm**

Chapter Five - Shadow of the Day

Pairings: Jasper/Edward, Jasper/OCs

Disclaimer: This story mine. Characters of Twilight and associated - not mine. OC characters Jimmy Oaks, Bonnie Simmons - all mine. Don't sue. Unless you really want the kids.

Author notes: Dark Edward, possibly dark Jasper, M-rated for violence and other graphic content and use of crude language.

Many thanks again to my all wonderful people, especially again my heartfelt thanks to my main woman **rhenea5018 **- honestly I still need you. And I love you all the more for being able to read through my stuff at the moment!

Thanks to **KuroiBlackNightingale** for being the grammar nazi, and to **gypsysue, VanpireNZ **for their pre-reading and support!

* * *

_And since you know you cannot see yourself, _  
_ so well as by reflection, I, your glass,_  
_ will modestly discover to yourself,_  
_ that of yourself which you yet know not of. _  
_ ~ William Shakespeare_

The crepuscular charm of evening, surprisingly clear despite the humidity gradually dims to the dusky gloom of night and twilight sighs, almost sadly, as the sun languidly sinks beyond the horizon. The dampness of night moves laboriously through the dregs of the mugginess lingering from the day, as it tries to lay claim to the atmosphere. The trees take on eerie proportions as shadows rise from the ground, creating strange and twisted shapes on the dewy grass as they prepare to offer sanctuary in their dark shade for the oft-elusive creatures of night.

Flickering lights stream from inside the big house, holding the darkness at bay as flames leap and fall within the hearth and from the oil lamps casually placed around the single room in use. Carefully placing one of them closer to the window and away from him, the auburn haired Edward carefully regards the familiarity of the night sky before resuming the task of lighting the lamps. He wrinkles his nose at the smell from the lamps. 'Inventors have found other sources of light and my human still insists on oil lamps.' Once completed, Edward examines his handiwork first with a critical eye then with a sense of satisfaction. Blowing upon the surface of Jasper's large oak desk to clear it of remaining soot residue, Edward places his rump upon the edge of the desk, and waits. He sits listening to the faint footsteps of Jasper roaming the house.

* * *

A kind of concentrated placidity flows over Jasper and he roams the silent halls of his childhood home with a firmness of purpose. His eyes adjust to the lack of light as day gives way to night. Stoically determined to find his vampire - as he now refers to Edward - his ears are keenly alert for any sound that might indicate Edward's location. As he moves towards the stairs, he picks up a slight scraping noise and in an instant he feels knows where Edward is. "Hiding in plain sight Edward?" he mutters under his breath. Despite the excitement within, Jasper carefully maintains his composure as he bounds down the stairs and heads towards his study. Like a lighthouse shining its beacon across the waters, weak light pours from the open door showing him the way as it bids him closer. 'Just you wait Edward,' he declares silently. 'Just you wait.'

* * *

Hearing footsteps bounding down the stairs, the loud staccato beat indicative of Jasper's frustration, Edward smirks, his arms akimbo as he waits impatiently. 'Finally,' he thinks with a hint of asperity. There is a certain sense of satisfaction at his success of hiding in plain sight, but he is tired of waiting. From Edward's vantage point, leaning casually against the large oak desk, he can see his human approaching and the thoughts of vengeance merely amuses the waiting vampire.'Tsk, tsk Jasper,' he silently admonishes, 'that's not very nice.' He snorts inelegantly as he catches a thread of the man's thoughts. 'Good luck with that Jasper,' he thinks wryly. 'I'm faster than you.' He straightens when Jasper halts at the doorway.

"You took your time, Jasper," Edward mocks as he quirks his brow in greeting at the blond and his smirk grows in proportion to the narrowing of Jasper's eyes.

At the silence that grows, Edward inclines his head impudently.

"Is something the matter Jasper?" he asks, his words laced with pure innocence and his tone saccharine sweet. "Do we need to teach you how to play well with others?"

Too busy congratulating himself on his success, Edward is somewhat startled when Jasper stalks into the study, his step measured and slow.

Feeling a trifle off balance at this sudden change in his Jasper, Edward focuses on Jasper's thoughts, trying to assess the situation, but to his utmost surprise, he does not see nor hear a thing from Jasper until ... Edward gasps for breath, head thrown back, fingers clutching at the edge of the desk. His mind is assaulted with every lurid and evocative image that is in Jasper's arsenal. Edward instantly hardens, his pants feeling suddenly constrictive.

"Tsk tsk, Edward." Jasper's voice mocks him and he raises his head to glare at the human. As their eyes meet, Jasper throws a second wave at him, concentrating on every little action he would like to enact with Edward. Pure unadulterated lust rampages through Edward's body and for a moment they both pause, heated looks passing between them as they are caught in the maelstrom of seductive, erotic imagery flowing through their minds, rendering them mute with desire.

With a growl and smouldering look, Jasper breaks the silence and quickly closes the distance between them, catching hold of the previously elusive vampire. Fiercely, Jasper jerks Edward forward, ravishing his unresisting mouth with abandon. Jasper's fists clench with unrelenting force in Edward's hair causing the vampire's mouth to fall open in astonishment and effortlessly, Jasper slides his tongue into Edward's mouth; single-handedly devastating the vampire's carefully constructed walls whilst heatedly plundering the icy coldness of Edward's mouth. The fervid heat that flows from Jasper's mouth to his is a seductive call to Edward and he answers it, hurriedly pulling Jasper onto him with a fervently whispered, "Fuck, Jasper..." and Jasper's knees fall on either side of his lean hips landing upon the desk.

The sultry and provocative warmth of Jasper burns easily through the thin layers that separate them and Edward cannot help but push his incredibly hard erection against Jasper as he feels Jasper's breath flowing hotly over his cold skin, sending frissons of flaming want coursing through his veins. They press feverishly against one another and the pervading heat from the fire in the hearth only adds to the sweltering heat between the two men.

"Please... please Jasper," Edward pleads against the man's mouth as Jasper's lips stray from his mouth, blazing a trail of moist want and seductive pleasure along Edward's jaw and down the column of his neck.

Jasper pauses, staring intently at Edward. Pure eroticism and sensual imagery floods Edward's thoughts; limbs entangling, tongues entwining. Flashes of bare arms being held down, bare legs sliding and gliding as they move sinuously against one another, hips rocking and grinding as moist lips part and imagined moans flow out.

Edward's hips thrust upwards and he cannot suppress his own groan as he aches to feel his human between his legs; his fingers digging into the curve of Jasper's hips and watching his human writhe in delicious ecstasy beneath him.

His voice thick with desire, Jasper breathes hotly into Edward's ear causing even more carnal cravings to run shiveringly straight to his aching erection. "See something you want Edward?"

Thoughts murky with a lustful fog, Edward tries for a small measure of control. He had barely managed to stop earlier during the childish game, surprising himself with the intensity of his want for his human and it seems to Edward that with each temptation, it is exceedingly harder to stop.

"Obviously," he manages to gasp out as more lust-filled images filter from Jasper's mind, "we need to do more work on your playing well with others."

A glare is his only warning, followed by a muttered oath as Jasper's hands clench tighter in his hair. Swooping in with a speed that catches even Edward by surprise, Jasper claims his mouth in a bruising, passionate kiss, effectively silencing him. "Oh God, Jasper," he manages weakly before the hotness of Jasper's breath and tongue fill his mouth once more and his head falls back willingly as he releases himself to this plundering; savouring the delectable taste of his human flowing alluringly over his taste buds.

Released for a moment by that beautiful mouth, Edward gasps, sucking in mouthfuls of air, in a desperate bid for control, but when he feels Jasper pulling away, he opens his eyes in consternation and frustration.

Purposely brushing against Edward's arousal, Jasper moves agonisingly slowly as he levers himself away. Edward quirks his brow at this peculiarity and then frowns in confusion at the growing smirk on Jasper's face. The man leans in, his lips parting and in anticipation, Edward's mouth too falls open, but instead of lips meeting, Jasper stops inches away. Blue eyes probe red as Jasper intones mockingly, "That is for teasing me earlier. And for using your gifts against me in our games." His tongue snakes out to sweep enticingly along Edward's bottom lip and Edward shudders.

"Gifts?" stalls Edward as his befuddled mind struggles to catch up. Seeking clarification, his own thoughts searching wildly for excuses, his gaze snaps to Jasper's knowing look. Edward's heart plummets.

"Tut-tut, Edward. Using that speed, strength and ability to be silent? Unfair. Poor sportsmanship."

Instantly Edward is relieved when instead of talking about his '_gifts_', Jasper refers instead to his basic vampiric qualities and he breathes a small sigh of relief.

"How quickly one can go from being the student to the teacher," he quips lightly as Jasper snickers and gives him a mocking glance before striding away.

"You are not superior just because you see the world in an odious light," Jasper calls back over his shoulder as he exits the room.

Relief floods Edward and he lies back briefly against the desk, rubbing his eyes with his hands. He is not prepared to explain his gift to Jasper just yet. The questions that would undoubtedly arise may jeopardise his careful plans and he cannot risk that.

He breathes deeply before sitting up, but notices that although his mind is now relieved, a different portion of his anatomy is not. A growl rumbles deep within Edward's chest and with nostrils flaring, he refrains from leaping up to seek and corner the lean man. 'All in good time,' his mind soothes him. 'When the time is right, you will have him... completely. For now, that behaviour is positively engaging and delicious. Let's not discourage that. We can draw more flies with honey than with vinegar. When he falls... we will have him.'

Edward acknowledges the truth of these words, frustration abated as he instead deliberates on which particular deed he intends on encouraging Jasper to perform in the future. Quietly exultant in how successfully a decade's worth of work was coming to fruition, he is still quietly cautious, not wanting to jeopardise his final goal - to turn Jasper. He is particularly ebullient at Jasper's embrace of this sexual side of his nature. "Yes, all in good time," nods Edward, somewhat appeased. "All in good time," he promises, lightly adjusting himself before following his human out of the room.

* * *

Jasper moves meticulously around the kitchen, his frenzied movements belying his haste to finish cooking his meal. He cannot help but feel a little elated at being able to get his own back on Edward. He whistles merrily, ignoring the smirking vampire in the corner as he happily prepares dinner for himself. He raises an eyebrow at a particularly lecherous leer from Edward, laughing internally at the vampire's obvious speculation of his person. Jasper thought it was fitting. After Edward left him in the dark hallway above, his legs had turned to something resembling a gelatinous mess and it had been all he could do to slide helplessly down the wall as he had tried to dispel the intense thirsting lust he had for the vampire and to quiet his hard and aching erection. After a spell, he had managed to pry himself from his seat on the floor and had spent some time looking for Edward, frustration mounting when he could not locate him. When he did, Jasper had not planned to attack Edward, but the moment he had stood in the same room, the feelings he thought he had quashed had flared with reckless abandon. Now with a sidelong glance at the silent, presumptuous, and audacious vampire in the corner he thinks it was well worth the uncomfortable pain in his trousers. Finishing his meal, he plates it up and carries it out the door, saying without turning, "I'm famished. Join me at the table if you so desire." With that, he walks out, knowing that his vampire is close on his heels and his heart leaps - just a little.

The pale man stares at the image cast within the window pane as the dark night lends its inky obscurity as a background for Edward's reflectiveness. Edward sees himself, forever frozen at twenty-two, pale and beautiful, no imperfections marring his face; and he detests this immensely. There is no subtle beauty to look for, no hidden depths - unless you count the soulless monster within.

Dismissively he ignores the hard chiselled jaw, the ruffled auburn hair and instead glares at the hateful crimson eyes. He leans forward, trying to see if there is any remnant of the green his irises had once been. He idly wonders if Jasper would have liked his eyes as they once were. He stops, annoyed at this small part of his vanity and slides a sidelong glance towards the man in question. To Edward's surprise, Jasper is reclining in his chair by the fire; the warmth lulling him to blissful relaxation and Edward is able to watch him unobserved.

Eyes narrowing in his contemplation, Edward feels almost loathe to changing this beautiful man; he curses the beast within as it continuously pushes for that result. 'Ten years,' whispers the beast. Yes, for ten years he has watched and waited, and his plans have finally come together. Edward wants Jasper to be with him, to become his mate, but he cannot afford to rush now that the end is in sight.

'It's almost a shame,' reflects Edward as he weighs up the cost. He admires the gentleness of Jasper's soul, the good and purity that he can sense within, as well as the strength and determination that he exudes. But to be Edward's mate, you have to match – at least that is what the soulless monster thinks, and for that to happen, Jasper needs to come down to his level – that infinite dark and soul-sucking level. It is not enough for Jasper to want Edward; he must release that sweet, yet impulsive temper Edward can sense in him and use it to commit the atrocities that will allow Edward to seize his soul.

Silently apologising to his human pet, Edward broods on the encouragement of Jasper's downfall. Technically speaking, Edward only has to encourage Jasper – it has to be Jasper's want to commit whatever action at the time.

He sincerely hopes that Jasper has it in him. Edward does not want to have to take care of it himself – not this time.

Watching Jasper with that man, Philip, had nearly driven him to insanity, even if Jasper had been unaware of Edward's presence, but watching Jasper flee after Edward killed Philip was damn near heartbreaking - even if it did have the desired effect of driving Jasper home.

Just when things were working out fine, now it seems that young Jimmy Oaks might have to be next. There was no help for it. He had to go.

_But _first Edward is going to ensure that Jasper follows his destiny - and Jimmy Oaks would be Jasper's first entry pass on the road to hell.

* * *

Blond hair flying in the tempestuousness of the storm, the creature turns his arms open wide as he immerses himself in its fury. The swirling maelstrom frees him and he falls to his knees, arms raised beseechingly to the ferocious sky, begging for his release.

He is an Angel of the night with crimson eyes; ignited with rage, tempered by passion; the fire charring his soul.

Heeding his call, the rain douses him. His once tender heart is adulterated now with every droplet of rain just as every guilt-ridden thought and every denial is hurled to ride with the wind. Rumbling thunder exacerbates his ire, allowing his anger to flourish, the flame of acerbity leaping higher until it blazes and scorches his insides, imbuing him with ruthless and heartless disregard. White lightning crackles overhead, the jarring light electrifying his nettled nerves and releases the inexorable truth – Nothing is left of the man he once was; he _is_ an implacable, impassionate monster. He will not rest. He will show the world what hell is.

"Edward!" The name falls unbidden from Jasper's lips and his own loud cry wakes Jasper from his fitful sleep. Abruptly, he sits up, wanting to locate Edward immediately to allay his fears and he rubs his eyes as he frantically searches the room with his bloodshot gaze. Jasper feels the light cool touch brush against his forehead as Edward leans down from behind Jasper's chair.

"I'm here. It's all right. You were having a dream, Jasper."

It was just a dream. Relieved, Jasper leans back in his chair, calming his heart, but his mind whispers tauntingly, 'That creature looked just like you.' Perturbed, he runs his hand shakily through his hair. Dammit, it _had_ felt so real. His gaze bores into Edward's and he cannot help but think this is a sign – a dangerous sign.

Dreams and memories continuously haunt Jasper as he attempts to sleep. Proper sleep has evaded him since Edward took Bella's life and the lack of sleep is taking its toll. He has never stopped thinking about the death of his parents, of Philip Wilkes and now about the events he witnessed the night of Bella's death. He thinks constantly about his part in every event, and eventually it starts to plague him, turning his waking thoughts into an endless circle of his guilt and his recriminations. His thoughts weigh heavily and it starts to seep into his feelings for Edward and although he is enjoying this interlude, Jasper is also worried that it will crash down around his ears - Edward realising that Jasper is not fit for him - leaving Jasper alone, defenceless and with nowhere to turn.

Sitting in the large comfy armchair in front of the fire, Jasper moodily stares at the flames licking at the heavy logs. Restless, he rearranges himself in his seat, hooking one leg over the armrest; he stares numbly into the fire. He watches the flames dancing and leaping in the grate, not noticing when his eyes start to droop and finally his eyes close, lashes brushing against his cheeks as sleep overtakes him once more.

* * *

'I can't lose him – not again.' He stares at his fascinating human as Jasper tosses and turns. Once, Edward had almost lost Jasper and he was not about to go through that turmoil and frustration again. Edward's thoughts darken recalling the events around Jasper's travels and the reasoning for his homecoming.

His eyes unfathomable, Edward broods on the memories: The act of killing Jasper's parents had not achieved the desired result - of getting Jasper to come home. The news had been too slow to reach Jasper; only in the act of killing Philip Wilkes had the aim been reached. Philip Wilkes' death had served a three fold purpose; a slaking of Edward's thirst, a removal of the rival for Jasper's affections, and a reason for Jasper to go home.

Edward used it, the animosity that he had felt watching Jasper with Philip in that smoky harbour city, to take his first human meal in ages and the rancour he'd felt dissipated with each drop of blood as he sucked the man dry before discarding him in the dank harbour.

It was a similar animosity to the feelings he has towards Jimmy, but Edward at least knows that there is an end in sight for that particular competitor, otherwise it would be the same nightmare all over again.

And tonight? Dinner had been a nightmare of a different sort for Edward, forced to watch Jasper's lips wrapping around his fork as he scooped morsels of food into his waiting mouth, that delicious tongue snaking out often to lick his lips - a move that Edward was sure that Jasper had been unaware of, and therefore was unconscious of how inviting it was to the singularly focused vampire. His mind had piped up, 'It's all that deliciousness wrapped up in that pretty package. Imagine what he will be like when he's one of us?' and Edward had to agree.

Even now as he watches the pretty blond reclining in the chair, his face calm as he lightly sleeps, Edward finds himself instantly erect. Edward's roving eyes fixate on the wisps of hair brushing against Jasper's throat just below his lobe and he is only a mite off from picking up Jasper and throwing him onto the desk just to press his lips to the pulse beating there.

Insinuatingly his mind purrs, 'Isn't it particularly entertaining to see how much this human affects us?' Looking at Jasper, Edward aches to run his fingers along the length of his jaw, or perhaps tease the column of his neck. Edward braces his hand against the window as he imagines his finger smoothing along Jasper's jaw, lightly, soothingly, before capturing that chin and claiming those precious lips in a bruising kiss. His imagination made all fluid run south, pooling hotly at his loins and making him ache to be in Jasper's depths. His heated gaze keeps roving over the young virile man his body is hungry for.

A shiver snakes down Edward's spine and inwardly he revels at the feeling. He'd caught a glimpse of the dream in Jasper's thoughts and he marvels in admiration at how uncannily close it is to his own perception of himself. Jasper as a vampire was deliciously dangerous and it makes him crave Jasper even more.

No, he cannot lose Jasper now, not when he covets his human so immensely.

'He wants you,' whispers his mind dangerously. 'Manipulate that and you can have him, all-to-yourself.'

"Yes," he hisses sibilantly. "Tomorrow, we will see what you are capable of."

The following morning heralds a spectacularly beautiful day. The muted darkness gives way to the dawn chorus as the sun rises unwaveringly over the distant horizon. As he changes his clothing for the day, Jasper confidently sends heated sidelong glances at Edward. Edward continues to lean, seeming unperturbed, against the door jamb as he waits patiently. Although he looks as if he is ogling and perusing his human, Edward's thoughts are busy contemplating the events of the day.

When the blond sends yet another promise of fulfilment in his gaze, Edward skilfully thrusts his shoulder off the door jamb and taking the few short steps to reach Jasper, halts his movements with the placement of his arms around the pale man's waist.

"You know, you're going to have to stop those teasing glances if you want any hope of leaving this room."

Edward chuckles internally at the glorious smile upon his favourite human's face. 'He needs sleep. It's almost a shame that it isn't on the agenda today.' He mulls over Jasper's slower response at his words - the protracted time for his pupils to dilate, the time lag between mind-thinking and limbs-acting. 'Definitely sleep-deprived,' concludes his mind.

Jasper's voice breaks through his musing, "What incentive do I have to want to leave this room?"

Edward shrugs lightly. "Maybe a chance to give your stableman a once-over? I've seen the way you look at him and from his reaction to your mussed up appearance yesterday, you've been the subject of many of his fantasies." His tone is mild and amicable, belying the jealousy that tracks through his body, and he runs his fingers deeply through the tousled hair, gently tugging at the ends. "Really Jasper, you should go out today. Exercise that beautiful Arab horse of yours. Sheik was it?"

Edward had taken advantage of the time this morning to build up more trust and rapport between himself and Jasper. And now, he is adroitly working on firming the attraction Jasper has for the stable-hand, Jimmy Oaks.

Amusement on his face, Jasper cocks his head and offers Edward a slightly challenging look. Edward smiles back, unconsciously smoothing his fingers through Jasper's hair again, before he leans his forehead on Jasper's, allowing his sweet breath to waft over, stirring his human's senses and he is rewarded with a light, singular moan from Jasper's lips. Edward eyes them hungrily, wanting to press his against their ripe fullness, but he is aware that he needs to feed today before any plans can come to fruition. For that to happen, he needs Jasper to go.

"Jasper?" Edward lets his hand trail over Jasper's face, noting Jasper's unconscious inclination to lean into his touch. "I apologise for taking you from your duties." Leaning down, Edward pulls Jasper into a soft embrace, pressing his cheek gently against the other's face. "I just adore spending time with you. I will miss being around you while you take Sheik out."

He breathes out softly letting it drift over Jasper, feeling Jasper relax even more in his arms. His scent flows over Edward, a tantalising aroma of hot blood, warm flesh and something inherently Jasper. Edward holds them both like that for a few minutes before he lets out a small sigh, "Mmm... As much as I adore holding you Jasper Whitlock, I must encourage you to do your duty and go out to those stables."

Jasper makes a moue, indicating his malcontent at the thought of being parted with Edward and Edward feels a leap of elation within at this small subconscious admission. He feels Jasper pulling back and gazing searchingly into his face.

"Edward, is there a..." the question is left unfinished, but Edward is aware of what Jasper is wondering.

"I do not think so Jasper, but as I do not have the right experience I cannot guarantee that there might not be a slight possibility that she will turn and become a vampire. As the days pass, I am aware that the possibility is dwindling and as I told you, Carlisle - my father - has said that beyond the third day, there will be little to no hope." Edward does not allude to the small fact that he cannot hear the beat of Bella's heart, knows that she is indeed dead, and can never be turned. There is no need for Jasper to know this - until it is Jasper's turn.

"So last night you mentioned a picnic?" Edward tries for an air of joviality, to remove the gloom that has pervaded the room. "Of course, unlike Thomas Cole's subjects we will not have the luxury of a guitarist serenading us," Edward adds whimsically.

"And I cannot guarantee blue and white china I'm afraid," laughs Jasper and Edward is again suitably surprised at the extent of Jasper's knowledge of fine arts.

"Did you hear that Manet has a new painting? It's titled, 'Le dejeuner sur l'herbe.' Apparently, it is causing the biggest scandal as it depicts a nude woman sitting amongst a group of men."

"I heard it was rejected from exhibition?"

"Yes, but he managed to exhibit it at another salon. It is such exquisite work."

"Speaking of exquisite… you are exquisite Edward. Why don't you come meet me? I know you do not eat, but..." Jasper raises his brow at Edward questioningly, a glint in his vivid blue eyes that Edward is fast coming to recognise as lustful, and Jasper's voice drops most becomingly, "Maybe we can find something that would whet your appetite. Something that is appetising to your palate?"

He curves his hand around the nape of the young man staring up in earnest at him. Edward replies jestingly, in like vein, "After such a request, how can I possibly refuse? I would be most honoured to join you in a picnic." He continues to tease Jasper, dragging his thumb lightly over Jasper's bottom lip, "Mmmm... Perhaps our own little dejeuner sur l'herbe should be re-enacted?" With a final sweep of his thumb over Jasper's tempting lips, Edward pulls the sweetly scented man closer and holds him firmly by his hips. Jasper shakes his head and chuckles.

"You like holding me like this, don't you?"

"A rhetorical question, yes?" Shrugging, Edward replies evenly, "It's convenient and good practice." A lilting note enters his tone, "Now I wonder where I could find a nude model to sit with us..." At Jasper's rambunctious laugh and accompanying thought, Edward shakes his head.

"You're incorrigible, you know that?"

Edward chuckles ruefully under his breath and his thoughts are tinged with amused pride at the young man. 'Oh Jasper, you have no idea how incorrigible I really am.'

Jasper prods again, "Spend some time away from Isa... this house again? Please?"

Edward moves his hands, grasping Jasper's face delicately between his palms and looks deep into his incredible eyes. "Just tell me where and I will endeavour to be there at the appointed time. You, however, will need to leave now, before I feel like succumbing to my want of you."

With a final lingering look at him, Jasper dashes out the door and Edward, tracks him absently with his eyes and ears, just waiting for the time he himself can leave.

* * *

A chilly dampness hangs in the air under the tangled limbs overhead as Jasper negotiates the tree-line path leading to the stable. Deeply breathing in the scent of the crisp morning air he saunters through the cool shadows toward his beloved horses. The sight of the large brown building lifts his already high spirits, sending them soaring like an eagle through the clouds, and he hastens his steps. As he slides open the main doors, murmuring soft, placating sounds to reassure his horses, a gentle smile crosses his face at the sound of their greeting.

A certain calm flows over him as he crosses the hay strewn floor to his favourite horse, Sheik. This is his favourite time of day. The chill of the morning hanging in the air as dew is still strewn along the ground awaiting the kiss of the sun and only the sound of the early morning chorus fills the soft grey of daybreak.

He slides the door open, hearing the horses snicker and he gently hushes them, reassuring them with his presence. A door opens to his left and he mutters a startled oath as Jimmy Oaks, his young stable-lad comes out.

"Jimmy! You scared the hell out of me!" He could feel a quick rush of adrenaline flowing through his veins, waking him far more effectively than from any other means. He looks at the young man, noting the faint hint of stubble, barely a foot into adulthood, who helps him out with his breeding stock. Jasper can feel himself admiring the man; his tall, lithe body topped with dark brown hair, the colour of melted chocolate.

'He's not Edward though is he?' challenges his mind.

"Sorry Major Whi... I mean Jasper. I thought I'd get started early today, seeing as I had only finished half yesterday. I still have half the mares to exercise, not to mention them stallions and what with that storm disrupting their training regime, it's gonna take some time."

A wry smile upon his face, Jasper claps the tall man on the shoulder. "Ah Jimmy, you're a godsend. You love these horses and they love you. You're a good man."

Jimmy shrugs, a helpless smile on his freshly shaven face, "Well sure! It's mighty easy to do when you have such beautiful creatures around you."

When he spoke of 'beautiful creatures', Jasper could not help but catch Jimmy's appreciative sidelong glance at himself, and Jasper quirks a brow at the brunet. "Is there something I can help you with there Jimmy?" He notes the stable hand's flush as he is caught red-handedly staring at his boss.

"Er, no sir. Just... nothing."

Jasper goes back to taking Sheik out of his stall, ready to saddle him up when Jimmy's voice blurts out, "Actually, there is something sir. I was wondering why a fine man like yourself hasn't found hisself any womanfolk to settle down with?"

Jasper turns, his curiosity piqued. Jasper grabs his arm as he goes to turn away. Jimmy's face is beet red but he bravely pushes on. "I been livin' here darn near my whole life and you sure are real handsome Jasper and surely any body round these parts would want to have a turn with you." He runs a longing glance down Jasper's body, causing a rise of goose bumps as Jasper notes his appreciative and hungry look as he heads south with his gaze. Jasper is surprised to feel a rise of a different sort at this obvious perusal of his body and still somewhat aroused from Edward, he can't help the erection that tents his pants. Gulping hard, his mouth suddenly dry, he watches avidly as Jimmy runs his tongue over his lips.

"Jimmy," he starts to say, but Jasper stops as he notes the man's sudden stillness. Jasper looks down at his hand on Jimmy's forearm and the tension apparent in the muscle and he slackens his hand, intending to let go, but Jimmy stops him with the placement of his hand on top.

Tension fills the air and before Jasper can grasp what is happening, he finds himself sandwiched between the magnificent horse and his equally appealing stablehand with his mouth ravished to oblivion. Jasper finds himself succumbing to the intense exploration of his mouth, Jimmy's tongue sliding against his and Jasper can feel his body responding heartily to this invasion.

The touches of Jimmy's fingers are warm as opposed to Edward's icy chill as coarse fingers slide over the material of his shirt, sliding up the forearms of the blond, as Jimmy inches his way slowly up Jasper's body. Finally, Jimmy lifts his head, breathing ragged and stares at Jasper. His eyes hold a lust-filled gleam as they bore into his, and Jasper can only watch helplessly as Jimmy's lips curve upward in the most captivating smug smile.

Amazed and more than a little befuddled, Jasper tries to focus as Jimmy speaks low and in earnest. Jasper notes that Jimmy's eyes are a fascinating shade of green-brown. 'Hazel,' his brain supplies helpfully.

"I - I - I like you Jasper," Jimmy says haltingly. "I have for a mighty long time, but I knows that you've got business with the Widow Simmons and I didn't feel right about stepping forward if that's where your heart lay. I saw you yesterday with that other man, in the lake and I watched him grind you up against Sheik's stall, and well, if your heart lies in that direction then I'd like to be in the race. I know that you've been keeping it quiet and all, but me, I notice these things. Like I said, I'm sorry for saying anything, but anyways..." his voice peeters out.

Jasper is floored.

Jimmy blushes redder as he realises what he just said and to whom. "Oh sweet Lord, I'm sorry Major Jasper, I've overstepped my boundaries. Look I'm sorry I said anything. Here, let me help you with Sheik and y'all can be on your way. Please don't fire me. I didn't mean anything by it. I'm jus' gonna saddle him up..." Flustered the boy quickly saddles up Jasper's horse, his movements jerky and his face flushed with embarrassment.

Jimmy moves away to the front of the Arab horse, holding still the horse and reins as Jasper mounts. In the saddle, Jasper looks intently at the miserable man before him. "Jimmy, I expect you to still be here when I return and these horses fed and exercised as is the plan. Don't run off. Can you do that for me?" Jimmy nods, his voice stilled in his dejection, but his heart in his eyes. "Good," finishes Jasper in a deceptively calm voice. "I will see you later then."

As he rides out, Jasper is amazed and stunned as he tries to comprehend what has just happened. "What the hell just happened back there?' he asks the air silently. He chuckles as he notes that Jimmy may have apologised for saying what he felt, but he sure didn't apologise for kissing the bejesus out of Jasper. Jasper starts to whistle as he rides to meet Edward.

* * *

Time blurs as he feasts, the blood running hotly down his throat and he swallows it, revelling in the feel of it. It had been too long. Edward finally lifts his head as the man's heart slows and he holds him, listening to the heart thumping weakly then finally, it stops. He discards the man to one side and moves to a small clump of boulders. Lifting one the large sized rocks easily, he places the man inside then covers the inert body. Time to move.

Using his vampiric speed, he moves silently through the trees to await Jasper's arrival.

* * *

Tune in next time when....

Leave some love and review... thanks, TJ


	6. Leap of Faith

**Title: After the Storm**

Chapter Six: Leap of Faith

Pairings: Jasper/Edward, Jasper/OCs

Disclaimer: This story mine. Characters of Twilight and associated - not mine. OC characters Jimmy Oaks, Bonnie Simmons - all mine. Don't sue. Unless you really want the kids.

Author notes: Dark Edward, possibly dark Jasper, M-rated for violence and other graphic content and use of crude language. Many thanks again **rhenea5018 **- you are the rock on which I tie my kite. You persevered through the tough moments and I thank you for that. Thanks to **KuroiBlackNightingale** for your constant advice and my beloved grammar nazi, and to **gypsysue, VanpireNZ **for their pre-reading and support! And finally the bit that started this whole story, my little 500 word piece is in this chapter!

* * *

_"A person may cause evil to others not only by his actions but by his inaction,  
and in either case he is justly accountable to them for the injury." ~ John Stuart Mill_

The light catches his hair, turning bronze to a burnished gold as the sun's rays filter through the trees. He waits, standing upon a fallen log, his lean figure taut with anticipation over Jasper's imminent arrival. His stance is reminiscent of Bellerophon waiting for his steed.

Deliberately wiping the corner of his mouth, Edward rids himself of the final piece of evidence, the only lingering reminder a bitter aftertaste of the feast he recently imbibed. 'A discerning dinner for a discerning eater,' reflects Edward with a sense of accomplishment. He recollects the flooding of his mouth with the dark, dank blood as he bit down and shudders in pleasure.

'Truly, that man had to go,' agrees his mind. A small smile of self-satisfaction creeps upon his face and reflects in his eyes as they continue to study the dark shade, looking for Jasper.  
Worry eats at him. It is taking too long. Edward's eyes pierce through the undergrowth and the shadows, searching for a hint of Jasper's imminent appearance.

_Where is he?_

Edward jumps down, intending to pursue Jasper, but his ears pick up the slow clop of hooves, pushing into the soft dank loam of the woods and smiling, he moves swiftly to meet his human lover.

The blinding luminance of the sun is relieved as Jasper eases his mount into the cool dimness of the forest. His mind is still somewhat bemused by Jimmy's revelation and the easy gait of the horse's pace matches his thoughts as he filters through the events of the past few days. Jasper recounts his feelings towards Edward and he surmises that if given the chance he will take whatever Edward offers, even if it is the potential loss of his human life. Jimmy is a nice boy, but he is just that to Jasper's mind – a boy. Edward is a manifestation of everything Jasper has ever craved, the epitome and culmination of all of his dreams.

As Jasper nears the clearing, the horse snorts loudly, nostrils flaring, but before Jasper can take stock, Sheik bolts, spooked by something unseen. Jasper can only hold on for dear life. Unfortunately caught unprepared, a low-lying bough sweeps him from his seat and throws him carelessly toward the ground. He braces himself for the jarring impact he knows is coming, but before he can land abruptly on the forest floor; he feels the cool arms of his saviour jerking him to stop, inches from the loamy forest floor as the distant hoof beats gallop away.

"I fear what might happen to you should I not be around," remarks Edward as he props Jasper back to his feet.

"Oh God, Sheik!" Suddenly distraught, Jasper takes no notice of Edward, stumbling as he pulls free of the loose embrace. Frantically Jasper turns, trying to see his beloved gelding, but there is no sign of him. Jasper starts to run recklessly with no clear trail to follow and Edward grabs his arm, effectively restraining him from running headlong into unknown territory. Edward pulls Jasper tightly into his chest where the man struggles futilely.

Eyes wide with alarm, almost delirious with worry and fright, Jasper tugs with surprising strength on Edward's arms, attempting to pull away. "I have to find him, Edward!"

"Do not be silly Jasper! You cannot just run out there!" At the animalistic growls from his human, Edward grabs him and shakes Jasper roughly. "I am not the only frightening thing in this forest!"

"Edward, Sheik is the last tie I have to my parents! I can't lose him, not now!" Jasper continues to thrash and tug.

"Hush Jasper," Edward comforts the man, holding him closely in the attempt to calm him down. "We will find him. He cannot go far."

"Edward! Please!"

The beseeching tones implore Edward to search for the damn roan, and Edward sighs inwardly.

"Fine. Stay here. Do not move. I do not want to have to search for you too." His tone brooks no opposition. "Stay Jasper, I mean it." He admonishes as Jasper looks to follow.

Jasper swallows, but nods and Edward fleetingly moves into the shadows, searching for the fucking elusive horse.

Any normal person would have led the horse back, but Edward is not a normal person. Essentially herding the obstinate beast back towards the clearing and toward his master, Edward manages to stop himself from grabbing the horse and throwing it over the nearest cliff. 'Damn the high strung beasties,' he grimaces as once more he moves sideways as the horse again attempts to bolt.

"Edward! You found him!" Jasper rushes forward, throwing himself not at Edward, but at the hot and lathered roan.

Weary, Edward takes in the reunion between owner and hoofed mammal and sighs. "Come Jasper; let us head on toward that little stream. Sheik is in no doubt in need of a drink and a cool down."

"And I am in dire need of my human," he remarks wryly under his breath.

* * *

Reaching their destination finally, the two men flop to the ground, one indifferent and the other emotionally spent.

Silence reigns as they take a moment to pause, each lost in his own thoughts. Edward concentrates on Jasper's hurdles to overcome; Jasper cogitates on how he can break down Edward's barriers against their consummation.

Jasper frowns, carelessly pulling up blades of grass and flicking them away. 'Are there even barriers there,' his mind asks waspishly. He stops. 'Uh-huh, you didn't even ask him right? Good-looking you may be, but not too bright.'

Snorting, Jasper flicks away a blade of grass as his mind continues to chastise him. 'You might try asking the question before you consider how to get past something that may not even exist.'

Acknowledging that this is extremely true, Jasper is now faced with the debate on how to go about asking his private and reticent vampire. His mind irascibly responds, 'Veritas, simpleton. Truth. Try it. You might find it works wonders.'

The sound of Edward spluttering causing Jasper's eyes to snap to him.

"Are you all right Edward?"

At Edward's look of amusement, Jasper decides that upfront honesty is probably the best way to go so coughing lightly before he asks his question, he is somewhat mortified to feel his face infuse with riotous colour.

"Edward?" His face flames at his audacity. "Can a human and vampire consummate err… relations?" At the return gaze of Edward combined with his brow raised in query, Jasper is quick to clarify. "Sexual relations. Does it happen?"

"Succubi, Inccubi. You've heard of them correct?"

At Jasper's nod, Edward further expands, "They are only 'encouraged stories' of the vampires' seduction of humans. Obviously some of the stories are a little far-fetched, but there _is_ truth in them. As I've said before, vampires can and will seduce you in order to get what they want."

Jasper persists, "But do they actually have sexual relations or does it stop before consummation?"

Edward leans in, his eyes gleaming and Jasper feels a thrill as the topic at hand intrigues him and he knows it interests Edward greatly.

"Why do you think they seduce you Jasper? Enthral me with your acumen."

"Vampires seduce you; they entice you to feed off you. You are held in the thrall of the vampire being, their scent and their mere presence intoxicating you to stay with them, and when they feed it can be likened to an orgasm."

"Bravo, Jasper. You did listen when I spoke earlier." His eyes calculating, Edward licks his lips and Jasper's eyes are drawn to the sensual act of his tongue gliding along those full perfect lips. He barely hears Edward's mellifluous resonance, "I know what I have experienced Jasper. Fornicating while tasting my lover is definitely high on my list of erotic and sensual moments and whilst it is definitely another level of stimulus, it is not the only way to feed. I have told you before we can find our prey not only by gentle coercion, but also by use of force if necessary. The act of feasting whilst _fucking _Jasper, is truly one of the most erotic and sensual moments you will ever encounter and I do hope you will encounter it - with me." Regarding Jasper with a look of thoughtfulness, he strokes the side of Jasper's face as his languorous words flow, "I do think however, that the only thing that would surpass it, would be tasting my lover while making love and in the midst of a separate sanguinary act." A lengthy pause occurs before Edward remarks offhandedly, "It would be the same as feasting on you and fucking you while you murdered Jimmy, for example."

Jasper stares at him, his thoughts racing. Vivid imagery forms in his thoughts as he pictures Edward over himself - Edward's latest victim - the act of Edward thrusting into him as another figure – faceless - lies nearby. Blood drips from the corner of his vampire's red lips, marring that perfect countenance, and onto Jasper's bare chest. The feeling of Edward at his neck, drinking his blood as it pulses out into Edward's waiting mouth, to his shock and consternation, it causes a flooding to his loins and intrigues him more.

Gratified that Jasper's thoughts speak louder than any words, and that it seems the idea of feasting, fucking, and killing, arouses and titillates rather than revolts Jasper, Edward steps up his plans.

They return to a comfortable contemplative silence as they both absorb this new information.

The weather continues to hold clear and sunny as time blissfully passes by. Jasper and Edward have given up the silent contemplation in favour of exchanging stories, Edward leaning back against a tree trunk, his arms encircling Jasper and holding him to his chest. As they sit, Edward squirms beneath Jasper and he leans his head down to brush his lips to Jasper's crown. A contented smile graces Jasper's lips and he rubs his cheek against Edward's chest sleepily. A moment later, a slip of cloth tantalises and teases Jasper as it slides upon his startled face, covering his eyes.

"What's this?"

"Shh…" Jasper shivers as he feels the brush of Edward's lips against his ear and spontaneous slivers of trembling want spasm through his body. Unbidden, his body arches and he feels Edward smile against his skin. "Enjoy it for what it is."

"It feels… strange, Edward," whispers Jasper, unnerved, bringing his fingers to hesitantly touch the silk-feeling cloth. He turns his head this way and that, his hair whispering as it brushes against his skin and the forest sounds become alive around him. Acclimatising himself to this strange sensation of being visually impaired, he hears the low rumble of Edward's quiet chuckle and delights in the sensation of the vibrations as he leans back against Edward's chest.

"So you're a strange boy having an afternoon respite with an extremely mischievous boy." Sensing the shrug from his vampire, Jasper smiles in reply.

Feeling Edward's hands push at him, encouraging him to sit up, Jasper moves awkwardly and he pouts as he senses Edward moving away. Somewhat satiated when the vampire's cool hands lie him back against the trunk, he lays still, waiting in anticipation. The unexpected removal of one of his main senses leaves Jasper reeling with anxiety and yet he is excited.

The scent of Edward's breath is sweet and tantalising, the tenor of his voice dropping to a smooth baritone as he entreats, "I want you to concentrate Jasper. Feel, sense and breathe. Everything around you - I want you to feel it all, Jasper. Revel in it, let it excite you."

Breathing erratically from the distinctly sensual words, and having his sight obstructed, Jasper allows his other senses to take over.

The muted dimness of the forest now explodes into a cacophony of sound; the sounds of insects moving; the myriad of cawing birds and flapping of wings; and even the leaves make sounds as they brush against one another. Whereas the coolness of the forest relieved the sultriness of the humid air, not all the shade is cold or even tepid. His skin is distinctly sensitive to the fieriness of the sun, feeling the slight sting of the pinpricks of light as they strike him through the dappled shadows. The aroma of decaying leaves on the forest floor permeates his nostrils, leaving an earthy loamy taste on his tongue as if he himself had recently emerged from it. It mixes with the fragrance and essence of the nearby vampire, and he licks his lips as his mouth salivates from the heady combination.

Jasper's mind whirls with overtly sexual thoughts. He half expects Edward to whisper "Come for me" breathily into his ear and his heart palpitates tremulously at the thought.

"Soon Jasper, those will be the words that leave my lips," murmurs Edward and Jasper catches his breath as the feel of the cool, icy air flowing over the pores of his skin.

It is at these words that Jasper knows now, without a doubt, that Edward has a gift – the ability to read his mind and something about that seems to trigger a strange response in Jasper.

"Edward – how could you hide this from me? Reading minds? Reading _my_ mind?! How do I know that you haven't been stringing me along all this time?' Jasper huffs, disgusted by this lie of omission. He takes a deep breath when no answer is forthcoming. "Oh God, I knew it. I knew! How stupid I have been to ignore it! And this blindfold? This isn't trust. This is getting me to do something that you want me to do; to accede myself to you; submission by blindfold!"

"Do this for me, Jazz..." Edward glides one finger down the side of Jasper's face, waiting for Jasper to turn into the mild caress. When Jasper does, Edward cups his cheek before he moves his hand down trailing minute circles on the column of Jasper's neck. "...do it for me," he finishes as Edward's hand smooths the fabric of Jasper's shirt.

Trailing his hand higher, Edward strokes a finger down Jasper's throat, sending thrills down towards Jasper's overexcited groin, Jasper summons a small measure of control as his thoughts dryly say...

_'Mind reading vampire, no brilliant deductions on how to seduce the human then.'  
_  
Fingers abruptly pluck Edward's hand from where they had been tracing circles. Antagonised by both his thoughts, and by the thought of his vampire mind-reading _those _thoughts, Jasper mutters, "Fuck it, Edward."

With a burst of desperation, Jasper whips off the blindfold – a cravat he absently notes, and ignoring the pale man before him, Jasper gets up and stalks away.

Since he did not possess the speed of a vampire, Jasper's journey to his beloved stables took some time.

"Of all the times to forget the damn horse," he mutters. He felt a pang of remorse for leaving Sheik tethered in the forest, but Jasper thinks, 'Never to mind, Jimmy can go and get him later.' He peers across the slight valley towards the stables. No sign of Jimmy. In his peripheral vision, he catches sight of his house. Pausing, he purses his lips, antagonism apparent in every fibre of his being. "There is no way," he vows, "that I will go into that house tonight."

As he stalks down the path, he talks to himself, anger apparent in every gesture. "I can't believe it! I mean I suspected, but to think not once – not _once_ did he say to me the truth about his gifts. He didn't tell me! Does he not care enough? Maybe he doesn't trust me enough?" Aggravated, he makes wild, gesticulating motions. "That's it isn't it? He doesn't trust me enough to share something so personal."

Jasper conveniently forgets that Edward has in fact given him several hints.

"That's it," he declares decisively, stopping and glaring out toward the forest. "I'm going to head into town. Anything is better than staying here."

Striding aggressively into his hay-strewn stable, he quickly saddles another horse. Leading it outside, he briefly casts a quick glance to the forest, part of him hoping for a glimpse of his vampire, but when there is no sign he shoves his foot angrily into the stirrup and swings into the saddle.

Jasper's eyes are full of suppressed hurt, but it clears in the way of the anger that he lets manifest and fester. He pulls on the roan, briefly glancing back to where he last saw Edward. Full of animosity, Jasper kicks his heels to the flanks and gallops away.

As he rides into town, he casts his mind back to the first fateful night when he met Edward...

_**** three days ago***_

The trees whispered a wistful song, their leaves fluttering as the heralding winds wove through their branches. The skies were dark and foreboding as the moon hid behind the dark, roiling clouds.

A storm was looming.

On the silent banks of the lake, a lone woman stood with her long brown hair whipping wildly around her in the gusting winds. She was barefoot and unstockinged, seen as her white gown along with her royal blue cloak lifted with regularity around her snow-white limbs, tossed by the flighty wind. Her face was as pale as the moon on a crystal clear night; her full white cheeks were marred only by the trail of her tears.

Her ethereal beauty shone, as if she had once dwelled on a fantasy world and though magnificent in her melancholy, she showed no belief in that world, as if it no longer held meaning for her. But here...here she was bereft of company; alone; anguish and despondency clearly palpable to anyone who cared to see; empty and broken; in complete despair. Her pained face turned resolutely toward the water as she stood on the overgrown path and the misty skies continued to pour grey light over her silent figure.

Who was she?

Her long hair, caught in the swirling wind was tossed fiercely behind her and the sudden deluge of water that poured from the sky saturated her completely, but instead of admonishing the torrent, she welcomed it with open arms. Her porcelain face was upturned; the pale luminescence awash with moisture and her sobs fell along with her tears to accompany the pouring rain.

Jasper watched intently from his window, the shapely figure shimmered through the coalescing raindrops as they pounded on his pane of glass.

The atmosphere that surrounded them flickered and crackled; the crash of thunder a booming accompaniment to the pelt of the raindrops that drummed solidly against the already sodden ground. The symphony of all of nature's elements unleashing its brilliant and wild fury on the earth; a parallel to her unrestrained anguish as she stood presenting her wracking cries to the heavens; her frail humanity a sharp contrast to the black, lightning-streaked skies.

"What torment has caused this tiny woman to rage and cry at the heavens?"

Time had begun to blur as the storm raged around them; he at his window, she out in the elements. His eyes did not, could not, leave the mesmerising picture she presented - primitive; solitary; beauty's stance against the beast of nature. Like liquid coffee, her hair was pouring down the back of her rain soaked clothing. The howling wind wildly plucked at the sodden material, determined to whip it into a streaming cloud behind her; and her cries were clearly heard as her tears fell and mixed with the stinging rain as it pounded against her skin.

He watched, captivated yet numb, as electrifying torrents of foreboding flowed down his back. He listened in astoundment, unable to move as he was enthralled and bound by her.

She keened agonisingly into the night air; head thrown back, the bare whiteness of her throat stark against the flashing background of harsh elements that highlighted her own torment. Her harsh cry was heard over the shrieking wind and the torrential deluge. As if every lie, every truth she has ever encountered was exploding from her as she screamed; all the hate and the pain gushing out in guttural sounds that came from the very depths of her being.

She stood alone in the wildest of storms he'd seen in eons. A flash of lightning forked out of the sky, so blinding he had to shield his eyes. When he was able to look back, there were not one, but two silhouettes. The woman was solitary no longer.

The outline barely showing against the black, the dark figure of a man joined hers. With a loud crackle, lightning showed a glimpse of dark hair plastered across his bare forehead from the onslaught of rain. His dark, waterlogged jacket sleekly hugged his form. Rain ran in rivulets over his perfectly chiselled features, down his cheekbones, over his ruby lips, and his angular, almost aristocratic nose. Tall in stature with wide shoulders that bore the weight of an unknown burden; his eyes closed as he stood before her in defeat.

The lightning struck in earnest, flashes of light streaking wildly across the sky, like Gods at war throwing arrows of white-hot shards at one another, slashing the black sky to reveal the alternating hues of blues, blacks and purples; reminiscent of bruising. The brilliant, intensely-hued colour lit the black sky to twilight level and created a lurid backdrop for the rain-soaked pair.

Colour flooded the woman's face as she took in this man's stance with her anxious eyes. Her arms rose hesitantly from her sides to reach towards him before she dropped them back down. Impassively, he stood before her, head down, refusing to meet her eyes. The woman straightened briefly before she tilted her head back boldly, offering the milky expanse of her neck to the gorgeous creature. A sacrificial stance. The man's eyes opened, and the brightness of their crimson irises gleamed brightly in the flashes as lightning struck the ground around them, and he stared down at her offering.

As Jasper watched intently, the man threw back his head violently, a look of unbearable agony crossing his face and his fists clenched tightly at his sides. An agonised roar ripped from his throat, hurtling through the fury of the storm; the distressing and disturbing sound adding a macabre edge to the storm filled night.

Jasper would always recall that moment with clarity.

Like faceless pawns in a game of chess, they each held their stance, waiting for the other to move; paused in a moment; timeless like a renaissance painting - the man's face lifted to the sky, crying out for any penance; the woman's soul seeking a peace to the turmoil that seethed in her.

Will he? Nil he?

Jasper recalled Psalm 18: verse 11, _"He made darkness his secret place; his pavilion 'round about him were dark waters and thick clouds of the skies,_" as the man held in place by his inner torment stood outlined against the harrowing and intimidating storm. Finally, the man's head dropped forward, lolling briefly, hanging in dejection. He raised his pale face, tongue snaking out to lick his lips; slowly, but surely lowering his head toward her, allowing her the chance to back away and run.

Ruby lips brushed her throat and a shudder shook through his large frame and his broad shoulders. In contrast she smiled for the first time and raised her arms; holding him to her. He lifted his head briefly to look her in the eyes; a glimpse of the inner turmoil in his eyes was seen before he dropped his gaze to follow the movement of his hand. Like an expert musician, skilled at coaxing music from his instruments, he gently brushed her face; stroking her cheek with his thumb as he slid his palm down the side of her face; her gentle acquiesce to his touch clearly seen as the smile remained on her face. She gazed adoringly at him and with a final, lingering touch he tenderly ran a finger down the line of her nose, traced the outline of her full lips as if committing her features to memory then with a suddenness that surprised any onlooker, one hand moved to cover her nape as the other swept her into his arms, lifting her to him as he wound it around her waist.

Another flash illuminated the scene in a harsh white light; his teeth bared, his burning eyes shone and his mouth plundered her throat, like a treasonous man pillaging his own country's ship; but she only parted her lips in a blissful, silent sigh. Blood poured from the wound inflicted on her neck, and dripped down the front of her cloak, staining it forever, but she never once cried out. Her mouth parted in orgasmic bliss and slowly her eyes closed; rain cascaded over her face; her lips curved in a beatific smile. His body jerked and jolted; the war with his soul apparent. The man lifted his head, his arms slackening as if to let her go, but at the sight of her dripping blood, his predatory nature took over and his mouth sought her neck once more. He ravished and despoiled the creamy expanse of her neck, as he laid waste to both her dreams and his.

With a sudden draw of breath, her hands pulling and clawing ineffectively at his shoulders, she gasped as panic dawned in her suddenly wide eyes. Incapable of stopping, he continued to milk the blood from her body helplessly; her small feet tapping against the grass as her body started the dance of death. Tightly he held her as she gave a single anguished scream, the light of life leaving her eyes. He buckled beneath her dead weight as her life slowly withdrew, leaving her heavy and inert.

His energy spent, the man fell to his knees. He carefully cradled her small body; her head held against his before he leaned forward with careful grace and lowered her to the grass. He placed her hands upon her chest as he meticulously arranged her clothing to cover her lifeless form. The tempestuousness of the lashing rain, the roar of thunder reached a crescendo around them as together the rain and thunder worked in tandem to reach the height of the storm.

"And now Athena, looming out of the rafters high above them, brandished her man--destroying shield of thunder, terrifying the suitors out of their minds, and down the hall they panicked--wild, like herds stampeding, driven mad as the darting gadfly strikes in the late spring when the long days come around."

Homer's words plagued his thoughts, as Jasper watched the scene without understanding as the man? creature? bowed his head, shoulders shaking and convulsing in grief. How could he feel grief for the girl he so violently tore from this life? The creature moved his hand to gently stroke hair away from her peaceful porcelain face. In the light of the storm, Jasper clearly saw the blood upon her neck and clothing. Shocked and trembling Jasper retreated from the window, his glass shattering on the study floor as it slips out of his suddenly weakened fingers. Fear fluttered through his tense body and a single thought swam through his petrified mind.

'A creature of the night, a vampire - what evil is this?'

A single impassioned cry broke through Jasper's terror, freeing him from his frozen state and he walked cautiously back to his place by the window. His forehead pressed hard against the cool pane of glass as he tried to make out the other man's features, but he then gasped as he saw the dark trail of blood that poured from the corner of the man's mouth paired with the excruciating inner distress clear in the man's pained eyes.

Jasper would swear that he heard the creature sob as he laid his head against her breast, his forehead against the back of her hands. The words of Sophocles danced in his mind:

'In darkness one may be ashamed of what one does, without the shame of disgrace.'

As the next flash of lightning hit the sky, Jasper saw the man whose anguish burned on his perfect face; whose turn it was to scream and roar injustice at the black sky; his actions had forever burnt away his dreams, and Jasper knew that the man's torment would forever be seared into his eternal memory...

_***present day***_

His horse shies and Jasper is abruptly brought back to the present ….

"Jasper." His name is growled by the creature before him.

'Edward!' his mind growls. Struggling to control the frightened animal beneath him, Jasper quickly shortens the reins and tries to pull the quivering horse to a standstill. Wildly, the horse starts to buck, trying to free himself from the presence of the predator before him and Jasper is thrown off.

Edward quickly runs to the man's side, but Jasper gets to his feet unaided, shrugging off the vampire's hands violently.

"Edward, leave me be."

"I need to talk to you."

"No, Edward. I need to be..." _'far away from you'_

"Jasper, there is no place you can go where I cannot find you."

"Stop it Edward! Get out of my head!"

"Jasper..."

"Go away Edward! I'm riding into town. Do not be at the house when I return!"

He turns and walks away, quickly leaving the vampire still standing far behind him. He prays that Edward will not follow.

* * *

Head low as he walks through the town, Jasper can feel heads turning, the curious stares growing from inquisitive to outright animosity. The fervent whispers grow in volume to a loud buzzing hum. The townspeople give him a wide berth until finally, someone steps in front of him and Jasper halts. He lifts an eyebrow sardonically at the dusty boots in front of him before sliding his glance to the face of a man he once called friend.

The jeering face of Ashley Jameson held a mistrustful look and Jasper, his ire up from Edward, could only state coldly, "Step out of my way Ash."

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in. You dare show your face around here? You know we only tolerate your presence in these parts if you stick to your little abode. We don't come near you, if you don't come near us. Hell, we leave the damned lake for your use," the large burly man spit out bitterly.

"You think I don't know that?" snaps Jasper irritably.

"Seems you don't, if you're walking around here," stated Ashley.

"Well I'm just passing through, so if you don't mind..."

Jasper makes to walk around his former friend. The burly man moves to cross paths and looks insolently down at Jasper. "I reckon you can just turn around and go back to your _beloved_ home. We don't like trouble around here and that's all you seem to bring with you. Philip would attest to that. If he were still alive that is."

Jasper closes his eyes, waiting for cruel words from Philip's cousin.

"Trouble followed you and so did Philip. I have to wonder what it was that caused Philip to follow you to that big city. He did like travelling with you. Said you were always such _pleasurable_ company. He used to send letters that talked incessantly about you - Jasper the wonderful companion." Crossing his arms Ashley continues scathingly, "And why isn't he alive? Oh that's right," As Jasper's eyes snap open, Ashley pushes his pug face forward into Jasper's. "It's because of you."

Temper already kindled by Edward, Jasper struggles visibly as he forces his flaring ire down. The rasp in his voice is only emphasis to the slow burning indignation written upon his face. "I suggest you take your bulldog tendencies and remove them from my face."

"Or what boy?" The jeering tone enrages Jasper more as Ashley tries to crowd him with his larger bulk.

Jasper scoffs, "I used to beat you when we were little and I sure as hell think I could do that now if it came down to it. Only the love of my Momma kept me from taking it out on your hide when I came back." His jaw set, Jasper thrusts his face into Ashley's and growls, "Now I'm walking and not bothering anyone here. If anyone has a problem with it, they can say something to me, but right now, I just want to keep walking and you're hindering me from that."

Surprise and consternation flash on Ashley's face, but when he leans back, the derision is what is clear. "Pretty boy, all talk." He nods scornfully at Jasper, "Well you walk. Go - find that widow that lets a murderer into her bed and lies down with him as if he's somebody. She'll just find herself dead. Isn't that what happens to anyone associated with the likes of you?" Disparagingly he runs his gaze down Jasper's body then he grins insolently, turning to the gathered crowd. Jeering he calls out, "Maybe one of us 'towners' should keep the Widow company? If she is happy with the likes of him then she'd be ecstatic with the likes of any of us."

As the crowd titters and jeers, white-hot anger floods Jasper's form and he grabs the front of the larger man's shirt, jerking Ashley off balance.

Gritting his teeth, voice low, Jasper bites out, "You need to learn some manners, Ashley Jameson." Jasper takes pleasure in the white-faced pallor of the man as the he stares wide-eyed in fear. "You may be bastard in your attitude to me, but _never _- and I mean _never _– will you ever talk like that about a lady in front of me. Do you hear me?" With no answer forthcoming, Jasper shakes the man once; his voice intimidating in its chilling softness as he asks quietly, "_Do you hear me_?"

"Yeah I heard you." The sullen man bites out his reply and Jasper carefully lets him go.

"Glad we came to an understanding. Good day to you Ashley...Ladies," mockingly Jasper bows to the giggling women standing nearby, turns and walks away.

'People can be cruel,' he thought morosely. Ashley and Philip were his friends, but the denial of that friendship after Jasper returned had cut Jasper to the quick. He'd been in need of friendship and support after the news of his parents, but Ashley had denied him even a brief, sympathetic hello.

'Why am I always so alone?' His eyes troubled, Jasper lets his thoughts consume him as he walks slowly along, the late afternoon sun beating down on him. Eyes clouding, Jasper forces himself to remember the time when once he was never alone, when once he had been complete. His eyes become distant as his mind floats back to...

_fifteen years ago..._

Golden heat - it was summer. As far as the eye could see, emerald-green and amber hills curved and rolled, dotted with small copses of trees offering their dappled shade from the golden disc that hung in the brilliance of the blue sky; fluffy cotton candy clouds bobbed, as did the tiny boats on the glassy surface of the lake. Fat horses grazed, tails flicking in the heavy oppressive heat and the overgrown grass barely moved with the brief puffs of wind that occasionally blew through its golden strands. Shallow valleys nestled cool in the shade of hills that to one ten year old boy were mountain-like and there for only him to conquer. Swelteringly, the sun's rays bore down upon his uncovered blond head as he scrambled through the long prairie-like grass, struggling to get to the lake before the other boys. The glassy surface of the water glistened invitingly for little boys to come and cavort in its cool depths. Summer was about warmth, freedom, and never being alone.

"Jasper! Come back!"

The bell-like voice floated in the dust-filled breeze. Lagging behind him, the small anxious figure struggled to catch up with his much longer strides, but her long dark hair kept getting caught on the overgrowth.

"Jasper!" she would call as she struggled to free her tangled curls from the clutching, grabbing stalks. "Wait for me!"

He would ignore her anxious pleas for as long as he could, pretending that he could not hear her cries as he sauntered through the chest-high long grass, but now and then he would call back aggravatingly over his shoulder, "You need to walk faster, Alice. I can't keep waitin' for you."

"Jasper! Ugh...Stupid things… please wait Jasper! I want to come with you!"

He yelled back, "I want to catch up with Phil and Ashley!" Turning to face her, his young face was exuberant as he walked backwards through the grass. His voice filled with excitement, "They've got guppies!"

"Ew…" She wrinkled her nose at the thought, but ran anyway to catch up to him. He smiled as she caught up, her breathing erratic as she gasped out, "Thanks for waiting…Just let me catch my breath."

"Well if you don' wanna come, then that's all right by me. I'll jus' go without you."

"Mama said you have to take me with you! Please Jasp, oh please," her large luminous eyes were even wider as she pleaded with him, "I promise I'll be good and stay real quiet."  
He looked at her beautiful beseeching face and sighed. He never could turn her down. That chubby seraphim-like face was enough to keelhaul him. "All right, but hurry Alice, I can't always wait for little four year olds."

"Oh thank you!" and his young face lit up as she squealed exuberantly and she jumped into his arms. He swung her around and delighted in her peals of laughter. Placing her back on her tiny feet, he held her in the circle of his embrace as the blazing sun bore down on their figures. "I'll watch out for you, okay Alice?" She gave him that wide, trusting smile he adored.

Bashfully, he tugged at her small little hand in his. "Come along then."

They walked through the field, occasionally spying the glass-like surface of the nearby lake. She puffed as she bravely tried to keep up with his much longer strides and it was not long before he was hauling her along, but in the end, she dragged on his hand as she halted.

"I can't Jasper," she puffed, trying not to cry in front of him – her hero. "I'm really trying, but just can't anymore."

Alternately glancing between her to the lake, he felt torn. Looking after little Alice? Or going to catch up with his friends and mucking around the dockside of the lake?

He stopped and knelt in front of her. "I have to let you go or the other boys will get them all and we won't have none okay?"

Tear-filled eyes stared back at him, but bravely she did not let them spill over, although her tiny pointy chin trembled a little before she gathered her courage and stood up to her full three foot height, her angelic face stern. "You go get them Jasper Whitlock," she firmly instructed him and he smiled at her no-nonsense tone. "And you know I'll run along behind you. Don't you let those boys get them all," her frowning face comical to him. Rushing her words she promised, "I'll try to keep up okay Jasp?" Her wide eyes were earnest in her promise. "I promise I'll try to keep up and not be too far behind and I'll make my little legs run as fast as they can okay? I won't let you down."

He chucked her under the chin. "Good, brave little Alice. I'll make sure I save you some." He stood up and gave a quick hug, his mind already down at the lakeside as he heard the whoops of the other boys as they reach it first. "I'll see you down there."

He'd raced off before she could say anything more, his intent to reach his favourite scooping place on the dock where he and Alice could sit together.

"Jasp!"

His head snapped around as a chill ran down his back. He swore he could hear her voice. "Jasp!" It was her! Another shiver ran down his back as he heard the fright and hysteria in her tiny scream. "Jasper!" He dropped his bucket and turned back around. Racing back toward where he left, he came upon her small basket and a piece of her hair ribbon. He held it in his childish hand, fingers caressing it as he spun around, his eyes searching wildly for her dark chocolate curls. "Jasper!" As the thin reedy wail came across the wind he ran towards it, but he could not find her.

He turned abruptly circling, spinning, the long grass blocking his view. He sought for his sister, but she was gone.

"Alice? His voice was small. "Alice?" His ten-year-old self turned in a full circle once more, before his voice rose in pitch as he realised his constant shadow was no longer shadowing him.

"Alice!"

His scream rose above the trees, agonisingly sharp and his face crumpled as he sank to his knees. The constant burr in his side no longer there, but the pain left behind was worse as he realised that he had just lost his little sister. His final wretched cry was so full of torment, birds flew hysterically from the nearby trees, and the silence they left behind smelled like death.

* * *

The radiance of the day has wound down to the subdued grey of evening when Jasper finally shuffles his way back home, the muffled gloom of the semidarkness cloaking him. Heart heavy with confusion and his soul filled with demoralization, his introspection is as quiet as the birds on the tree-lined pathway. The dulled magnificence of his childhood home looms as Jasper kicks pebbles along the gravelled path. His disinclination is clear from his peevish actions - - he does not want to walk through his front door.

'I had to walk away. I had to,' his thoughts are circling in turmoil. He sighs and lifts his troubled eyes to his home, wondering if his vampire is waiting inside. His mind clamours his name, 'Edward.' Jasper sighs again, his feet carrying him forward despite his reluctance.

The house is dark. A feeling of unease creeps up on Jasper and he knows...

Walking swiftly towards the study, he stops in the door and he catches his breath at the emptiness and cold found there.

His footsteps echo eerily in the black silence as he walks towards his desk. Fumbling, he lights the lamp and taking a deep breath, he turns. Tightly his eyes close as he chokes back a sob. Edward is not there. He is alone.

Conflicting emotions war at him and stumbling he crashes to the patio doors and rushes outside, gulping the suddenly overwhelming dark night air. His recollections flood him and struck hard with images flashing through his consciousness from the past few days, he stands agonised as emotional pain racks through his lean body. His face and body tense, head thrown back to face the gloomy sky, Jasper bites his lips as he wills himself to escape with his memories.

His pale vampire smiling at him by the lake, his arms tenderly wrapped around Jasper; the curvaceous grin as they peer at a bird's nest together; the auburn hair glowing bronze as they run through the flecked and multi-coloured trees; the boyish smile as they splash around the lake; the murmurings in Jasper's ear as he weeps in Edward's arms.

His heart wrenches at each of the memories.

"Edward," he whispers brokenly.

* * *

Jasper is light-headed with exhaustion and his thoughts whirl dizzyingly in his head. Afraid of being alone, he is talking to himself, 'Edward is gone. I don't like it. So is Jimmy. I do not think this is good. I don't like being alone. It frightens me.'

As the blackness of night creeps in and the swirling mist casts its pale fingers out to wind around the gnarled dark shapes of the sleeping trees, Jasper can only shiver as he watches it roll in.

* * *

He glides silently through the shadows. The moon is absent as clouds fill the night sky. Edward smiles as he listens to the blond's thoughts. He stands outside the window as Jasper looks down on the corpse; the thoughts of outrage, pity, anger and vengeance flow through the blond man's mind. Sleep has eluded the human again, and Edward is aware that Jasper's hold on sanity is tenuous at best, sleep-deprived as he is. Jasper's thoughts continue to filter through to Edward. The bronze haired man smirks in satisfaction watching from the darkness.

"You will see me soon enough, Jasper," he whispers, leaving a promise hanging in the air. He turns away from the tempting morsel in search of other sustenance. He needs to be sated before he approaches this delectable human again and he knows the perfect man to fill his need. Grinning salaciously, Edward disappears into the darkness.

* * *

_Everything burns and his surroundings scream as everyone runs, flames burning their lies and burning Jasper's dreams. Everything hurts within and nothing Jasper does can assuage the burn that consumes him._

_"Edward!" he screams._

_He can see Edward through the flames and he half reaches towards him, but the beautiful face starts to melt with the force of the heat and it is all Jasper can do to watch his entire beautiful vampire disappear before him. "Edward!" The wrenching cry tears at his throat and he welcomes the pain, as it is all that reminds him that he is still alive._

"Shhh Jasper, I'm here. I am sorry I left. But hush, my love. I am still here."

Jasper sobs as he is caught in the timeless place betwixt dream and real world, images mix in his exhausted and anxiety stricken mind.

When he awakens properly, Edward is not there and Jasper weeps as he realises it was only another dream and he is still alone.

* * *

Jasper watches the faraway sky. He wonders about Edward, wonders where he has gone. Has he missed him? Did he visit while he slumbered? Has he missed his chance to talk to him? Would he have survived after the talk?

Jimmy has not turned up to work. Jasper worries, thinking that perhaps the other day may have been too much for the young boy. He recalls feeling what he suspects is a similar state to Jimmy after his interaction with Phil. _God, Phil_. He shivers at the thought. It was a delightful adventure but he felt so dirty and defiled afterward. _Maybe Jimmy is in the same way_. Jasper worries more. He cannot help the feeling of anxiety that sweeps through him nor the thoughts that crowd his mind. 'Perhaps Jimmy has not simply disappeared. Perhaps he left the same way as Philip.'

Shuddering, Jasper turns from the window, a drink once again in his hand. The burn of the alcohol soothes his soul as he sips slowly. He contemplates the repose figurine by the hearth of his fireplace. He should do something about her, now that Edward is gone. He wonders about the fate of her. _Will she turn? Become a vampire like the one that bit her? Had that been her aim? Had that been his? Edward leaving her here so she could feed on Jasper? Should he leave? _

Contemplatively, Jasper takes another sip, wondering if a bite from Edward will hurt.

* * *

The sunlight beams brightly down upon the lake. The water glistens and sparkles, its deep waters paler in sunshine than the night. Indifferent to the bright sunlit scene, Edward stands beneath the trees, the shadows playing over his face. His keen eyesight focuses on the house, watching impassively as Jasper paces his study. The human is waiting for him, hankering for him. Every thought from Jasper is about him. Silently Edward revels in his success. He waits. He is a patient man. After all, he has time to spare. He has forever.

* * *

The room is starting to taunt his nostrils as the smell of decay starts to permeate the room. He glares at Isabella's body. Another night ends and another one of sleeplessness begins as Jasper waits for Edward. "Take heart Edward," Jasper breathes as yet another dawn rises, the burnished red-gold streaks of the sun breaking the horizon and reminding him of his lost vampire, "All is not lost. I will bring you back to me."

Turning emphatically from the window he breathes deeply, not wishing to dwell on what he was about to do. Sensing that Edward has run far away, plagued with guilt , Jasper can only fathom that Edward will not return until all traces of Isabella have been removed. Wanting Edward to return, Jasper's decision has been made. Not wishing to dwell on what he is about to do, Jasper slowly turns away.

Jasper puts on some music, a rather cheery little ditty and turns up the volume to hide any noise. He has moved her from the study into an unused portion of his home. Wearing only a pair of pants, sans shirt, he carefully severs her head from her neck, by use of an axe. Jasper is aware that he has to also remove her limbs from the now rigid torso. They are stiff and unyielding and by the time he removes just one – her right arm – he is sodden with sweat and exhausted from the effort.

Jasper had taken notes of Edward's musing on how Isabella, or any of his kind, for that matter, could be disposed of. More so, however, Jasper recalled Edward's hand running through his hair; a mannerism that Jasper had become intimately familiar with in those few days.

With each moment in time spent with Edward and with each word, something in Jasper had been replaced. The fear he had initially felt in Edward's presence, was now something else. Jasper could feel the protectiveness, the yearning and above all, whenever he heard her name pass through Edward's ruby lips - jealousy.

Using his handkerchief, Jasper wipes his face dry and gazes over the spoils of his labour.

What little blood was left after Edward's ravening was staining his rug. Without the aid of a live heart, and the fact it had been resting in a body too cold to keep it viscous, the blood was a coagulated mess. Tiny fragments of bone littered Jasper's favourite Aubusson, only adding to the surreal macabre scene. With some humour though, Jasper reflected that it was not, at least, his favourite Savonnerie currently adorning his bedroom.

"The rug will have to go," he surmises aloud over the endlessly repeating song. Humming along, Jasper turns calmly to Isabella's head sitting upon the cold hearth. "You've left one hell of a mess, Miss Isabella." Jasper's voice is decidedly cool as he speaks to her disembodied head. "And I'm not sure if I am vexed or happy at the discord you have wrought."

With a sigh, Jasper turns back to her body. "I think this time I've bitten off more than I can chew."

Once more, he places his foot on her lower stomach, steadying it for his initial cut. If he had been able to take her out to the woodshed, he could have put her body into the cradle to make this task easier. After aiming his cut, Jasper swings his axe back and over, letting the weight of the head create the momentum that is required to get a fine cut at her hip joint; all the while delivering his thoughts aloud to her beheaded torso.

"He loved you," as the first blow strikes her corpse, slicing her dormant flesh.

_Crunch _

He peers down. The whiteness of bone stares back at him. "Good slice," he muses with a smirk. Apparently, first strokes are the hardest. He removes his foot from her stomach.

"He loved _you _yet you could only _think_…" Changing his stance, Jasper stands with his feet shoulder width apart. Bending his knees, he lifts the axe with ease; letting the full draw fall into the cut of her body before easing the blade out of the bone, hefting and swinging again, whilst still talking to her. "…of how little he must care for you if he would not turn you."

_Squelch _

Each draw reverberates through the muscles in his arm, causing them to ache. He mentally shrugs, 'Ah well, just lift and swing Jasper. Lift and swing. Go with the flow of the movement. Don't strain.' It has been a few weeks since Jasper had partaken in such strenuous activity.

_Thwack_

"I do think that man looks like he's been rode hard and put up wet. Now Isabella, if you have ever ridden a horse, you'd know that's not how to take care of a fine specimen like Edward. You brush them down gentle-like, going with the grain on the hair and put them away carefully in their nice, warm stable. You rode him hard, and you left him standing wet, lathered up and out in the cold. And you wonder why he floundered."

_Thud _

The blade catches on bone and Jasper has to jiggle it to get it out of the flesh, bone and torn ligaments, making him aggravated, hot and bothered. Finally it is free and he swings at the bone again. "You…"  
_  
Crack _

"…bitch."

This time the axe wielded by Jasper finally cleaves her leg from the rest of her body. Placing the head of the axe on the floor, he mops his brow and leans upon the handle, trying to catch his breath.

Jasper was disgusted by Isabella's behaviour to Edward. Over the past few days, it never failed to throw his mood into a darker state. Eventually, one by one Jasper is able to sever all her limbs, ready to throw them all into a fire. According to Edward, the burning of the remains ensures that a vampire can never put themselves back together.

Although Bella had not been turned during the time of observation, Jasper could not discount that she might still become one. He had knowledge of many folklores that spoke of different ways one could become a vampire. He could not risk the possibility, hence the reason he was disposing of her as Edward had explained, by chopping her into pieces and burning the remains in the fireplace.

He stands there for a moment before he moves to a nearby chair and waits. He waits for the entirety of the burning, through the pungent sweet smell of burning human flesh and hair; through the stifling heat in the room as he is fearful of the smell wafting into the rest of the house. In hindsight, perhaps he should have moved the operation to the stables or even to an outside bonfire, but to be honest, due to sleep deprivation of the past six nights, it had never occurred to him.

As the body of what was once Isabella Swan blackened, charring on the outside as it gradually burns to a crisp and slowly disintegrates into ashes, Jasper picks up what is beneath his feet.

He holds her head in his hands, impassively looking at her lifeless face. He speaks to the head of what he believes was once the woman Edward loved.

"By misfortune's hand he couldn't stop himself from sucking your blood dry. Now he's guilt-stricken and you caused that. I'll never forgive you for that. Well, Edward will not be held responsible, Bella. I will see to that. I'll take care of him, you needn't worry."

With that, Jasper walks over to the fireplace and holding the head by her hair, he drops it in and coldly stands by as the flesh melts in the searing heat.

"I hope you are rotting in hell. I'll make sure he doesn't."

* * *

The curtains sway with the gentle breeze of the open French doors. The room is empty as Jasper is elsewhere with the body of Isabella Swan. Walking nonchalantly around the empty study, Edward pauses by the mahogany cabinet and he smiles, pleased, as his fingers brush against the empty decanter, Jasper's sole source of sustenance over the past four days.

His acutely sensitive ears can easily pick up the sounds of Jasper as he chops up the corpse of one Isabella Swan, Edward's supposed beloved fiancée.

It had been easier than he had originally though to get Jasper to believe. Warmed by the sound, he cocks his head listening intently. The sounds of the axe as it crunches through the hardened flesh calls perversely to him and he moves quickly outside, wanting to peek.

He pauses outside the window where Jasper is busy with his handiwork.

Edward admires the easy gait in which the other man swings the axe, but all too soon Edward finds he has to leave. The way that boy moves; it is a sin. As he saunters away, he laughs quietly at Jasper's choice of song.

"You're a delightful find, Jasper Whitlock," sighs Edward happily, a spring in his step as he meanders back to the study to await Jasper's return. He ponders on what drink Jasper might want after all that hard work. After all, the boy needs a reward.

* * *

Puffy clouds float in the clear blue sky as errant balls of seed and dust drift in the streams of the warm sunlight that pours upon the fields. Birdsongs echo over the warm air and their accompanying flutter of wings are the only sounds in the lazy air.

The slow sound of a horse's hooves accompanies its snort as a horse and its rider break from the small copse of trees. Hair turned platinum from the sun, the young man shades his eyes with one hand as he searches the open fields. Satisfied that he is alone, he dips his hand into his saddlebag and pulls out a handful of ash. Slowly, he opens his fist, letting the breeze sift through his fingers carrying the ashes of Isabella with it.

He gives the horse its head as he continues to take out fistfuls of ash to scatter it along their journey. Finally, the ashes spent, he pulls on the reins. Both man and horse are stopped in the middle of an overgrown field, stalks of grass reaching the horse's withers and brushing against the tan boots in the stirrups. He stares out blankly, his eyes squinting against the brightly shining sun, as the ashes, the final remnants of Isabella float in the breeze.

He remains there for a while, letting thoughts drift lazily through his mind as the sun warms his body, relaxing him after the arduous tasks of earlier. The sun allows him to dispel the gloom and blackness of his thoughts, the aesthetically pleasing surrounds let him dismiss the shady and sinful side of the past four days and bask not just in the warmth and light of the day, but also in the righteousness of his actions.

Holding the reins casually with one hand, Jasper takes a final look at the idyllic scene. He lets out a sigh of contentment before taking the reins firmly in both hands. Clucking to his mount, he touches his heels lightly to the flanks and slowly both he and his horse turn back the way they came, the man moving with the rolling gait, his countenance light, focusing only on Edward. He did not, could not, let himself think of the horrific deed he had just completed. He only thought of his want to bring Edward back to the light.

* * *

_Idle hands are the devil's plaything.  
_  
A distant knock alerts Jasper to his visitor. He straightens, listening intently as footsteps sound in the empty foyer below. 'Edward,' he breathes. Shaking his damp hair, he drops his towel and runs out to the landing, looking around wildly for his Adonis, his vampire. Instead he finds it empty. Taking two steps at a time he hurriedly rushes down the sweeping staircase until he lands at the foot. He swivels, intending to head to the study when a familiar voice halts him in his stride, sending a shiver of apprehension down his spine.

"Sugar, you needn't have dressed up to receive me. Or should I say dressed down considering your state of undress."

He sways for a moment, a combination of breathlessness and lack of sleep making him light-headed before he turns to look at the woman behind him. He nods slowly before addressing her politely, "Miss Bonnie. To what do I owe this visit?"

Her throaty laugh grates on Jasper as she walks towards him. "Does a lonely woman need a reason to visit her charming and equally lonesome neighbour?"

Hidden in the shadows, Edward seethes silently.

* * *

Jasper's head spins as her lips ravage his throat and her tongue plunders the hollows in his collar. Her hands run up his naked chest, her fingers brush tantalisingly against his erect nipples and he can only moan helplessly as her hands traverse the contours of his hardened abdomen before they move firmly to grip the top of his pants. He had neglected to replace his shirt in the rush to come downstairs and is clad in only his pants. He casts his head back as she pushes them down to his bare feet, releasing his aching cock to the slight breeze, every nerve alight with each ministration. He needs this after the stress of the past few days.

Faintly, he knows he wants this and more only from one person, one man, but for now his body is satisfied to settle for what it can get.

Jasper dimly tries to recall how they got to this state, but her fingers wrap against his turgid length, his thoughts dissipating as her hand moves along him, and he hisses through his teeth, exulting in the pleasure he feels.

Bringing his head up, his eyes ablaze with fiery want, he grabs her firmly by the shoulders, he searching wildly for somewhere, anywhere to take this woman. His eyes alight upon the heavy oak table in the middle of the foyer and he quickly moves them towards it, and all the while, her lips and hands attack his heated flesh.

Gently he chides the woman, "Take it easy honey. You'll have it all, sure enough."

With a quick sweep of his arm he pushes the few papers upon the table to the floor and lifts her up to sit upon its top.

Smiling invitingly at him the woman shifts, leaning back to brace herself upon her elbows; her legs and cheeks of her ass hanging off the edge. He follows her, his lean body inclining over hers, pressing down whilst simultaneously dragging the material of her shimmy with his fingers, inching it little by little up the milky whiteness of her thighs, her light petticoats having already previously disappeared in their haste to undress. His eyes pierce hers as he trails a hand along her inner thigh, intent on reaching his destination, wanting to release the tension in his body. He can feel the softness beneath his fingers, the light down tickles the sensitive nerve-endings of his fingertips, and he draws small circles up towards the apex of her legs.

Each one of his senses is alert; hearing the slight hitch in her breath as he reaches and brushes his fingers through her curls; feeling the muscles in her thighs bunch as he grazes lightly over her heated flesh and her sensitive nub; seeing desire coalescing in her dark eyes as he slides the tip of his finger along her slick folds; the scent of her arousal strong in the heated atmosphere of the study. He dips his head, holding her gaze, as he pulls on her bodice and frees her breasts.

The stormy blue of his gaze fastens on the dark brown of hers; hers the colour of coffee, reminding him of Bella's hair, in turn reminding him of Edward and his eyes while taking Bella's life. His nostrils flare at the memory and it causes intense desire to swell within. Edward.

He sits her up quickly, pulling off her shift in one single movement, causing her hair to tumble free and flow down her back. He grasps her hair roughly with one hand, pulling her towards him as his mouth moves hotly over hers, desire and desperation apparent. He reluctantly pulls his mouth away, his breathing ragged, leaning his hot forehead against hers as he catches his breath. Grabbing her hips roughly, he grinds himself against her and is rewarded with her intense moan of desire which serves to inflame him further and he is caught between wanting to turn her over, push her breasts into the coolness of the wooden tabletop as he drives into her body with one fell thrust; and the want to take it unhurriedly, savouring each moment, letting every ridge of pulsing pussy slide agonisingly slowly along his tumid and swollen flesh.

He opts for the latter and forces himself to deliberately and calmly draw it out. Sliding his hands over the silky smoothness of her cheeks; meticulously stroking every inch, every pore, to the small of her back before moving his hand around her hips, his palms curve around them, pulling them forward before resuming their journey.

Indolently and lingeringly he traces the line from her hip to the damp curls. He raises his eyes to hers, holding her with a penetrating look. Purposely he slides one finger down her cleft and parts her lips, moistening his fingers and taking his time, he lifts his hand up and wipes her juices along her bottom lip. She snakes out her tongue catching the wet digit and pulls it into her damp, warm mouth. She slides her full lips along the length of his finger, causing him to suck in his breath. He pulls his finger back, drawing it slowly out of her mouth until she lets it go with a slight pop. The burn of his gaze almost blazes a trail of scorching heat as he heatedly follows the travels his hand takes in its lingering journey down her body; taking in her bare breasts, the valley between, sliding down the curve of her waist, her mound and finally, reaching once more her swollen labia; the thick, swollen lips that pulse with her desire.

They are slick to the touch, her moistness trickling down the inside of her legs and her back arches to give him access to her willing and pliant body. He dips one finger into her tight passage, feeling the smooth muscles giving way beneath his foraging finger and he slides his digit all the way to his knuckle, all the while moving his mouth heatedly over her bare skin. Her nipples are puckered and he lavishes attention on the erect tips, laving them with his eager tongue as her fingers thread through his hair and grip it roughly; he lyrically coaxes and waxes incoherent responses from her body, burning trails of want and need with his lips and tongue over the swell of her breasts, eliciting deep guttural groans from the woman as he grazes his teeth over the sensitive nubs whilst sliding his hand immeasurably slowly in and out of her, dipping his finger in then out, spreading her juices over the swollen and heated lips of her pussy; all the while, thinking of Edward.

"Jasper...." the woman's gasp intrudes on the moment and angrily he pauses, his thoughts halted by her voice, her nipple in his mouth. He raises his head, not wanting to meet her eyes for he does not want to lose his thoughts of Edward. Wordlessly, he places his cupped hand over her mouth, effectively quieting her and with his other hand thrusts one, two, then three digits inside her inner lips and pushes them all the way in, earning a wide-eyed look from the woman before her eyes roll back in intense pleasure and he feels a deluge of fluid coat his fingers. He shudders, both the scent and feel sending a shot of loathing through him and lessening his ardour; he wants the feel of turgid strength beneath his fingertips; of marbled flesh; she mistakes the shudder for desire for her and pulls him towards her. Carefully shielding his eyes with hooded lids, he lets her pull him into her embrace. She frantically moves against him, anxious to find the friction that she craves and he suddenly feels a fervent desire to finish this quickly. He lifts her form slightly, bringing her heated core against him, and fumbles, placing his flagging cock between her pulsating nether lips, desperate to revert to his thoughts of Edward.

Delectable shivers course through his body as his mind recalls the burning coolness of Edward's fingers sliding down his cheek. He imagines what that would feel like down the length of his body, along his heated cock, and he finds himself harder than before. The ache returns as he thinks about what it would be like to be placed inside Edward's mouth, the cold, Arctic-like breath flowing over him; the icy chill of his tongue swirling around his turgid knob. He seeks to find release.

Fingers digging into the firm flesh of her ass, he lifts and pulls her onto him urgently, sheathing himself in her soft, pliant wetness agonisingly slowly before pulling back until only the tip remains wrapped in her flesh. He locks eyes with her before harshly and abruptly he thrusts his length all the way in, burying himself to the hilt, cleaving her inner muscles; her tightness giving way before his insistent advances.

He slides back slowly before pushing forward, feeling his balls hit hard against her perineum; her curls brushing against them cause them to tighten achingly sweetly, and he catches his lip between his teeth, letting out another hiss at the heightened intensity brought on by his fantasies of his vampire God. He moves his hips, slowly at first before building into a steady, heavy rhythm, intent on completing this as soon as he is able. He becomes aware of a frustration building in him; he won't be able to complete this act - not like this.

He breathes a silent prayer of thanks as she breaks their gaze and keens loudly as his thrusts push her closer to her brink of oblivion. Desperately he grabs her hair and twists his palm, arching her neck and back, hoping to fuel his cooling ardour.

As she shivers and trembles around him, he pushes angrily into her, his aching length plundering between her legs; all the while his mind frantically seizing onto images of Edward. His thoughts call out, wanting, needing him after days of absence and he closes his eyes, striving to find the right image to aid his release.

As images flash through his brain and connect with his groin, each mental picture more illicit than the last, he drives into the woman, his awareness of her presence lost as he concentrates solely on his memories of his personal Adonis.

_Edward. Edward. Ed-ward._ Each stroke is punctuated by Jasper's silent and frantic call. Pulsating need quivers over his bare skin as he nears his final stroke; he opens his eyes as he senses a change in the woman's frantic movements around him... '_The end is nigh...'_

Opening, stormy blue eyes meet deep crimson red as Edward stands behind the woman, his mouth locked firmly on the curve of the woman's neck, her eyes wide open as both pleasure and pain consume her.

Hips jerk forward at the sight; provocative, tantalising, alluring...

Jasper's gaze locks avidly on the scene before him; Edward's blood-coated tongue licking red, viscous fluid from the woman before his mouth closes over the gaping wound. His eyes stare into Jasper's; the woman's naked body writhing and twisting as her muscles convulse and wrap tightly around the turgid heat of Jasper's hard cock as he continues to plunge blindly into her heat.

The combined assault on Jasper's senses takes its toll; feeling the familiar tightening in his balls, the blood starts to pound in his ears, and he can only thrust mindlessly, seeking relief from the want and desire until finally with a wild cry of abandon, practically screaming Edward's name, he shoots his release into the dying woman as she breathes Jasper's name, her legs trembling around his hips as waves of pleasure still course through her body.

Depleted, Jasper leans forward over her with his arms shaking as he holds himself up, his face so close to Edward's he can smell the blood. Fascinated, he stays still as Edward releases his hold on the woman, lifts a pale hand to cup Jasper's nape and slowly, lingeringly he slides his freshly bloodied tongue into Jasper's waiting and eager mouth.

Her wild-eyed look excites Jasper as blood drips down her neck and he alternates glancing between her and Edward.

Instantaneously - simultaneously - Jasper and Edward release both their holds on the woman. They reach for the other and wordlessly their mouths meld, seeking the taste, the feel of the other.

Lying down next to the still-dying woman, Jasper is only able to absorb one fact and one thought. The vision before him; his beautiful vampire is back.

Thoughts tumble wildly around his head as Jasper feels the icy glide of Edward's tongue along his length and he shudders in both excitement and anticipation, as he gets harder under Edward's skilful tongue. The desire that runs through him is almost too much for Jasper to bear.

Searchingly, Jasper looks at his vampire. His heart is elated at his return and he wonders if he can make Edward's fantasy come true. 'Anything for you Edward,' he vows in the recesses of his mind.

Watching, he sees Edward raise his head. He knows that Edward heard his thoughts and shyly, he smiles. His vampire's beautiful smile flashes and Jasper bites his lip in sudden shyness.

_Feasting, fucking, sanguinary act..._

The words repeat in Jasper's mind and keeping his eyes fastened on Edward's face, Jasper reaches for the woman beside him. Edward slowly lowers his head back to his waiting shaft and as the cool tongue runs up his length, Jasper grasps Bonnie's face and places his hand over her mouth and nose.

He breathes in deeply as Edward engulfs him and the chill of Edward's mouth only serves to excite and arouse Jasper more.

Jasper's hand tightens on her face and he can feel her weakly writhing and struggling as he lies next to her and revels in the feeling of Edward's mouth moving, sucking, and licking.

Each slow sensuous slide emphasizes each ridge; each swirl and pass over his cock creating a frisson of awareness that surges through him and Edward's deliciously cool breath wafts over him, sending tingles up and down his spine, before that mouth engulfs him in one smooth movement - to the hilt.

"Oh God, Edward," the raspy whisper floats on the air and undulating his hips, he pushes further into Edward's mouth until he hits the back of his throat.

Edward looks Jasper straight in the eye before taking his erect length past the barrier and into his throat and Jasper's mind spins out of control.

He slips his hand down to her throat; squeezes tightly as his hips jerk forward, and Edward slides one hand down to cup Jasper's sac. Jasper can feel the tip of his finger bidding entrance and he can only shift his hips up, imploring Edward to slip his finger inside.

"Come for me, Jasper."

As the words are whispered in the air, he can only grip tighter around Bonnie's throat, looking Edward in the eye as he calmly and slowly expires her life away.

* * *

**I will now duck the flying tomatoes... TJ


	7. Welcome to the Jungle

Title: After the Storm

Chapter Seven: Welcome to the Jungle

Pairings: Jasper/Edward, Jasper/OCs

Disclaimer: This story mine. Characters of Twilight and associated - not mine. OC characters Jimmy Oaks, Bonnie Simmons, Ashley Jameson - all mine. Don't sue. Unless you really want the kids.

Author notes: Dark Edward, possibly dark Jasper, M-rated for violence and other graphic content and use of crude language. Apologies for the delay in getting this chapter out to you. Holidays got in the way.

Many thanks again rhenea5018 - for all that unwavering support and the fact that you think I rock. I think you're biased as all hell, but I love you for it!

Thanks to KuroiBlackNightingale for your constant advice and being the grammar nazi, for being the most supportive, amusing, grammar nazi ever with all your comments and ideas. To gypsysue for your pre-reading and support and for being happy to say WTF at the right moments.

* * *

The healthy man does not torture others - generally it is the tortured who turn into torturers. ~Carl Jung

*~*Back to the night of the storm*~*

He remembered black skies; hearing the thunder crashing as lightning flashed around him, a figure running toward them, drenched from the deluge that poured from the sky. He remembered the torrent of water that washed over him; the feeling of wet cloth that pressed against his skin; and squelching sounds as the human man journeyed towards him across the marshy ground.

With a suddenness that took his breath away, like a fiery angel the lightning struck the ground beyond him. The human was startlingly, blindingly, shown in riotous full colour in a single split second and it was then that Edward realised that it was Jasper who had come out as Edward had intended. He was Edward's Light in the Darkness and for a brief moment, an overwhelming happiness soared within the vampire man.

But it was also then that he heard the man's thoughts... and they rang of apprehension, scepticism and above all, fear.

A wrenching, afflicted cry soared with the howling wind. Edward barely realised it was himself. He only knew that the rain fell upon his face as he roared at the heavens, pain slicing through him at the thought that he might have lost Jasper.

Damn her! Damn her to hell!

The human was cautious as he approached and it was his thoughts that preceded him to Edward, tearing at the vampire's heart, as Edward's shoulders shook and his chest heaved from his outcry. With a single baleful glare at the dead human before him, he turned to look at Jasper and the visible flinch from the man he coveted made his heart weep. "Like voices in the rain, Like a song without a name; Like angel's wings, And whisperings; Of love we lost, And found along the way."

As the wind died down and the storm moved over them and beyond, Edward looked woefully at Jasper. It seemed that Fate had finally found him. It mocked him and Darkness proved that it reigned supreme this night. Jasper would never be his now. Bella had won. But to his infinite surprise, wordlessly, Jasper held out his hand towards him, palm up in a gesture as old as time. Shocked at this move, Edward glanced blankly at Jasper's offered hand, but Bella's words rang in his ears, "He will never want you. You are a creature of the night. A monster. He will denounce you to all and sundry and you will live alone forever."

He ducked his head in pitiful acceptance before he abruptly departed leaving Jasper in the swirling, cascading mist. The chill of the wind passed through the trees, their leaves moved slightly, almost half-heartedly as if the soul of the storm left with the soul of his dead fiancée. The soft drops of rain that fell upon him were no more than faint whispers upon his marble-like skin, but the burning feeling of his churning emotions seared him. His heart wounded; his chest constricted, his thoughts cried out, 'Can't breathe any more,' but Edward forced his feet to carry him beyond the lake, through the trees. Mist left in the wake of the storm swirled around him as he strode with vampiric grace; his aim - the far side of the lake, far away from his love.

As he sought distraction from the depths of hell that was his mind, he silently glided into the darkness of the forest. Noiselessly he raced through the trees; jumped over fallen moss-covered trunks; churned earthy loam beneath his feet; anything to stop the insanity inside his mind. Her face, it haunts him; her voice, it mocks him. "I will make you pay, Edward Cullen, for loving him as you ought to have loved me." His red eyes burn as he runs far from her lifeless body, but he is all too aware that the distance will never be enough. "When you stare into the abyss, the abyss stares back at you."

Upon reaching the far bank of the lake, he stood for a moment looking across the water, as he had done previously that day. Jasper. His fractured mind roared his name as he relived over again the moment when he realised that Jasper had witnessed his actions. He was supposed to be with him for all eternity; an eternity that will be hell if Jasper does not accept him now. Air swirled and eddied around him, ruffling his bronze hair. His lean form was taut with barely held-in anger at the woman; his unnatural eyes glowered across the darkened waters.

Earlier, Bella had stood on the opposite shore, screaming for him; burnt to the core by his rejection. Stung, but not broken, she had sought vengeance. Her ego wounded, she made him pay with the price of Jasper's love. Today, Edward lived a thousand years in one day. She had forced him to be the monster in front of the one he intended to woo; to court; to persuade to be his for eternity. He had roared at the heavens for the unfairness of it all before he took her and sucked her life away. It was his penalty for loving a human. When Bella found out about his Jasper, Edward should have left her alone. 'No, you should have fed before going anywhere near his scent,' admonished his mind.

Anxious for any hope, Edward listened hard for Jasper's thoughts and a faint glimmer rekindled in his soul when he heard Jasper's mind whisper across the silent waters, 'It's not your fault. Please come back.'

Edward breathed. There was hope. She almost ruined the chance for Jasper to be in Eden with him. Instead, Bella might have unwittingly been Edward's baptism into a life of ultimate darkness and utter happiness. He did not know if this was good or bad.

Across the large lake with its still dark waters, the majestic house with its silent wings loomed over the landscape, as Jasper made his way to its front door with his burden in his arms. Edward could hear the human man's heart beat wildly in his chest as it hammered hard against his ribcage. Staggering through the wet grass toward his home, he carried her limp body - that traitorous bitch - damp hair brushing against his thigh, Jasper's breathing becoming laboured with every step. Jasper's thoughts raced violently and repetitively through his head with each footstep. 'The woman had been asking for it. She had offered herself to him. Asking for it. Offered it. She asked for it. It was not his fault. He did not ask for it,' and Edward listened unashamedly as he stood in the shadows of the trees on the opposite bank; his hand reached yearningly towards the blond man as he disappeared into the house. To Edward, the house seemed suddenly resplendent in the white light, knowing the man he wanted as his mate was dwelling inside. "Jasper," he whispered.

'There is hope,' urged his mind. 'Go back. Watch him. We will amend our plans, but we need to watch.' Edward needed no further prompting. Silently, he ran back to the house. He stood outside on the grass, his hands pushed down into his pockets. He stared intently into the room on the lower floor of the house where Jasper and Isabella were, where dim light shone pathetically out against the dark shadow of night.

*~*Present time*~*

The fog of memories clouds his brain and Edward shakes his head, focusing on the here and now. Jasper is moving around the small kitchen of his home, and Edward, greeted with a myriad of smells, takes a deep breath to clear his mind. Out of the corner of his eye, Edward sees Jasper shaking a pot of herbs over a large, almost boiling pot. The woodiness released from the herbs as they hit the heat is quite strong and pungent to Edward's sensitive nose: marjoram, with a touch of rosemary, and a hint of sage; very pungent indeed. He leans against the wall watching; Jasper humming merrily to himself as he stirs the large pot on his stove, and Edward can smell the scent of his human lover over the others wafting in the air.

"It won't take long Edward. Just a small addition of... yes that should do it."

His human drops something else into the simmering concoction which Edward detects by the smell, a touch of something meaty. Edward's thoughts finally sharpen as he realises that the merrily whistling man is not only cooking up a storm, but also carefully dispensing of the other woman's remains. He cranes his neck and sees the limb disappearing under the slowly bubbling liquid. Edward raises a brow. The human continues to surprise him. Not having expected Jasper's innovative way of dealing with Bella's remains, Edward is even more surprised at Jasper's way of removing any evidence of Bonnie Simmons. Very innovative indeed.

The mocking voice of Bella sounds in the back of his mind. "You approve of this method Edward? Of course you would." Her laughter rings in his mind, the tone jeering as she cruelly teases him. Shifting uncomfortably, he tries to ignore her voice in his head, but while Edward is aware of Jasper moving around him, of the machinations in Jasper's chopping movements, Edward cannot avoid her running commentary in his head while his human dismembers the other woman's body.

The air moves around them, creating a swirling miasma of conflicting smells and the strong smell of Jasper's cooking seems to add the stench Edward imagines clinging to himself - the stench of immorality, the stench of guilt. He forces himself to continue to believe that this is the true path for Jasper to follow. "Keep telling yourself that, Edward. I notice how you have not sullied your hands to help Jasper dispose of that body." Her mocking laughter continues to taunt him.

"Edward?" The voice of Jasper breaks through his musings. Opening his eyes, Edward turns slowly, his face taut with tension, still caught in the throes of his imaginings.

"Yes?" Forcing a tender smile upon his face, he looks on as Jasper stirs the pot on the stove.

"What are you thinking about?"

Edward thinks quickly and replies, "About what you'd look like when I bite as you come around my cock."

The unexpected reply confuses Jasper, the blonde-haired person snickering awkwardly, a becoming blush tingeing his cheeks. "Ah, well, ah... " he stammers at Edward, causing the vampire to relax and grin, laughter in his eyes. "Yes, well... um. Yeah."

"Calm down Jasper. We talked about this a little earlier remember?"

Jasper's thoughts indeed tell Edward that the man recalls the conversation. Although, and Edward smirks a little at the recollection, Jasper's thoughts are telling him that what the man recalls more is the event surrounding the conversation, rather than the conversation itself - the man's thoughts centred on Edward's lips around his hardened length. Edward finds himself startlingly erect. He curses before turning to smug Jasper, "Dammit Jasper, if you keep thinking those thoughts, I'll be forcing your change on you sooner than discussed!" Awkwardly, he shifts his stance as his erection makes his pants uncomfortable.

"Oh come here!" His arms reach out to tug Jasper towards him and breathes in the scent of his human lover as he holds Jasper against his chest. The man moves against him, grazing against his length, and gritting his teeth, he forces Jasper to still his movements, Edward grabbing tightly at his hips.

He chides Jasper for his playfulness, "I am not saying that I will bite you here and now or anything like that, but this? This is all quite new, to you and to me. And with our... differences, we will need to take it easy." He sighs again and leans his head against Jasper's, his voice low and gentle. "I don't want to hurt you, you frail human man. Now just…just keep still for a moment." Edward breathes, willing his lustful feelings down and to his relief; Jasper tries to think of anything other than Edward. A grimace mars his face as he realises that his erection is not subsiding. Thinking quickly about anything and everything, it eventually softens and Edward is relieved, as he is able to move properly once again.

"I'll ah, need to tend to the cooking, Edward," his voice raspy, Jasper clears his throat, stroking the hands resting on his hips. Breathing in one last breath, Edward releases his hold on Jasper. The blonde-haired man caresses his hands with a final loving touch, gliding his warm palm over the back of Edward's, before he moves back to the still simmering pot. Smiling at Jasper's re-absorption in his task, Edward disregards any disconcerting feelings he had at any of the changes in him. Edward believes that he is content at what he has wrought. Only a small part of the vampire's mind feels that this is somehow wrong, however something else overrides the tinny shriek of warning in his head.

Cocking his head to one side, he pauses to listen and hears his name spoken in a familiar mellifluous voice. He smiles inwardly as he recognises it. Outwardly, he pleads sensitivity of the nose to Jasper and quietly slips out, leaving the cheerily whistling man in his cooking domain whilst he glides effortlessly to the exterior of the house to meet his guests.

Outside, the shadows slowly elongate as dusk falls and the slow moving blanket of darkness covers the landscape with gradual grace. Wisps of mist start to circulate from the lake's surface, having grown in density, as the cool night descends. The ethereal paleness creeping along the lake's edge towards the house matches the pale figures awaiting Edward in the dim light.

Edward glides forward to greet them. He smiles lovingly at his maker and his maker's mate - his mother and his father, his vampire parents. The caramel haired woman smiles warmly at him, her eyes alight, but it is the musical voice of his father that precedes them as they approach. "He has come a long way, my son. You have done well."

They reach his side in a matter of moments and he welcomes them with a brief embrace. His mother smiles up at him, brushing his hair from his face with her fingers. "Indeed you have, Edward. Carlisle and I are looking forward to welcoming Jasper Whitlock into our small family. We cannot wait to see what you have next on his agenda."

If he could have, Edward would have flushed with pride, but now, he beams at the praise from his family. He notices Carlisle gazing at him intently. "You seemed so happy earlier," remarks Carlisle, smiling as he looks at Edward. "We were watching, as you were no doubt aware." Carlisle grins. "We both had trouble not disturbing you while we were watching you performing fellatio on him during that glorious sanguineous moment. I have to admit it was difficult for us to just watch when we really just wanted to join you both." The back of Carlisle's hand brushes against Edward's face. "So beautiful." His voice drops along with his hand as he turns to look at the beautiful, caramel-haired creature beside them. "Like my lovely wife. It would have been like old times, Edward. Old times."

"Carlisle," she gently admonishes the slightly older man, a bashful smile upon her face. "Edward hasn't had a chance to have a private moment with Jasper yet. Give him... them some time first. Edward?" As she turns to him, her voice is encouraging and motherly. She lays a hand on Edward's arm, her touch seeming warm to him and he welcomes its familiarity. "You have waited for this one such a long time. Your patience is such a virtue. You know we only want you to be happy. And... Jasper seems to do just that."

He nods, happy and content at their approval of his chosen mate. "Yes, Jasper does make me happy. Sometimes... I am a little surprised at just how much. However, I think that he is capable of being inordinately voracious when it comes to sexual acts. His thoughts certainly seem to indicate that he is inclined to it most readily." His eyes glance back to the house. "I am pleased for that. It is rather important that he gets this step, that he travels this portion with me. He will be travelling this part for the rest of our lives - or at least I hope so."

Esme nods. "I think I would have to agree Edward. He seems to have a voracious appetite from your recounting of his previous thoughts. And this step is incredibly important. This is what will keep you both together, through all times. Just like Carlisle and I. You need to make sure you encourage and harness that. Hmm..."

She starts to pace and Edward watches her as she moves, pursing her lips and muttering to herself. His eyes take in her grace and fluidity, also noticing her warmth and familiarity. She could have been his; his to share with Carlisle.... and Carlisle could have been his again. She pauses in her stride, her eyes staring into his, and concern is written on her face. "What is it, my son? You seem to not be happy. Are we invading?"

He is quick to smile at her, reassuring her and shakes his head. "No, nothing like that, Esme. I was just thinking about us, and all that we have been through." He sighs deeply. "Again, I do apologise for my neglectful and deplorable behaviour when you were turned. I was too selfish and too young to understand that you would have been a wonderful addition to Carlisle and I. It's just..." Helplessly lost for further words, Edward shrugs.

"Hush sweetheart. It is all right Edward! None of us realised what we could have had." Esme leans into Edward, pulling him into an embrace and he feels like he is home. "And none of us had thought about the impact on you. We were careless in our care of your feelings. This is what Jasper will rectify." Her eyes search his face and had he been human he knows his face may have been flushed in mortification, embarrassment, and happiness. Nonetheless, he feels the growth of feeling that rises within him - embarrassment with a touch of gratefulness. Her voice flows over him as she smiles sweetly. "We will get you what you need to make you whole. Just like us."

Sighing as the feeling pervades his body; Edward asks her, "Do you have a suggestion? Or five?" He adds facetiously.

Her lips pull at the corner as she says with a touch of mischief in her tone, "As a matter of fact I do. May I suggest several? Bondage? Perhaps a touch of voyeurism. Nothing quite like watching. Carlisle enjoys it."

"Oh tremendous!" Carlisle chimes in. "Yes, I do enjoy watching, myself."

"Oh, you just enjoy watching yourself. I have never seen so many mirrors in one room before I met you." Her smile is teasing, but full of obvious affection.

"But you like being able to see yourself, you minx…"

Edward smiles as he takes in their pride and their fondness for one another as they banter. They are here because of him. They only wish to help him. After all the history they have gone through, he is more than relieved that they are still willing to aid him. He would not have blamed them at all if Carlisle and Esme had refused to go down this path with him, but he had not counted on Esme's tenacity to continue mothering him, despite what she found out about his and Carlisle's lifestyle prior to her turning. Edward grins as Carlisle runs his hand down Esme's arm, causing her bashfully to bite her lip before grinning back at Carlisle. It was always gratifying to see their affection, especially after Edward almost destroyed all three of them with his deplorably childish behaviour. Luckily for Edward, Carlisle and Esme forgave his tantrum, as well as his rejection of their offered relationship, and helped him when he found Jasper. He hopes to have what they have with Jasper for eternity.

"Voyeurism is a wonderful thing, Edward, as you well know." Carlisle speaks again and Edward snaps to attention. "Or perhaps it should be exhibitionism for Jasper? Or maybe even both? Considering your mate's heart rate increase with the presence of that woman there, I suspect he may have a penchant for exhibitionism. You may want to take that into account."

"I will do that. His thoughts during that time were very enlightening." He stops and looks quizzically at Carlisle.

'Yes, he is your mate Edward,' came Carlisle's thought to Edward. He nods in acknowledgement of Jasper's accepted status and grins with relief. "Ah, all in all, I am very happy at the way it's all going. Jasper is working out just fine. I am very fond of him as you know, and I think it might be safe to say he is fond of me. I think I will be able to proceed to the next step very easily."

"Well then, how much further to go before he joins us in the family way?"

"Do not be impatient, Carlisle. Edward has been waiting for far longer than we have been."

Edward chuckles dryly, "Soon. Fairly soon."

Esme asks him quietly, "Have you got someone in mind Edward?"

He takes a deep breath, looking out into the mist rolling in from the lake. Does he have someone in mind? Yes, but will the human be coercible enough? He thinks so, especially based on his reactions when he had Jasper pinned against the stall door those many days ago.

"Edward?" her voice is gently encouraging.

Edward quietly answers, "Jimmy Oaks. Jimmy was my intended to be Jasper's first cross over the threshold. But with Bonnie, that plan has changed. I will have to share Jasper with Jimmy Oaks."

Edward knows the decision to share Jasper is a dangerous one. Moreover, Edward is still unsure how he feels about this part of his plans.

* * *

As Edward walks silently into the house, feelings of cool exaltation emanate from the pale human man and he finds him standing silently in the study. Edward takes a moment to look over his still naked human, and to listen to his thoughts. Leaning against the doorjamb, he analyses the mind of his lover. The disorder that should be whirling in Jasper's mind is distinctly absent as he stands at the window perusing outside. Instead, there is a sense of elation and freedom and he is recalling his act with Edward.

... His cupped hand over her mouth, his other hand thrusting inside her inner lips...  
...her wide-eyed look next to Edward's red-eyed gaze...  
...Edward's eyes turning a more brilliant red as he feasts on her neck...  
...the feeling of intense excitement as he watches Edward...  
...the taste of her blood on Edward's tongue...  
...Edward's tongue on him, the feel of his lips feasting upon his cock...

And Jasper is exhilarated. Edward smiles at this fact. 'Perfect,' purrs his mind as he walks amicably into the room. "What are you thinking about?"

Jasper turns his head at the sound of his voice, and Edward feels the slight tug of déjà vu. He smiles at his blond lover as the Southern drawl sounds more prominent when Jasper speaks, "I didn't hear you come back, darlin'."

Edward murmurs against his forehead, "I had to take care of something. So what were you thinking about?" Jasper had not bothered to put on any clothing, instead relishing the feeling of being entirely free whilst dismembering Bonnie's human remains. Now Edward can feel him shudder as the vampire slips his arms around Jasper's waist, but it seems to be in pleasure as the man's cock thickens and hardens against him.

"Oh it wasn't anything really." Edward notes how Jasper changes the subject. "It's wonderful having you back. I-I- well, I know I've said it before but I really missed you."

The peaceful smile on Jasper's face surprises Edward momentarily, rendering him speechless. He brushes the hair back from Jasper's face as the blond bows his head in embarrassment. "So you've said. Countless times." Edward ducks his own head down, trying to catch Jasper's eye. "Hello?" he notes Jasper trying to look away. He grasps the blond's chin firmly in his hand, bringing it to face his. "You know you're too tall to get away with ducking your head. Moreover, do not be embarrassed about telling me you missed me. I rather like it." Jasper shrugs when the vampire gives him a sideways glance. Caught off-guard when Jasper abruptly leans in and kisses him rather thoroughly, Edward, a little befuddled from the sudden heated kiss, gazes blankly at the tall blond when he eventually pulls back. Edward spies a cheeky look cross Jasper's face and he takes this opportunity to keep things light.

"What's this?" he teases Jasper, "Impudence? A little brazenness?"

He feels Jasper fleetingly brush his lips over Edward's again before his lover gives him a broad grin and with a wink, Jasper says, "Sassy. Folks down here call it sassy."

Jasper leans towards him again and Edward sighs, feeling Jasper's hands trail through his hair before grasping tightly to the back of his head. A light moan leaves his lips as Jasper's tongue trails lazily from his collar to his chin, before his lips are captured and the full lips of Jasper are tormenting nibbling upon them. The glide along his bottom lip leaves his toes curling in his shoes as his vampire sensitivity lends itself to heightening the Jasper-inflicted pleasure. A low chuckle forces him to open an eye to glare at his human. "Don't. Stop."

"Oh I wasn't intending to, darlin'." The murmur breathed against his skin, Edward clenches his jaw at the sudden intensity of feeling coursing through his body as Jasper's warm breath wafts over him. When fingers curl and tug in his hair once again, forcing his head back, Edward clutches at the man's forearms as the warm mouth moves in, nibbling strokes along his jaw. "Just getting you warmed up for the long ride ahead," came the hot whisper in his ear. Edward groans, half in desperation and half in contentedness, as he exchanges one passionate kiss after another with his lover.

"You're amazing..." At the raspy whisper uttered into his ear, Edward's cock twitches while the hot tongue traces the whorls of his ear. 'Oh God,' Edward's mind is fast approaching incoherency as his Jasper touches the tip of his tongue into the shell of Edward's ear. He turns the tables on his human, grasping the silken curls on Jasper's head within his palms and leans the man backwards to gain access to the column of his throat. The pulse is visible to Edward and it calls to both he and the monster inside. Ignoring the call of the blood with a wrench and a twist of his head, he chooses instead to press his lips against the man's Adam's apple and travel downwards. As Edward's lips suck on the warm skin along the man's collarbone , and down the planes of his chest, Edward tries to recall why it had been so imperative that Jasper traverse this path, this dark and oft lonely path toward hell, damnation and eternal torment.... these nine circles of suffering that somewhere in the dim recesses of Edward's mind, Jasper had to journey to get to where he - Edward - was.

Knowing from reading his thoughts, that Jasper feels safe and secure, Edward is free to explore both his own mind and Jasper's body. As Edward's lips travel along the curve of his lover's shoulder, sliding into every crevasse, and curve, Edward's thoughts briefly touch on how incredibly satisfied he is at how far Jasper has come in a few short days. Acutely aware that within Jasper is the awakening of the monster that also similarly resides within him, Edward feels that their time as human and vampire is ending. The time of turning Jasper is near; for the monster is hungry and Edward knows it cannot be denied. It is a monster that when it calls, he has answered, willingly, even though he himself had to travel through the nine pits of hell. He has had to live with it for the past one hundred years and now it is Jasper's turn...

The greed and avarice that drew Edward to Jasper, it was already there. It was not of Edward's doing. Jasper was already avaricious; after the disappearance of Alice, after the death of his parents; and the rejection of his peers made him hoard and covet his wealth like Midas. On the other hand, maybe it had been the mistrust of his townsfolk, forcing Jasper to hibernate in his home, but he still did not spend a penny more than he absolutely had to; not to mention his covetous nature towards any tangible materials that held any sentimental value of any sort to Jasper. He also had a certain want to hoard those he held close.

Not that Edward really minded. After all, he too had a certain need to hoard those he held close and/or coveted. He pulls Jasper closer at the thought, skimming his nose against his warm skin fervently, wanting to climb in and bury himself tightly in his beautiful, blond, human man.

Violence - Jasper certainly crossed that line very easily. Look at what they were cleaning up after all. The ease in which Jasper embraces the violence required for his future life with Edward did worry him some, but for now, Edward chooses to ignore it. Instead, he focuses his imaginings on what the future may hold for them.

He flicks his tongue provocatively against a taut nipple, smiling in satisfaction at the answering groan rumbling through Jasper's chest and he does it again, feeling it tighten in excitement under his lips. 'Perhaps a nice inn that would attract travellers and we could have our pick of the menu from the clientèle,' he muses as he languidly circles the erect nub in front of him with his tongue. He breathes gently over the moist tip and watches it pucker in the wake of his icy breath. Laughing softly, he pulls the sensitive tip into his mouth and hears the frantic racing of Jasper's heartbeat. 'Hmmm... if we had an inn, Jasper could certainly entice travellers there to stay, or perhaps Esme would be better suited.' He tugs the nipple gently, before lathing it with his tongue, taking care to ensure his human is enjoying the experience, artifice not being part of the sexual experience in Edward's mind. However Edward knew that artifice, and fraudulence could be part and parcel of life. Moreover, part of Jasper's life. When Jasper pretended to not know about the circumstances of Philip's death, denying it, denial that he had been present in Philip's company when townsfolk accused him; denial of his relationship with Bonnie Simmons when her gardener had red-handedly caught them? Edward's low, rumbling, laughter at the already guilty soul his lover had well before Edward arrived is swallowed by Jasper's ravenous kiss as he pulls Edward up, sliding his warmth against Edward's icy chill and Edward muses absently that if this is the taste of guilt, he'd happily keep tasting it for eternity. Oh yes, Jasper was going to go through all nine circles, slowly, baptism by fire. The monster laughs in his head, but it is Bella's voice he hears as it scoffs in the recesses of his mind, "You certainly aided and abetted Lust, Edward. Sodomy? Relations of the male persuasion? All that unnaturalness? All your doing, you bad, bad man." He shakes his head, but she gives a throaty laugh, "He will rot in infinite hell - because of you." Her voice purrs with pleasure as she adds, "No God will save him after you've had him."

Tightly he closes his eyes, willing her voice to abate, or better yet, to disappear as Jasper's tongue battles with his own.

She falls silent, and the monster comes to the fore as Edward battles inwardly with him. 'You are doing it for Jasper. For the love of Jasper, Edward. He needs us. He needs to do this - for you, for him, for all of us. Patience is the key. We can only encourage him. The rest is up to him. But you know he wants this. You know he wants you!' his mind whispers beguilingly. 'Encourage the gluttony in lustful acts, like he dreams about. You can hear them. You know he wants that. You know he wants to please you, and only you. Leading Jasper into the pits of depravity, just as your father has taught you, will only make Jasper love you more. Yes, Jasper will be lost in the world of sexual deviancy and he will love it, just as he will love you.'

Thrusting his hands into the strands of cornsilk hair, Edward seeks the tongue of his lover, sucking at it with relish. He smiles at his thoughts, the dark voice of Isabella dissipating like the dark clouds after a storm and only the light voice of his inner beast lingers on, imbuing him with a sense of calm and peace.

"What do you want, Jasper?" he whispers huskily. He whimsically brushes his lips against Jasper's lobe and his human instinctively tilts his head to allow further exploration of the column of his neck. Jasper's thoughts leap from pleasure found in a bed to against a wall and a tremor of want flows through Edward's body causing his toes to curl as it glides shiveringly straight to his loins. He purrs into Jasper's ear, "You do recall I can read your mind?"

Chuckling quietly, Jasper leans into the vampire he already considers lover and makes a small noise of content. "Hmmm, yes I keep forgetting that," he teases. "So why ask if you already know?"

"I want to know you'll tell me the truth."

"Edward.... always." Jasper traces the planes of the man's face. The monster roams in the caged portion of Edward's mind. It wants Jasper. He wants Jasper. The turning will need to happen soon. Edward can feel it. He smiles indulgently at the blond man, leaning into his small caresses before grinning mischievously.

"Shall we play another game then?"

Lips curving upwards, eyes dancing with mischief, Jasper nods, "Let's."

Edward takes the man's hand and leads him towards the stairs, intending to take him to pleasurable heights before introducing his new 'regime', but a knock comes at the door and Edward gets a shiver down his back when he hears a familiar heartbeat and the brush of a young man's thoughts. 'Jimmy...'

"Master Jasper?"

Edward's possessiveness returns in full force when he hears the tones of Jimmy's voice and witnesses the reaction of his human. Jasper's smile is wide and his face almost glows when he spies the hesitant figure peering around the corner.

"Jimmy???"

Barely has he heard Jimmy reply to Jasper before his mind growls at the intrusion of this competitor. Edward sees Jimmy taking in Jasper's state of undress and gulping visibly, and to Edward, rather audibly. 'Mine!' growls Edward's monster silently, and Edward's eyes narrow as he notes the flushed faces of both Jimmy and Jasper, but does not miss either man's glance at a certain part of his human's anatomy as it rises, commanding all men's attention. With one smooth fluid motion, Edward grabs a covering from the hall chair and holds it out to Jasper pointedly.

He hears the cascades of sensual thoughts from both men and Edward - no longer waiting for Jasper to take the covering - throws it around Jasper's waist whilst murmuring, "Unless you are willing to be on your knees worshiping that part of Jasper's anatomy Mr Oaks, complete with dollar bill offerings, I suggest you refrain from staring too long."

The mind of Jimmy is loud, and Edward cannot help, but to hear the mental thoughts of Jimmy taking Jasper in many positions, in many locations. The young man's mind moves onto the ideas of Edward taking him while Jasper watches; the increased heart rate and shuddering breaths indicating that Jimmy is most open to this idea.

Jimmy's thoughts become full of watching Jasper's masturbation, of having Jasper in his mouth whilst watching Edward taking the blonde-haired Jasper from behind. Inwardly Edward smirks as he realises that this will be easier than he had anticipated and he relishes the idea of being able to move this part of his plan even faster than he had originally thought.

Edward finishes tying the coverlet at Jasper's waist with a final tug. "Keep looking at him like that if you don't mind your Major Whitlock's observation while I take you instead?" The coverlet tents as Jasper's erection pushes against it at his words, and Edward makes his move and grasps the jutting member as it pushes out, caressing it. He hears the sudden draw of breath from one human as well as the rumbling groan of the other. He smirks before turning to look at the dark haired human. "Would you like to be on your knees before Master Jasper? Wrapping your mouth around his hard cock. That is what you desire isn't it... Jimmy?"

The thoughts of the young man scream at Edward as he dumbly nods his willing submission.

'I daresay he may be more than amenable to what we have planned after all,' the monster in Edward's head licks his lips voraciously. Laconically Edward drapes an arm over Jasper's shoulder, pulling the blond into his chest. A hawk like look on his face as he stares at the other man looking appreciatively at them. "What are you here for, Jimmy? Tell us..." His lips brush over the blond's ear and a groan passes through his human. When he straightens a gleam of excitement shines in his eyes. They both stare at the young dark-haired man before them.

Jimmy stammers, "Jasper... I mean, Sheik. I f-f-found Sheik.... oh god.... I want... Jasper... " Jimmy's tongue snakes out to run over his lower lip as Edward runs his tongue down the side of Jasper's throat and his hand ghosts down the planes of Jasper's chest towards his waist. Two simultaneous low moans are music to Edward's ears and he smiles wickedly against his human's warm skin.

"Come!" He bids imperatively to them both to follow as he walks out the front door and heads toward the stables.

* * *

After Jasper's unexpected presence in town and the resultant, blatant altercation in which Ashley perceives that Jasper instigated and put him down, Ashley Jameson feels particularly peeved. His ego more than a little bruised and unhappy, and knowing that Jasper has rarely, if ever, come into town over the past year or so, Ashley has made up his mind to seek out any and all knowledge of Jasper Whitlock, former friend and in Ashley's head, murderer. Feeling that he knows that there is something strange going on at Jasper's house, Ashley heads that way and is determined to find out what it is. Because he had found that trying to cajole, bribe and finally, forcefully pushing Jimmy Oaks into telling him about that varmint, Jasper, did not gain him the desired results. Instead, the brother of his long-absent friend high-tailed it towards Jasper's property on one of Jasper's most prized horses. Ashley snorts as he clambers through the forest, following the old trail from years gone by. Ever since Jasper had turned back up in town, he'd been the bane of Ashley's existence. Everyone in the county coveted those Whitlock horses. Now it was Jasper who was running that show. Moreover, that fact irked Ashley to no end. He scoffs silently, "Stupid Whitlock, irksome family."

Ashley still lived in silent fear of Jasper finding out about his part in the disappearance of Alice. Sure, he had been the one to tell that strange man about the Whitlock family when he'd been asked, but it wasn't his fault that the same day he'd answered the man's incessant questions about the dark-haired little girl, happened to be the same day she disappeared. No, not at all.

He waded through the undergrowth as the thoughts continued to justify themselves in his mind. In addition, it certainly wasn't his fault that the red-eyed, blond man looked particularly pleased when Ashley pointed out that they were to meet them at the lake that afternoon, alone. Yes, all right so he'd made money out of the deal, but how was he to know, a ten year old boy, that she'd be taken?

He shrugs, ducking under a low lying branch.

He hadn't wanted her to disappear entirely but finding that she had, his only thought as a ten year old boy was that Philip would get more of Jasper's time since Jasper would no longer have a little tag-along. May be a little callous, but at the time, it seemed good to ten-year-old Ashley. They, as in he and Phil, would get more of Jasper. But he'd found that Jasper had less time than before, as Jasper tried to fill the shoes of both his own as well as Alice's, namely becoming the perfect boychild. Stupid guilt trips.

And then Philip had all that silliness; he was all a'pinin', a'wallowin' and flat-out damn refusing to spend time with either Jasper or Ashley. Jasper made Ashley lose his cousin. It was all Jasper's fault. Stupid man had just needed to spend time with him and Phil and then none o' this would have had to happen.

As he sure-foots his way across the eastern side of the lake, he sees the three men go into the stables. Raising an eyebrow at the distinct lack of dress of one Jasper Whitlock, Ashley makes his way over behind them. It took him some time, as he had to traverse some unused pathways and he more often than not, got caught up in underlying bramble and thorny bushes, but eventually he gets closer to the stables.

Pausing to take stock of the situation, Ashley listens for any sounds in the still air. He hears what sounds like a man's muffled voice, but then silence. Even more curious now, Ashley continues to creep through the bushy undergrowth, stealthily making his way to the back window of the stables. He'd seen the three men go in, but they have to come out. He is more than a little intrigued especially when Jasper is half-dressed in what looked like a bedsheet. Clumsily he half falls over an exposed root and stumbles, grazing his hand against the side of the building. He stops, holding his breath, wondering if they have heard him. At no sign of movement around him, Ashley moves forward, aiming for the back window he knew to be only shuttered, but paneless. He thanks no God in particular as he spies that they are already fully opened. Ashley parts the leaves and watches in morbid curiosity.

Pleasure and pain as ice meets heat; soft, heated flesh moulding around cool, hard limbs, hips rocking gently as earnest tongues and erect cocks battle moistly for dominance. The flat planes of Jimmy's chest meet the rigid muscular steel of Edward's. A tangle of limbs, thighs touching, arms wrapping and caressing, sliding, gliding against each other, silken skin against marble, heat and ice joining - the resulting steamy sight so mesmerising, and captivating that he can only stare as the light mist swirls sinuously around their intertwined bodies.

He stares in wonder at the silhouettes as they sensually engage, the dim outlines hinting at the tantalising eroticism of the sexual act hidden from his searching gaze. This wasn't supposed to happen. The burly mans leans forward, trying to see more, but is more than a bit startled when he falls through the paneless window.

"Ashley!"

The red-eyed gaze from the duo on the floor swings to face him. Ashley shivers at the intensity of this inhuman gaze.

"Leave us or fear the consequences," Edward's harsh growl terrifies Ashley and instantly he feels wetness travel down his leg and seeping into the material of his trousers.

"Oh don't make him leave Edward." A voice sounds from beside Ashley and fearful, he turns quickly. It is Jasper, leaning back against the wall. His erect member in his hands, casually sliding his fist up and down his shaft as he watches his vampire and his stablehand. Ashley's eyes fasten to the sight of the blond's hand rubbing his pre-come over his hard length and he gulps. A derisive snort sounds from the vampire and Ashley flushes. Jasper chuckles, "And besides, even if he left now, you'd find him and give him consequences. But maybe, from the tenting of his pants, Ashley may be interested in your consequences."

Ashley turns back as the vampire laughs from his position behind Jimmy, and Ashley tries to avoid the sight of the vampire's erection sliding in and out of the quivering and moaning stable hand. Something constricts in his chest as he looks at the young man who is contorting and writhing in what seems to be orgasmic bliss. Ashley is disconcerted to find more than a stirring in his pants at the sight.

"I think he should stay and have supper with us. We'd be delighted to entertain him."

A quiet sense of foreboding flows over Ashley Jameson, rendering him mute with fear as the vampire, while holding Ashley's terrified gaze, quickens his pace, thrusting into the dark-haired man who is making grunting inaudible noises. It is while he holds Edward's gaze and when Jimmy utters a constricted groan as he releases, that with utter mortification, Ashley Jameson feels a familiar tightening in his balls, and orgasms in his pants as ropes of cum hit his face. He lays on the floor breathing hard as Jasper kneels before him, his spent cock in his hand.

"I told you he'd be delighted in our form of entertainment."

* * *

Ashley's fear ebbs and confusion take its place as he watches a shirtless Jasper and fully clothed Edward set the table. Bound in the chair by strips of material at his wrists and ankles , Ashley cannot help but shiver each time the vampire nears him.

"What is going on?"

"You must be hungry Ash. Come, I've spent a lot of time cooking up a feast. You and Jimmy can partake of it. Edward and I have already sampled some of this delicious meal." Ashley watches as Jasper and Edward share a knowing glance. The sheer lasciviousness of it excites him and makes him more fearful.

Edward chuckles as he holds Jasper's look. "It was divine. Like a nice aged wine. Mature, full-bodied and very easy to swallow."

The salacious look on Jasper's face makes Ashley Jameson shiver and he glances nervously at the young man next to him. He leans towards him, urgency in his tone, "Jimmy, this isn't right...it wasn't what I..." he starts to say, but he stops as he takes in the blind admiration radiating from the young stablehand's eyes.

He glances up as Edward brings in a plate of food. He grudgingly admits that it does smell really good. His wrists are unbound by Edward and hesitatingly he picks up his fork and delves into the delicious smelling concoction.

"I'd forgotten that you love to cook Jazzy," he says, unwittingly using the nickname of years old. "This smells really good." Surreptitiously, he waits until Jimmy takes a few mouthfuls before he himself dives into it. It is as delicious as it smells. It isn't long before he finishes his plateful and he shyly asks for more.

"May I ask what this is?"

"It's a secret recipe of mine. I used red meat. Red meat always makes anything taste good. I know you like your red meat Ashley... in fact I think the town knows your particular penchant for this kind of red meat." Ashley feels like he is missing a salient point as Jasper crooks a brow at him, but then Jasper continues, "It is rather good, don't you agree?" Ashley nods vehemently as he scoops another mouthful.

"It really is very good Jazzy," he warbles through a mouthful of food. "Either I have forgotten how well you used to cook or this is the best recipe yet."

"Why thank you Ashley Jameson. That's so nice to hear. I'm so glad you are enjoying my…what is the term you often use? Oh yes, my meagre remains."

Jasper smiles warmly at him, confusing Ashley more.

"Although I would have to say it's better when it's at its freshest... and it's rarest, wouldn't you agree Edward?" Jasper laughs and Ashley can't help it, but he thinks that laughter is aimed at him. He shifts uncomfortably, but is relieved when the conversation turns to Jimmy.

"How is it Jimmy?"

"Just fine, Major… I mean Jasper."

"I thoroughly enjoyed earlier. Perhaps we can do it again later? Maybe include me a little more this time? Would you like that Jimmy?"

The highly suggestive comment unnerves Ashley more than a little and he squirms now, wondering if he would become part of this entertainment. Jasper props his elbow on the tabletop, drops his chin onto his closed fist and leans towards Jimmy, an intimate smile on his face. It makes Ashley awkward just looking at it. Jasper's look is surprisingly candour with a touch of flirtatiousness and he feels as if he is intruding on a private moment.

"Oh I would enjoy that, thank you." Jimmy's head is bobbing excitedly and Ashley is immediately reminded of when he watched that same head bobbing up and down upon Edward's cock earlier and his own erection rises again.

"Jazzy... I think your friend would like to partake as well." 'Shut up you unnatural man.' Ashley glares sidelong at Edward. The bronze hair man grins before he takes Jimmy out of the room. An indulgent smile upon his face, Jasper watches them leave before turning back to his childhood friend.

"Oh I'm sorry Ashley. Private party this time. Voyeurs not allowed." Jasper looks at him with a smug look on his face and all at once Ashley is concerned. "Did you enjoy your meal?" he whispers huskily. The larger man is apprehensive as Jasper stands and walks around. He stares at the blond as he squats next to him. His stomach starts to churn as Jasper leans in to whisper in his ear, "Bonnie did say you liked licking her. Was eating her just as pleasurable?" Ashley stares aghast at his empty plate and his innards clench and jerk and he finally loses the contents as Jasper murmurs, "Her blood was delicious when I licked it fresh off Edward's tongue while I pounded the hell out of her."

Ashley was still coughing out his stomach's contents when Jasper quips lightly, "She came, Ashley, calling my name, and then she went - just like you will."

Still vomiting the remnants of his last meal Ashley feels Jasper's warm hands clasp the side of his face. He peers up, saliva dripping from his slack mouth and then nothing as Jasper coolly and calmly snaps his neck.

"Sorry, I couldn't wait." Jasper lets the man fall to the floor. "Thank small mercies for all that training of bucking broncos," he murmurs, shaking his arms loosely to rid them of tension. He walks out of the room without looking back.

* * *

Official Quotes:  
The healthy man does not torture others - generally it is the tortured who turn into torturers. ~Carl Jung  
"Like voices in the rain, Like a song without a name; Like angel's wings, And whisperings; Of love we lost, And found along the way." ~Staind, Lost Along the Way  
"When you stare into the abyss, the abyss stares back at you." ~Friedrich Nietzsche

Thanks for reading. TJ


	8. Undisclosed Desires

After the Storm by tjbaby  
Chapter 8: Undisclosed Desires

Author notes: Dark Edward, possibly dark Jasper, M-rated for violence and other graphic content and use of crude language. Apologies for the delay in getting this chapter out to you. Holidays got in the way. Thanks for all your patience!

My thanks to my wonderful ladies! **rhenea5018 **- Thanks for all that unwavering support, the kick up the proverbial behind, and that you will drop everything when I say it's ready! I love you for it! Oh yes indeedy! Thanks to **KuroiBlackNightingale** for your constant advice and being the grammar nazi, for being the most supportive, amusing, grammar nazi ever with all your comments and ideas, even though you have met me and know I'm incredibly insane. To **VanPireNZ** who puts up with my "oooh I just had an idea" moments. Thanks for all your patience honey and for resisting the urge to slam the phone down when I call. And to **vampthenewblack **who provides me with a constant muse and lets me know when I've hit the intended target! For letting me take one of your fabulous ideas and implementing it in one of Edward's flashbacks. Thank you so much!

* * *

_"I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_  
_ I want to recognize your beauties, not just the mask_  
_ I want to exorcise the demons from your past_  
_ I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart."_  
_~ Matt Bellamy, Muse_

Tall, icy and impassive, smirking as he makes his way up the stairs, the vampire takes young human Jimmy with him. A brow arches in silent praise of his human as Edward looks behind him, down the stairs, listening to Jasper's way of dealing with Ashley. "The road less travelled is less travelled for a reason," he murmurs to no-one in particular, waving a hand nonchalantly.

The touch of darkness is firmly ensconced in his human, and a certain elation streams through Edward's consciousness at the thought that he and Jasper will soon be forever joined - for all of eternity. The thrill of anticipation quivers through him, Edward trembling and revelling in the glorious feeling. Barely keeping his ecstatic mood in check, he finds himself bounding up the remaining stairs - two at a time. Smug countenance emanates from him, 'Oh yes, this is indeed a happy day!' he thinks.

There is a joyousness found in his step by the time he reaches the top, one that had been missing of late. Since Bonnie's arrival, Edward had been doubting himself and his chosen path, and he had felt lost in his plans. Now it is back; the spring in his step; and it is very clear as Edward gives a single leap of joy before he turns volte-face, and breathes deeply. Gloating at his success, Edward is finally satisfied that Jasper is definitely on the path to self-destruction.

Edward knows that his history will catch up with him and that Jasper will need explanations - explanations that will not be easy to give to his lover, his human counterpart; explanations that might make his human abandon him, but his mind whispers comfortingly, 'We will cross that bridge when we get to it.' Not one to count his chickens before they hatch, nonetheless, Edward feels a certain justification in celebrating this small victory, one more successful step in his larger plan of converting Jasper.

They walk down the sun-filled hallway, one brightly optimistic, the other a little fearful. Too engrossed in his own thoughts, Edward misses the fearful attitude of Jimmy Oaks as he leads the way to Jasper's room. Opening it with a flourish, he waits for Jimmy to catch up to him. When Jimmy finally reaches his side, Edward grasps his chin, staring intently into the eyes of the enamoured stablehand. He chuckles wickedly as he sees the inner mind of the man; sees the dark, dangerous path this one is willing to walk in order to have Jasper. And he also reads his fear.

Edward's tongue tucks into the corner of his lips, a sardonic gleam in his eyes and he pushes the young man through the door, "Here Jimmy. You will get what you desire."

His thoughts exultant, he cavorts silently before following the young man into the room. As he shuts the door, he thinks ahead, 'After this, I will need to prepare Jasper for his final journey.' Edward prefers to be overly optimistic. As he stalks on silent feet towards the dark-haired stablehand, a certain whimsy is brought to his mind as Edward recalls _that _day - the day he had first seen Jasper Whitlock...

* * *

Treetops pierced through the haze, as fog nestled amongst the buildings and trees of the small town. The forest tips were dark and sharp against the soft and ethereal cloud; wispy vapours undulated with the lightest of breezes. Buildings loomed, stately and grey, out of the covering mist, and birds trilled their morning song, while the sun shyly hid behind the cover of cloud. The fey-like wonder of the atmosphere encouraged much introspection; voices were muted, and the peacefulness was only broken by an occasional boisterous voice here and there; voices that would gently subside into low, hushed conversation.

In the market square, stalls opened; the normal raucous chorus of greetings replaced by mere nods to one another as people quietly finished setting up or ambled about.

Back then, Edward was a lonely man, a beautiful man, that sought only a wife, a companion, someone who would be his mate in this eternal life. The dark-haired beauty of Isabella Swan had been the closest he had come to finding that person. The appeal of her quiet demeanour, her promise of beauty upon the change, led Edward to believe that she may be the mate he long sought.

For the first time in a century, Edward had started a courting ritual to woo the young eighteen year old. As part of his ritual, Edward had stopped off at the Swan Residence to officially meet her family and to ask Isabella to accompany him to perambulate around the market. Her gentle and gracious acquiesce to his request had been pleasing as were her few comments upon their arrival and on their quiet walk around the square, but it also disturbed and concerned him. Her lack of conversation daunted him. Was Carlisle right? Was Isabella not his mate? He had held her small hand in the crook of his arm, she speaking rarely, he cogitating on the question.

Perhaps irony had a hand in it, but as he had thought those words, it was then that the lightly swirling mist had parted, and Jasper had walked into Edward's life - a tall, lanky, blond-haired person barely in his teens.

Perhaps it was the cocky, swaggering sway of his hips as he walked with his friends; or those full, pouty lips as he smoked, lips pursed around the end as he held it in between his lips; or the arch of that furrowed brow every time he took a drag; or maybe those observant blue eyes that missed nothing as they keenly took in everything around him; whatever it was, Edward had coveted him instantly.

You see, Edward was intrigued by this teen-aged boy. Those piercing eyes saw everything - except Edward. Those eyes that strayed from side to side observing all those that passed, glanced briefly over Edward's still figure, and then just as quickly, left. That had surprised Edward immensely. Those that saw the vampire did not often dismiss him, and more often than not, their gazes would often linger due to the nature of his vampire qualities. However, this boy - he had dismissed Edward at a glance.

Perhaps it was because of this that Edward coveted him, for no man likes to be overlooked. Especially when the subject in question, or rather his gaze, stopped briefly and often, not only upon the women as they walked by, but would also sneak glances at the men; the curve of their male posteriors measuring up in the blond man's thoughts, ranging from 'Nice' to 'Good Lord, I wouldn't let him touch me with a barge pole' to 'Oh, if only my hands could be on those'; with the added full flux of emotions as they ranged from lustful to guilty and back again. Obviously, the boy was interested, not only in the fairer sex, but in his own.

However - and it was this that mesmerised Edward - not a single trace of those emotions crossed his face... that beautiful smiling face, but Edward could hear his thoughts and strangely enough, feel the accompanying emotions. Interesting. Edward was intrigued indeed.

He had instantly identified that the boy's scent was definitely masculine; all musk, testosterone and tart, and it tickled Edward's scent buds. Eyes closed, he took an indiscernible breath, revelled in the essence that was...

"Jasper Whitlock, at your service."

Edward's eyes snapped open at the young man's voice. Low and melodic, with a true Southern twang, and Edward revelled in the smooth, easy gait of his rhythmic cadences. _Beautiful_.

Nevertheless, the words had not been directed at Edward.

His eyes narrowed, Edward observed the young man as he offered his arm to a matronly woman; focusing on the easy movement, indicative of years of practice in that motion. Edward's conclusion? Whomever Jasper Whitlock was; he was a gentleman, born and raised.

A touch at Edward's elbow and he turned, reminded of his companion. Pinning a gracious smile upon his face, he replaced her warm hand in the crook of his elbow and they resumed their walk around the square. All the while Edward is acutely aware of the blond teen and his friends. He had the boy's name and Edward found himself trying it often in his mind. Jasper _Whitlock_. Jasper Whitlock. _Jasper _Whitlock.

Edward silently observed them as he and Bella strolled around the square, occasional glances thrown towards the three young men, knowing they would never be aware of them, and he noted every one of their movements, their mannerisms and most of all, their thoughts.

Suddenly, Edward groaned, the sound inaudible to human ears, as he caught sight of the man's tongue snaking out to swipe along his lower lip; the moisture that lingered had invited Edward to taste. The move reminded him of Carlisle, and for a moment, Edward almost tasted Carlisle upon his lips. He pushed the thought down firmly. Carlisle was not his any more. 'But... you recall how he tastes,' goaded his traitorous mind. Oh yes, indeed he can recall Carlisle's taste, but this man? This Jasper? He would taste infinitely better. Edward was sure of it.

He stared long and hard at the man. The tilt of his lips as Jasper smiled, engaging his companions in conversation; his long legs as they strode purposefully, and as Jasper turned, the curls that swung around his face and brushed against his nape; all of it mesmerising and enthralling to one Edward Cullen, and it forever obliterated any thought of Isabella Swan being his mate.

In a single instance, Edward Masen Cullen had made his plans to secure one Jasper Whitlock to be his - for eternity. He could not wait to get home.

* * *

"Carlisle! Esme!" Calling out as he entered their house, he quickly hung up his coat and waited for them to appear.

"Edward?" Two voices in symphonic harmony answered his call. Within a fraction of a second, they were standing before him. He looked at the two of them, their happiness with one another apparent, despite the anxiety currently showing on their faces.

"I found him," he said, intently watching their expressions and listening to the thoughts that flew through their minds. Their thoughts varied; Esme's was concerned while Carlisle's sad and happy.

"Him?"

Grinning at their anxious faces, he held them in suspense for a moment before he said with a finality, "My mate."

"Him?" "But I thought Isabella..." Their voices chorused and he laughed gaily, sheer happiness radiating from him.

"Everyone else pales in comparison to this boy! Certainly no Isabella Swan would hold a candle to Jasper Whitlock."

Esme looked carefully at him before she asked, "Edward, a boy?"

"I stood in front of his home this afternoon. In fact, for a good number of hours." Turning to the woman, he smiled the warmest smile they had seen on his face in a long while. "He is beautiful Esme," his voice was soft. "You will love him, as I do. His name is Jasper and he is the one I want. I know it. He is The One." Joyous emotion filled Edward as he turned to gaze out the window. Unnoticed, the other two exchanged brief, concerned glances, before Carlisle stepped forward.

"Edward, are you sure? You said a boy. Is he quite young then?"

"Oh yes, Carlisle, I am sure," the dreamy look upon the boy's face was almost beatific in its glory. "He is everything I would want in my mate."

It had taken the combined efforts of Carlisle and Esme to convince Edward that he had to wait. Wait until Jasper was old enough to be turned. Until then he would have to bide his time.

It was then that Edward's plans had ceased to be solely his, and had become THEIRS.

* * *

With a final flourish, Edward finishes tying the ties on Jimmy, and he pats the man on the head, taking note of the anxiety and fright emanating out of the dark-haired man's eyes.

"Oh yes, that's it Jimmy. Feel the fear." He slides a slim hand down the side of the young man's smooth unblemished face. "You'll fear more than me when my Jasper is turned. You'll like him even more then, I'm sure." The longing in Edward's voice is apparent as he says, "I have been waiting such a long time. A very long time. He is The One. My love, my heart. And you, Jimmy, will have much to fear. _He _will be the true force to reckon with."

Cupping his sweet face, Edward holds the man's gaze as he intones lowly, "When Jasper finally joins me, on this side, you will be the first thing he sees. You see, you're my little present to him." Revelling in the man's wide eyes, full of fear, Edward smiles, the cold pleasantness stark upon his face. "And Jimmy?" Edward waits for the man's eyes to meet his again before running his tongue ominously, sinuously, along the man's bottom lip, right below the gag he had placed between Jimmy's lips. The muffled noise excites Edward and he breathes deeply, tasting the terror, the timidity, exulting in it. _It's time. _Leering gleefully at the boy before him, Edward gives him one final lash with his tongue up the side of his cheek before he turns and leaves.

As he makes his way outside towards the stables, the memory of his first sighting of Jasper makes Edward realise just how much he really coveted his human, right from the start. The dismissiveness of his human in their first encounter served to make Jasper that little bit more enticing to Edward. Call it the thrill of the chase, but it made Edward want him that fractionally bit more. Bella was too compliant, too accommodating and Edward knew without a doubt, that Jasper would make his life more complex, more difficult, and infinitely, that much more passionate.

Edward deliberates as he paces forward, wondering aloud, "Jasper needs to come out of this alive and intact. He needs to be whole... for me. I need him to match what I am. For he is not yet the man, the man he is looking for, is looking for."

Just like Edward was not the man Carlisle had been looking for... five years before he found Jasper...

* * *

"I can't believe you brought her here! Did I not please you enough?! Was I not enough for you? Is that it?"

"Edward..."

"I can't believe you Carlisle! We were happy! We didn't need her! You loved me! We shared ourselves... Entirely!" The words exploded from him as he expostulated the merits of their relationship. "We didn't need another person!"

"Esme is... special, Edward."

"You told me I was special Carlisle!"

"You were Edward! You still are! It's just... she's... she is the One."

His laugh was derisive. "And I'm not." Edward turned away from the man he thought had been his mate. The man who was now lost to his coercions because of the NEW vampire. His rage was uncontrollable. "I'm just someone you decided to turn to this woe-begotten life because you were lonely; because you needed to get your kicks in when you could. Dammit Carlisle, I thought we had something! I let you fuck me!" Angrily, he pushes the other man away as Carlisle lay a hand on his shoulder. "Don't touch me. You've been with her. I can smell her on you."

He slammed the door as he made his way out of the house he had once called home. Out of the house, out of his maker's life. Truly, he had thought he had loved Carlisle. They had been together since Edward had been turned. He had tried to quell all his natural tendencies in order to be with Carlisle. But when Carlisle had brought Esme Platt home, a vampire like them, he knew.

He had known in an instant.

* * *

Fleeing that home, any home that housed Carlisle, had pained Edward greatly. He had spent some time travelling and wandering around, searching for anything or anyone that would replace what he had lost. Becoming a traditional vampire had been his thumbing-his-nose gesture at Carlisle and Esme for leaving him, for not wanting him.

But he had not cared for the nomadic lifestyle, for a life on the frayed edges, and it was when he found himself sucking life out of another man in a dark alleyway alone, that he had cursed at his stupidity. Returning to the fold did not cost him his pride. Instead, it had garnered him his family and a chance to have a mate.

Edward winces as he slams the door of the stables, recalling the similar slamming of the door as he had made his way out - out of the house, out of his maker's life. Hanging his head in remembered remorse, he reminds himself that it was eventually resolved. _Eventually_. But it had taken some time, and it is with a heavy heart that Edward recalls just how many incidents along the way occurred before it had been resolved. Just like when Esme came to visit and tried to convince him...

* * *

"Edward Cullen." Her voice was firm, but polite. He noted her beauty and grace seemed to have grown exponentially now that she and Carlisle were confirmed mates. Her brilliant red eyes mocked him.

"Masen, it's Edward Masen now." He had not pointed out that he didn't feel like he could refer to himself as Cullen any longer. The thought alone left a bitter taste in his mouth. His voice cold and unwelcoming, he spat out, "What are you doing here Esme?"

"I wanted to see you." Her tone was plaintive and it irked him.

"No Esme. I don't want you here."

She moved towards him quickly, causing him to move, to stand opposite her in the room. Esme turned too, continued to walk towards him, and yet again, he moved.

Her eyes gleamed. "We could have it all Edward. You just need to come home..."

Tired of evading her, Edward stopped and laughed derisively. "Don't be a silly girl, Esme Platt. You took him. You took him from me. Why would you want to share him? To create the family you long for? I do not wish for a replacement mother."

Her eyes troubled, she stared at him long and hard before she said quietly, "But that's the thing Edward..."

Her thoughts were easy to pick up and repulsed, he turned away. "No." Answering her, his voice was blunt, flat. "I will not do that to Carlisle." Nor to me, he added silently. Edward would not lower himself to be part of what would essentially be a spare wheel to their twosome.

"But he's there Edward. He's already on that road." She was impassioned in her tone, pleading for him to understand. "He followed you, WE followed you on that road. We're here Edward. We want you to know that. I will not be your mother any more than Carlisle can be your father."

"No Esme! You cannot just change. Not just like that." Evading her, he shifted once more, angling to place as much space as possible between them. Her eyes followed him.

"Why not Edward? You did."

Edward's thoughts had spun wildly in his head. Her intense mothering instincts would never be curbed, and Carlisle would never be solely his again. Coercion and manipulation would be out of the question and Edward would not succumb to anything that was not in his control. Enraged, he slammed his palm upon the desk, the wood splintering easily under the force of his hand and lied. "Because this is a monstrous life! This is what Carlisle got away from! This is what he did not want any of us to go through and here I am." Edward could sense Carlisle nearby, near enough to hear the thoughts of the man he had once called lover, his thoughts calling out to Edward. Disregarding the pleas, Edward turned towards Esme, his arm gesticulating angrily towards the man he knew was on the other side of the door. "I chose it in spite of him! Because of him! I am like this... because of you! Because of Carlisle!"

He stopped and when he spoke again his voice was heart-wrenching in its whisper-quiet tone. "Because neither of you want me."

"Oh Edward! That's not true!" Esme dashed to his side, holding his arm and when he looked down into her face, her anxious eyes forced him to look away. Emotions came bubbling to the surface as he recalled the way he felt when he learned of Carlisle turning Esme. The sinking feeling of being discarded, like the bodies they had enjoyed and shared together.

"Isn't it?" he scoffed quietly. "Tell me, would you have willingly joined, knowing that Carlisle and I were engaged in sinful acts? Tell me that Esme!" He backed her into a wall and he braced his palms on either side of her face. His voice was menacingly soft, "You would have willingly lain with Carlisle after finding out that he has already spent thirty years with a man? A man? A man that he sodomised and who sodomised him? Would you have done that?" She shrank away from him. "Would you have shared yourself with the both of us? Whored yourself to the both of us? Lain with this?" Pushing his body against hers, he thrust his leg between her, grabbing her wrists and forcing them above her head. He repeated his question, more forcefully this time. "Would you?!" At her silence he softly intoned, "I didn't think so." He gazed hard into her frightened eyes before pushing off the wall.

"Stay away from me. Both of you."

* * *

Edward muses as he gathers the things he wants to take back up to the house. Poor Esme. There had been angry words exchanged, and many moments where he had been vindictive and cruel to the person who is now, for all intents and purposes, his mother. For many years, they had posed as brother and sister as he could not bring himself to be Carlisle's child or ward. Finally, Esme had convinced him to let her mother him and he became the child in her eyes. His maker however, still remained in his mind, his maker and not so much his father. They had spent far too many years as companions for that to change overnight.

As he drops them into a small pile on the straw strewn ground, the stirrups clanging musically together, Edward is drawn once more into yet another memory... a memory of a different night long ago...

* * *

Fire crackled in the hearth, and the notes of the pianoforte resonated in the stillness of the room. It was the troubled thoughts of the pale man reclined upon the chaise longue nearby that gave Edward pause.

_Listen to the beautiful way he plays. The purity, the innocence. He is so young. I should have not changed him. Mayhap I am selfish for turning this man into my companion? I did not even give him a choice. Nor have I given him a choice to leave. _

He paused abruptly. "Do not feel remorse, Carlisle."

Guiltily, the amber eyes met his as Carlisle looked up at him. "Edward," he began, but Edward stopped him.

"It's not wrong. You are not my father. You are my maker. There is a distinct difference. Besides which, the age you were changed was 23, and although you try to portray one that is older, I still consider you only one year older than myself."

_I am several centuries older than you, Edward._ Carlisle's fingers toyed with the piping upon the upholstery.

"Then you can spend a lot of time teaching me what you know. History is best told by one who has actually experienced it." Troubled, Carlisle frowned at him.

_You can spin it all you want, it's still unnatural Edward. I spent many years reconciling this life with myself. Now I have foisted it upon you._

In reply, Edward shook his head and smiled deprecatingly before replacing his hands upon the instrument before him. He began to play the newest piece by a new composer, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart for his maker, friend and companion. Thus starting many nights of quiet contemplation between the two.

* * *

It had been many years since he had thought of his life with Carlisle. Thirty years of a good life with a preacher's son, parading as companions, but enjoying one another in the dark recesses of their various homes. Then _her _arrival and Edward had pointedly removed himself, not wishing to embark on what would be essentially a solitary life whilst being a third wheel. That and he had not wanted to be mothered. By the time, he had returned, Esme and Carlisle had been firmly ensconced in one another and in the lifestyle that she had persuaded Carlisle to embark upon. A lifestyle that was full of dark and debauchery a la Sade. It had been this that had eventually drawn Edward back into the folds of the Cullen family. Many years of posing as Esme's brother had also convinced him of her inherently passionate nature to love and care for those she considered family. And many years of listening and observing the impassioned couplings that took place in the most unexpected places.

It was because of these observed couplings that Edward was looking forward to the beginnings of a life with his own mate, with a family that loved and encouraged all facets of the darker side of life.

Edward stares at the small pile of equipment at his feet and smiles. "It will be a fantastic life."

* * *

Remorse. Guilt. Two feelings that assuage one Jasper Whitlock as he removes himself from the presence of the dead man in his dining room.

Haltingly, he stumbles through the hall, retching as he goes. Dark, malevolent feelings run white-hot through his body; mixing with the guilt, the remorse and a side helping of terror; a culmination of feelings that have been building within since Bonnie's death.

Now, with one single act of cold hearted, not-about-Edward act, the culpability and contrition that arise just about bring Jasper to his knees. Shaking, he stares at his trembling hands, the hands that just minutes ago killed a man.

_... __White-hot anger flooding Jasper's form, __ taking pleasure in the white-faced pallor of the man as he stares wide-eyed in fear. "You need to learn some manners, Ashley Jameson." __... _

Jasper collapses against a wall, leaning his forehead against the coldness in an effort to rid himself of the hot surge of ill feeling inside him. Swallowing hard, tasting the acrid flavour of his stomach's contents as they threaten to leave him; he pounds his clenched fist against the wall before him, agonised at the feelings, weeping as he turns and sinks back against the wall.

In a desperate bid to rid himself of this sizeable amount of guilt that seems insurmountable within, Jasper shuts his eyes tightly.

_... Limbs entwined, watching as his hand glides down her bare thigh..._

_... __"Sugar, you needn't have dressed up to receive me"..._

_... __his hand slipping down to Bonnie's throat beneath her pale white face; squeezing her neck tightly as his eyes hold Edward's, the shivers as Edward slides one hand down to cup his sac._..

He grits his teeth hard, leaning his head back, trying to close off his feelings and to forget. But it is to no avail. The images that flash behind his lids are vivid in colour, harrowing in their detail, each picture striking at his conscience.

_... the bittersweet taste of her blood as his tongue lingers over Edward's..._

_... __"I - I - I like you Jasper..." __Succumbing to the intense exploration of his mouth, Jimmy's tongue sliding against his... _

_... his hand over her mouth and nose, feeling Bonnie writhing as she fights for air. Magnificent..._

_... __Jimmy's fingers; coarse and hurried; __sliding over the material of his shirt, up his forearms,__ Jimmy inching his way slowly up his body. Incredible..._

_... Edward's fingers; slim and sensual; bidding entrance to his eager body, inching their way inside him. Heaven..._

Relations with a man; murdering a woman; the fault lies in him, he is sure of it. The barrage of images hit his conscience hard and Jasper braces himself against the wall, fingers grasping uselessly at the roughened wall. As more pictures flow through his mind, Jasper whimpers; crying silently; helplessly bound in the recesses of his mind as he travels through each memory in excruciating detail.

_... __"Let us explore all avenues open to us!" Watching as Edward extravagantly extends his arms wide, spinning madly in a circle before stopping to extend his hand to Jasper __... _

_... __Edward's bare chest..._ _the open fastening at the top of Edward's pants..._ _Edward's pants on the ground... _

_... __"You would be incredible, but do you know what would make it more magnificent in my__ eyes? ..._

_... He peers down. The whiteness of bone stares back at him. He commends himself, feeling rather pleased, "Good slice."_

_... __Edward standing in front Jasper... finger under Jasper's chin, the look in Edward's eyes before he sighs. "Oh Jasper, at the darkest moment comes the light."_

_... __Ashley's face blank and staring up at him..._

_... holding Bella's head by her hair, he drops it in and stands by as the flesh melts in the searing heat..._

"No! No! No!" Tightly, Jasper grasps his hair in his fists, desperate to rid his mind of the images; nonetheless they continue to barrel through and mix in his mind and he can only cringe and weep...

_... "Did you enjoy your meal?" ..._

_... __Edward's pants open and hanging loosely on his lean hips..._

_... __"Her blood was delicious."..._

_... the thudding sound of the man's inert body hitting the floor..._

_... __Edward dragging Jasper to his feet. "Show me."__...  
_

_... __his hands __sliding __to cup Ashley's face, the feel of the slack jawed man's clammy skin against his warm palms, the feeling reverberating through his hands as the man's neck cracked and snapped __...  
_

_... __"If your heart lies in that direction then I'd like to be in the race."_ _...  
_

_... __Naked Edward jogging to the water's edge, firm buttocks shining in the light __...  
_

_... "Did you like eating her?"... _

His eyes finally open; wide and haunted. "What have I done?" he whispers brokenly. Hugging his arms around his stomach, he curls into himself; bent over double as large, dry, heaving sobs wrack his body. Horrified mortification flows through him; he has killed two people within the space of several days, disposed of bodies in ways that are beyond anyone's imagination.

He weeps uncontrollably.

They were two people that actually did mean something to him once upon a time. Aghast at his actions, his thoughts, with his insides tearing he slides down the wall, limbs splayed as he hits the floor. Uncaring, the tears well and spill down his cheeks. He sinks further onto the floor, his lower lip trembling in his despair. He killed a man - with his bare hands. He killed a woman. _A woman!_ He presses his clenched fists hard against his eyes._ Oh dear Lord, forgive me!_

_Unforgivable_. _Murderer_. The words reverberate in his head, their ringing tones growing in volume in his head. _Murderer. __Unforgivable. Murderer._

"Oh God Almighty, how will my Edward accept me now?" he cries despairingly, his words loud in the seemingly empty house.

* * *

In the stables, Edward waits, listening to the recriminations that flow through Jasper's mind. A small part of him worries his plan is going to fail. Jasper is falling apart and Edward has been planning this for such a long time that he vehemently hopes this is not a sign that Jasper is not up to the task of being Edward's mate. His heart wrenches as he hears Jasper's thoughts cry out, 'This is wrong!'

Wishing to appease the fright and anxiety that is coursing through Jasper; his heart aching at the pain in his human's mind and chafing at the fear that attempts to claw its way through him, Edward whispers, "No Jasper, it's not wrong. Please, it's not wrong. This is so right!"

Edward's own mind agrees, but they know Jasper cannot hear them.

Caught in the maelstrom of despair and anxiety; on the knife edge of insanity; Jasper's thoughts are wildly agitated; raging turbulence and unrestrained.

Edward's emotions churn within as he sits , listening to the endless tide of thoughts streaming from Jasper, 'I can't! I can't do this! I'm a murderer! I killed a man today. I killed a woman! A woman! I'm going to hell to burn forever! Oh God, I'm going to lose Edward. Edward will never accept this. He's a vampire, but he won't want me - not like this! I can't lose him. If he thinks for a moment I killed for no reason, I will lose him. And I can't. I will not tell him. Yes, that is how I will deal with it. I won't tell him. I'll- I'll hide the body. I'll get rid of him... Like I did before! Oh fucking God, I'm going to hell! Oh god, I can't even do that! Fuck! Edward can read my damn mind! Fuck!'

As his human figuratively screams at him, Edward's emotions feel conflicted and even he winces at the vehemence behind Jasper's words. Shadows creep up on the walls of the stable, as cackling laughter floats upon the mild breeze and Edward grips the stall door tightly, leaving his imprint in the wood as he knows exactly where the laughter is coming from.

"Be strong Jasper." Edward pleads softly in the emptiness of the stables. "Please."

Bowing his head as the laughter turns to screams, to pleas of "No! Please no! Please stop!" Edward feels the guilt welling inside him. _Is this the damage he has wrought upon his beloved man? _

'No,' answers Edward's mind firmly. 'The boy is up to the task, and you know it, I know it, and more importantly, he knows it. He will go through with it because if nothing else, the guilt, the fear, will consume him and he will follow us to the ends of the earth if need be. The death of Ashley is only another nail in his proverbial coffin.'

Ashamed of doubting himself, Edward hangs his head and breathes deeply, turning his thoughts to the future, to _their_ future. Yes, his mind is right. This is the chosen path. This, Jasper will succeed at. Edward has known that since he first saw him.

* * *

Jasper gazes up at the ceiling, leaning his arms on his knees and holds his fists tightly as he loses himself in his thoughts; willing himself to deal with this; wondering if there would there be any justification that would make him still acceptable in his vampire's eyes. 'I can't lose him. If he thinks for a moment I killed without a reason, I will lose him. I will lose him! And I-I-I can't!'

The thought of losing Edward makes him shudder and he recalls what it was like when he had mistakenly thought that Edward had left. Panic momentarily drives him, heart beating rapidly in staccato beats, his breathing knifing into him in short, sharp gasps as he remembers what it was like without Edward.

"I can't," he says finally. "I can't go through that. Not like that," and the agonised frown upon his face eases as Jasper forces himself to take a deep breath. "No. Yes," he corrects himself, grit and determination roughening his voice. "I can do this. For Edward. For me. For us." He straightens up, draws a deep, wavering, breath. He refuses to cave in to the overwhelming panic that is crashing upon him.

A loud, cackling laugh reverberates around the foyer, the sound echoing off the walls. Jasper shuts his eyes tightly, waiting, willing for it to stop, but its volume only increases, the sound shrill and piercing. He claps his hands over his ears, but he can still hear it. Finally, he cracks.

"Stop it!" he screams, slamming his palms to the floor, "Stop it! Stop it!" Gasping, he sits in the sudden silence, then the maniacal laughter starts once more. As well as that voice...

"_Murderer_..." it whispers sibilantly.

The voice clamours in his head and he frustratedly grips his hair as it repeats, "_Murderer... Murderer..."_ and Jasper hugs his arms tight around his stomach, curling into himself; and he lies upon the floor as his tears fall and heaving sobs wrack his body.

_'Stop.' _His mind's voice is clear, forceful and adamant. Strangely, to Jasper's tired and befuddled mind, it sounds like his lover's voice. "Edward?" he whimpers hopefully, but it is not Edward that answers. _'You know who I am, Jasper. I have always been here for you.' _He closes his eyes, searching his mind. _  
__  
_"Alice? Mom? Is that you?"

The voice cuts him off. _'No Jasper.... Come now. You know me. I've been here all this time.' _This time the voice is mocking.

Jasper rocks silently as the voice continues to taunt him and the shadows around him grow longer, unnoticed by the tormented creature locked in the dark realms of his mind.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed a little insight to Edward's past... Hands up who is interested in a "prequel" of sorts of AtS based on what you've read of Edward's past? TJ


	9. I'm No Angel

Pairings: Jasper/Edward, Jasper/OCs  
Disclaimer: This story mine. Characters of Twilight and associated - not mine. OC characters Jimmy Oaks, Bonnie Simmons, Ashley Jameson - all mine. Don't sue.

Author notes: Dark Edward, Dark Jasper, M-rated for violence and other graphic content and use of crude language.

Again, thanks to my wonderful ladies! **rhenea5018 **- thanks for that marvellous voice of confidence about this chapter. Thank you, thank you, thank you to **KuroiBlackNightingale** for your constant advice and picking up all my crappy tense issues, especially in this chapter! To **VanPireNZ** - Thanks for all your patience, hon, and for not hanging up when I talk constantly about this. And to **vampthenewblack **who provides me with a constant muse, even if you did steal my grammar nazi... now on with the show...

* * *

After the Storm  
Chapter 9 - I'm No Angel

_"I must be cruel only to be kind;  
Thus bad begins, and worse remains behind."  
~ William Shakespeare_

"Hello Edward."

The smooth, satiny voice forces Edward to a standstill. He knows that voice. He _fears _that voice, or more accurately, the owner of that voice. He stands in the centre of the room, feet braced and ready to flee; to find his lover and run for the hills, but he knows she never comes unaccompanied and running would be futile. An almost indiscernible shudder flows through him before he forces himself to question her presence.

"Why are you here?" His tone is short, terse even, but he refuses to turn around. Familiar mocking chuckles greet his words and grate upon his nerves. He can clearly hear the rustle upon the straw-strewn floor as feet move towards him. Still, he refuses to turn and greet the newcomer. "I heard your amusement all the way from the house. I didn't expect you to come to me though."

The silken tone that moves through the air sends a chill down his spine.

"I want the matching pair, Edward. I want Jasper."

Clenching his jaw, he curses himself for not discerning her scent - that cloying, overly-sweet scent that used to draw him in, but only serves to repulse him now - from the scent of the others. He had been too distracted with his human and now he berates himself - repeatedly. Carefully, he turns, trying to glimpse her figure, but she is standing in the shadows.

"Jane..."

Her child-like voice comes unwaveringly out of the gloom.

"You didn't think I would let you have all that deliciousness to yourself, did you Edward? You know how I feel about sharing your toys."

Slowly, her feet slide into view and he stares hard at the tiny feet encased in soft, black leather shoes.

"Give him to me Edward."

"No!"

The vehemence in his voice seems to amuse her and he can see her teeth gleam briefly in the dim light at his defiance. He draws himself up, standing his ground against her, knowing the futility of any effort against her power should she deem to use it against him, but Jasper is too important to just give in to the vampire witch. His body tense, Edward states flatly, "I will not give him up to you, Jane. This man, this human is my mate."

He hears her soft gasp. "Mate?" she queries.

"Potential mate," he quickly amends.

"And what would you say if I said to you he is earmarked for something else?"

"I would have to point out that I have known him longer than you have and I won't give him up without a fight. I refuse to give up my _potential mate _because you want him."

"Not even for Aro?"

Swallowing hard, Edward feels his stomach clench in fear. "Aro?" he questions thickly.

"He has been marked for Aro." She comes out of the shadows and he sees her clearly for the first time. Her small, childish figure; the pale brown hair tucked away at the back of her hair; errant strands curling around her cherub-like face. "Give me reason, Edward, why your Human is not to be given to Aro."

"It has been a long time finding him, and I refuse to be alone when I know he is the right one. I will fight you." He holds his ground, and he bristles when she laughs.

"Oh, Edward, you cannot fight me."

"I can, Jane. I'm fast and I can fight you."

"Edward, you know how useless that is against me. I can make you fall to your knees every time." He grits his teeth against her dismissiveness and his eyes follow her as she slowly saunters around him. She gives him a a dry look as she takes in his defensive stance and pauses, staring intently at him. "So defensive, Edward. It would take but a second to reduce you to your knees. You know that."

He nods, holding her gaze.

"You know," Jane begins cordially as she resumes strolling around him, "you were always so skilled upon your knees. Perhaps we should do that again sometime?" Her voices ends in a slightly querying note and Edward's hackles rise, velvet hairs rising upon his nape as she brings up memories he'd rather forget. He knows that she is doing it to get a rise out of him and it takes everything in him to not rise to her taunting.

"No?" A sneer mars her angelic face when she realises that he will not respond the way she wills him to. A cold smile replaces the sneer upon her face and she mocks him somewhat scathingly, "But you seemed to enjoy it so much, Edward. Admit it, you enjoyed every single, momentous moment with me. Every moment you watched as I held humans and vampires alike with my power. You revelled in their torment as much I did. You enjoyed it. So much so that when I wouldn't have you, you found my replacement. I do admire the way you are training him to be like me, by the by."

"Jasper is nothing like you, Jane."

"Oh, but I beg to differ!" Her callous tone rings out clearly, and the slight reverberation against the boards of the stables bounce back to his sensitive ear drums, causing them to tingle. He can feel her walking around the room, skirting the shadows, avoiding the light and her words make him grind his teeth in frustration and anger. "Jasper is like me. All right," her slim shoulder lifts in a slight shrug as she sees Edward's questioning look, "no he isn't - yet - but he _is _like Alec. You do recall my brother, do you not? Tall, dark and almost as gifted as I am? The one who stood by your side, torturing innocent people?" She tilts her head becomingly at him.

Edward clenches his jaw and he swallows hard as he answers, "I do recall Alec. How can I forget that man who taught me to be the way I am?"

Her jeering laughter rises above the anxious nickers of the horses within.

"He didn't have to teach you, Edward. Believe me, Alec didn't have to teach you. You were already that way. Carlisle, then Alec, helped only to hone that part of you. You harboured such darkness in your soul. Such a good pet; so eager, so willing to embrace your inner darkness."

Edward fights to hold in his inner tension, the anger that rises at her jibes. But Edward's fists clench when she segues into, "Hopefully, my new toy will be just as good as you. Although I suspect that since Jasper hasn't had the same _training _as you had with Carlisle - yet - that his skill has yet to be honed." She smirks at Edward's obvious and palpable hatred emanating from his person, "I will ensure that he is correctly trained in all aspects of this life."

Incensed, something in Edward snaps and he pounces, desperate to grab her, to stop the taunting, the mocking, and hear her screams instead, but it is only her laughter that rings out as he is held fast by her companion. Edward slumps in temporary defeat. He should have known. Jane never travels alone.

"Keep him there, Felix. I need to go back and play with my new toy." The teasing lilt in her voice freezes Edward in place.

"Jane!" Edward calls out rashly, looking into eyes of the only authority Edward has ever acknowledged. "Jasper is mine, Jane," he says his voice calm, but hard. "I've put too much work and effort into this to just hand him over to you. He was mine first."

When her eyes narrow, staring hard at him, Edward knows he had pushed her too far. "Pain," she softly says. Letting her painful gift speak volumes for her, the cold, pale face looks on in amusement as Edward, his back arched with pain, roars, uttering her name most agonisingly.

"Jane! No! J-J-J-Jasp--per...J-Jane... lea--ve... J-J-Jane! Please! Oh God! Jane!"

"That's where you err, Edward. He was mine before you ever laid eyes on him."

As she releases him from her torturous gift, Edward's voice is sharp with hatred, spitting out his words, "Jasper is mine, Jane!"

"Yes, yes we get that," she replies dismissively. Jane looks him pityingly. "Poor Edward."

She leans down and he can feel her lips graze his lobe as he lays trembling in the grip of the other vampire. "The mind is its own place, and in itself can make a Heaven of Hell, a Hell of Heaven." Edward trembles further at her thoughts when Jane pulls back and her lips twist into a semblance of a smile, "After we're finished with him, we can all feast on the meal you have so kindly put on for us. I can smell the fear from here. But right now, I have to to attend to _your_ human."

He hears Jane's plans for Jasper as the thoughts race through her mind and when she turns to leave, panicked Edward screams after her, his voice strained, "No, Jane! Please! He's mine!"

His pleas fall on deaf ears as he watches her slight figure glide out effortlessly whilst he is held helpless by her companion. Edward breathes heavily as he contemplates what Jane might do to his beloved Jasper. He knows when she reaches the house. It didn't take her long to get there and with his keen hearing, Edward can hear the mocking tones speaking to Jasper and his heart aches for his lover...

_"You know me, Jasper. I've been here all this time."_

_

* * *

_

At the house, Jane's eyes are mocking as she watches the huddled figure of Jasper rocking silently.

Curled up at the bottom of one wall, Jasper gazes up blankly towards the ceiling, holding his fists tightly around his knees as he loses himself in his thoughts; willing himself to deal with this. She can see his trembling form, rocking slightly, and with her heightened hearing, she can hear the light mutterings under his breath. "Stop it. Stop it. Stop it."

Smirking in derisive glee, she watches how he changes as emotions cross his face; anxious eyes, head bowed, trembling chin and furrowed brow.

"I can't," she hears him say.

A loud, cackling laugh reverberates around the foyer, the sound echoing off the walls. A broad smile crosses her childish face as Jane recognises the voice and she greets him, gliding across the marbled flooring. As she makes her way over to her brother's side, Jane continues to stare at the human and she reaches for her brother's hand. He extends it out to her, pulling her into his side for a quick hug in greeting.

"Alec."

"Jane."

Jasper does not notice the faint footsteps against the marble floor, nor the shadows that grow longer around him as he _feels _locked in the realms of his mind. But Jasper is not. He is not trapped in his mind. For it is Alec that is controlling Jasper's sight, his feelings and his hearing.

Locking Jasper away under his blanketing mist of power, Alec slides a sideways glance at his sister, before asking coyly, "How goes it with Edward? Have you trussed him up and thrown him to the wolves?"

The teasing grates on her nerves and Jane throws him a dirty look, ignoring his taunt. She knows that Alec would have heard her altercations with Edward, even from here. 'Downsides to having heightened senses,' she thinks snidely, crossing her arms in exasperation.

"How goes it with our new toy?" she asks, her tone of voice indicating that she does not wish to discuss it.

The dark haired boy shrugs at her, grinning, and he relents on teasing her - for the moment. "The Human? He's fun. Helps me tweak things a little. I blind him here, I numb him there. I lifted it so he could hear me before. I like him. Let's keep him."

Sister and brother; pale brunette and dark brunet; sadist and only slightly-less-so; both such eager, young children that have yet to grow up. They play, as cats play with their food, and they continue to toy with the blond man; locking him in a dark, silent world with only shadows to accompany him. Their voices taunt him each time the boy lifts the veil of silence, and, as Jasper rocks, his figure curling tightly into his self-made ball, they mercilessly laugh, their youthful voices mingling with his low-tone keening.

Staring intently at the human on the floor, Jane cannot help but be quietly thrilled at the prospect that he is going to finally be hers. 'I've been here all along, Jasper,' she thinks smugly. 'You just haven't realised you belong with me.'

"Jane? Will you keep him from Aro?"

Turning her attention back to her brother, she misses the assessing gaze Alec had thrown her.

"That's always been the plan, Alec," she says aloud, slightly irritated at her brother's flippancy.

"But that was before. Now I've _played _with him," jests Alec with a playful pout. "I want him to stay human a little longer. It'll be _ages _before the newborn strength ebbs away and I'll have no-one fun to play with. Unless, you count Edward?"

"Alec," she intones warningly.

"_Jane_..." he mocks back. At her glare, he rolls his eyes, "Relax. I'll turn him when the time comes. Don't lose your culottes. Like I said, I like him. He is a little more fun than others." He winks at his sister, "Watch this."

He stares hard at the blond man curled upon the floor, and the young face of Alec breaks into a devilish, almost feral look of pleasure. She shivers at the familiar look, her body highly anticipatory at what he might show her. It always excited her watching other powers at work.

Alec lifts his brows in egoistic delight as he grins slyly at the light brown-haired girl at his side, and chucking his thumb cheekily under her chin, he laughs softly. "I know you're excited, but just wait. Watch him. It's beautiful. He's so terrified, it's entrancing." He turns back to the man on the floor and Alec's voice is soft, yet smooth and persuasive as he purrs, "Jasper... Jasper, I'm waiting. Do not pretend you don't know me. I know you. I know you so _well_."

Screams, high pitched and full of terror arc through the stillness and bounce from the walls, echoing throughout the empty home. Wide open, eyes staring into nothingness, Jasper rocks, crying keenly as he claps his hands over his ears and he cannot hear the peals of laughter that fall from the brunette girl delightedly.

"You're mad, Alec!" she chortles, glee evident in her face and stance as she beams proudly at her brother. "Do it again?"

* * *

Huddled at the base of the wall, the tormented creature lies, locked in the dark realms of his mind. Alone, frightened; Jasper cannot feel, cannot see nor hear, and he can only think repetitive thoughts - thoughts that wind themselves around and around, 'What have I done to deserve this? I am a good man, a patient man. I have lived my life the best way I know how! What did I do? Why have you left me? Edward? God? Mother? Don't leave me here? Please? Please!'

The voices continue to taunt him and Jasper can only hold his legs, wrapping his arms tightly around them; the constant rocking motion a weak and pitiful mimicry of a memory long-gone; of a loving mother rocking him in her arms.

"Mom?"

Jasper weeps softly, tears flowing down his face as long-dormant thoughts rise up and flood his mind.

When Alice disappeared, Jasper did everything in his minuscule power to be the perfect son. Never deviating from the path of truth, of God and everything his parents desired until his teenage years. It was then that he realised - it did not matter what he did, for he would never be as perfect as poor, little, dead Alice.

He took up rebellion as his pastime. Often in the company of Phil and Ash, he went about smoking and trying to find the most naughty, rebellious thing he could find. He learnt to swagger, to strut, despite what his folks had told him about the correct gentlemanly ways to holding one's self. He prided himself in doing the total opposite of what his parents would want.

However, Jasper could not bring himself to take the one step that would deem life with his parents over. He did not capitalise on Phil's side long glances, the silent offer to pursue something Jasper desired to find out about most - sex with a man. He often thought about it, sliding his hand over his erect member late at night, thinking about what he could do with Phil and what Phil would do with him. It was only in his room, when he was alone would he dare to think earnestly about these things. Outside of the confines of his room, he would not allow himself to go down that path. He had not been quite ready for that - yet.

Jasper may have been rebellious but he was not stupid. Rebellion is one thing, but to tarnish his marital prospects, his chances of making a reasonable marriage in the future? That was not one of the things he planned on.

Instead he was going to play at life until the time came for him to settle down and be the dutiful son once more. And that role he played well, as he conceded to his father's wishes to join the army, but fled to San Francisco.

It was only on the spur of the moment, and with a lapse in judgement, that he gave into the advances, the constant silent offerings, and it was then that he had attacked Phil, giving into his own yearnings, his own desires and most of all giving in to what he - Jasper Whitlock - wanted and not what his father wanted of him.

_"Jasper... are you...?"_

_"Hush Phil," he bade urgently, his lips ghosting over the man's jaw, moving towards his intended target. "This is what I want."_

_"I don't want to pressure you, you know this right?"_

_"I know Phil," he trailed his tongue lightly along the edge of Phil's bottom lip, watching in abject fascination as the man drew in his breath and his tongue invited Jasper to taste. Jasper leant forward, to bid entrance to that enticing mouth, "but rest assured..." he pressed his lips firmly against the other's, feeling the softness beneath his, and Jasper coaxed a return response to his ministrations with enticements of gentle nibbles and caresses, "this is what I want, right at this moment."_

_To his frustration, Phil kept interrupting, "It's just you have never wanted this before..."_

_He tugged gently upon the man's lower lip, sucking upon it and earning himself a groan of pleasure from the other man. Jasper smiled briefly. "Shh... just close that pretty mouth of yours, I'm trying to do my best work here and you keep ignoring it." His hands moved hesitantly, unfamiliarly, skimming over the front of the man's chest, roving over the slim, firm figure whilst he moved his lips down the length of the man's throat. He could do this._

_"Oh Jasper, you are such a beautiful creature."_

_He snickered, somewhat embarrassed, but nonetheless continued this foray into forbidden territory as he felt Phil's gentle surrender under his roving hands. "Likewise Phil... likewise."_

That interlude was his last foray into both disobedience and letting go of a life he could not have. Now, he is at a loss at to what he is. The voice is taunting him, mocking him and he can only rock back and forth as he tries to make sense of it all. He can't seem to see, to feel, to breathe. He is locked within the dark cloud that surrounds him. Literally, though he has yet to realise it.

_Jasper. _

There is the voice again and he rocks as he shakes his head. "Stop it," he whispers. He throws his head back in an effort to clear his head, but suddenly his vision is back, and Jasper stops, blinking rapidly as everything around him comes sharply into focus. His eyes catch a glimpse of tiny feet, encased in black shoes, standing before him. 'Interesting,' notes his mind before it peruses its way up the slim legs, notes absently the intricate hemming at the edge of her dress, the scalloped lace edging indicative of its European origins, before travelling up the young girl's smock to the pale, innocent, angelic-looking face. He tilts his head sideways inquisitively. "Are you an angel?"

She laughs delightedly, and her smile when it comes, is far from angelic. "No Jasper, I am definitely no angel."

A movement at her side and Jasper sees another figure, a boy at her side. He tilts his head the other way, leaning to rest his ear upon his shoulder. "Are you an angel?" he asks mildly of the one standing next to her.

The boy smiles too, albeit colder. "No Jasper. I am as dark as you are, or you will be by the time we have finished with you." His gaze holds Jasper in stasis and Jasper is at once both fearful yet hopeful.

"You're beautiful. Did you know that? Even with those burgundy eyes." The wondrous tone causes them to raise their brows at one another in perfect syncopation. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jane, Jasper."

"You know my name?"

"And this is my twin, Alec."

He sighs, relieved to know he can see and hear once more. Cautiously, he asks of them, "Edward? Where is Edward?"

"Edward is waiting for you. Like he always has."

They both note that narrowing of his eyes, those perfect blue eyes. They both draw in breath simultaneously as those eyes clear, focus and sharpen as something obviously snaps together in his head and they wait, with bated breath. Something is about to blow.

"What do you mean - 'like he always has?'" Jasper's eyes have turned a stormy blue, reminiscent of a storm-swept night and his jaw clenches and unclenches, anger apparent. "Answer me!"

"Answer you?" sneers Jane, her look dismissive as she feigns disinterest. "As if you are the one that can make demands on me, on us," scoffs Jane coldly. "I answer to Aro - and on the odd occasion to Caius, if he finds favour with me - otherwise I answer to no-one and certainly not to a mere human."

The strange names intrigue him and Jasper wonders fleetingly who Aro and Caius are, and what they have to do with him.

However, it is only briefly as her footsteps mesmerise him, their little taps reminiscent of Alice's little feet. But instead of Alice's sweet, angelic voice, it is Jane's saccharine-sweet one that speaks to him - eventually. "Edward has always been around, Jasper. Did you know that? He saw you from a distance and wanted you. It was Edward that removed any and all potential prospects for your heart. Have you never wondered why it was that whenever you showed any keen interest in someone, they mysteriously disappeared?" He throws her a startled glance and she chuckles lightly. "Did you not know that ever since he spotted you over ten years ago, that he has wanted you ever since? He followed _you_. Everywhere."

Her look is intense, fiercely primitive in its gloating. Jasper cannot help, but feel dislike for her.

"How does it feel, knowing that Edward has been toying with you all these years? From the time you were a fifteen year old boy, knowing that he was just biding his time?"

"Edward isn't like that."

"He saw you with Philip. He watched as you pushed yourself upon that man, and he watched as you lay with him; Committing debaucherous acts, depraved acts, such beautifully sinful acts and he wept. He wept for you loosing your innocence to a _mere _human. He wept for the loss of that precious moment with you. A moment that he felt should have been special between the two of you. Edward raged for that loss. And he killed for that loss. Did you know that Jasper? That Edward killed for you? Who did he kill? Your lover, your parents...How do you feel about loving a murderer, Jasper?"

"He's not a murderer!"

"Isn't he? He killed your parents, you know." She gives a mocking little gasp. "Oh my apologies... did you not know that?" Smirking maliciously, she stares at him and Jasper realises in that instance that her words ring true.

"Edward?"

There is a questioning, wistful note in his voice as his head falls back to rap sharply against the wall behind him, and it feels as though he has lost something monumental.

Jane leans back, beaming and clapping her hands in approval. "Oh Jasper, you are perfect... like a lost little boy. Edward will be happy to fix that, I'm sure. You'll be fine when you are changed and become his mate. You want that, don't you, Jasper?"

The twins watch in avid interest as Jasper sits there, emotions playing across his face. Silence reigns in the large house as the three stay motionless.

It is Jasper who eventually breaks the silence, his voice blank and unemotional, recounting the moment he first met Edward, piecing his heart together with his words.

"Edward came through the doors at the far end of the room. As I sat there assimilating the earlier night's events with her body lay out before me, I felt him. He paused by her body, face hidden in the shadows. Remorse and grief poured off him in waves and I felt a great compassion for him. He moved incredibly quickly; too quickly for a human. The creature of the night was a vampire. Yes, I had come to the conclusion that was what he was. That and he confirmed it for me. I merely watched; passively, as his pale hand lay against the side of her face; resentfully as the slim fingers tenderly caressed her face, tracing her brows, the line of her nose; and lastly - sorrowfully as he bowed his head and sobbed.

I stood and walked over to where he sat, and surprisingly was able to place one hand on his shoulder. It shuddered under my touch as he grieved. My sole thought was that he couldn't be held responsible. We stayed like that for a long time, the only indication of time passing the lowering of the flames in the hearth as they burned - brightly at first, then slowly, but surely, dying down to a single, charred lonely log."

Thoughts flow through his mind, trying to wring coherency from memories and fact as they tumble and whirl through his tired mind. Jasper gazes at the ceiling, his eyes following the intricate carving of the fascia as his words fall from his mouth unbidden. "All the while Edward had talked about her. I found the dark-haired, porcelain-faced goddess standing in the rain had a name. Isabella Swan. She had been pushing him to change her, to become one of them. It became her obsession and refusing to take no for an answer she had coerced him into being there that night. Edward had spoken haltingly; his guilt more and more apparent with each and every spoken and unspoken word. My heart broke for him. She may have been fallen in love with this glorious, inviting creature, but she loved the idea of being a vampire more. 'The guilty one is not he who commits the sin, but the one who causes the darkness.' Don't you see? I couldn't have him held responsible. It was her."

Jasper turns his head, staring intently at the twins, his words passionate as they tumble from his dry lips. "I _refuse _to let him be held responsible. I won't let him be held responsible. It may sound callous, but I was the one who beheld this incredible creature who should have had strength beyond a thousand men, and instead had been grief-stricken and sobbing in the pouring rain over the body that had claimed his dark side. He was a broken shade of what he should be. I despised her unknown person for that alone."

"You love him."

"Yes. And because of that, I can't hold him responsible for my parents, like I can't hold him responsible for Isabella. And I won't hold those years of want against him, because I want him too."

"Well..." Jane starts to say something, but Jasper draws back, his voice troubled.

"What if I'm not ready? What if I'm never ready?"

"Ready for what?" Alec's voice breaks in.

"Ready for changing, for that change or turning or whatever it is that you call becoming a vampire."

"Um, becoming a vampire _is_ what we call it. And you are ready for it," Alec reassures him, and although his tone is somewhat dismissive, his gaze is sharply assessing.

"What if I'm not? What if..."

Alec is quick to pick up on Jasper's unspoken question. "What you are questioning is whether you are ready to do it for Edward. What about whether you are ready to do it for you?"

"Alec! What are you doing?!" Jane hisses angrily, but Jasper notes that Alec is quick to dismiss his twin sister.

"Wait, Jane! Just... wait."

Jasper's head falls back against the wall as his gaze breaks off worriedly into the distance. "Well, yes," he says after a moment, "What if I am not ready for the other side, the long life ahead of me, for life as a vampire, for life with Edward... for love." His head turns, and the vampire boy shivers slightly at the depth of emotion that is held in those humanly blue eyes, "What if..._I'm_ not ready for love?"

Carelessly leaning against the wall, Alec stares down at the man at this feet. He feels the disturbing sense of stirring emotions and he does not like it. He rubs his forehead lightly with his thumb before speaking, "I think," he begins slowly, "I think that when you are prepared to cross the line, to delve into the unknown, to foray into things beyond your knowledge because someone else indicates that you should or that they would like you to do so, then you are already across the line. You're already there, Jasper. You just need to be turned to make it official."

"To make what official?"

"That you are one of us... That you will bridge the chasm that is Edward Masen vs. Edward Cullen. That you will give his life a truth to bridge the lies."

Jane kneels down next to where he sits and peers cautiously into his face. Disturbed, Jasper pulls away from her.

She notices this.

Smiling sweetly, she also notes the look of adoration that shines vapidly in his eyes. 'For Edward,' she thinks waspishly. 'We can fix that.' When she speaks, her tone is gentle such as one might use on a child. "Edward and I have been here all this time waiting for you, Jasper. He does not hate you. Far from it, I am sure. In fact, I think he loves you."

"I love Edward. I truly do, but he will hate what I have done."

Alec is quick to reassure him. "Oh no Jasper, I think he will more than approve of whatever you have done, as we do."

Jane glares at her brother, but when she speaks, her voice is sweet and cajoling, "Do you want to play a game, Jasper? I know that you like playing games. Edward has been showing you, I know. How about I show you one of my favourites?"

She holds out her hand towards him, encouraging him to take hers. He does so, hoisting himself to his feet and he finds himself towering over her minuscule figure. She smiles widely at him, and he feels calmer and even more hopeful.

The dry tone of Alec floats in the air. "Yes Jasper, let's go to Edward. He is awaiting our arrival most... eagerly."

As they cross the wide floor and go out through the door, Jane smiles and speaks lowly beyond Jasper's hearing range, knowing Edward can hear her. "We're coming Edward. We're bringing Jasper... then we can have a little fun." Her smile grows wider as only she and Alec can hear the angry roar of Edward coming from the stables.

* * *

"No! Felix! Let me go!" Edward yells with an enraged tone as Jane's voice calls out to him, trying to tear himself away from the vampire's presence. Edward pulls against the hold of the larger vampire, who is holding him in place.

"Edward," drawls the older, stronger vampire.

Clinging desperately to the sound of Jasper's voice penetrating his mind as the three walk towards where he lies, Edward tries to free himself from the other vampire. His insides burning with a fierceness to protect what is his, Edward attempts to kick out, but instead finds himself flying through the air to land hard along the edge of a stall door, rendering it to smithereens as he falls to the floor. The startled horse within rears and Edward clasps his arms around his head as he rolls away from the shying hooves.

Somewhat stunned, but still uninjured, Edward gets up, wanting to fight the other vampire, however, before he can lash out, Felix is there, hoisting Edward upward, then with all the force the vampire can muster behind him, he throws Edward's body down upon the hard-packed floor. Winded, the bronze-haired man lies breathing hard for a minute, before he clambers wheezily to his feet.

"Tsk tsk, Edward," mocks the oily voice of the male vampire. "You know that really is quite ineffectual."

His arms seized roughly behind his back, Edward is pulled into the arms of the man called Felix.

"Let me go."

"But _why_, Edward? You know I rather like you so close to me." The breath of the male vampire ghosts over Edward's skin, and he trembles as the lips dance along the shell of his ear, reminding him of another moment in time. "Action is eloquence, Edward and your actions have always been more than adept at waxing lyrical eloquence from _any_... instrument," he shivers as a finger glides up his cheek, the voice in his ear drawling and it is his loins that flare in feeling as Felix smoothly brings aching memories to the forefront of his mind. "Pianofortes, organs of all types..."

Lifting his feet, Edward swings them down intending on throwing the older man over his back, but it seems that Felix has other plans...

"Oh I think not, Edward. I think not," and once more Edward is cast aside, his figure crashing into the far wall of the stable. He slides down into an empty stall, but as he hits the floor, a pale hand is already at Edward's throat holding him where he lies. He writhes as the man pushes hard against him, attempting to crush his windpipe and ineloquent phrases stream from Edward's lips, the most frequent one the names of his current and past lover as he begs for mercy. "_Jasper. Jane._" When the pain ebbs and finally comes to a stop, Edward gulps in large draws of air as he dimly hears the thoughts of Jasper. He struggles in vain against the man holding him down.

"Stop it," he pleads imploringly, beseechingly, but pauses as he hears another voice. "No!" he whispers in horror. "No, Alec!"

"Stop!" It is Jasper, and Edward cranes his neck, desperate to see the man for whom he wants to live.

"Jasper!" He takes in the sight of his human, the tousled hair standing on end, the tired gait of his walk as he comes through the open door, the slump of his shoulders and Edward's heart constricts in pain for the torment his lover has had to go through. A small part of him is also fearful, wondering if Jasper is truly fine with the truths Jane has paraded before him.

"Edward?" The amused voice of Felix breaks into Edward's thoughts. "Are you still with us?" Edward shivers as Felix slides his hand down the side of Edward's face almost lovingly. "He's been a little troublesome while you've been with The Human."

Derisively, Jane snorts and Edward winces as he hears her thoughts before she speaks.

"Why don't you tell us about Charles Swan, Edward? I'm sure Jasper will be delighted to hear about your exploits. It might make him more comfortable with his own issues about murder."

Edward looks at his human, his lover and it pains him to hear Jasper's thoughts. But above Jasper thoughts, Edward hears HER voice again. Bella's voice.

_"It's beautiful here, Edward. Hell. You and he will be very happy," _remarks Bella's voice in his head. _"All of us will be awaiting the arrival most... desirously." _He shakes his head to stop her taunts in his mind. _"You are keeping us waiting, Edward. Jasper's parents, my parents... we are all here, Edward. We are waiting for you." _

Edward shakes his head again. _Stop it Bella. _Edward knows that she doesn't exist any longer, that Jasper kindly disposed of her, but a part of Edward still feels the guilt; guilt that he led her along, pretending a courtship to a relationship that would never happen. It was this guilt that had led him to take care of her family; first her mother, then her father, after Bella's demise.

Edward takes a deep breath and begins haltingly, "It was several mornings after the storm, when we had been talking about that picnic, it was then that I had come across their scent, but I didn't follow it then." His eyes lift to meet Jasper's and he silently pleads for his mate to understand.

"I have always known that I cannot afford loose ends, and when I realised that the murmurings I heard within the thoughts of surrounding townsfolk meant I could put it off no longer, I knew I had to deal with it. The Swans' incessant questions upon her whereabouts, the noticeable disappearance of me from their lives - it would, and could, only jeopardise my chances at finishing your change of life the way I wished to do so. So I sought them out after leaving you, Jasper."

Edward tries to assimilate Jasper's thoughts, but Jane breaks in.

"But Edward could not do it without exacting his revenge upon Isabella Swan. He wanted to punish her for what she had forced him to do, and if he could not punish Charles' issue as she was now dead, then he could punish Charles himself."

"What did you do, Edward?" Jasper's question is spoken quietly.

"The punishment Edward doled out - forcing Bella's beloved father to watch his wife suffer at Edward's hands. Edward was still bitter about Bella trying to force his hand, to force him to kill her before Jasper's home, before Jasper himself. Forcing Charlie Swan to watch the last of his family die was an exact revenge according to Edward."

Edward throws Jane an evil glare. "Yes, therefore, I chose the slowest way to suck Renee Swan's blood, to make it last longer, to torment her further so that the Elder Swan would and could only watch aghast as his wife was slowly mutilated before his eyes. Charlie could only watch as she writhed in pain, screaming at him - her husband - to make it stop as I sucked life out of her, through her ankle." He stops as he thinks back.

* * *

Edward had almost stopped, the blood tasting distasteful to him, but he had continued when the flash of Jasper came to him; the thought of another man touching what Edward considered his - Jimmy tasting Jasper. The monster had risen inside Edward, had roared at the very idea that Jimmy would dare touch his precious desired man and it was only because Edward had an equal desire to rid himself of the Swans, did he continue his task and finish bleeding her dry. Only when her heart had stopped pounding in his ears, her blood almost pooling to a stop, and Charles Swan's pleas for him to stop had lowered to wrenching sobs, only then had he stopped. Only then had Edward picked up her limp and pliant body and thrown it down upon the ground.

The monster had still raged within him as he caught glimpses of Jasper's thoughts, thoughts of missing Edward, of missing Jimmy, of his desire to remove Isabella from his home, of wanting to remove himself from his life; these thoughts could be heard by Edward and fuelled his rage. It was this rage that Edward utilised to slowly cut the man's skin, running a sharp fingernail down the side of the man's face, letting blood pool and run slowly down Charlie's cheek, the red accentuating the pale, fearful man. It was that same rage that Edward altered from a red-hot anger of a jealous lover to a coldness of a killer that led him to slice more wounds upon the kneeling, trussed-up man's arms and chest while Edward watched the man bleed out. His impassive gaze did not waver as he watched the father of Isabella Swan lose control of both his bladder and his bowels while he begged for mercy. His eyes had followed the trails of blood as it pooled around the man before with a cry of barely held anger, he bit into the man's artery at his neck and drank until the man could cry no more.

* * *

"Yes, I killed them Jasper. And I did it slowly."

"For Isabella?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Good?! Did you not hear Edward tell you that he killed someone in cold-blood?! That he got rid of them because he felt they might be in his way of doing what he likes with you?"

"Did you not hear the part where I could not hold Edward responsible? He is not a reprehensible killer, Jane!"

"Oh, but he is Jasper! You just do not understand him yet. He kills for the pure pleasure of feeling a human's life ebb away under his hand. He finds the weak, and preys on them; hunting them down and cornering them and when they cannot flee from him, he traps them before toying with them! And when their fear is at its most heightened, that is when he bites down on their necks, listening to their screams in his ear and revelling in their blood flowing down his throat. And you know what he derives the most pleasure from, Jasper? You. Turning you into one like him. A monster. A person capable of killing for the pleasure it gives them. Do you want that? Do you want to kill more people like you have done over this past week? Do you want to be with someone who wants you to kill for the pure, insane pleasure of being able to share in the torture and the sadistic pleasure of rolling in the blood while taking pleasure in one another?"

"Hateful to me as the gates of Hades is that man who hides one thing in his heart and speaks another," replies Jasper cryptically. "But, no evil can happen to a good man, either in life or after death."

Homer. Plato. The words interest Edward greatly, for he has not had an opportunity before to change anyone, and never had he come across someone who _knew _what they were about to become. He finds great comfort in the fact that Jasper is reciting great authors. It gives Edward hope.

Edward can read that Jasper is sickly elated at the thought of being a vampire; the knowledge that as a vampire Jasper will be able to kill at will seems to fill Jasper with both a sense of expectation as well as a sense of apprehension. Jasper's thoughts proclaim his love and his fear of the change; he is distraught at the idea of killing innocent people for his own sustenance, but is also ecstatic at the thought of having the ability to inflict inhuman pain upon people; a deep-seated desire that has long lain dormant within the blond man. Edward has long recognised that Jasper has had an inclination towards the forbidden, the dark part of his soul wanting to create havoc for the sake of creating havoc, but Edward has always chosen to ignore this in favour of the brightness that radiated from his creature. A part of Edward wants the light to overthrow the darkness. The darkness threatens to consume the man he thinks of as his mate and a wave of intense defensiveness, like a mother to its cub, comes to the forefront of Edward's mind. Edward knows that this dark part, this evil, will continue to seep further into his Jasper, seeking to control him, but it is only Jasper that can stop the monster within from rising beyond his control.

The monster growls inside Edward as it too, rises to defend its hold on Jasper. 'Mine!' growls the caged monster, 'He was always mine. Darkness is what he is and darkness is what he will become. You saw that the moment you saw him. He was already dark then.'

Grimly, Edward acknowledges this as the truth. The moment he had seen Jasper walking through the mist, he had known. He had recognised a kindred spirit in Jasper, the restlessness, the covetous nature, the edge of rebellion.

This is why Edward was going to gift him Jimmy. Edward knows his gift of Jimmy is only a mere token, but he hopes that it will ease the transition. A lamb ready for slaughter is not the same as seeking prey for game. He also hopes that his gift of a ready made family in Esme and Carlisle will also help Jasper cross over. Edward is more than a little aware that he is in fact purchasing the price of Jasper's soul before he takes the beautiful man to hell.

Taking a deep breath, he is torn in his emotions that only earlier were back on track. But after hearing the torment that flowed through his lover, Edward is unsure if this is truly what he wants for Jasper. He wants his human, to be sure, but does he want a shell of the man? Does he want Jasper to tread this dangerous path to hell? Hell. Now having faced it's glorious brightness, will his Jasper be prepared to go even further and be changed forever to live as Edward's brightness in this otherwise boring and dull existence? From the hope that rises in Jasper's quotations, Edward fervently hopes so.

"Jasper, please, just listen to me...." Edward pleads, desperate to make his human understand his own revelation. This is to be Jasper's choice. Edward has finally realised this. "Ignorant men don't know what good they hold in their hands until they've flung it away. When you came out that first night, I saw you look at me. You looked at me, you offered your hand to me. You held the light in my darkness. Just when I thought everything was gone, that Isabella had managed to destroy everything I had worked on, that I had planned for; you offered your hand - your fragile human hand; despite knowing what I was. Before the darkness comes the light. You are my port in the storm."

"I am your port in the storm?" It comes out as a question.

Grimacing, Edward nods. "You are my port in the storm." He smiles sadly. "C'est trop aimer quand on en meurt."

"You've said that before Edward. It means, it's loving too much when one dies of it. I thought you were referring to Isabella, but you were really referring to me, weren't you?"

"Yes, and I don't think I am prepared for you to die because of love. I can stay with you, while you are human. You will never age for me, Jasper, you will never fade or wilt with time."

"No, Edward. As an author once wrote, everybody likes to go their own way--to choose their own time and manner of devotion. I choose you, Edward."

A snort breaks through the air. "Can this get any more cloying? A man once said, 'How unhappy is he who cannot forgive himself.' And bravo, Edward. Playing the unhappy one. Appeal to his baser nature. Bravo." Jane rolls her eyes as the two men gaze at one another. "And you, Jasper. You are only human. Succumbing to the selfish wants of a vampire. You cannot tell me that you have not been drawn in by the tools of our trade. How utterly delightful, and so very gullible."

Making a quick motion with her head, she waits until Alec has the human Jasper in his hands. "Come now, you need to decide. Which is it to be? Death or lifelong death? Quickly, for people wait. I want your answer. But by the by, be warned - once you have been changed, you will come to Volterra with us, for people wish to see you. However, we can wait until after Edward has been dismembered and killed if you prefer. Felix?"

Suddenly fearful, Edward bucks, trying to move the bulky man off his body.

"Now, now - that's not the way to treat a guest." Felix's lips graze Edward's ear and Edward jerks, trying to move away, but to no avail. A low chuckle sounds and he feels the light pressure of Felix's lips against his jaw. "Be nice, Edward," he murmurs, "I will be very nice to you. Or I can be very bad if that is what you prefer." Hands move silkily over his neck, down his chest and in desperation, Edward heaves upward only to bring more of his body in contact with the vampire he's trying to get away from. "Alec said you like things a little rough."

Felix's hand slips over Edward's mouth and aghast, Edward stares wide-eyed at the large, hulking-figure-of-a-man, leering before him. 'No!' he screams, the sound muffled against the man's palm as the man slides down on Edward's body and kicks his legs apart.

Alec's voice is soft and compelling, "Do you see, Jasper? Do you see that this is the only way? You want to save him. You can do that. But you can only do it if you are one of us. A Vampire. Let me change you, Jasper. Let one of us bite you, turn you and then you can save your Edward."

Jasper's eyes move to Edward.

Edward meets his gaze, staring imploringly at the beautiful pale face that is his human lover. Edward waits for Jasper to say something, anything. When he does, Edward's breath is trapped in his chest as he hears what his lover has to say.

"'Death is not the worst that can happen to men.' They can live with the guilt, the blood that pours from their hands. I prayed to God, that Edward would still accept me once he saw through to my dark soul. And now I know that he still cares about me, I refuse to come with you. You cannot force me."

"Do you like hurting, Jasper? I can make sure you hurt," Jane threatens him, but Jasper gives her a small, sad smile.

"You can't hurt me, Jane."

"I think I can, Jasper."

"No. It already hurts when I breathe, which is to say that I hurt all the time. When I think about the betrayal of my supposed lover, the years of his covetous nature staking me, taking charge of my life, manipulating parts of my life to suit him... this is over shadowed by the pure and simple fact that it hurts like fuck inside when I am without him. It hurts when I breathe. And since I am still human... that means all the damned time. But..." he turns to face Jane and Alec, and his eyes that once were haunted are now clear as he takes in the super beings before him. Jasper takes a deep breath before blurting, "I want you gone. _You _can turn me, or you can leave it up to Edward. I don't care."

He turns to face Alec, his face untroubled by his emotions. "But either way - I am not going with you."

"I am not going to leave that man for eternity without me, without his reason for living, for breathing, for having a justification to his life. That man - that man who has coveted me for a decade - no matter how you spin it, that man has loved me. Me. For ten years. Despite what he knew, despite what he saw, despite my sins, my mistakes... he has loved me," Jasper's voice breaks as tears well in his eyes. "Edward loves me. He has cared for me. He killed a man for me because it upset him to see me hurt by his rejection. He killed my parents who did nothing, but kill my soul since my sister disappeared." He gestures wildly almost erratically, as he motions towards the man kneeling on the floor. "I love that man. I. Love. That. Man. Period. The end. You can promise whatever you think I might want, but you will never give me my life like Edward can. He is my life, my heart and most of all, I love him."

Jasper's voice is soft as he stares at his vampire kneeling hopefully on the floor, held down by a stranger. "So give me my life. Give me eternity with my Edward."

Coldly, a sly smile rises upon Jane's face and Edward gasps as he sees her thoughts. "No, Jane!"

"I know another someone who wants you for eternity. Do you know who waits for you, Jasper? Someone small, who you too have missed for a number of years."

"No Jane, you didn't!"

"Oh, but I did, Edward. I did. I told you I saw him first, Edward. He and Alice were mine, long before you ever came along."

"You! It was you!"

"Actually, it wasn't exactly me. I was still a newborn. It was Aro. But he took her for me. So I would have a playmate." She turns to Jasper, her red eyes gleaming in triumphant glee. "So, Jasper. Do you want to see Alice again? She is waiting for you. She wants her big brother. Isn't family everything?"

* * *

_Death is not the worst that can happen to men. ~Socrates  
The mind is its own place, and in itself can make a Heaven of Hell, a Hell of Heaven. ~Milton  
Action is eloquence ~ William Shakespeare_  
_Everybody likes to go their own way--to choose their own time and manner of devotion. ~ Jane Austen, Mansfield Park_  
_How unhappy is he who cannot forgive himself. ~Pubilius_  
_ Hateful to me as the gates of Hades is that man who hides one thing in his heart and speaks another.~ Homer_  
_No evil can happen to a good man, either in life or after death. ~Plato._  
_Ignorant men don't know what good they hold in their hands until they've flung it away. ~ Sophocles_


	10. Comin' Up from Behind

Fic: After the Storm

Rating: M  
Characters: Edward/Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Jane, Alec, Felix, Bonnie, Jimmy, Ashley, Alice  
Pairings: Edward/Jasper  
Chapter Title: Comin' Up from Behind  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Summit and Stephenie Meyer do, no money being made off this. This story mine. Characters of Twilight and associated - not mine. OC characters Jimmy Oaks, Bonnie Simmons, Ashley Jameson - all mine. Don't sue.  
Summary: Edward - the vampire figure shimmering through the coalescing raindrops as they pounded on Jasper's pane of glass. Jasper - the human who watches; captivated, yet numb. Jasper questions the price he is willing to pay for Edward's love. AU, OC, E/J

Please Note: Dark Edward, Dark Jasper, M-rated for violence, other graphic content and use of crude language.

Again, thanks to my wonderful ladies! **rhenea5018, ****KuroiBlackNightingale** and **vampthenewblack **

* * *

After the Storm  
Chapter 10 - Comin' Up From Behind

_"Everybody likes to go their own way--to choose their own time and manner of devotion." ~ Jane Austen, Mansfield Park_

"Jane! Stop that." A new voice rings out and Jasper turns, looking for its owner. Seemingly out of nowhere, two figures appear; one - a man with platinum blond hair and a stern, almost austere face; the other - a woman, strands of hair the colour of caramel coming to rest lightly, softly, around her beautiful face. A face marred only by the look of extreme annoyance and fierce protectiveness shining through her voice. 'They must be vampires, too, moving at that speed,' he surmises as he watches them both saunter in; the she-vamp speaking to the diminutive figure of Jane, "This was not part of the plan, Jane."

"Yes, Jane," agrees her companion, his blond hair moving with his movement.

"I do not have to answer to you, Carlisle. You have no authority over me."

"But this is my area, my claim. You cannot involve yourself here without direct consult first with me."

Frustration is apparent on the young girl's face as she pauses to take in the newly arrived couple. Her gaze moves from them to Jasper, silently assessing all the while, and Jasper shivers despite himself as he feels the cruelty behind those eyes when her look passes coldly over him.

"Edward..." He hears her purr and instinctively, protectively, Jasper raises his head as the hairs on the back of his neck also rise with that smug tone.

"Leave him alone," Jasper finds himself growling and he is most alarmed at the thought of taking on this witch of a vampire, not knowing what power it is she holds over these obviously older and more established ones. Nonetheless, Jasper is prepared to stand his ground.

"Oh, the puppy has come out to play," she smirks condescendingly. "Felix, do be a dear and take out the pup so he can bay and howl at the moon or something instead."

"I am not a dog and you cannot treat me as one."

"Until you become one of us, you are of no concern to me except for that which you can provide: your decision to join your sister in Volterra. Decide and I will take you there. Decide wrongly, and I can have you beaten to an inch of your life before you are turned. Being a vampire has it's benefits and can fix a great many things, like broken limbs for example. But it's how the limbs are broken that can provide you with great pain, and me with a great deal of pleasure. Hmm..." the vampire almost-woman pauses as she muses aloud, "I rather like that idea. Pleasure and pain. How delightful..."

"Leave him alone, Jane. This decision is his, and his alone. You cannot force his hand."

Without turning, she answers the other blond man. "I'm not forcing anything, Carlisle. I'm giving him.... incentive."

"It's coercion; a temptation," he corrects her, his tone acerbic.

"Most people would like to be delivered from temptation," quips Alec, interjecting as he fingers Jane's hair lightly, standing behind his sister in a show of camaraderie. Jasper notes the almost-absent way that young boy seems to do this, and he thinks it's a movement Alec may have had since childhood and one the vampire boy cannot seem to let go of. Jasper finds the emotional tie between the two as disconcerting as their sadistic nature.

"Yes, but others would like temptation to keep in touch. Jane likes to ensure that her games have a sure outcome. Don't you, Jane? Now, let Edward go. Jasper will need him."

Dismissively Jane waves Esme off, but her eyes blaze with an ill-concealed fury as Edward gets up, shrugging off the other vampire's hands, brushing himself off as he walks towards Jasper.

"Jasper?"

As their eyes meet, Jasper notes his own inner self is quite calm, despite being delivered the news that his long-believed dead sister is, in actuality, quite alive. The calm within is what unnerves Jasper; more than the news itself, and more than the events taking place around him.

"It's quite all right, Jasper." Edward's voice is soft, and Jasper looks up to see the concerned gaze of his vampire man. Jasper notes the small smile, full of cynicism, yet he can see the emotion too, and it warms him to think that Edward is more concerned about him - the human - than of anyone else around them. Edward's voice floats over him and he listens to its rhythmic sound, "It's all a surprise to many of us. But listen to me - please. You have to decide. For your sake as well as both of our's and your sister's. Think of me. Think of Alice. Decide for the best."

_

* * *

_

In the beginning God created man, or at least that is what they say. He created the heaven and the earth; the beasts that walk upon the Earth; the grass upon which they feed; and the trees in which they live. And God made two great lights; the greater light to rule the day, and the lesser light to rule the night. And God looked at His work, and He saw that _it was_ good.

Then He then created Man in a form of His likeness to live in this world with the beasts, and to live within the greater and the lesser light. _Nowhere _does it say He created vampires.

And that is bad.

At least as far as Jasper is concerned. But he knows; in this world, in this lifetime, - they exist... Surreptitiously, he glances at the coven of vampires standing in the corner of the stables. He avoids the glance of his vampire mate, the one whom he wishes to make his lover in every sense of the word. Instead, he covertly looks at the newcomers: the two who shield - with their body language - the man he knows as Edward Cullen. Carlisle is the one with pale blond hair, Esme is the other with caramel strands draping loosely around her face, quite out of place in comparison with the women whom he usually associated with whose hair was tightly bound. However, neither Carlisle nor Esme were like humans for both had the customary maroon red eyes he had come to associate with vampires.

His eyes floated over their clothing, taking in the fashionable attire, quite unlike the others whom were almost old-fashioned in theirs. A quick gasp escapes him as his eyes meet Edward's and Jasper jerks his eyes quickly away, but not before taking in the sadness in the other man's eyes.

Quickly striding to the opposite side of the stable, Jasper can hear the vampires' voices, and he tries to ignore them valiantly as he attempts to come to grips with the decision Jane is forcing him to make.

"Chose, Jasper. Edward? Or Alice?"

Jasper starts to pace again. On the one hand, there is Edward, the man he loves. On the other hand is his sister, Alice, for whom he has been mourning for almost two decades. One thing is for certain - he will be a vampire. The part about where he might reside for a good portion of his life - that bit is more difficult.

Yes, Alice. His supposedly long-dead sister. _Alice_. His _sister _is still alive. 'Sort of alive,' he amends in his mind. 'She is technically a vampire, so really, not so alive.' Felix had told him about Alice, having been handpicked by Aro for Jane's playmate, as well as for her latent ability. It had been torture for Aro, having to place Alice with a trusted human to raise until she was old enough to deem "safe" to turn, to escape the mental deficiencies of being an "Immortal Child", but fortunately for Alice, her abilities worked even whilst human. Fortunately? Dead or to be one of the undead?

Jaspers sighs as he contemplates the rafters above him. One part of his mind notes the quality of workmanship that his father had put into his work; the rafters straight and perfect; the other part of him deriding his choice to mull the differences between Edward and Alice.

Trying hard to not listen to the group quietly conversing in the corner, Jasper seeks refuge and solace in the cracks of the ceiling, but still, their low-toned conversation reaches his ears.

"So, what do you think he will do?"

"I know what I would do. Pick the girl. Kill you."

"What do you think _he'll_ do? I didn't ask about you."

"It's quite clear, really..."

"One will have to lose, I suppose..."

"Does it have to be him?"

"Oh my God Esme! How do you know it's me?! It could be her!"

"Really?! You think it'd be me? Me - Jane, with the trump card of his little sister? I think not! I'll have you know...!"

"ENOUGH!"

Six pairs of red eyes snap to the seething human staring heatedly at them. Frustrated, Jasper glares at the group standing in the corner. "I can hear you, you know! You are not helping to make this decision any easier. Now, please, quieten down so I can think!"

Abashed, they all mutter an apology. "Apologies, Jasper," they chorus, but still their eyes watch him avidly as he resumes his pacing.

"Stupidity breeds contempt." Muttering darkly under his breath, Jasper stalks erratically as he mulls over what he should do. He pauses for a moment, staring hard at the corner of the stables where six vampires eye him warily. Yes, six vampires. With hungry, burgundy, almost-black eyes. He shivers internally at what would happen to him should they deem him to be food.

Again, his eyes unerringly navigate to his vampire, catching the raised eyebrow of his mate in what Jasper can only surmise is a wry raising of the brow. Jasper reads the message as a silent, 'Are you insane?' and with a slight twist of his lips, Jasper returns the mocking glance with pointed glare, and continues to pace. Fraught with mixed emotions, he kicks aimlessly at the bits of straw on the floor, shoving clumps of it to one side, then the other, staring indecision in the face, whilst on the far side of the building, the small group stare fixatedly at the sole human occupant in the stables. Jasper wrinkles his nose at the feel of their gaze. It is unnerving and he tries to ignore them once more.

* * *

As Jasper agonises over his decision, Edward and the others watch, speaking in low tones to one another while the man agitatedly paces back and forth.

"So, what do you think he will do?" Edward repeats his earlier question somewhat rhetorically, his voice tight and sounding snappish. He doesn't really want an answer, but the to-ing and fro-ing is weighing heavily on his nerves, and he is still trying to come to grips with his decision to not make Jasper a darker creature than himself, hence the need to make conversation. Anything is better than having to listen to Edward's inner monster raging.

The others seem to sense the pent-up frustration leaking out in both his voice and his attitude and none are quick to answer.

"It's not really a choice, but it's fun while the human thinks there is one. To be frank, choosing his sister and Aro would be his safest decision in my opinion," sniggers Felix.

"I asked what you think he'll do? I didn't ask your opinion of his possible decision," replies Edward rudely. The jesting grates on his weary and already worn nerves, rendering his manners obsolete.

"It's quite clear, really," muses Carlisle and Edward quickly turns, desperate to grab any insight into his lover.

"Really?"

"Yes, he could choose you, and then we can rescue Alice."

"It all depends on what he is prepared to lose, of course," Alec's voice is thoughtful, indicating his inner reflectiveness. "Is he prepared to lose what little goodness he has? Because Aro does not take kindly to those who do not adhere to the code."

"What about you and Jane? Immortal Ones?"

"Oh, you know we are not like Immortal Ones as such. We at least know the difference between what is right, and what is just."

"You call your powers just?"

"I call what those humans did to us unjust. But thanks to them our powers have manifested to what they are. All that pain inflicted on us - our powers are only right after what we suffered. That is just and right."

"You..."

"Does it have to be Edward?" questions Esme, and Edward's heart sinks further at the thought that Jasper might choose Alice. Emotions roil within his gut, twisting and winding in his pervousness and apprehension and when he replies, his tongue is sharp with barely held contempt.

"Esme! How do you know it's me he'll pick?!" Unknowingly, Edward misunderstands what Esme is questioning and the words that follow are intended to hurt her as much as he perceives she is hurting him, "Really, I do think that you are more prepared for Jasper to pick Alice, than you are for him to pick me. If he picks Alice, you think you will just get me on the recovery? Is that it? I will come running to Carlisle, and by default to you? For once, will you stop thinking about yourself and think about my happiness?"

"Oh, this is lovely. Warring families. I think I'm going to win," Jane leans toward Edward, her eyes triumphant.

"Only because you do not wish to disappoint your Master," derides Edward.

"Listen..."

"Shut it, you two. He's leaving." Alec nods towards Jasper's retreating figure as it exits the building. Her face aghast, Jane stares after Jasper before quickly pulling on the sleeve of Felix.

"Dammit! Felix! Go after him."

When the larger vampire does not move, Jane goes to run after the human, determined to convince him to go back to Volterra with them, as Aro wishes. Panicked, Edward dashes after her, aiming to get to her before she reaches Jasper but Alec reaches her first and holds her shoulder firmly. As Jane whirls to face her brother, her eyes stormy, Alec stares his sister down.

"No, Jane. Leave him be," Edward hears Alec say quietly. "Let him decide this. None of us chose this life. He has this chance. Leave him to decide this for himself."

"He'll choose wrongly." Adamantly, Jane states for her case and Edward glowers at brother and sister.

Alec shrugs, with nonchalance in his voice he replies, "Then we'll turn him anyway."

Waiting for Jane, Edward holds his breath, the air still around them, but to his surprise, she stands there with her mouth hanging open. An incredulous look passes across her face before she snaps her mouth closed. "Fine!" she bites out and she goes to turn away, but turns back, admonishingly shaking a finger at her brother, "But you can do the turning!"

His eyes meet Alec's briefly and he gives the vampire boy a small smile of thanks as he takes his sister back to the others.

Breathing a deep sigh of relief, Edward stares out the stable door after his human. "Choose me, Jasper," he whispers, his eyes staring longingly after his lover. "_Please_."

* * *

A shaft of sunshine breaks through the clouds, shining weakly against the hazy drizzle that falls upon open fields. The light rain blurs the landscape, but far beyond, in the distance, a dark shadow is moving against the greenery - the small figure of a lone horse and its rider. Across vast meadows that surround the house and its lake, the horse and its rider begin their large circuit around the lake; its surface mirroring the grey clouds and tiny droplets of water plop down, smudging the reflected image.

Bent hard over the equine's mane, his plain coloured hat jammed upon his head, the rider kicks the flanks of his mount, spurring it into an even faster sprint. The roan responds with a snort and toss of its head before it kicks up large clods beneath its hooves, and the man and horse seemingly float over the grassy banks as they ride hard, leaving the lake for the fields once more. Man and horse race, their speed quickly eating up distance, an indication of the fast pace the rider has set. They are as one as they travel.

The headpiece obscures the rider's face from the weather as the rain saturates them both, yet it does not obscure the horse and rider from the vampire staring intently at them from his place near the house. "Jasper," Edward breathes as his thoughts conflict within himself. Fear, concern, desire, want. His eyes follow their movements as they ride their circuit, first toward the forest, then sharply veering to gallop around an empty field, then back towards the body of water, riding along it's steep banks, and back toward the forest, but almost always, avoiding the return to the large, lonely house and the equally large and lonely vampire man.

His face tight with tension as he watches Jasper ride the horse with his continuous punishing gait, Edward wonders what, if anything, will make Jasper stop. The man has been at this for hours, changing mounts when they became too lathered and it is only this consideration for his stable of horse flesh, a small sign that Jasper is still aware enough, that placates Edward. At least that small sign is enough to stop Edward from tearing Jasper out of his leather saddle and forcing him to stop this ridiculous penance Jasper has foisted upon himself. Brow furrowed as he stares at yet another circuit of the forest, fields and lake, Edward worries at his lip, his fingers pulling at it whilst in contemplation. His human is obviously distraught and he cannot help being concerned at the man's train of thoughts and where this might leave them both. Finally, the man reins his horse in, both breathing hard and Edward can see the small clouds of hot air mixing with the early morning chill.

Edward gazes at the man leading his tired horse back toward the stables. The others have moved into the house, all of them awaiting Jasper's decision within it's comfortable walls.

'He knew the things that were and the things that would be and the things that had been before. I know now what I have to do. I must be cruel only to be kind; Thus bad begins, and worse remains behind. It's over. My time is now. I shall seek my lover and insist on his turning of me. If he rejects me, I shall not know what to do, but I pray that he kills me if he does not take me. Which way I fly is Hell.'

Edward hears Jasper's words. The vampire can hear Jasper's main focus, the idea of Edward turning him. Edward can smell the fear, the distaste and most of all, a sense of guilty anticipation emanating from his desired mate.

The thudding sound of hoofbeats pulls Edward out of his reverie and he sighs as Jasper takes off once again on a fresh mount. Edward bides his time as man and new horse make the start of a new circuit.

When Jasper finally reins the horse in, it's a few feet away from the man that for the past few weeks has been the centre of his universe. Fortifying himself, he takes a deep breath before swinging out of the saddle. Holding the reins loosely in his hands, Jasper searches his mind for something to say, but the words - they are eluding him.

"I get a little crazy when I don't sleep." When he does speak, the words come out as short and sharp, causing Jasper to inwardly wince in anticipation of Edward's take on them.

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

Jasper frowns as he tries to work out how to express how he feels. "Look, Edward, Jane has presented me with a means to an end. I am now meditating about it." He shrugs, a small apologetic motion to his shoulders.

"You call this meditation? I call this running your horses into the ground!"

Jasper bristles at the antagonistic tone in Edward's voice and turns away. "At least I am doing something!"

"Yes, you are! You are running away! Like you have always done!"

Jasper whirls, fury upon his face. "What would you have me do, huh, Edward? What would you have me do? My life - my life has been invaded by your kind. I find out that you had a hand in many aspects of my life, that you had plans that included me, but which you did not decide WITH me. You are a controlling creature. People may call it dark and brooding or find it a charismatic side of your character, but me? I call it a controlling freak of nature. You might as well join a side show. Edward the controlling vampire."

The words are scathing and Edward flinches. Edward tries to rectify what is rapidly degenerating into a full-scale argument - not what he had intended at all. His tone soothing, he tries to placate the situation, "I understand you're angry..."

"Oh yes, I am angry, Edward!"

The words explode from Jasper and Edward's face falls; unwittingly his expression telling Jasper that Edward is at as much of a loss as to what to do, as his human is.

The glare that Jasper sends Edward cuts the vampire to the quick. He opens his mouth, to say something, anything, to Jasper, but quickly shuts it again as he realises there is nothing he can say to Jasper without sounding a fool.

So Edward stays silent, watching as Jasper walks, pauses, turns and paces some more.

Jasper takes a deep breath, expelling it carefully, and Edward is left to watch as Jasper grips his hair and paces, muttering to himself. He watches as Jasper gesticulates, sometimes wildly, sometimes in small movements. All the time, muttering and sighing.

And Edward waits.

When Jasper finally speaks again, it is a direct stream of his conciousness and while Edward listens to both his thoughts and his words, he also notes that Jasper's voice is low and angry; full of loathing, and hatred, and the words hit Edward hard.

"I am angry that you dared to play God with MY life. MY life! Do you understand that Edward? MY family, MY father ran MY life, told me what to do, and for years I tried to do what he wanted, what my mother wanted; to do everything that offspring do because _they _lost one of them and only had one left. I _tried, _Edward! I tried to be both children to them. To make them feel like they hadn't lost _anything_. And do you know what? It wasn't enough! He wanted me to join the army, to serve the family, to show them that Whitlocks _fight _for _their _country.

I was taught to be patriotic, that to give up your life for your country is your DUTY! And then when they were gone, I still tried to live for them, to be the son that they would be proud of, because you know what? Everyday - EVE-RY-DAY - I pray. I pray and I hope that they will walk through my front door - their front door - and tell me it was all a mistake. That they aren't dead, that they still live and that they were lost and it's taken all this time to come home because you know what? I am still their little boy.

But I am the son that they forced to grow up. I am still the ten year old that lost his damned sister and that took the blame for her going missing, that was a bad brother, a bad son. I am still that child, Edward. A child that wants to be told that not everything is his fault, that it's all right to make mistakes, that not every mistake is fatal, or wrong or that someone dies or goes missing. I want someone to hold me and care for me, to guide me and let me make MY own mistakes and not judge me, because you know what? I don't want someone who will tell me what to do, who will try to rule MY life. That was my father, Edward, and I don't want my father. I don't want to _be _my father and I sure as hell don't want my lover, my life, the keeper of my heart to be my damned father because he was an ass! A self-mitigating ass!"

The silence is almost overwhelming after Jasper ends his tirade.

He breathes hard, waiting for Edward to say something. When he does, Jasper finds himself surprised and a little less angry for Edward's words make him smile - just a little.

"I'm not an ass," mutters Edward finally.

The lips of Jasper's mouth curve grudgingly upward. "I didn't say you were. I said my father was."

"Well, how am I supposed to know that? You just said you didn't want your lover, your life, the keeper of your heart to be your father because he was an ass. It sounded like your lover was the ass."

"Well, you're not the ass. My father was the ass."

Silence pervades the air while Edward cogitates, then before he can stop himself, he asks Jasper, "So... I'm still your lover then?"

"If you care to be, then I guess... I suppose so."

Jasper's speech is slow, careful, and Edward nods, absorbing his statement. Another lengthy pause before, his speech decisive and brisk, Edward says with another small nod, "All right then."

"All right."

They pause and stare at one another. For a long while. A _long _while.

Silence still reigns as Edward moves his shoulders in a semblance of a shrug, but Jasper feels his spirits rise at the small gesture. The breech is broken, the chasm seems less of a chasm and more of a small fault line, and it seems easier to get to the other side. He holds a small grin back from breaking out on his face, but his insides are leaping, exulting at both the relief of getting his words out, and at the fact that he and Edward may have just worked things out.

Then, their pause becomes awkward, uncomfortable even, and the two men stare anywhere but toward one another, their thoughts racing equally through both their minds as they each try to find something that will break this uncomfortable silence.

"Well..." they both start, then abruptly break off as they realise that the other is speaking. Another silence ensues before Jasper decides to break this one first.

"I, ah, need to get the horse inside. He's um, well lathered a bit."

"Yes, yes, you should." Edward's agreement is quick, as is his step backward, to give Jasper space, but Jasper misunderstands. He chances a quick glance at his vampire man, but Edward's eyes are unfathomable and unsure of what Edward is feeling, Jasper turns away quickly, slipping his foot back into the stirrup and getting back into the saddle. He nods once, in forced politeness at the vampire's down-turned head and kicking the horse in the flanks, makes to move away. He wants to get away before the wild emotion he feels in his chest overwhelms him, lest he breaks down in tears, or worse. He is stopped by the pale hand that holds onto the bridle. Blue eyes meet red, hope flaring deep within each.

"You said 'was', Jasper. Does this mean you accept that he is gone?"

"You said he was gone. I accept that. And I - I accept that it was by your hand." Jasper turns his head, looking unseeingly out over the hazy portrait of the rain-soaked pastures; feeling only the intensity of want; the want to make this man, this vampire that he cares for - loves even; the want to give him the reassurance that Jasper himself needs. Taking his heart in his hands, Jasper takes a deep breath and turns back to his vampire man.

Giving Edward a small, and what he hopes is an encouraging smile, Jasper leans forward and speaks quietly, "You're a jealous freak that belongs in a damn side show. And - and - well, you're _my _jealous freak." The smile that breaks out on Edward's face makes Jasper beam too. 'It'll be all right now,' he thinks hopefully. And no sooner has he thought this than Edward nods and Jasper _knows _for sure.

Jasper bites his lip as he tries to contain the happiness that radiates within from appearing on his face, but to no avail. With a beaming smile brightening his countenance, and a light laugh, he says shyly, "I'll see you inside, Edward."

With that, Jasper moves the horse away and Edward watches his blond lover as the sun moves slowly downward in the evening sky, and when the rays hit Edward's pale skin, Edward likens it to the sparkle of hope that Jasper has just given him.

* * *

Quotes:

"He knew the things that were and the things that would be and the things that had been before." ~ Homer, The Illiad

"I must be cruel only to be kind; Thus bad begins, and worse remains behind." ~Shakespeare

"Which way I fly is Hell." ~ John Milton


	11. Anything but Love

Fic: After the Storm

Rating: M  
Characters: Edward/Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Jane, Alec, Felix, Bonnie, Jimmy, Ashley, Alice  
Pairings: Edward/Jasper  
Chapter Title: Anything but Love  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Summit and Stephenie Meyer do, no money being made off this. This story mine. Characters of Twilight and associated - not mine. OC characters Jimmy Oaks, Bonnie Simmons, Ashley Jameson - all mine. Don't sue.

Summary: A self-confessed, vampire-obsessed man, Jasper Whitlock comes across one such being one dark, stormy night. The vampire, Edward Cullen, affects his life in such a way that Jasper has to decide what he is willing to do for life and love. AU,E/J,dark

Please Note: Dark Edward, Dark Jasper, M-rated for violence, other graphic content and use of crude language.

Again, thanks to my wonderful ladies who pre-read, beta, grammar-nazi and give general feedback on everything! **rhenea5018, KuroiBlackNightingale **and **vampthenewblack **

* * *

AN: Thank you to those who nominated After the Storm for the Indie Twific Awards: WIP - Canon or AU Story that Knocks You Off Your Feet category and for getting it into the 1st round of voting. Voting for that round is now closed and the final top 5 of each category has been posted. Congratulations to those stories that made the final round of voting! Please don't forget to read and vote for them. They are all brilliant stories. http:// www . theindietwificawards . com / finalnominations . aspx

* * *

After the Storm  
chapter 11 - Anything But Love

_"Which way I fly is Hell; myself am Hell; _  
_And in the lowest deep a lower deep, _  
_Still threat'ning to devour me opens wide, _  
_To which the Hell I suffer seems a Heav'n" ~ John Milton_

A broad smile threatening to split his face, Jasper curries his horse with a flourish. With every sweep of the brush, he grins a little wider and he can't help the giddy feeling that wells out of that little secret place in his soul. 'Edward,' sings his heart. He chuckles lightly, smoothing the brush down the roan's hindquarters with a little light-hearted rhythm. He finds himself wanting to dance a little quickstep, but mindful of a vampire possibly happening upon him, he resists, yet it does not stop the happy little hum that comes unbidden to his lips.

"Edward isn't all bad you know," he says conversationally to the horse as he runs the brush down, "He's quite a misguided creature, without a light to guide him. Maybe he and I can work on being each other's kite and anchor. He makes me soar, did you know?" He pauses, leaning on the horse as he gathers his thoughts together. "Alice is part of my past and although I would dearly love to see her, she isn't Edward. He is part of my future. To be precise, he _is_ my future. So really, on my part there is no decision to be made. It's very clear cut." He falls forward as the horse moves sideways. He chuckles after he catches himself and pats the horse affectionately, "Yes, yes, I will hurry up and finish, you impatient thing. You're a little like Edward in that respect."

Edward. His vampire. His lover. There is exhilaration at the thought that he might have a future with Edward. This is a most fortuitous circumstance Jasper has to admit. He had wanted an opportunity to talk to Edward about turning him. Now, although it was not how he had pictured it, Jasper is somewhat pleased that there is not an issue to his turning, just the issue of what happens to him afterwards. But in this blissful mood, Jasper does not wish to contemplate that at this point. He just wants to stay in this idyllic, intoxicating place until the bridge looms in front of him and then he'll cross it. With gusto. With Edward.

"Edward. My vampire," he breathes. An errant thought crosses his mind as he contemplates what it will be like to have this vampire as his mate for eternity; what it will be like to exercise his conjugal rights in the bedroom, and he is torn with a feeling between trepidation and excitement. Edward in his naked glory, Edward touching him, Edward leaning towards him...

A snort from his mount startles him out of his impetuous thoughts and flustered, he drops his curry comb, his face blooming in embarrassment. He laughs softly and bends down, picking it up with a sweep of his arm and on a whim, throws it lightly in the air before catching it behind his back with a little ostentatious display.

The horse snorts again and Jasper smirks at it. "Imbecile - do you not recognise love?" he says to the horse. It gives him a baleful glare before turning away with another snort. "Jealous?" he asks of the horse. Jasper snickers at his whimsy.

Whistling once again, he saunters jauntily to the other side, ducking under the horse's neck with a quick bob, and he stops to give the horse a large smoochy kiss before brushing down the opposite side. Moving the brush in steady strokes, he finds himself broadly smiling once more.

"Nobody can take this moment away from me. Can they, Sweetpea?"

* * *

"...the travesty of this is that it's not going to work. They will find out, and they will rebel!"

"No, Carlisle, they won't. Aro said that as long as Edward thinks it's his idea, it _will_ go according to plan. He will get Jasper. "

Back at the house, where he is waiting for Jasper, Edward starts in stupefaction when he hears the voices of Carlisle and Esme talking about him. He had almost forgotten about the others that were in the house. Edward had been so engrossed in both Jasper and his happy thoughts, he had not been paying attention to the conversation inside the house itself. However, when Edward hears first his name, then Jasper's, he feels compelled to decipher the argument within.

Esme continues to speak, "They have to find out first and they won't. It _will _work, Carlisle. Please believe me. It has to! We have come too far to let it fall down around our ears. The plan _will _work! It has so far. Let us see what happens. Please?"

Intrigued by the snippets of conversation he hears, Edward tunes in, hearing discussions - heated and angst-ridden voices combined with cool and collected. Listening intently, he makes out the various voices: Esme - he can recognise the distinct tones of her voice - usually low and melodic, akin to the mellow sound of the cello; at present, her voice is tight with tension. Esme's voice indicates that she is trying to be soothing, placating even, but there is an edge to it; Edward likening it to the sharpness of the bow slicing shrilly across a violin, making him more curious as he has never heard her like that before. Carlisle's usually smooth, soothing, almost always dulcet tones of pureness, matching his mate perfectly in both pitch and resonance, are now cutting and caustic.

Another voice cuts in: saccharine sweet overtones; Jane. Edward identifies her before the crisp coolness that is the voice of Alec falls over the top; and underlying them all, the dry, grating voice of Felix a low accompaniment. The vampires are arguing.

"How titillating," remarks Edward to no-one in particular.

Checking that Jasper is still at the stables, Edward sidles up to the side of the house and he leans back against the wall in time to hear Carlisle answering Esme's earlier statement, "And Aro has never been wrong before has he, Esme? I can tell you a number of times that he has been wrong. At least once."

Carlisle's voice is biting, but Edward is so familiar with his past lover's tones that he knows Carlisle is quietly enraged whilst chiding his own mate, "Do you know him, Esme? Do you? _I_ know them from living with them for a century. He is more or less the leader now and can seemingly do no wrong, but Aro has been wrong before. Marcus is a prime example of that. Aro destroyed him. Marcus is merely existing, but only doing so because Aro needs the use of his power. Is that what you want to happen to them? To Edward and Jasper? Do you really want both Edward and Jasper and their gifts to go to waste? For them to be as apathetic as Marcus!? To sit in complete disinterest as Aro asks Edward to look at someone's thoughts? For Jasper to manipulate their emotions? For Alice to look at the future whenever Aro deems it? Aro's power is stronger than Edward's, so he may not even choose to keep Edward. Have you thought of that?!"

"But he must!" An impassioned plea sounds from Esme. Suspecting that Esme has deluded herself to think Aro would uphold whatever bargain she had made with him, Edward snorts somewhat derisively, at Esme's naïvete.

A contemptuous curve to his brow, Edward thinks cynically that he would have never made that misconception. He would have easily known that Aro would double cross him, should that have been him in Esme's place. After all, Carlisle had often told them of Aro's persona: the calm, dry exterior that hid the true cool cruelty beneath.

Speaking of cruelty: a foreboding quiver courses down Edward's spine as an intractable thought crosses his mind. Aro might wish to get rid of Edward, to rid Jasper of Edward in order to control Jasper. He does not wish to think of it, but Edward knows it is a serious possibility considering his own power is most complementary to Aro's directly. The leader of the Volturi may conclude that hearing one's thoughts without touch is not as important as being able to control one who can manipulate feelings. Edward tenses, reacting to the mere thought of losing Jasper, and at the mental image of dying in front of his mate - his very empathic, sensitive mate.

Jasper's very sensitive nature had led to Edward's discussion with Carlisle in the stables earlier. Carlisle thinks that Jasper's power will be manifested in a manner such as manipulating thoughts, or emotions, since he has shown that he can block Edward's power through his thoughts and feelings. The way he had thrown images and thoughts at Edward after their game of hide-and-seek is a prime example. Edward had been lost to the myriad of images and feelings and had not been able to breath through. It is a considerable power in human form. He can only imagine what it would be like in vampire form: the power to calm a roomful of people, to rile up a crowd, to feel sadness, happiness, at the drop of a hat - that is infinite power. Couple that with Edward's own power to hear someone's thoughts - they would be a formidable couple. Aro would have to be salivating at the thought of this at his disposal. "But he will have to get through me first," declares Edward grimly.

Curious as to what may happen to them both Edward stays where he is and listens hard to the differing voices and opinions; whilst keeping a light touch on Jasper's thoughts, maintaining his lover's whereabouts. He does not want Jasper to enter the house during these hostilities. Edward shakes his head at what might happen to Jasper should his lover walk in on these proceedings, and resolutely turns his mind back to the task at hand.

"No, Esme! Are you so near sighted that you cannot see that Aro does not need to adhere to any of this if he so wishes! This plan - your plan - is so precarious it has the potential to explode with such force as to kill us all! He is not to be trusted!"

"But you trust him, Carlisle."

"Only in so far as I can throw him, and I could never get near him to be able to do that, let alone actually do it. He is too slippery a character for that. You should have never agreed to this ludicrous plan. What made you think it would work - honestly? Edward is a loose cannon - too unpredictable."

Edward has to agree. He knows that Carlisle spent years trying to control him, to try and get him to curb his impulses, but it was to very little or no avail. He tried to live as Carlisle had, but the lure of blood, death and manipulation beckoned far too becomingly - until Jasper. Jasper is his saving grace. The sound of Jane's voice beckons his thoughts back...

"Carlisle - do what you need to do. I am going to follow as per the agreement. As far as I am concerned I only need to bring Jasper back to Volterra. I do not have to worry about anyone else." Jane's voice drips with disdain and from that alone, Edward is tempted to take Jasper and run as far as he is able to with his human, but he stays, listening as Alec joins in.

"No, Jane. I want him to have the decision. You and I agreed. Jasper needs to make this decision by himself. It is part of the experiment."

Alec. The level-headed twin. Edward quietly thanks whomever who is responsible for ensuring Alec goes with Jane and for keeping a level head. God knows Edward needs someone on his side. Although speaking about an experiment - Edward does not wish to be part of any experiment. He hears Alec speaking again and Edward holds his breath, learning more of their fate from the boy's words: "I will force Jasper to make a decision. We have never had a human that voluntarily became one of us. I find it immeasurably fascinating. Imagine if you will, succumbing to the venom in such a supplicating manner that it virtually causes no pain. Or it may lessen the time taken to change. I wish to find this out and no-one, not even Aro can convince me to retreat from this course of action. Jasper will choose, and I will endeavour to make him choose wisely. It will either make them a couple and force Edward to succumb to be one of the Volturi Guard, then we have them both, or it will break them and we still get Jasper. If the latter, then Edward can be yours, to do with what you will."

_What_? Edward is incredulous and starts to curse vehemently, but stops when he hears Esme cry out, "No! Edward is mine! He has always been meant to be mine!"

Jane's voice is dry as she drawls out, "You would have done well to hold on to him then! But alas, you lost him."

Edward hears the abrupt pause, the sudden stop almost a tangible entity in the quiet air, before Esme quietly amends, "Mine and Carlisle's...as it should have been."

"Jane... _stop._"

Alec's tone is warning, an icy edge to his voice that Edward rarely heard him use. He wonders what is happening for he cannot see. He suspects that Jane was close to using her vast power against Esme and a part of him wishes that Alec had not stopped his twin. The silence from inside the house is overwhelming in its intensity causing Edward to twitch in his earnestness to view the proceedings within.

But prudence forces Edward to stay and it is fortunate, for Alec breaks the silence once again, "If you wish, Esme, you may have him - if he rejects the idea of coming with us, but just remember, he may find out that you were the one behind his first meeting; that you were the one that arranged for him to be there to meet Jasper all those years ago. He may wish to not abide by anything you might have to say if he perceives that he has been deceived in a most utterly abhorrent manner. Which he has been - by you."

"I had to! He met Isabella. Edward was supposed to be with Jasper! It would have ruined everything if we could not bring Jasper home to Alice. Edward had to be the one."

"You may continue to deceive yourself of this, but know that you deceive no-one else. You can believe that Edward should have been your mate if you wish, but know that he will never be unless he is an empty shell of a man. You sold what little you had to offer, in order to buy back an empty man."

Edward could hear the derision in his scathing tones as Alec spoke to Esme. He closes his eyes. Esme. All this time, she wanted him, not Carlisle. Nostalgia takes Edward back to memories of Esme wanting to spend time with him after his return, the persuasive techniques to woo him back to the fold, and he now recognises them for what they were - a chance to be with him, to entice him, to try to get him to fall in love with her. He snorts at the memories. She lost all chance once he met Jasper. She would never hold a candle to the sweetness that the enticing Jasper Whitlock offered. Edward closes his eyes, bidding memories of a younger Jasper to his mind.

"I will come with you."

_That is Jasper's voice_. Edward's eyes snap open. Jasper. What is he doing here?! Edward pauses, waiting to hear more, anxiety running tremulously through his taut body.

"Ah, the Prodigal Son returns..."

"I am no son of yours."

"You will be. Eventually."

"Nay, Jane. I may become brother-like to you, but I will never let you be my maker. i would rather die by any other means then to have you to answer to."

She hisses and Edward makes a dash for the door to attempt a rescue, but when Jasper speaks, his words force Edward to stop in his tracks at his words.

"I made a decision. I will come with you."

_No. _A wrenching of his heart tore through Edward. Damn, he had not expected it to hurt so much - Jasper choosing Alice over him. Tears are not forthcoming to Edward, but he is sure that had he been human, he would have had them welling in his eyes. The wrenching ache in his chest is so strong it brings him to fall upon his knees. He barely hears Jasper's following words.

"... and I will persuade Edward to come along. I will not leave my mate behind, even if I have to drag him along every step of the way. Even he doesn't want it, he will do it because he loves me."

Edward bows his head in mute surrender and listens shamelessly to the discussion indoors.

"Edward is headstrong. He will not come graciously."

"He will for me," Jasper's voice is confident.

"If he does not agree to it, will you agree to give him to us?"

"If Edward is not compliant, then we will agree to discuss it further."

Every part of Edward's body screams for Jasper to stop; to stop talking, to stop agreeing, to just stop. In a perfect world, he would, but alas for Edward, this is not a perfect world.

"And if he doesn't?"

"I hope that we will never have to find that out. Leave him to me. I will entreat him to come. He will follow. Or die."

Jasper has double-crossed him. Just like the rest of his family. Edward slumps against the wall of the house, the hurt coursing through his body as he tries to determine what he is going to do.

He stares out over the magnificent waters reflecting the sun's last rays, but he does not see it. Instead, he can only gather his tattered thoughts and wind them around himself in a semblance of a rational mind. Words crash through his fragile being and meld together into one: _he_ will strike first. They will not get him without a fight.

With that thought in mind, Edward races off, leaving behind him - his love.

* * *

The light is fast receding as darkness ebbs its way into the forethought of every living creature. Standing fast at the edge of the lake where he and his lover once cavorted in play, Edward stands, gazing hard into the distance at his lover as the man makes his way to the stables once more.

'Blood,' thinks Edward, his eyes bright with his all consuming thoughts. 'There will be blood tonight!' For blood is the price one pays for sin, and sin being what Edward is most familiar with, blood will be spilled in order to pave the way for his Jasper's coming. Edward stares after the figure as he disappears into the stable. The hat may obscure his lover's face, but Edward would know that man anywhere. That stance, that gait, that strong lithesome body. The body that would writhe beneath him in both pleasure and pain this night.

"Tonight," he whispers harshly. "Tonight it will your sin, your sacrifice and you will spill Jimmy's blood upon your entrance to my world. To our world." Edward throws his head back and glares at the roiling clouds in growing blackness of the heavens above. He can smell the apex of the storm on its way. Perfect. "Which way I fly is Hell, Myself am Hell!"

With that, Edward laughs gaily at the heavens.

Aware that he is playing with fire, Jasper seeks out the one destined as his mate. Working on the supposition that Edward did not come into the house and has disappeared after their reparations, he suspects that his vampire has overheard the inner dialogue of the vampires within the house. Thus, Edward must have also overheard Jasper's words. He blanches at the thought.

His heart is torn. Jasper had already decided upon Edward, however with the discussion he too had overheard, Jasper knows that choosing Edward would have backed them both into a corner that they may have never escaped from. Alternatively, he had decided to go with the answer that he had chosen Alice. To buy them - he and Edward - more time.

Jasper desperately wants to see his sister, but Edward is his rock, his foundation. He cannot leave him, nor can he betray him. The decision to choose Edward had been made well before the entrance of the Volturi vampires. It had been made when Edward had first held Jasper in his arms, a decision that had only been solidified over the course of those first few days, and it was a decision that was set in stone with the eradication of Isabella's body and the resultant deaths of Bonnie and Ashley.

Thoughts swirl wildly in Jasper's mind, knowing he cannot bring himself to force Edward into doing anything against his will, but what choice does he have? He heaves a great sigh. If he leaves Edward here, he may be destroyed - if not physically, then emotionally.

'I will find you,' he vows silently.

Suspecting Edward's whereabouts to be the other side of the lake, Jasper saddles a horse, intending to head out, but a cool hand palms his as he grasps the pommel. He turns his head sharply, preparing for a new attacker, but his breath falls out in a relieved whoosh as he meets the solemn eyes of Carlisle Cullen.

"Run, Jasper. Take him far away. Do not return."

Flabbergasted, Jasper can only stare as the handsome man gazes emphatically at him before Carlisle steps back, releasing both man and horse. Staggered by the unexpected request, Jasper swings awkwardly up into the saddle, at a loss for words. The unexpected entreaty fills him with an emotion he dare not put a name to. He swallows hard as he looks down upon the man he knows was Edward's lover for many years before him. A multitude of words run through his head, however he cannot voice any of them. When he finally finds his voice, Jasper discovers he can only say, "I will look after him. I cannot guarantee any decision he makes." To Jasper, the words seem trite, in the shadow of the momentous appeal from the elder vampire.

Nonetheless, it seems to placate the other gentleman as Carlisle nods once in understanding and steps back, letting Jasper walk the horse away. Jasper turns once to look back at the blond man and is astonished to see the man's head bowed as if in defeat. He suddenly understands the magnitude of his responsibility to Edward, and the encumbrance of it is almost too much to bear.

* * *

Jasper had not gotten far before he discovers that Edward is before him. However, he is surprised at the stiff stance of his vampire man. It had not made an appearance since the early hours of their initial meeting directly after Isabella's death. And the blond man is even more surprised at Edward's stilted words that pour out...

"I apologise for any reprehensible behaviour to your person. I did not know it would cause quite this much strife in your life. I will finish my task then take your leave." Edward is so very stiff.

Sheer astonishment causes Jasper to blurt out, "Why so formal, Edward? I had thought we had moved beyond the illogicality of the farce?" At his vampire's dour demeanour, Jasper can only respond in kind: formal and stilted. Edward's eyes stare up at him in such a manner that Jasper shivers at the intensity found therein.

"I realised that perhaps a little formality and structure might be in order since everything is so chaotic. It was not my intention to heap this havoc upon you. I only wanted you for myself and I do believe that had Isabella not forced my hand, I would have been hard-pressed to wait for one I believe is the handsomest man I have ever encountered. She tipped my hand and that in itself was a fine feat since I had been adamant that I would not take you too early. I did not wish for you to be turned too early, to be one of the Immortal ones."

"I refuse to believe that! That's pile of hogwash and rot and you know it! You know when you first saw me that I was already old enough; old enough to be beyond an Immortal One. Don't lie to me, Edward!"

"It is not a lie, Jasper."

"It is not the truth either! I was almost a man, Edward."

"You were still a boy."

"To a century old vampire, mayhap, but to a human, I was old enough to not be considered a boy."

The sound of Jasper's distraught breathing is the only thing heard as Edward drops his gaze.

Silence reigns as the air sluggishly moves around them. Light wispy draughts move through hair, brushing them annoyingly against the side of their necks, but still neither man stirs.

"Edward..." Dumbfounded, Jasper searches for the right words, but they elude him. He struggles with all righteous indignation roiling within him. Edward is lying. Jasper knows it. Moreso, he knows that Edward knows it.

In desperation, Jasper thinks hard, hoping that Edward will hear his thoughts. 'I wish to be turned. I wish to be with you. You _must _come with me to Volterra. We can rescue Alice. Or not. We can just run. My decision is you. I refuse to let these vampires win over what we have. Please, Edward, hear me.'

The lack of response from the stoic vampire is disconcerting to Jasper. He wants Edward to heed his unspoken words. His brow furrows as he frantically wracks his mind for the correct turn of phrase that will persuade his vampire to drop this foolish act. However, before he can find them, Edward finally replies.

"I am going back to the house. Join me if you wish. I have some unwanted guests to rid us of. Privacy is of utmost importance if you wish to be turned tonight."

A few dead leaves falling soundlessly to the ground are the only indicators that Edward had been before him as Jasper is left alone, atop his horse in the dull light of the evening.

* * *

Jasper had taken his time in the stables, carefully currying and grooming the horse, letting his feelings flow as he thought about the step he was about to take. Eventually, knowing he cannot avoid it any longer, he returns to both his home and his vampire to find the house shrouded in darkness as he enters the purposely darkened hallway. Discovering that linens have been carefully placed over the many windows to prevent even the moonlight from streaming in through the magnificently large windows, Jasper warily walks in, glancing from side to side, wishing he had a candle to light his way.

Upstairs, Edward waits in anticipation of how this night will end.

Jasper walks slowly onward, and stops abruptly when he sees the line of candles trailing towards the stairs and up towards the darkened upstairs floor. A path is laid out - in candles no less - for him.

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions," he murmurs, and with a resolute clench of his jaw, the blond man starts up the stairs. The candlelit path indicates the way to his bedroom. Jasper strides determinedly to his door. In one, smooth motion, he turns the handle and steps into the room.

This room is well lit, the candlelight strategically placed. His eyes follow the candles before he stops, swallowing hard as his gaze lights upon....

...there, in the middle of his king size bed, on his bedspread… one very pleased with himself vampire - _wearing only a smile_.

Jasper's thoughts are jumbled as he takes in Edward's perfect form; his angular jaw; the smooth column of his neck; the broad width of his shoulders; his perfect chest with a little smattering of hair in the middle, teasing Jasper's fervid gaze as his eyes journey over his ribs, down the hollow of his stomach over the ripples of his abdomen to the - Jasper audibly gulps - _manhood _that currently stood erect between his legs.

"It's a cock, Jasper." Edward's voice holds a note that implies he is entertained, moving to lean upon his elbow, eyes crinkling in silent laughter.

Jasper flushes slightly. 'He can read minds of course, I had forgotten that. And he just read that too. _Fuck_.' His lips are suddenly dry as he fixates on this stunningly beautiful and ably portioned part of his soon-to-be lover's anatomy. 'Sorry,' he amended in his mind, 'his cock.' It twitched. _'Oh Lord have mercy.'_ Gripping the door handle for stability, Jasper's voice is rough as he emphatically declares, "I have _never_ seen anything so damn beautiful."

Edward smirks, "I thought I was going to have to come out and get you. They left a while ago. Come on over here."

"Why don't you come up and get me, if you are that eager?" Jasper's tone holds more than a trace of waspishness. Was he supposed to forget the short altercation from outdoors? To forget that his vampire lover was more than a little short and unresponsive to him in their last meeting? He tracks Edward with his eyes at first before with a blur of movement and with a gasp, Jasper can feel Edward against his back.

"He who reigns within himself and rules his passions, desires, and fears is more than a king," Edward murmurs. "I heard your thoughts earlier. I'm proud of you, Jasper Whitlock. I cannot say more for risk to you, but know that I understand."

Smiling, Jasper leans back into the caresses of his lover. The breath from his man flows over him, raising goosebumps as it touches Jasper's warm skin. Ripples of excitement run down his back, coalescing and erupting at the apex of his legs as his erection grows with each tingle of awareness of his lover. Delighted in Edward's praise, relief flowing through him as he realises that Edward had heard his words, Jasper tilts his head allowing his lover's hand to trail down the side of his neck. Mutely, Jasper gives Edward the access if he so desires, but instead his mate continues to trail the contrasting coolness of his hand down to Jasper's warm shoulder and along his arm.

Disappointment floods through Jasper. He groans in complaint, but a slight chuckle from Edward as he slowly unbuttons Jasper's shirt, accompanied by lazy kisses along each portion of skin bared and the drag of the material being pulled from his body causes the complaint to flee from his mind. A tremor of want runs riotously through Jasper's body. 'How tantalisingly alluring,' he thinks hazily as numbly, he lets the shirt fall from his willing body.

"Breathe, Jasper," murmurs Edward, amusement colouring his tone as Jasper is pulled closer to his hard body. "I cannot do anything to you if you pass out on me."

More tremors course through Jasper as Edward's tongue lightly flicks at his lobe and Edward's words vibrate lowly in his ear, "And I do so want to do more to you, if you will allow me."

The words spark a further heat within Jasper, allowing his final inhibitions to fall to the wayside. Cool lips brush enticingly against his nape, causing Jasper to jerk his hips forward. However, hard hands palm his hips, keeping them in place, adding a sharp contrast to the heat that feverishly flows through his body. A languorous tongue laps at the crease in his neck. He finds he cannot stop the moan that rises in his throat as _that _mouth finds the pulse in his neck and bites down gently. Although it does not break skin, Jasper desperately wants it to. He wants Edward to suck upon his skin - to feel his vampire's lips pressed hard upon him; to hear the pulsating beat of his own heart as his lover swallows the blood given freely, flowing freely out of his body. Jasper shudders in extreme pleasure at the thought.

The glide of Edward's tongue down the length of his shoulder causes more trembling and shivering, each quivering motion more intense than the last. His mind is both sluggish and racing; one part of his mind barely capable of understanding what is happening to him; the other... Jasper is all too aware of what _that _part is concentrating on. He can feel the waves of amorous thoughts crashing upon each other in quick succession, joining with the heat in his body, all flowing down his taut body until his erection is so hard with the depth of wanton feeling cascading through him that he swears it would take a minuscule touch from Edward for him to explode.

It is when Edward starts to nibble along his collarbone that Jasper really starts to unravel - and quickly. The heady combination of Edward's lips nibbling and suckling as his tongue dips into all the crevasses, following the curves and valleys back to the base of Jasper's throat causes an endless string of incoherency to fall from Jasper's suddenly slack mouth.

"Oh my god please do not stop."

Air suddenly circulates around his semi-naked, pliant body alerting Jasper to Edward's lack of presence. His eyes snap open to find his lover on the far side of the room. Questioningly, he takes a step toward his lover, however pauses when the man bids him to stay where he is.

"I have no intention of stopping, but for what I have in mind, you will need to be in a very different form. I cannot allow myself to harm you, Jasper. You need to be a vampire before I can have you - fully. Are you ready?"

Edward's voice is low, but Jasper can hear the hunger in his tone. His heart swelling with emotion, Jasper nods his acquiesce.

Effortlessly gliding up to his lover, and sliding his hand up to his neck, Edward caresses his nape and unintentionally, a moan leaves Jasper's lips.

Feather light caresses upon his skin make Jasper lean into his vampire's cool touch with a soft sigh and his lids fall softly closed, savouring the feel of Edward against his bare skin. A growing tingle of awareness sinuously winds its way down his back as his lover presses his lips against his nape and the soft groan that finds its way out of Edward's mouth vibrates resonantly against Jasper's skin. He shudders at the tremulous touch of the cool lips, feeling them tremble against him and combined with the cool breath that flows over him results in an ache shooting through to his already well-hardened cock.

"Edward..."

A moist trail blazes down the column of his throat, from his ear down to his shoulder as Edward's tongue joins his lips in his foray over Jasper's body. The scent of his vampire lover washes over Jasper as Edward's lips, tongue and fingers move over his body; small, circular motions; light, stimulating kisses over his shoulders, down his chest; hands trailing over his abdomen until they touch his waistband. The blond man can only stand helplessly against this onslaught upon his senses: floating; seemingly weightless as Edward continues his ministrations upon Jasper's pliant and willing body, playing him like an instrument and Edward is the maestro.

As Edward's hands come up to clasp his face, Jasper involuntarily leans into them, grazing his cheek against the smooth palms. Upon opening his eyes, he treats Edward to a heated, wanting look before slowly turning his head to take first one, then two fingers of Edward's hand into his mouth and gently sucks the tips whilst firmly holding his lover's gaze. A heady groan from Edward rewards Jasper and he is aware of the slight smirk upon his vampire's face; Edward watching him from under hooded eyes as Jasper runs his tongue over each tip, curling around one then the other; tasting, teasing, before nibbling lightly.

"You learn fast, my love," comes the husky whisper of his lover, and emboldened, Jasper releases his lover's hand, leans forward and presses his lips lightly against Edward's. Jasper's tongue snakes out to taste him, gliding smoothly along his full lower lip before dipping into that enticing mouth, touching his tongue to his lover's, tasting his sweetness before deepening the kiss and fully exploring the inner recesses of Edward. He cannot get enough of this man and he plunders deep, wanting to find all the secrets hidden within before his lungs force him to leave this heavenly haven.

But before all of Jasper's breath can leave him, Edward pulls away sharply with a gasp.

Breathing heavily, Jasper cannot help but give Edward a smug grin as Edward stares fixatedly at him with amorous red eyes, feeling only want and desire of this vampire man. His breath catches sharply as Edward grasps his face firmly between his palms. He gives Jasper a most penetrating look, before inch by aching inch, Edward moves his head forward, causing what little breath is in Jasper's lungs to leave in an explosive exhalation when the cool lips fasten upon the curve of his neck.

The chilly suckle causes a small sigh to sound from Jasper, his eyes closing with the tantalising graze of his vampire lover's teeth against his fragile exposed neck - an erotic, unspoken threat. Edward's icy tongue dips out to run up the length of his neck, and Jasper throws his head back further as he stands trembling in his lover's embrace.

He hears the low murmur leave Edward's mouth, muffled against his skin, "Oh god, I want to taste you, Jasper."

With a suddenness that takes Jasper's breath away, Edward leans forward and bites down upon his neck. A groan leaves Jasper's suddenly slack lips as the teeth pierce his skin. Dimly, he hears the accompanying groan as Edward drinks from him. The feeling is incredible, indescribable, and Jasper is giddy and light-headed from it.

But then the pain...

Bringing his head up swiftly, the bronze-haired vampire swipes the wound closed with his tongue and he utters thickly, "Welcome to my world, Jasper," as Jasper begins to scream, the venom coursing through his system. "Forgive me," he whispers to his human, before Edward bites Jasper again and again, endeavouring to get as much venom into his human's body as quickly as possible. Finally, he stops and takes stock of the human in his arms. _Jasper_. Finally understanding from Jasper's thoughts earlier that Jasper was only doing what he thought best, that Jasper's intentions had been to try to keep them both free of the Volturi, free from Aro, Edward hangs his head in mute supplication and admiration to the strength and fortitude in his human lover.

Edward admits he is lucky for having someone like Jasper. Greatly revering that Jasper looks out for him, Edward is somewhat awed as he has never truly experienced it before, having someone who cares about him to such an extent that he is willing to lie for him, to die for him. It is utterly humbling. It is also advantageous that Edward has the ability to read minds for if he had not been able to read Jasper's earlier, this night would have gone very differently. He stares down at the writhing man, wishing that he could take away this pain, but knowing he cannot. Edward swings him up in his arms and moves quickly to the bed, laying down his lover, and thus begins Edward's vigil until Jasper is truly his mate.

* * *

_AN: ahhh... finally..._


	12. Wake Up Call

Fic: After the Storm

Rating: M  
Characters: Edward/Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Jane, Alec, Felix, Bonnie, Jimmy, Ashley, Alice  
Pairings: Edward/Jasper  
Chapter Title: Wake Up Call  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Summit and Stephenie Meyer do, no money being made off this. This story mine. Characters of Twilight and associated - not mine. OC characters Jimmy Oaks, Bonnie Simmons, Ashley Jameson - all mine. Don't sue.

Summary: A self-confessed, vampire-obsessed man, Jasper Whitlock comes across one such being one dark, stormy night. The vampire, Edward Cullen, affects his life in such a way that Jasper has to decide what he is willing to do for life and love. AU,E/J,dark

Please Note: Dark Edward, Dark Jasper, M-rated for violence, other graphic content and use of crude language.

Again, thanks to my wonderful ladies who pre-read, beta, grammar-nazi and give general feedback on everything! **rhenea5018, KuroiBlackNightingale **and **vampthenewblack **I don't know what I would do without you all!

* * *

Chapter 12: Wake up Call

_"Do not spoil what you have by desiring what you have not; but remember that what you now have was once among the things you only hoped for." ~ Epicurus _

His body is burning...

Jasper's body arches, trying to escape the pain.

He isn't sure just what he had expected, but he is sure as hell that _this _is not it. The pain - the pain is beyond anything he could ever have imagined. There is tearing: of his soul, of his heart, as every emotion he has ever encountered floods through his mind, body and soul. Prepared he was for pain; unprepared is he for the devastation of his mental capacity, his psyche, intellect and innermost self; for the desecration of every memory he has held dear as the change affects him in ways more than physical. Acutely, Jasper recognises his sensitivity will be his accursed affliction for the rest of his days and he screams in anguish at this unjust persecution.

Cool fingers touch his hand and he can hear Edward whispering, "I'm sorry," before more emotions flood through him; conflicted, tormented, tortured, and he knows without a doubt that it is Edward's agitation that he is feeling.

He just wants it to stop, but he can only scream as the venom flows through his system, forcing his human blood to change. Bones grind and crack, knitting themselves together within his frame into straighter, stronger forms; muscles tighten and strengthen. As the hours of night pass by, Jasper fades in and out of concious thought, succumbing to the agonisingly-crippling pain as his body knits itself together into the supreme version of himself.  
_  
Pain_.

Where he had expected a slight sting of Edward's teeth piercing into his skin followed by a pleasant release of blood into his lover's mouth; in actuality it is a painful, excruciating experience as the razor-sharp teeth tear at his flesh and the ice-cold venom invades his bloodstream. It is a cold that is so pervasive, so glacial in temperature that it burns inside his warm, human body and that burning chill infiltrates every gland, organ, and cell of him, consuming him with its wintry brand.

In the depths of his mind, Jasper thinks hazily, 'Death might truly be preferable to this.'

With staggering clarity, memories unfurl and stream frenziedly through his brain, and with a startling sign that fate has finally caught up with him, the images trigger every emotion known to him thus far. Feelings long-dormant rise up, threatening to overwhelm him; the sense of feeling abandoned; of feeling alone... Bright white-hot sparks of desolation and plaintiveness flicker intermittently between the flashes of imagery, each individual historical moment bringing its own brand of emotional persecution along with it.

Alice - her beautiful cherub face smiling at him, coffee-coloured curls waving gently in the summer breeze; the accompanying ache in his chest as he stares at her face in his mind's eye.

His father - berating him; ranting about patriotic duty; waving him off as he rode away to join the rest of the boys going off to war... and the accompanying feeling of being cut loose in a world he does not understand, nor knows how to live in.

His mother - a warm smile, a hand that brushes back his hair as he nuzzles closely against her warm skin, breathing in her familiar scent as she comforts his tortured soul - no longer here to offer advice and he relives the loss of her comforting presence with tortured gasps.

Ashley - the boy who tormented him; now a man who lies dead upon his rug... Jasper feels no remorse about his actions and worry eats at him for he thinks that he should.

Bonnie - his hands curl in remembrance of her breath again his palm, of feeling her pain and agony of trying to draw breath against his palm; of her expiring against his skin...

Edward - the remembered pain of realising that Edward had left him, of needing his vampire man at his side and the knowledge that Edward had left...

"No, no, no! Edward!" Jasper screams, unaware of the pressure against his arms as he thrashes about, unaware of Edward's eyes full of pain as he holds Jasper down against the bed...

Newer memories come: of falling in love, of feeling love, of getting that which he finally deserves...

_* Jimmy - earnest brown eyes that stare at him, that beautiful mouth declaring his love before capturing his own in a stormy heartfelt kiss;  
* Edward - the water sleeting off his lithesome figure; the silent, but deadly stalk of his lover's body sauntering towards him; the incredible sweet taste that is all Edward;  
* Carlisle - eyes pleading with him to run, run and take Edward far, far away_

Dimly, Jasper is aware of the passage of time. Light shines weakly through the window as the sun slowly breaks over the horizon. He can feel the pinpricks of light lightly kissing his skin making him cognisant of his nerves' growing sensitivity. Still, it is fleeting and as much as he tries, he cannot differentiate beyond night and day. Hours fly by; hours where he has a sense of being avidly watched, of feeling an irritation of sorts, animosity, resentment, and a growing sense of impatience. He can feel resignation, nausea, and... with a sudden understanding of the feeling, Jasper comprehends that he can feel an uncomfortable need to urinate.

Concious of his human tiredness fleeing and being replaced with a heightened perceptiveness of the world around him, Jasper is fascinated with the feelings and emotions being fed into him by the people in the room.

Before he can dwell further on his ability to absorb the mental and emotional state of those around him, frosty venom sluggishly worms its way further into his body, sinking into every organ with pain-filled intensity and just when he thinks it's at its most unbearable, the torment is pushed up a notch as the final organ in his body dies. The excruciating pain of his heart stopping is unlike any thing he experienced previously, likening it to someone taking a short sharp knife and stabbing him continuously with it until his breath expires. Thousands of ice-hot pinpricks shoot through his last major organ. He arches high off the bed, the only sound leaving his throat a single, long, anguish-laden scream.

Silence.

A momentary absence of sound.

Except...

He feels the onslaught of the pain and torment of a tortured soul, both the rush of anticipation and the sense of dread from several directions - this confuses him for how can he experience both exhilaration and dread? He is bombarded with desire, want, fear, and most of all, love.

He takes a breath...

And wrinkles his nose at the multitude of smells that assail him; dank sweat, the smell of urine and vomit, and overlying them all; the almost palpable stench of fear.

He takes another breath, this time almost hesitantly....

And is overwhelmed by the sweetest smell he has ever encountered in his young life. Venom floods his mouth like saliva, rendering Jasper momentarily speechless as the burn in his throat grows stronger. With a growl he leaps up in one single, fluid motion...

And encounters the form of Edward.

He growls deep in the back of throat at this vampire in front of him, barely recognising his Edward before him.

"Jasper, stop."

Ignoring the vampire, he closes his eyes and sniffs the air, trying to find the origin of that sweet, mouth-watering scent. He turns and unerringly, focuses on the young human still bound in his chair. "Jimmy..." The growl that rises from his chest comes unbidden and before he can move, Edward is holding him tightly against his chest. He struggles against the bonds, his want to escape them strong, then the creeping sense of familiarity comes, the sweeping knowledge that he knows this embrace. Edward. He stops struggling, but not before he notices that the embrace is no longer cold, that Edward is no longer cool to him. Instead his embrace is warm and Jasper pauses in momentary confusion, closing his eyes as he tries to work out this anomaly.

Suddenly, Jasper is aware of a myriad of sounds reaching his ears: the chafing of individual leaves against one another; the creak of every limb as it gently moves with the wind; the scuffing of the blades of grass together: all these previously minuscule sounds reaching his now perfect and perceptive ears.

Slowly opening his eyes, he is stunned by the riotous colour that pervades his senses, the walls sparkling, almost moving in the brilliant brightness of candlelight. Almost negligently, he notices it is dark outside as he turns his head to stare at the gently bobbing flame nearest him and is amazed by the intensity of each part of the flame; the azure blue of the hottest centre, the outer reds and oranges, coolly paling to the yellow and white. Marvelling at this discovery, he turns to look at Edward.

Jasper stops at the incredible beauty of the man before him. Where his human eyes had once looked and found this man to be handsome, his vampire sight allows to see the true beauty of vampires. Reaching out towards Edward's face with his hand, he is distracted by the glow of candlelight hitting his skin, turning it from a plain white to a myriad of colours perceptible only to his newly acquired, penetrating and sharp eyesight.

Awareness floods through him as he feels the coolness of the floor against one foot, the roughness of the rug beneath the other and the minute debris in the air kissing his sensitised nerves, causing little shocks to travel through him as the air circulates around him. Edward's arm smooths his naked back, and he can feel the rise and fall of his mate's chest with every breath brushing against his own erect nipples, and a thrill runs through him as every minuscule touch seems like a sensuous caress.

Leaning his head back, he revels in this new perception of the world, the aliveness of simply being aware.

"It is beautiful, Jasper."

Opening his eyes, he sees Edward's trained upon him and he smiles shyly, knowing that Edward can hear this incredible experience through him.

"Thank you, Edward. This is... this is simply astounding. There is nothing that can prepare you for this. It is simply put: amazing."

"As are you, Jasper. You... before, you were a fascinating complex man, handsome and glorious. Now, you are simply breathtaking. You ought to see yourself, Jasper Whitlock. As a vampire, you are stunning."

Edward is floored by the changes in his Jasper. Tucking an errant strand behind the blond's ear, he takes in the chiselled, more finished-features of his mate's face; the more enticing, lusher waves of silky-looking hair upon his head, begging Edward's fingers to run through them. Curling his fingers tightly against this silent call, he instead smooths his knuckles against Jasper's cheek, unfurling his fingers to curve lightly against the side of Jasper's neck, feeling the human fragility replaced by the smooth, silent strength of marble-like skin beneath the pads of his fingertips as his mate leans into his touch. _Delightful_.

"Edward..." Jasper breathes and Edward's hold tightens slightly against his lover's skin as the man's cool breath wafts somewhat becomingly over his wrist. He snorts silently. Who was he fooling? It was beyond _becomingly_. It is heavenly. Breathing deeply, Edward makes a concerted effort to concentrate on his task at hand. But it is not easy as Jasper... half-naked Jasper... freshly-turned, vampire man Jasper... _his _Jasper brushes against him, sliding skin against skin, grazing strands of silken hair against his jaw, his scent - still inherently Jasper - rising up to linger in Edward's nostrils...

The sensory overload on Edward's senses encourages a multitude of non-platonic thoughts to stream effortlessly through his head. Gathering the newborn vampire into his arms, he pushes him up against the wall, his hands cradling Jasper's hips as the man wraps his legs around him. Edward's foraging mouth claims Jasper's, soliciting a response from his lover; one that is hot, ardent and altogether too easy to get lost in.

Wrenching himself away from the temptation that is Jasper's mouth, Edward pauses, trying to regain his bearings. 'Come on, Edward. He is one of us now.' The monster is back and Edward tries to keep him at bay, but the monster is not willing to be pushed away. 'Do it, Edward. Make him one of us. He needs to feed. And we need the distraction of Jimmy gone.' Thumbing the man's full lips, Edward knows the monster is resolute. A little of Edward dies inside as he forces himself to carry on with his plan; he is ruthless, he is a killer. 'Yes, yes you are,' purrs the monster in his head.

Slowly, he releases Jasper, feeling the man's leg slide sensually against him, drawing a groan from his lips. Pushing the man hard against the wall only makes him desperately aware of the hardened erection pressing against his own. Without volition, his hips grinds into Jasper's rhythmically as he speaks, "But first Jasper, Jimmy has to go. Free Jimmy from here, Jasper." His purposefully hoarsely whispered words have the desired effect and Jasper stills.

"Edward?"

"Jasper, those vampires out there do not care if he lives or dies. He is just food. He will undergo a slow and painful death. Kill him now. Put him out of his misery and do not let them have him. You will be thwarting them if you do it first. Do it Jasper. You need to feed and what better way to feed than to use Jimmy? You will be saving him at the same time."

"Edward!"

"Do it!" Painfully, he grinds harder against his Jasper. 'Please,' he begs silently.

"I can't!"

Edward pulls roughly away, and keenly notes the silent following of his lover's hips towards his own. Frowning hard, he glares at his Jasper. "Do you want him to be torn apart? Because that is what they will do to him. If you do this, do this for Jimmy's sake, for it will be the most altruistic thing you will ever do."

Unable to meet Jasper's accusatory eyes, he pulls him close and buries his nose into the sweetness of his neck. He hates his monster. He doesn't want Jasper to become like him. Lowly, he urges, "Please Jasper, you must! If you cannot, I will do so."

"Do you need me to do this, Edward?" Feeling his mate pull away, Edward swallows hard as he lifts his head. He nods, unable to voice a single word. A small glance is exchanged before Jasper turns towards the man still tied in his chair. Together they ignore Jimmy's whimpering and muffled pleas.

Edward watches as his lover walks hesitantly over to his stable hand, his steps slow and unsure. He can hear Jasper's thoughts, the willingness to do whatever Edward desires, wants, but above that, the hunger of a newborn vampire. He can also hear the pleas, the prayers that the lone human says in the vaults of his mind and something in him churns with compassion. After all, this is the man that loves his mate too.

The young, dark-haired boy looks up at the man he once revered as he approaches; the stalker like stance, the smooth easy gait of his silent approach; and pleads with his eyes.

Gliding silently across the room, Jasper steels himself for his task. With shaking hands, and a mild ache in his chest, Jasper grasps his stable hand's head between his palms and looks him straight in the eye.

"Thank you for your service," he says simply before with one fluid motion he cranes the man's neck to the side and fastens his mouth upon his neck. Biting down, Jasper feels his teeth pierce the man's skin, tastes the hot, moistness of his blood and he drinks extensively until he feels Jimmy still...

And Jasper knows he has silenced this young boy forever.

"Well done, Jasper."

A hand touches his shoulder as Jasper slowly releases his hold on Jimmy. Laying the man down carefully, Jasper moves the young man's hands to rest quietly upon his chest. "Be well," he says softly before rising and turning into the arms of his vampire.

Laying his face in Edward's palm, Jasper sighs deeply. Regret flows through him; succumbing to the eloquent manipulation of his mate for life does not make for a happy Jasper. There are some things that he will do for this man, but he does not relish the idea of supplication by manipulation.

Resignedly, Jasper understands that Edward is barely a boy turned man, that his emotions are simply still too young to fully comprehend what has just happened. Conceding to Edward's request meant consenting to a need to supplicate to his man, a need that Jasper would always feel, but there is an edge of resentment at Edward's use of it. Burying it deep, he hides it from Edward, reciting his favourite passage from Virgil in his thoughts,_ 'It is easy to go down into Hell; night and day, the gates of dark Death stand wide; but to climb back again, to retrace one's steps to the upper air - there's the rub, the task.'_

Forcing himself to relax in the man's embrace, he sighs deeply.

"Jasper? I believe I can guess your thoughts at this moment."

'Oh Edward, I think not,' thinks Jasper as he continues to silently recite Virgil's passages.

"Are you all right?" Concern written upon his face, Edward queries Jasper softly. "This is for the best, you do understand that, do you not? He would have met the most undesirable end, should you have left him to the others."

Keeping his head firmly against his lover's chest, Jasper peers upward, staring into the pale face of Edward Cullen. "I did it solely for your benefit. I did not desire to see you feast on Jimmy. I understand that you have to feed, but that boy needed it done by someone who cared about him. I suspect that your jealousy would have hindered a peaceful death."

His eyes cloud over and with a tightness to his voice, Edward replies somewhat stiltedly, "Perhaps."

Giving Edward a final squeeze, Jasper pulls back. "Let's go outside," he says softly. "I really miss the wind on my face, the air is stale in here. Not to mention, I suspect that running as a vampire will be far more exhilarating than I could ever imagine. Take me, Edward. Take me outside. Show me what it's truly like."

The curl of Edward's lips into the boyish grin saddens Jasper as it cements his suspicions. Edward is just a boy, still trying to grow into a man. He grasps the hand that is offered by his lover, and together, they leave the room, but not before Jasper gives it a single, forlorn, backwards glance.

* * *

Edward eyes Jasper critically as they stand outside in the light of day. "It won't matter now that you forgot your hat," he states cryptically.

Jasper shrugs, and starts walking away. The journey to the front door had been rife with incidents, from the pulling off of door knobs to the imprint left on the banister as Jasper grasped it, unmindful of his newly acquired strength. Frustrated, he is eager to be away from the house, from the dead body that was Jimmy, but he stops as a memory comes to his mind.  
_  
"You forgot your hat."_

With a startled look back at Edward, he recalls _that _similar moment a few days after Edward's arrival.

And the events that followed soon thereafter...

They both smile at the shared memory. When Edward reaches his side, a little flutter is felt in Jasper's chest as Edward grasps his hand lightly before tugging him forward. And like that time before, he relishes in the feeling of being both outdoors and with Edward as they walk. But unlike that time before, he is sure of this man's intentions towards him. He glances back at the house, its large windows looming, and again, Jasper realises how stifling it had become. He reflects that he might have to leave this house soon, for the memories and secrets tied to it are more suffocating in their burden, than in any joy that they might bring.

They pause once more at the crest of the hill before the land slopes towards the edge of the lake, gazing upon the scenery before them. However Jasper can now appreciate the lushiness of his land, the greenery that surrounds his property, the openess of the fields, and the sparkle of the lake's deep waters shining in the crystalline light of the sun.

And as they stand there, thundering steps against the ground shock Jasper and he winces at the loudness, frantic to find the source. It is thunderous to his ears, and with some surprise, he finds he can feel the rumble through the earth at his feet.

'What on earth? Is it an earthquake?' he wonders.

A distinct scent comes to him and he follows both scent and sound to its source. His eyes are wide when he realises that it is only his beloved horses..._ running in newly built corral? _When did they get there? He distinctly recalls having placed them back in their stalls.

"It has been three days, Jasper," comes the soft tone of Edward in answer to his silent question. He shrugs, a small movement that is endearing in its boyish uncomfortableness. "I could not - in good conscience - leave them be. I built this and released them here so as to let them roam as they had neither you nor Jimmy to exercise them. And I felt that it was the least I could do, given the circumstances."

Grateful at the thoughtfulness, Jasper carefully notes away yet another point in Edward's favour.

"Thank you," he says simply. "I was a little startled at the rumbling I could feel through the ground. I was somewhat unprepared for that." Sensing the need, Jasper changes the subject, "Is everything always so... startlingly different at first?" He gesticulates wildly, his gestures conveying the overwhelming feelings that currently barrage him. "I feel as if I have been rebirthed into a world that I thought I knew, but have only just become aware of the wondrous nature of everything around me."

"I don't know, Jasper. I've only done it the once, myself," comes the wry reply and Jasper prepares to flush in embarrassment but comes to the realisation that as a vampire, this will no longer happen.

He grins, in spite of himself, at this revelation and it gives a lightness to his emotions. Teasingly, he asks, "You have no compassion for my newness that you must mock me at this moment?"

"I have compassion aplenty, my dear Jasper, for you behold - not the strangeness that you see - but the wonder of the world seen through fresh eyes. I see it through your thoughts and it is stupendous in its wonder. You are bewitching me anew."

"I had not realised that I had bewitched you at all," he replies to Edward's flustering, impassioned speech. The intensity of Edward's answer flusters Jasper. He bites his lips, torn between grasping his handsome man and kissing the bejesus out of them, and taking it slowly, one step at a time. He opts for the latter. It is all so new and there is much to take in. He does not want to rush anything, now they have eternity on their side. He spies a glint of water in his periphery and makes a snap decision.

Jasper starts to walk backwards, enticing the other vampire to follow. "Come, Edward, I wish to visit the lake. I wish to see for myself what the water is like to my new eyes!"

"Oh I daresay, you will appreciate it infinitely," comes the dry reply. "I know I desire most ardently to take you back _into _the lake. So yes, let's go back. "

The mental images caused by Edward's words scoot through his mind at a rapid pace. They are sinful, wicked.... and infinitely pleasurable. Jasper sucks in his breath. _Damn_. He recalls the last time they were there. A slight hum rumbles through him as Jasper feels the amorous tension climbing deliciously through his body. He hears the hastily drawn breath from his lover as Jasper continues to pull him along, and throwing him a questioning glance, he observes that Edward's eyes seem to be glazed over. He shoots him the most lascivious of smirks that he can possibly give. "You peering into my thoughts again, Edward?"

"I don't have to. You fair scream them in my presence."

"I would rather scream your name," hints Jasper.

His lover smirks back. "I am not wholly opposed to the idea, Major Whitlock. Suffice to say, I would like to be most... _present _at that moment."

Jasper feels the thrill of sexual need pierce through his soul. Beside him, again his lover makes a strangled, inarticulate noise. Jasper frowns at him in surprise and consternation. Watching Edward carefully he observes the tension that roils off Edward's body in waves, but Jasper feels the want and desire - and coupled with his own - it is a lust laden wave of pure want.

"Do you - is that - oh dear God.... Jasper, do you feel... amorous? Right now? From those thoughts that run rampant through your mind right now?" Edward's voice is tight. Visibly, Edward seems tense, and when their eyes meet, it is Jasper's turn to suck in breath at the desire reflected in his hungry eyes.

"Yes," he answers simply, not quite understanding where this is leading to.

"Jasper, stop... thinking. Please. _Fuck..._" With a singular motion, Edward rushes toward him and thrusts his hands into Jasper's hair, both lips and tongue vying for entrance to his mouth. Weak at the knees as Edward's tongue swipes along and over his lips and slides deliciously into his waiting mouth, Jasper grasps Edward's shoulders, pulling himself closer to the thrusting body, and tasting tongue. His own hands rove in haste over Edward's body, touching fervently every place they can reach. Waves of unadulterated lust wash over him and Jasper finds himself upon the ground and his lover above him, mindlessly nipping, sucking at his skin whilst his hips thrust urgently, pushing Jasper into the ground.

When Edward moves to pull away, Jasper makes a noise of irritation and pushes his pelvis up to grind against his man.

His lover leans his forehead delicately against his own and Jasper can feel the wash of his hurried breathing against his skin, eliciting from Jasper a small moan of want, and the answering jerk of Edward's hips.

Weakly, Edward apologises, "I am so sorry, Jasper. I do not mean to grab you like so, like a mere belonging."

"I do not mind belonging to you," murmurs Jasper, craning his neck to lave lightly at the hollow beneath his lover's ear. "I just dislike it when you stop."

"Ah - oh god... Stop, Jasper."

Reluctantly relinquishing his mouth's claim on Edward, Jasper leans his head back. He stares at the almost-whimsical movement of the clouds in the azure sky above, and listens to Edward's murmur against his ear, "I certainly do not wish to frustrate you, Jasper. Please believe me."

Distractedly, Edward runs a hand through Jasper's hair in quiet desperation, lightly tugging at the ends before releasing the strands. Laughing softly, he adds, "You make me infinitely weak. I had not fully assimilated what that gift of yours would mean for me, for us."

Attempting to lighten the mood, Jasper asks, "Does everything you say have to have that edge to it?"

"What edge?"

"That sensual edge. Innuendo."

Frowning in confusion, Edward pulls back to look down at him. "If you regard it as being there, perhaps it is your perception and comprehension of my words?"

"So there was no chance that you were to impress an innuendo in any form upon me?"

"Aside from the worrisome thought that you might actually think I would dare impress such a thing upon you in such a manner, I must ask what dares you to ask such a thing of me?" Edward's jocular tone appeases Jasper's worry that Edward might have been truly affronted at his words.

"Evasion - interesting." Jasper gives him a teasing smirk.

"Evasion - a necessity," corrects Edward. He pauses, his lips pressing lightly against Jasper's cheek, "Dear God in heaven, that is a dangerous tool you have at your disposal. You need to wield that instrument most carefully."

"Why thank you, kind sir," mocks Jasper as he pushes his hips to slide against Edward, earning him another moan from his mate.

"Now who is laying on the innuendo?"

Jasper chuckles, "Well, suffice to say that several times in the course of knowing you, you have glibly laced innuendo in your words so I think I am safe to say that you do do it. And I learnt well from the master."

An impish grin upon his face at Jasper's words, clearing his throat Edward stands and bids him, "Come Jasper."

"Well I _was _heading that way until you stopped," complains Jasper bitterly under his breath. Nonetheless he takes hold of the hand that Edward offers and pulls himself to his feet. The scent of recent rain greets Jasper's nostrils as they melt into the cool loaminess of the forest, heading to the path that leads to south side of the lake.

* * *

Quotes:

_'It is easy to go down into Hell; night and day, the gates of dark Death stand wide; but to climb back again, to retrace one's steps to the upper air - there's the rub, the task.'_ ~Virgil


	13. Learning to Fly

Fic: After the Storm  
Rating: M  
Characters: Edward, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Jane, Alec, Felix, Bonnie, Jimmy, Ashley, Alice  
Pairings: Edward/Jasper  
Chapter Title: Learning to Fly  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Summit and Stephenie Meyer do, no money being made off this. This story mine. Characters of Twilight and associated - not mine. OC characters Jimmy Oaks, Bonnie Simmons, Ashley Jameson - all mine. Don't sue.

Summary: Self-confessed, vampire-obsessed man, Major Jasper Whitlock comes across Edward Cullen one dark, stormy night. Vampire Edward affects his human life in such a way that Jasper has to decide what he is willing to do for life and love. An insight into a world of obsessive love and betrayal, where lines are crossed for friendship and honour; and madness is only one small step away. AU,E/J,dark

Please Note: Dark Edward, Dark Jasper, M-rated for violence, other graphic content and use of crude language.

* * *

After the Storm chapter 13: Learning to Fly

_"Ordinarily he was insane, but he had lucid moments when he was merely stupid." ~Heinrich Heine_

Recent rainfall had only served to highlight the greenness of the forest, and heighten the scents found within. The sweet smell of new growth, the darker, mustier smell of recycling vegetation - it all permeates the men's senses as they walk unhurriedly through the trees.

Beneath his shod feet, Jasper feels the change of the terrain, the hardness of the grass-covered fields giving way to a forest floor littered with moss-covered twigs and dead leaves. Eyes previously darkened by his humanness are acutely perceptive in his vampire state, and he notices immediately the difference upon entrance to the forest. Beneath the huge canopy above, where once he thought it was dim, is now well-lit and he is astonished by the sheer amount of things he has previously missed as they are highlighted by shafts of bright light piercing through gaps in the overlying canopy.

He looks around in sheer amazement, head turning sharply at every movement he discerns, and every sound he distinguishes. He takes a step forward and is once again surprised at the distance one step can make. Reaching out cautiously with one hand, he pokes the side of a tree, pulling it back quickly as his finger immerses into the wood as if a hot knife through butter. 'Amazing,' he grins. He cannot help but smirk at his newfound strength.

Jasper forgets the vampire at his side in the midst of his new discoveries.

However, his vampire has not forgotten about him.

Glancing out the corner of his eye, Edward takes in the altered form of his mate. He allows Jasper the time to exclaim and vociferate over every new find and discovery as the once human man reacquaints himself with the world around him. He notes the crimson red eyes that his lover now sports do not detract from the handsome visage that drew Edward in the first instance to the man. He is still _his _Jasper.

Edward finds it mesmerising to hear his mate's thoughts, as if watching a babe take its first steps, or say its first words. It seems to Edward that it is by far the most interesting thing that he has done yet in his lifetime.

He takes in Jasper's love of wildlife, of nature itself: the simple appreciation of the moss found on a rotting log, the sheer fascination with various eight-legged creatures weaving webs or hiding in the bark, and the love for all four-legged animals snuffling and snorting across their path. He even holds a fondness for the symbiotic plant that grows upon another living tree, despite its tendencies to strangle the host as it matures. Jasper can also hear the faint sound of sap travelling its burgeoning journey between the trunk and the bark of each tree, a fact that Edward garners from the man's thoughts. The Jasper Whitlock Edward is uncovering has an abundance of love; he has an affinity for all things green - loving plant life from sapling to tree; finding true wonderment in fledging chicks to the full grown adult birds. He finds himself wondering if Jasper can hear more in their birdsong than he can, for the man listens in abject wonder to their joyful song almost as if they are talking to him, relating to him whilst trilling incessantly around him.

Leaning casually against a tree trunk he quietly calls out, "Its unnatural how they are singing around you. By rights, they should be hiding, fearful of the predator that is in their midst."

The calm and deliberate manner in which his mate turns towards him gives Edward pause, carefully considering Jasper's charisma and character. When he sees Jasper's measured, patient smile, to Edward it is truly reflective of his quintessence, his core. He cannot help but grin back, reassured that his man is as beautiful as what he has observed for all these years. Emotions cross unguarded over Jasper's face while he listens avidly to the sounds that surround him, from the chirrups of the insects to the whistling and cackling of different species of bird life. His man's fascination is apparent. All of it, all of this; Jasper loves and because _he _does, so does Edward.

He smiles as he elongates his strides to catch up with Jasper. Edward loves the very essence of what makes his man who he is. Edward is right there with Jasper, rediscovering the world alongside him...

They finally reach the edge of the trees. Grasping Jasper's hand lightly in his, Edward tugs him back into the warmth of the now fully risen sun, walking alongside each other as they leave the cool shadows of the trees and make their way to the place they had first sat those many days ago.

They lie, basking in the sun, and grinning foolishly, he tugs at the grass, casually throwing the broken blades in the direction of the lake, all the while laughing silently in his head as he watches his blond mate attempt a similar thing - with far different results.

"Oh, for the love of all that is holy!" exclaims Jasper again as he holds up yet another clump of grass in his frustrated grip. Edward snickers quietly and keeps his head lowered, attempting to hide his broad smirk.

"I heard that," mutters a peevish Jasper, shaking the dirt free from the roots before he angrily tosses the clod of grass. In a graceful arc, it flies and with a small plop, it lands in the middle of the lake.

Jasper stares at it, disbelief written on his face. "Well! Did you see that?! That was only a small toss, not even a throw and look at the distance it travelled! _Yours _have been incomparable," taunts Jasper with a self-satisfied grin. He leans back against his folded hands, staring up at the sky. "I can beat you now," he claims loftily, smugness emanating from his person as he nestles further into the grassy bank.

"Because it was a competition... of course! Why did I not see that?"

Jasper opens his mouth to retort, but no words come. Finally, he says mulishly, "Be silent."

Edward sniggers, nonchalantly pulling up tufts of grass, "At least I manage to remove my blades of grass minus the roots. But I _could _pull up mounds of dirt with my grass and use them in a slinging contest with you, I am sure, if only to please you."

He hears Jasper huff moodily. "Well, not everyone is as perfect as dear Edward Cullen," comes the sarcastic reply. Edward raises an inquiring brow at the waspishness of the comment, but says nothing in reply.

After a moment, Jasper gruffs, revealing the cause of the disgruntlement written in his tension-filled body. "I cannot do this, Edward. Everything I touch breaks off, apart or disintegrates entirely within my grasp. How long is it before I manage this newly acquired strength?"

"How long does it take a babe to walk?"

"You _have _to be pulling my leg. I do not think I have the time to relearn crawling, walking and all the rest!"

He pulls the downhearted man to rest beside him, grasping his nape lightly in reassurance. "Jasper," he begins soothingly, "you must learn to crawl before you can walk and walk before you can run. It is the way of man. Do not be in a hurry. It will come with time."

"I fear I do not have time!"

Amused, Edward lets out a small bark of laughter. "There is time, Jasper. That is all we have now - time. We have an eternity to hone your skills," he says, brushing an errant strand off Jasper's disgruntled face. "You have much to gain, Jasper. Good things take time. Newborn strength only lasts for so long. Enjoy it, for all too soon, it will be gone, and you will mourn its loss." Gently, he pulls the man closer, wordlessly encouraging him to curve into his embrace. He relishes the feeling of Jasper nestling into his chest. Wanting Jasper to see some levity in the situation, Edward quickly constructs a plan in his mind. Holding the blond man firmly, Edward holds his breath, before baiting his lover casually, "I know I am already lamenting the loss of you being able to sleep. It reassured me of at least several hours of silence."

The thought warns him fractionally before it happens, and Edward is able to roll atop of his mate, keeping Jasper's arms locked in place as the man tries to get at him. Jasper strives to free himself, the notion at the forefront of his mind - the thought of thrashing his bronze-haired man; a thought in which Edward finds much amusement.

"Oh ho, so you wish to wrestle me, young Jasper? Does it irk you that I find your antics and moodiness funny? Caustic Jasper is _very _gay."

Throwing his head back, Edward roars, further entertained as Jasper renews his efforts to be free of Edward's grasp. Laughingly, Edward allows himself to be rolled to the side and lays chortling as Jasper pummels him in jest.

"Stop! Stop! I implore you, Jasper! Let up, will you?" he cries gaspingly, his laughter still ringing out in the air.

Jasper holds him down, growling playfully in his ear, "Do you give, Edward?"

"I give! I do!" Satisfied, Jasper sits back, allowing Edward to prop himself upon his elbows and look at his man, delight upon his face. Edward laughs again at the smug countenance in his mate's eyes. Teasing, he reminds the man of the earlier incidents, "Admit it, Jasper. It is somewhat funny. You have pulled off door knobs..."

"I didn't know you couldn't pull that hard..." mutters Jasper defensively.

"...crushed banisters..." Edward taunts.

"It never happened before!" wails Jasper.

"... broken tree limbs..."

"_That _was an accident!" declares Jasper vehemently, shaking a finger at a laughing Edward.

"... and then there was that hole you put in that fallen log!"

Crestfallen, Jasper looks down at his hands. "All right. So it takes a little getting used to, this newfound strength. Stop laughing at me."

Mildly chastised, Edward leans forward and with a finger under Jasper's chin, he tips the man's disheartened face to his scrutiny. "Jasper, it is simply a learning curve. Not everyone has it all worked out in one day. The majority of us take weeks, months to get our heads around what was simply taken for granted in our previous lives as humans. Luckily for you, you have me."

"Gee.... lucky me."

Edward sighs. _This is not going to be easy._ "Ingrate."

"Insufferable man."

"Ungrateful wretch."

They lie comfortably in silence, each contemplating what the future holds for them and whilst neither man is wont to reveal his hopes with the other, their thoughts are definitely on the same path. They are both anticipating the time when they can be together without fear of retribution, fear of being left behind, and most of all, to be able to love freely and unconditionally.

The excitement that pulses in the air is almost palpable as both men's thoughts follow a similar track, but only one of them confident in his ability to perform when the time comes.

That one is not Jasper.

Despite his excitement at being on a level that is on par with his vampire lover and destined-to-be mate, Jasper is a little frustrated at the changes in his strength and agility. He had not expected it to be so large a change that it would require him to re-learn that which he has taken for granted to now.  
_  
_'This new world is going to take some getting used to,' reflects Jasper as he takes in the world around him. Peering at a blade of grass, for example, is not the same as it once was, instead he can see the minutest details, the small veins within, and it is with astonishment that he finds not just one shade, but a multitude of greens contained within the singular blade. He sighs as he takes in its beauty before flinging it away with no small amount of irritation.

Exhaling heavily, he worries at his lip, wondering if when the time comes to 'partake' in all that is Edward , he might damage his vampire. Fleeting images of pulling off a limb from his mate in his haste to consummate, or... Jasper stops, intense horror flowing through him. 'What if I pull on his... organ too hard and it comes off?'

"Oh please - organ makes it sound like something to be played with. Well," without missing a beat, Edward mischievously intones - "it is something to play with, but rest assured, it will not come off in your grasp."

Relief flooding through him at the assurance, Jasper scrutinizes the quietly contemplative vampire, in part to reassure himself that this is real and in part to ogle shamelessly at the vampire's beauty. He grins slyly at the inquisitive quirk of the brow from his subject of perusal. Jasper uses the moment to infer his salacious thoughts by way of sliding his eyes from top to toe of said subject, taking the time to appreciate fully the very length of the glorious man that is Edward Cullen.

Trying to find out what limitations there may be with his gift, he swiftly shifts his thoughts to those of a more intimate nature, thinking hard about what exactly he would do to Edward - should the occasion present itself - and is rewarded with a scarcely breathing, very rigid-in-every-aspect, wanton vampire.

But just when Edward appears as if he is about to leap upon him and make those thoughts a reality, Jasper quickly switches paths. He thinks of disturbing images, bringing to mind a local man - portly-figured - taking his monthly bath. He thinks of Jane and imagines her on her knees before the same said man. The blond feels the previously rising desire dissolve rapidly into a feeling of utter disgust and he freezes, shuddering violently. Edward, too, halts in his tracks, his expression a comical twist between want and repulsion.

"Stop that, Jasper!"

The blond-haired man manages to raise a cynical eyebrow in response before turning to lie upon his back, his focus at the sky, pretending to ignore the allure of the man beside him. A small part of Jasper is still repulsed by his own thoughts and ruefully, he thinks he may have to reconsider his future ways of handling these emotions.

"Yes, please _do _reconsider, I beg of you. I should -- that was.... contemptible. That man...Jane..." the shuddering note in Edward's voice causes Jasper to stifle a chuckle - "that was an unjust move, Jasper Whitlock."

A self-satisfied grin appears upon the blond's face.

"No," he corrects Edward, "that was interesting. An experiment if you will."

Thinking carefully, he replays it back in his mind. He assesses how quickly it affected the other vampire, wondering how long it would take a stranger to react to the change in feeling. Unlike Edward, other people would only be able to feel, not see or hear the thoughts he chooses to manifest that feeling with and this worries him. Will it work as effectively? 'Hmm... much contemplation required methinks. Perhaps Carlisle and Esme might be willing to help me practice my gift.'

"Oh, do ask them, Jasper. Please do not subject me to that experimentation."

At the thought of Edward's maker and mate, Jasper is reminded of the other vampires, yet unmentioned - Alec and Jane. He turns his thoughts inwards: 'What about Alice?' Lying back as he cogitates, he wonders what can he do about this situation? Already Edward has indicated that Jane and Alec would not leave without his decision, but he does not want Edward to leave his side nor does he want Edward to accompany him. If he had his way, neither of them would have to go at all. 'What to do?' He frowns, pursing his lips in thought.

"Jasper, stop thinking." Questioningly, he turns towards Edward who is smiling resignedly at him. The bronze haired man stares at him for a moment before stating, "Let's do something to keep your mind off it. We have a lake here. Let us swim."

"Swim?"

"Yes, you know..."

"... that thing humans do when in the water," Jasper finishes. A thought occurs to him and he turns to Edward, curiosity on his face as he asks, "Can vampires swim?"

Edward gives him a level stare and Jasper thanks the Gods he cannot blush now, for he recalls vividly the last occasion they had swam in this same lake. Naked. Tag. Touching-naked-Edward-tag. Touching-naked-_WET_-Edward tag. A rise in a certain portion of his anatomy tells him and anyone else who cared to note, that Jasper remembers that event most accurately. "Ah, yes, of course... ignore the question," he murmurs, his mind still firmly ensconced in the memory.

"As you wish." Swiftly moving to his feet, Edward extends a hand to Jasper, pulling the blond man up with a slight pull. Forgetting his new strength, Jasper also pulls himself up - too fast though, the momentum carrying him forward - and he finds himself falling into the other man's embrace. Startled, embarrassed and most apologetic, Jasper quickly makes to move away, but Edward holds him firmly against his body, his words low and suggestive, "Well, if I had known that you wanted a romp, we could have done that in the woods."

Again, Jasper is thankful for the vampire's pale colouring. But it does not stop him from feeling flustered, and biting his lip, he pulls away from the alluring vampire. "I am not the one who has ceased all pertinent activity at every turn."

"Touché, Jasper." Laughing at the hungry look in his vampire's eyes, Edward begins to unbutton his shirt as, running a hand awkwardly along his neck, Jasper tries to smooth his countenance, but his eyes are pulled without volition toward the handsome man when he undresses.

Halting his movements, Jasper peruses the man's body slowly, becoming mesmerised by his vampire's fingers coolly taking one small button and easing it slowly out through its companion button hole. He takes a small breath as the lean fingers glide down to the next and the next, undoing them with careless ease. Finally, the man finishes and lets the shirt drape open. Jasper slides his heated inspection from top to bottom, stopping at every little dip and curve along the way before finally reaching the waistband that hides the rest of Edward from his view. With a small growl, he commands Edward, "Take them off. Now," his eyes still fastened on the line that disappears into his pants.

"Say please," mocks Edward, but when his eyes meet Jasper's piercing gaze, he feels a shock run through him at the dark need in Jasper's eyes. He finds himself fumbling with his pants, hurriedly moving to shuck them to the ground, but his shoes get in the way and he clumsily takes them off before pulling the material free from his ankles. Stepping out of them, he slides his shirt down his arms to join the rest of his clothing.

Finally, he stands there proudly on display for his newborn mate and a thrill runs through him, coalescing into his hardening length as the man hungrily takes him in with one single glance before stepping toward him.

When Jasper steps forward, his pace is unhurried, almost light, yet Edward feels like he is being stalked.

"Jasper..." Edward stops talking as he notices... Jasper is walking naked before him and Edward lets out a whoosh of air as he takes in his mate - _all_ of his mate: the broad, firm shoulders, the lightly muscled chest tapering to his waist, the fine delineation of hair that rises proudly from the apex of his legs, thinning out as it reaches that button at his belly, and -- Edward draws a shuddering breath - the hard erection, brushing against those firm stomach muscles.

Feeling a tightness in his chest, he finds he cannot breathe as his lover continues to glide towards him. The anticipation is almost too much and he closes his eyes, sensing Jasper walking around behind him and he has the sudden urge to cover himself as he also senses the avaricious contemplation of his person.

Yet his lover does not touch him...

Edward waits, anticipation building within and it is with a sigh that after an almost indeterminable time, he feels the highly anticipated touch of his lover - fingers that trail languidly up his naked back and a profusion of feelings grows within him - excitement, want and anticipation; making him harder than he has been before.

Unbidden, his body moves sinuously as Jasper's fingers trace the line of his spine, and Edward revels in the feelings coursing through him. A warm breath at his ear sends a current through his body to earth at his feet. Lips graze his nape, and another current shoots through him, his nipples tightening and hardening with desire.

Moaning he arches his head, mutely requesting for more from his lover...

Fingers grip his shoulders. A tongue dips delicately into the curve behind his ear. He breathes sharply. Tingles of awareness make their way down his chest, gathering into a swirling maelstrom in his stomach. Lips suckle upon the sensitive lobe, and he shivers in delight at his lover's forwardness. Warm lips joined by a silky moist tongue begin their descent down the side of his throat, licking lightly along his collar to the curve of his shoulder, gently exploring every pore, angle and line. He groans as the riotous feelings threaten to explode from him.

A light breeze floats over his naked form, stimulating and scintillating as his Jasper palms his hips whilst nibbling back along his shoulder to the hollow at the base of his neck; the combination causing Edward to shudder and sigh; his own lips parting, his own tongue snaking out to caress his upper lip as his head falls to the side. Instinctively, he moves his body towards his man, silently willing him to smooth and caress his skin. He hears the gentle laugh before one hand stirs, shifting from his hip to trail casually, almost lazily, along the line of his waist, drawing insolent little circles upon his skin. Involuntarily, he jerks his hips in response and he hears the chuckle against the curve of his throat.

Both hands move, the pads of his fingertips sliding gradually, indolently, upward. They brush lightly against the hardened nipples on his rigid chest. A cry leaves his parted lips, the rush of pleasure so gratifyingly intense, he shudders shakily, legs threatening to give beneath him. And when they are teased again, he throws his head back, gripping his lover's hips behind him as he undulates his own hips, seeking relief.

He feels a breath in his ear as Jasper questions lowly, "Ready for more, Edward?" before Jasper's hand glides down, lingering agonisingly over each dip and hollow before he feels it brush against his length. As fingers wrap around his painfully hard erection, an arm encircling his waist pulls him into the curve of his lover's body. Gasping at the simultaneous feel of Jasper's hand sliding down his erect length and Jasper's hard cock against the lower part of his back, he cannot help but cry out.

"Oh fuck.... Jasper..."

He holds fast to Jasper's hips, as Jasper's thumb rubs over his slit, smothering the head and length of his cock with his own liquids and sliding smoothly in Edward's instigated rhythm. Edward moans indistinctly, his hips rolling rhythmically aiding his movements along his tumid length. He grinds hard against Jasper. A muffled groan against his skin and a lustful passionate thrust against him is Edward's reward.

Like an aphrodisiac, a wave of libidinous and carnal feeling washes over Edward and his Jasper pushes his hips violently against him, thrusting harder in his own eagerness. Unrestrained moans and incoherent whispers bathe his ear as Jasper's erection slides against his skin. Edward can feel the build up within himself and knows he is not far from his release.

Swiftly he turns in his Jasper's embrace and plunges his hands into his lover's hair. Edward assails him with both his tongue and his erection - one exploring the depths of his sweet mouth - laving, tasting, dipping, touching; the other - grinding, thrusting, moving, sliding. He pulls Jasper's leg up over his hip, encouraging the man with a heated stare to continue moving against him, tilting his hips to further the angle to benefit them both as their erections slide sensuously against one another. The friction is heavenly, forcing him to grab the blond beneath his ass, pulling him further against him.

With quiet desperation in his voice, he mutters, "Please.... Jasper ... let me feel you come against me."

"No," he hears Jasper saying. He opens his eyes, staring hard at his blond vampire mate. "I want you," comes the commanding growl, "-- all of you, Edward. I want to taste you again."

Edward's eyes close at the remembered thought of Jasper's once human mouth pressed between his legs, the blood of the human woman adding a deliciousness to the already heady feeling. He is pulled back to the present when Jasper drawls his name out enticingly, "Edward..."

It sends shivers down his spine...

Edward stares at his lover, his mate, anticipation building. A loud gasp, a hand slipping between his legs, and Edward's hips jerk forward, wanting - nay - _needing _more.

His face is grasped gently, tugged lightly forward and lips sweep heatedly across his, causing them to part and allowing Jasper entrance. Desperately, the blond's tongue snakes inside, seemingly seeking acquiescence for what he is about to do, and Edward responds with equal desperation and ardour, finally allowing himself to feel _everything _after such a long and extended wait.

Desire-filled eyes stare at his blond man as Jasper coaxes him onto the grass, the blades tickling his skin, and all too soon, Jasper's body is sliding up over him.

Edward forgets everything else around him.

Every morsel that is his lover, his mate, moves delectably against him, a rough caress as skin glides its way up his nerve-filled body.

Faintly, he feels Jasper's hands moving softly against the side of his face, his fingers tracing his brow, the line of his cheek, to slide unerringly to the corner of his mouth before tugging insistently at his lips. A breathy whisper emerges as Jasper's finger traces the line of his bottom lip before gently pushing into his mouth and Edward is compelled to wrap his lips around it. He winds his tongue around his Jasper's finger, savouring the feel of it inside him.

Senses sing as he feels the silky smoothness of Jasper's renewed body, the breath that brushes over his skin, the smell that floods his nose, and the muttered whispers that speak of illicit, intimate and erotic acts combining with the evocative thoughts, images and emotions coming from his wanton man.

A deep groan from Jasper sounds in the air and Edward can feel Jasper's swollen cock pressing against his own erection and cannot help but rock his hips, creating the most delicious friction against both their cocks.

"Fuck, Edward..."

He sees Jasper's eyes darken with the force of his want. He feels the responding current that runs through him in answer. Jasper's hand grasps his chin, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss and the swirling maelstrom threatens to burst as their tongues slide sinuously against one another.

_Oh God, the taste of Jasper.... _

Breathlessly they pull apart, and Edward's eyes lock onto his lover's lips. Dark need flares in his lover's eyes and Edward wants nothing more than to feel his mate inside him.

The blond's hands rove, learning every valley, line and crevice, coaxing the flesh beneath his questing fingers to melt and supplicate. From the curve of a chest, to the line of a hip, his fingers question Edward's body; his mouth seeking answers and Edward's body is responding with everything he has in him. Edward barely breathes, so caught up is he in this line of questioning; he only lets out a weak whimper and a loud moan. A moan that soon changes to a deep, guttural groan as Jasper moves between his legs, mouth seeking and finding entrance to Edward's most intimate self.

Eyes open and stare down at the blond head between his thighs. His fingers stroke through his Jasper's hair, his eyes heavy with desire as he sees Jasper's tongue snake out to lick his lips. Edward realises that he wants this, to be able to feel his mate's mouth around him. Warm skin feels lean fingers simultaneously grasping his firm sac and the base of his tumid length. Hot thoughts, moist tongue, swirling, twirling; one in this head, one around that.

_"Jasper..."_

He shudders as Jasper drags his finger in tiny circles, his hand tracing through his curls, Jasper's hair tickling the inside of his thighs, palm cupping his sac and Edward can feel the anticipation and excitement building higher inside. A thrill of excitement runs through him at the touch of Jasper's tongue against his skin, trailing moistly down over his sac, taking first one ball in his mouth then swapping for the other. A sole finger presses against his perineum.

With a gasp, all yearning and thirsting is forgotten and his lip is bit as his lover laves his opening with venom, swirling a firm, but insistent tongue sensually against him. A concentration of intimate images, the undulation and rocking movements of erotically entwined lovers fill Edward's mind, Jasper slides up his body to slip his tongue inside his mouth while fingers begin their exploration... Thoughts race incoherently through his mind as one, two, three fingers slide inside him and his body arches in undeniable pleasure.

Fingers leave him after encouraging his openness and he moans in protest, only to breathe sharply and groan in heartfelt relief as they are replaced by Jasper's own hard swollen shaft pressing against the juncture of his thighs. His pulse leaps anew as his cock throbs and moves against Jasper's taut stomach, the tip pressing against him. He watches, eyes heavy-lidded as Jasper coats his length with his own venom, tongue coating his palm, stroking his length before bidding entrance.

"Oh fuck me, Jasper..."

Jasper moves agonisingly slowly, simulating the feel of his fingers previously as he bids entrance to Edward. His lover's legs open further and Japser feels himself drop between Edward's parted thighs, the feel of his coarse hair sliding erotically again his sac. His head swims with the delectable feel of being absorbed finally by his lover. The very idea of being inside Edward has always intrigued Jasper. Now that the moment has arrived, he finds himself deliberating between the allure of the idea and the reality of the situation, and his mental images mingle delightfully with the actual reality.

Hot thoughts, moist tongue, swirling, twirling. Gasping, groaning, multitudes of sin; the thoughts of twining lovers, the thoughts of shining skin.

And then he is engulfed; sliding into a depth of warmth, of infinite pleasure, wrapping tightly, gliding down his shaft; smooth gradual movements, sliding, shafting, smoothing; and he keens into the silence, desperately seeking more friction from his man.

_'Edward.'_

Trembling at the assault on his senses, he feels Edward's body sucking him in with abandon, sees the breathlessness in his lover's face. The erstwhile tongue debates with his and the resultant familiar tightening in his balls forces Jasper to eagerly thrust further into his vampire's pliant body. It feels so deliciously sinful, so delightfully immoral after not having been able to do it for so long. He wants more than this. He wants all of Edward. He pleads as he writhes, the words pouring forth, "Now, Edward! Please!"

He hears the rumbling growl, feels the tension, the bunching muscles and with a cry and a barely coherent "Jasper..." Edward climaxes, evidence of his release splashing up between them.

At that, Jasper throws his head back, hands fisting hair, hips pushing into his vampire. A litany of words flow from his lips unbidden and dazedly he stares at the sky as his vampire lathes and coaxes a lyrical orgasm from his willing body.

He swears there are stars behind his eyes as he comes down from his violent explosion. He murmurs, words indistinguishable.

With a single, quietly spoken word, Edward bids Jasper to hush, licking his lips as he eyes the slowly subduing but still desirous man before him. He pulls Jasper down toward him, encouraging the man with both eyes and hands to rest upon the grass.

Shakily, his legs trembling still from the forceful, emotive climax, Jasper falls back to lie next to his lover, grateful to be horizontal and no longer vertical.

"That was incredible, Edward. Thank you."

Beside him, Edward chuckles gently in his ear as he holds the blond tightly in his embrace. "We still haven't gone into the water yet, lover. There's more to come." He presses his lips to Jasper's shoulder, grinning wickedly, "Much, much more."

* * *

The sun shone as the lovers slowly walked from the water's edge, their arms entwined. The swim had been most invigorating. Only Jasper had to relearn how to swim as a vampire. He had soon worked out that his new body had a tendency to sink like a stone and it was only through sheer agility and power that it moved so well in the water. Upon managing this new skill, he found the propulsion through the water was fantastically different - fast and agile, he just turn and change direction. It was exhilarating in comparison to his old humanness.

Reaching their discarded clothing, they stop to touch and caress like any new lovers.

"I love the joy you feel. You make me see myself in a new light," murmurs Edward as he leans his forehead upon the blond man.

Jasper stares earnestly at his vampire. "This is all new, yet old. I felt like I saw my home, my land, differently when you first arrived, and now I am seeing it all again. In such a short period of time I am experiencing it all anew. I find myself fascinated, astounded and in wonderment. I don't know if you truly understand how different this is for me. I was convinced that my life was drab and dreary and I had resigned myself to a hell on earth. This change - it's all so different, yet so special. I have you. I have this new life. I am a new person. I can relinquish the claims my old life had on me."

He feels the slight change in breath as Edward leans towards him, lips claiming his in the gentlest of kisses.

"I sincerely hope you continue to feel this way." He feels Edward pull away. "Come Jasper. Let us dress for I fear all too soon, we may no longer be alone."

"How long did you ask them to stay away?"

"Until you were changed. We had estimated about five days, but you took less time than that. I cannot help thinking that Jane and Alec will want to see you as soon as possible. I am sure that Felix is posted nearby to let them know when we emerged."

Reluctantly, Jasper releases the other man and starts to gather his clothing. As they dress, he surreptitiously ogles his Edward.

"It is rude to stare."

"I was not staring."

"You were staring."

Jasper shrugs on his shirt, declaring, "I was checking to see if the back half was as good as the front half."

Pulling up his pants, Edward teases, "Considering you have been in close quarters with that part of me for the better part of the afternoon, I would have expected you to have known."

In comfortable silence, they finish dressing, but are loathe to leave the peaceful serenity of 'their' spot. In silent agreement, they both plop down upon the grass, lying back as the sun beats down. After a while, Jasper asks the question he has wanted to know since that first night. "You have done nothing but exercise considerable effort to not turn me until you absolutely were in no position but to do so. Why is that?"

"I did not wish it for you."

"Why?

"For many reasons, not least of all the fact that you will turn into a monster."

"But am I not one already?" He treads cautiously around the subject. "I have already slain people, Edward. Surely that is monstrous enough?"

Non-committally, Edward asks, "Is it?"

"I do not know. why don't you tell me?"

"Why did you feel compelled to kill Bonnie?"

"For you?"

"A fine welcome home gift, I have to say. And Ashley?"

Jasper stops, thinking. Shortly, he replies, "For me."

"Vengeance? To appease your soul after the loss of Phillip? I can understand that. The harassment, the pain relived each time he tormented you. And Jimmy? Why Jimmy, Jasper?"

"For sustenance, to save him, to not let the others kill him in a macabre fashion."

"Does that not tell you that you are far from a monster, Jasper?"

He turns to Edward, confusion in his eyes. "You consider yourself a monster, yet you are a good man."

"I am a hazard of nature. My maker made a mistake in turning me. He should have left me alone."

Wordless at this show of self-hate, Jasper can only sit quietly next to his vampire man. Together, they stare out at the scenery, before Jasper says softly, "Not everything is so black and white."

"Day and night, earth and sky... everything seems quite cut and dry," the tone is dispassionate, downtrodden, resignedly so.

"Please Edward... Do not believe that your vampire beauty is only a front, a mask for that inner monster." Jasper comes to a resolution and turning; he takes Edward's face in between his palms and entreats the bronze-haired man to look at him. "I do not want you to hide, Edward. Do not be denied what could be a happy and wonderful life. I will not allow it." As Edward tries to pull away, Jasper stops him. "Please! It is cold and lifeless to live without love. We both know this. Do not hide from me, from us, from what we could have."

Edward tries to shake his head in denial, but Jasper holds firm. Giving his vampire a slight shake, he says again, "Do not hide, Edward. Your demons are from your past. They are not the here and now. Believe me. I entreat you to hear me. This is not your fault!"

With a wretch, Edward frees himself and walks away, turning his back to Jasper. "I am a violent creature, Jasper. That is what I am, what you have become. We are monsters in the eyes of humans."

"You saved me, Edward. You cannot be a monster if you saved me. I was muddling through my life, barely existing. People would not talk to me; people avoided my path when I ventured out, and I promised I wouldn't weep at their callousness, their inherent humanness, their irrational fear, but I found myself doing just that on many a day. Weeping for the injustice, crying at the unfairness of it all; I was wondering how I was going to get out of this hole I had dug myself; it was too deep and I was alone."

He glides up behind his lover, smoothing his hands over his back. He feels the muscles tense beneath his touch, but not one to be thwarted, Jasper nonetheless lays his cheek against his lover's shoulder. "You may claim to be evil: monstrous, wicked, and dangerous, but to me you will always be my life, my heart, and my saviour. You reminded me how to smile, how to make living and being alive seem worthwhile again. Like a brightly burning torch, you lit the path alight for me when life had become so dark and dismal. You! You were there. No monster can do that. That comes from a place of innocence, a place of hope."

Forcing Edward to turn and face him Jasper vows, "There is still innocence within you that I will find and prove to you, and that innocence and purity will be mine, and mine alone."

"I am a vampire. They are not innocent nor pure creatures. They are a product of night."

"Night is but the absence of light. There is light then greater light. The greater light we see is daylight. Therefore night time is still light. Ergo, you are a creature of light."

Edward laughs, "I had never thought of it that way."

"Have you ever killed a vampire?"

"No, Jasper. In the century I have lived, I have not needed to. The Volturi do the slewing of vampires should they err in their ways, but for the most part, no vampire kills another unless they really need to. I liken it to a gentlemen's code."

"Do you think you could kill the ones here if it came to it?"

"Jane? Alec? Felix? If they threaten you I think I would have no compunction _not_ to, but I do not think I could do so unless I had to."

"Do you not think that alone shows you to be a good man? Any other person would perhaps kill them. For they are an annoyance in their derision, their contempt and their general lack of pleasantness."

Edward chuckles and reaches out to pull Jasper into his side. "Perhaps, Jasper. Perhaps. Now hush, you are scaring away the wildlife."

* * *

_Jasper... Jasper... Jasper..._

The call along the wind disturbs him. Sharply he turns his head, his eyes gleaming red and piercing as they scan the surrounding terrain. Meticulously, he moves to a crouching position his eyes never stopping their constant search for the owner of the voice. He feels the movement of Edward as he too gets into a similar position.

A sweet smell comes towards them upon the gentle breeze, bringing to Jasper's mind fairy floss, popcorn and bonfires.

"Jane," he hears Edward hiss. Snarling in his throat, Jasper makes to leap up, but Edward stops him with a smooth touch to his wrist.

"Wait."

Cautiously they both stand, their eyes listening intently for the arrival of the three from Volterra. Edward shakes his head and indicates to Jasper with his fingers. No, only two. Slowly, the newcomers emerge from the trees, their paleness almost shocking in the brightness of the sun's light.

"Hello, Jasper."

"Jane. I thought you had made your exit quietly."

"Well, I could not very well leave without you, or have you forgotten that small detail of your sister?"

"No, I have not. But I am allowed to hope."

Her cold smile at his whimsical comment draws a shiver of contempt down his spine, stiffening his resolve to keep Edward away from her, away from the Volturi. They cannot be trusted. He can feel their impatience, their lack of empathy, and most of all, he can feel their arrogant confidence. He assumes that this confidence is about him; the assumption that he would willingly accept any terms in order to see his sister. They discount his feelings for Edward, ignore the past fifteen years of the grief process, and his acceptance that Alice was gone, and most of all, they do not count the damaging emotions unerringly inflicted by his father upon his young boy-self for the loss of his younger sibling. All of these things they should count however, because they all culminate to a lack of want and desire to see his last remaining family member, irrespective of the fact that _she _is indeed the _last _of his own family left in this world.

A coldness sweeps through him at their arrogance, their conceitedness and their disdainful hauteur. A snarl leaves his throat at their impudence.

"Jasper, no!"

His eyes gleam, brilliant and red. He stares at his mate, anger blazing in his fiery glare. "Do not stop me, Edward. This is not your concern."

"Edward, listen to your mate," jeers Jane. "He does not want your interference."

Scowling at the young girl, Jasper steels himself for what he is about to do. Briefly closing his eyes, he lets his feelings for Edward flood through him: the love, the desire. Opening them, Jasper holds the eyes of his man, and lets the feelings flow out towards him. Hearing Edward gasp at the intensity, Jasper refocuses on his hatred of Jane and Alec - the desire to kill, to maim the twins, the gnawing feeling of vengeance against their earlier toying of him. He directs all of it fully at his mate.

As Edward leaps towards Jane, his growl is the only giveaway. With a quick twist of his body, Alec swings around to protect his sibling, but Jasper is already there, pushing his shoulder hard into the solar plexus of the young boy, whilst simultaneously sweeping his leg against the nearby girl's shins. The three hit the ground with reverberating thuds. Birds flutter up with startled shrieks and indignant squawks, but the four vampires notice not, for the ground upon which they stand is a swirling mist of vampires, dust, dirt, grass and other debris. It is a fight in which only the victorious will survive.

* * *

It is over.

Birds fly high above the trees, circling slowly in ever decreasing circles. Dust slowly settles and leaves that were swirling furiously now sink slowly toward the earth. Two figures stand, their silhouettes indistinguishable from one another as debris continues to settle around them, covering them in dirt and brush. The absence of sound is eerie.

Finally one of them moves. He sinks to the ground, grasping futilely at the broken pieces lying there.

"Leave it alone," says the other brusquely.

Crawling now, the first shakes his head, refusing to believe what is in front of his eyes, his words mumbled and indistinct as he claws ineffectually at the remnants upon the ground, searching and gathering the remains of what was once the vampire they called Jane.

"I said, leave it alone! Do not touch her." The voice is thunderous.

Another pair of vampires emerge from the nearby forest. Wordlessly they take in the scene before moving closer. Esme moves to crouch next to the kneeling vampire while Carlisle stands before the other.

"It is done," Carlisle's voice is flat, but emphatic.

"Yes," the reply is short and succinct.

"I'm sorry," Esme's voice is soft and she looks up from beside the still kneeling vampire.

The man standing answers her as he looks down at the one on the ground. His face is impassive, impossible to read. "It is of no consequence. It could not be helped." The response is unemotional as if said by rote.

"Jasper..."

With a sigh, Jasper looks down at the ground where remnants of Alec and Jane remain. Despite knowing what could happen if he doesn't, he cannot bring himself to burn their remains.

He stares at the man on the ground, knowing his vampire is in there. Somewhere. Broken, damaged Edward. Jasper sighs. He tries hard to not blame himself, but there was no chance of him getting to Edward - not with Alec around. Jane's power was strong and the torment she kept putting Edward under while Alec and Jasper were busy, it did something to Jasper's bronze-haired vampire.

And _that _he does not like, in the least.

The fight was hard and images keep impinging upon his mind. Memories of tearing limbs, of cries of pain... it is too much for him. He wishes to remove the imprinted images where they currently reside, in the back of his mind.

A cry comes from the man on the ground. Rocking back and forth upon his knees, his hair tousled and dirty, he sobs. The innumerable emotions that flit across his face reconciles with the multitude of emotions that float to Jasper: an outpouring of grief shot through with anger, undeniable hurt, despair, and resignation. Jasper is aware of Edward's innumerable sufferings through the ages. One cannot live for a century without being hurt in some way. However, he has never seen this dogged resignation in his vampire before.

Jasper looks down upon him, blankness on his face and in his voice, "He will survive. We all will."

"Isn't that a bit callous?"

"It is what it is. He survived. Is that not what you wanted?"

They fall silent.

The sun dips lower in the sky, marking the beginnings of eve and together they all stay until it the light burns red and gold, sinking down beyond the horizon.

As night begins to fall upon them, Carlisle gathers the broken vampire to his feet, resisting the urge to coddle the man. It is not his place to do so. He looks to his companions.

The other man steps forward, his pale hair shining in the dim light. "Edward," he bids calmly - "you must get up. We need to go back to the house."

The man is unresponsive, barely standing on his own two feet.

"We'll take care of him, Jasper."

Carlisle and Esme take one side each of the once proud vampire and half-carry him towards the house.

The images and reminders of the sheer brutality of the fight linger and Jasper runs, away from his thoughts, away from the memories, away from his broken vampire. What a time for Edward to realise that he was good, that his inherent nature was too caring, too ingrained in his original human beliefs that killing one of his own kind, balking the vampire laws - all of it broke everything within him. Jasper knows that for himself, his inner darkness has come with him, joined the human self with his new vampire self. He has come through too much to still be young and naive like Edward. Two wars will do that to you.

'Edward, oh Edward.' He shakes his head. Jasper glances at the night sky, thinking about how young Edward really is. He may have experienced many a thing since being turned, but he still had not fully lived a life before his change. The subtlety found in maturity, the understanding that comes with life experience - Edward has not found that. Jasper doubts that he ever will. Idly, he wonders if vampires would ever really grow in maturity if they have never had it in the first place.

Trees brush by him as he runs and still he does not stop.

The broken state of Edward leaves Jasper feeling blank. A blank slate. Like what they had was now washed off and nothing was left but chalk dust. Walking now, he keeps his mind on his vampire, but the images and reminders of the sheer brutality of the fight linger and he runs again, his thoughts dark and his thirst prevalent in his mind. Anything to stop the cruel sounds and torturous memories.

* * *

His eyes snap open. Ambivalence and suspicion fills them as he casts his gaze side to side, internally debating whether he had heard something or had merely dreamt it. Blearily, the human turns his head.

As his brown eyes meet crimson red, a gasp leaves his mouth before a hand is firmly placed upon it. Held firmly in the bed, he shivers as the creature moves atop of him, the tongue sliding coldly up the side of his cheek. His head twisted to the side, the hand leaves only to be replaced by the creature's icy tongue, seeking domination, and preventing the scream that is bubbling in the back of his throat.

He becomes aware of the cool night air, brushing against his naked skin, as the once twisted sheets are ripped from his body, and even more so of the hand that is sliding up to his bare chest, cool fingers twisting his nipple to a hardened bud.

A knowing hand slides between his legs and coaxes his body to react to his ministrations, the iciness of this unknown man's touch against his sac and along his rapidly hardening cock forcing him to respond. Unbidden, his body arches as a mouth fastens upon his nipple, and the unwanted responsiveness snakes through his body, small tendrils of sexual need coiling and winding their way through him.

He can feel the smile against his skin, but he is helpless to deny him as the creature expertly strokes his hardened length, and when cool fingers bid entry to his body, he willingly lifts his legs to bid him welcome.

A cry is wrenched from his throat as the other pushes his knees to his chest and he can feel the tightening of his sac as release becomes imminent. The strokes are firm, rhythmic as he feels the man lower himself to lick around his puckered hole. The moistness combined with the icy feel threatens to overwhelm him and he knows it is only a matter of seconds before he will climax.

A lowly chuckle sounds in the night air and then he can feel the man's cock at his entrance. He feels the push and his body briefly objects before it gives slowly around this creature's head and allows it to slide into him. He wraps his legs firmly around the other man's ass, and his hand glides between them, stroking his shaft firmly. Once, twice... several more times before with a cry as the hardened length slides effortlessly in him, he climaxes, releasing over his stomach.

"Oh fuck, if this be a dream, never let it end," he gasps as the man's body slides slowly at first, then faster, before he is driving deeper, harder, pounding into him with a ferocity that leaves him gasping.

His body arches, his nipple received in a warm and welcoming mouth, tongue circling the tip, before flicking lightly. Then with the man's cock still sliding within, his eyes meet the burning gleam of those red eyes, and he can see his own death in the crimson fire before razor sharp teeth cut at his neck.

He cannot scream or moan, for only bubbles gurgle at the gash on his neck. His eyes are wide as he watches with dying eyes, the blond man atop of him, lapping furiously at his blood, still pushing deep within him. He feels pain as bones in his body give way beneath the heavily thrusting man, the pounding never ceasing. The animalistic grunts fill the night air as with one final thrust, the blond cries out, and releases into him.

Before the human passes, he feels the creature leave his broken body. As he lies there waiting for death, listening to the creature sobbing the same name repeatedly, idly he wonders, 'Who is Edward?'

* * *

Quotes:  
_"Day and night, earth and sky,... everything seems quite cut and dry" ~ Runaway Train, Soul Asylum_  
_"Ordinarily he was insane, but he had lucid moments when he was merely stupid." ~Heinrich Heine_

* * *

Yes, it's THE END

AN: And I have now popped my slash cherry! My first ever slash scene with penetration and I did it! Chalk that up as experienced...twice even.

Please, please review or PM me and let me know if you enjoyed the story, or even if you disliked it. I love hearing all comments.

Well, it's the end of the road. Thank you to all of the readers who have persevered through all of the wordiness that is this story. To those who got to know thesaurus dot com intimately just through the first six chapters of this - I thank you most heartily. To those who consistently reviewed, and made me realise that it interested more people than just me - I thank you for making sure I finished. To those who voted this story into so many award nominations - oh my goodness, thank you so so much.

Again, thanks to my wonderful ladies who pre-read, beta, grammar-nazi and give general feedback on everything! **Rhenea5018, KuroiBlackNightingale **and **vampthenewblack **I don't know what I would do without you all! And a super huge thank you to **Naelany **who held my hand through the entire penetration. I owe you.

To all my WC gals - this would not have got as far as it did without you guys.

To all my wonderful village of people who made this story a reality, for all the time, the hand-holding, the cheering on, the long talks about plots, sub-plots, characters etc.

To all those who endlessly pimped this story out to all their friends.

I humbly thank you all... and bid you adieu.


End file.
